


Tightrope

by SaultNPeppah



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Confusion, F/M, Family Drama, Friends With Benefits, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 146,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: Rule number one: No dates. Rule number two: Stay professional. Rule number three: No feelings. When Diana Prince and her boss, Bruce Wayne, decide to become friends with benefits, they never imagined the consequences of their actions, or how it would change their lives. AU, no super powers, no league.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wanted to give this a go. It was something that was just in my head, and I felt like I needed to get it down on paper (or computer screen in this case). I hope people like this and tell me what they think. I've based people on the animated series characters, however I have changed up a few things to suit the story. Also, this is an AU story, so keep in mind, no powers and no league.
> 
> Also the title really doesn't have anything to do with the story...it was just the song I was listening to when I posted this.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DC COMICS OR ITS CHARACTERS

It was a beautiful winter night in Gotham City. The roads were covered with fresh powder, perfect for family fun in the snow. January always brought a new beginning, and when it snowed, it was as if the city was a fresh canvas, ready for a new piece of art.

Twenty-nine year old Diana Prince sat at her round table, looking out the window at the freshly fallen snow. She had been invited to a gala put on by Wayne Enterprises, and although she was more than excited to come, she found herself wanted nothing more than to go out for a quiet walk. Diana always found the snow relaxing and it reminded her of home. She had been living in Gotham for nearly 4 years, but always seemed to miss her mother and her childhood home on the island during this time of the year.

Diana turned away from the window, turning her attention to the music that was being played by the small band near the back of the room. The soft jazz that echoed throughout the dining hall prompted a few people to gather on the dance floor, each couple holding onto their dance partner tightly. Diana watched as her boss, Dr. Walter Kranston, pulled his wife from her seat and led her to the dance floor, a smug smile on his tired face. She watched as he placed his hand on his wife's back, pulling her close, before she planted a kiss on her husband's cheek.

Diana smiled. He had worked as head of security for Wayne Enterprises for nearly three decades, previously he had worked as part of Gotham's finest, but as Diana watched him dance with his wife, she could only see the sweet side of him. On her first day at Wayne Enterprises he had welcomed her to the company and showed her the ropes, but he had also reminded her that their job required them to be strict and fearless. Which is why seeing him dance so tenderly with his wife made Diana happy.

She continued to listen to the music, turning her attention to the other couples out on the dance floor. She smiled once again, watching the pairs sway to the beat. Tonight, Wayne Enterprises was hosting its annual gala for the Martha Wayne Foundation, and as a big supporter of the arts and education, Diana was more than excited to have been offered an invite. Granted, she was technically working, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself.

The musicians finished the song they had been playing, eliciting applause from the crowd. She watched Walter give his wife another soft kiss before walking back over to the table they shared with Diana. "Are you enjoying yourself Hun?" Mrs. Kranston asked, as Walter pulled out her seat for her.

Diana nodded, finishing the water in her glass. "I am. Thanks for inviting me," she replied, flashing Walter a smirk.

"Oh Diana, I know you would have never spoken to me again if I had chosen Paul or Jon to come tonight," Walter said with a chuckle. "Besides Mr. Wayne wanted to finally meet you."

Diana looked at Walter and raised an eyebrow. Diana had been working at Wayne Enterprises for nearly a year and had met Mr. Wayne twice: once briefly after being hired, and once in passing, but neither were long enough to warrant an actual conversation. "And where is Mr. Wayne?" she asked, wondering where the man of the hour was.

"Sorry I'm late." Diana turned to see none other than Bruce Wayne standing behind her.

"Mr. Wayne," Walter began, standing and stretching out a hand. "So glad to see you."

Bruce shook Walter's hand and smiled. "Walter, please, call me Bruce. We've known each other far too long to be so formal." He turned his attention to Walter's wife, his smile widening. "Patricia, so nice to see you again." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "How's the knee? I saw you on that dance floor."

Patricia smiled wide. Bruce had always remembered the little things with her family. After all, she had known him since he was a boy, and had watched him grow up to be a man his father would be proud of, no matter what the tabloids said.

"A little surgery can't stop my dancing," she said with a giggle, causing a chuckle from Bruce and a head shake from Walter.

"Bruce, I'd like to finally introduce you to Diana Prince," Walter said, placing his hand on Diana's shoulder.

Diana stood from her seat and outstretched her hand. "Ms. Prince, it's nice to finally meet you," Bruce said, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. "Walter has told me so much about you."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully only good things," she said with a smirk. She watched as Bruce smiled, before he released her hand. "It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Wayne."

"Ms. Prince, I'd actually like to talk to you more. Care to dance?" Bruce asked, extending a hand towards Diana. She looked over at Walter, who nodded, before placing her hand back in Bruce's. Without another word the two walked over to the dance floor. "So Ms. Prince-"

"Diana, Mr. Wayne. You can call me Diana."

Bruce turned to face Diana, his blue eyes meeting her own. "Forgive me," he said, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Diana," he began, as they started to sway to the music, "I want to apologize for the delay in meeting you. Walter has told me some great things about you, and I would have organized a meeting sooner, but things got in the way."

Diana smirked and looked over Bruce's shoulder at a handful of women looking at her with jealous eyes. She was beginning to wonder if the playboy personal was in fact really who Bruce was. He always seemed to have a plethora of beautiful women watching his every moment, and why would he. The man was beautiful. He was tall, taller than Diana, which was hard considering she towered nearly every man she had met, and his muscular frame would make even the Greek gods her mother adored jealous. His dark hair was perfectly styled, and contrasted perfectly with his eyes, which were a beautiful blue that would've made Diana swoon if he had not been her boss.

"You're a busy man Mr. Wayne. I completely understand."

Bruce looked down at Diana and gave her another smile. "It's Bruce, please," he said, looking over his shoulder at Walter and Patricia. "So, Diana, Walter tells me you've been working on some security changes for the company. I'd love to get together to look over your plans."

Diana stopped in her tracks. Walter had asked her to work on some security improvements for the company, but he never said he was going to tell Bruce about them. "They're not finished, but I'd be happy to show you what I've done so far."

Bruce nodded. "Perfect. I'll have my secretary set something up," he said, dropping his hand from her back. He reached out to the server that was passing and grabbed two glasses of champagne off his tray. He handed one to Diana and gave her a large smile.

"I'm working Mr. Wayne," Diana said, feeling obligated to still address him by his last name.

Bruce shrugged and gave her a small smirk. "I won't tell," he said with a wink, before he took a sip of his champagne. He watched as Diana nodded and took a sip out of her glass as well, before looking over at his committee congregating on the stage. "Well, it was nice meeting you Diana, and I hope we can talk more soon." He kissed the back of her hand once more. "But for now, I'm needed on the stage." With that he walked to the stage, placed his champagne glass on the podium, and turned to the men waiting for him.

Diana watched as he shook the hands of everyone on the stage, before he turned to the microphone. "Thank you everyone for attending tonight," Bruce began, smiling at the crowd. "This foundation was started to honor my mother, who as many of you know, believed nothing was more important than education. Martha Wayne lived for the arts, and her heart was always open to helping any child in need. Your donations tonight not only help fund art programs in Gotham's schools, they also are helping Gotham's Saint Swithin's Orphanage provide a safe home to children who have lost everything." Bruce looked through the crowd. From the back of the room, where most of the reporters where asked to stay, it looked as if Bruce was only pausing for dramatic effect. Diana, however, was able to see Bruce had paused to keep himself from getting choked up. Maybe he wasn't as insensitive as people thought.

"Martha Wayne would have been so proud of what we have done, and I only hope we can continue to make a difference here in Gotham." Bruce grabbed a flute of champagne from the podium in front of him and raised it high. "To Martha Wayne," he toasted, waiting for everyone to echo his toast, before taking a sip of his champagne.

People began to applaud, causing Bruce to smile. He knew his mother would have been proud of the work he and Wayne Enterprise had done, he only wish she had been here to witness it herself.

Bruce took another sip of his champagne and smiled for the cameras, before surveying the room. He watched as Walter and Patricia exchanged smiles, happy about how Bruce had turned a tragedy into a positive for the community. He watched a few reporters jot down notes hastily, trying to get the details down so they could have the best story out and ready for tomorrow morning's paper. He watched his security team converse with some of Gotham's finest near the exit doors, but the one thing that caught his eye was Diana.

She stood staring at a painting on the wall, her blue eyes focused on the image. Her dark wavy hair was down and flung over her shoulder, out of her way, exposing a bare shoulder. The red dress she wore fit her body amazingly, showing off each curve of her body, yet it was still classy.

Bruce couldn't stop staring. She was beautiful, and seeing her tonight, he knew why Walter had kept him away from her for nearly a year. He didn't think he would be able to work with her without being distracted constantly, and how could anyone blame him. He was only human after all.

Diana, who had been busy admiring one of the paintings in the room, could feel eyes staring at her intensely. She quickly turned, only to see Bruce staring at her from the stage.

Bruce, who was so lost in his thoughts, didn't have time to look away before Diana caught him staring. Her blue eyes locked with his and he knew he had been caught, so he did the only sensible thing. He winked at her and raised his glass. He watched as Diana raised her glass in response, before downing the rest of his champagne. He was definitely looking forward to getting to know Diana better, and if Walter was correct, he would soon get the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the gala and Diana had been hard at work trying to perfect the security measures for Bruce. Yesterday morning she had received an email from Bruce asking to meet up with him in two days, so she had been using every spare moment to make sure things were looking good before she presented it to him.

Which is why she found herself in the small café across the street from Wayne Enterprise, working on her tablet. Normally she would have gone home and worked, but her roommate Shayera Hol, was currently working on a case, which meant there were photos and cops all over her apartment. Plus she was really feeling the need for an iced mocha, and The Revue had the best in the whole city.

"Whatcha working on Di?"

Diana looked up and saw her favorite barista, Riley, standing next to her booth. "Hey Riley," she said, placing her tablet down on the table. "Just something for work." Diana looked back up at Riley and smiled.

Riley was a nineteen-year-old student, studying business, and working part time at The Revue. She was short, spunky, and as of yesterday, 7 months pregnant. "How's the baby?"

Riley smiled. When she had found out she was pregnant, she had come to work and started crying in the bathroom. Diana had heard her in one of the stalls and had spent her whole lunch hour talking to her. She had then come back after work and spent another two hours at the café with her, letting her know things would be okay. It was hard to be so young, but after Diana had convinced her to talk to her boyfriend, and the baby's father, things had worked themselves out. "She's good. Keeps kicking me at night though." Riley placed a napkin on the table in front of Diana.

"I thought you weren't working today," Diana asked, finishing off her mocha.

Riley shook her head before grabbing the empty cup from the table. "I'm just trying to get those extra shifts in before baby comes," she explained. "I didn't realize how expensive these boogers are."

Diana chuckled. "I told you it wouldn't be easy."

"Yes," she said with a small nod. "But I wouldn't change it for anything." Riley watched as Diana saved her work on the tablet, before grabbing her phone that was now lit up with a message. "Work?"

Diana nodded. "Just an email from my boss," she said, quickly responding to the email before placing it back on the table.

"He must be really demanding," Riley responded, giving Diana a smirk. She knew Diana worked for Bruce Wayne, and throughout their past conversations, she knew Diana found Mr. Wayne to be quite attractive.

"You have no idea," she replied with a wink.

The two heard the front door open with a ding. "Hello," she greeted, "I'll be right with you Sir." Riley turned back to Diana, who was busy with another email. "Another mocha?" she asked, turning to walk back to the front counter.

"You know me so well," Diana responded with a smile. She listened to Riley walk to the front counter and help the newest customer. Her phone buzzed on top of the table again, signaling another email. She quickly reached for the phone and opened the email, this one from Bruce Wayne.

_Ms. Prince,_

_I'm going to have to cancel our meeting on Friday. I apologize, but I am headed to Star City to meet with Queen Industries. I hope we can find another time to get together._

_Regards,_

_Bruce Wayne_

Diana sighed before rubbing her temples. Bruce Wayne was a busy man, but she had been working her ass off to get this ready for him.

_Mr. Wayne,_

_I completely understand, you are a busy man. Just let me know when you are free._

_~Diana_

She placed her phone back on the table. She was about to pick up her tablet and continue her work when someone stopped near her booth. "Is this seat taken?"

Diana looked up, her eyes widening. "Mr. Wayne," Diana said, gently placing her tablet back down on the table. "I thought you were in Metropolis." She motioned for Bruce to take a seat, which he did without hesitation.

"I got in this morning," he explained, settling in across from her. "After two days of nonstop meetings and conferences, I was more than ready to get back to Gotham."

Riley walked over to the booth, balancing a tray with two drinks on it. "Here's that black coffee for you Mr. Wayne," she said, placing the large cup in front of Bruce.

"Thank you," he said, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Diana, this one's on the house," Riley said, placing another iced mocha in front of her.

"You don't have to do that," Diana said, a five-dollar bill already in her hand.

Riley shook her head. "You give us more than enough business." With that she walked away, leaving Bruce and Diana alone.

Bruce watched Riley walk over to the front register, before she began to clean the back counter. "So I take it you come here often?"

Diana looked up at Bruce, watching as he took another sip of coffee and smiled. "Yeah," she replied, giving Bruce a small nod. "I consume an unhealthy amount of caffeine, and this place seems to have the best."

Bruce nodded and took another sip of his coffee. "I'd have to agree with you." He placed his cup down on the table, watching as Diana picked up her tablet and placed it in her bag next to her. "I have to admit," he began, watching as she took a sip of her mocha. "I heard you were here and I wanted to come and see you." He watched as Diana stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "We didn't get much time to talk last week and I'd really like to get to know you. Plus, I still want to see what you've been working on."

Diana raised an eyebrow. Why was Bruce Wayne so interested in meeting her suddenly? "Something tells me you're not this friendly with your other employees" She took another drink of her mocha and watched Bruce continue to stare at her.

Bruce chuckled. She was right, he wasn't normally this interested in a lot of his employees, but he had heard wonderful things about her. He wanted to know what was so special about her, so he had read her employee file, and after finishing it he was convinced she was something he had never seen. After meeting her at the gala he was even more invested in getting to know her. She was beautiful, but she was also smart, something he knew he couldn't ignore.

"You got me," he said, placing his hands up in defense, "But with so many people telling me about you, I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to make time to meet you. Plus, I still want to see what you're working on."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "When did you want to set up that meeting?"

Bruce shrugged. "I'm free for the rest of the day. No one knows I'm in Gotham," he said with a wink.

Diana chuckled. "Should we really discuss security details in a public café?"

Bruce shrugged. He wanted to get her alone and really get to know her, but that was going to take some careful planning. "We could go to my place," he said, looking down at his watch, "Plus you should really eat something other than mochas. How about a nice home cooked meal?"

Diana laughed. "Are you asking me out?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, it's just a business meeting. With a nice home cooked meal." He smiled at Diana, watching as she bit her bottom lip, deciding what to do.

"Your place is across town. Why not just go to your office? It's literally five minutes away."

Bruce shook his head. "Diana, I've been in stuffy offices and board rooms for the past forty-eight hours. The last place I want to be is my office."

Diana chuckled once more. She knew what he was trying to do, and although she knew better, she was also curious to see what was going to happen. He was her boss after all, she couldn't let herself get lost in the thought of being with him, but that didn't mean she couldn't use his interest to her advantage.

"Well this may be an idea," she began, finishing off her mocha. "I live about three blocks away. We could go there." She looked him in the eye and smiled. "I can't guarantee a great home cooked meal, but-"

"That sounds perfect," Bruce said, not even letting Diana finish. He watched as she shook her head, before sliding out of the booth.

Diana reached for her bag and slung it over her shoulder, before reaching over the edge of the table to grab her phone. "Well, follow me then." She pulled the five-dollar bill out from her pocket and placed it on the table.

She walked away from the booth and towards the front door, stopping to grab her coat off the rack. She quickly looked behind her to make sure Bruce was following, smiling when she saw him grab his wallet out of his back pocket, pull some money out, and place it on the table, before following her out of the café and down the street.

"So, how long have you been in Gotham?" Bruce asked, trying to keep up with Diana's quick pace. He watched as she pulled on her coat, quietly tying it closed around her waist.

"Four years," she replied, shoving her hands into her coat's pockets. "I attended Gotham U for a few classes and fell in love with the city."

Bruce looked over at her. Gotham would always be his home, and he loved the memories he had here, especially with his parents, but the city was starting to go downhill. There was crime all around, and as much as he tried to keep the community clean and upbeat, there were always going to be people trying to tear down his work. "How so?" he asked, curious as to why she chose to stay for so long.

Diana shrugged. "There's so much potential here," she replied. "I guess you can say I have a big heart." She looked up at Bruce and smiled, before stopping at the crosswalk.

Bruce smiled back. Something about her answer was so genuine. He admired her drive to help people. "So where are you from?" he asked, waiting for the light to turn.

Diana turned to face Bruce, her hand instinctively coming up to brush a stray hair from her face. "Why Mr. Wayne, what do you mean?" she asked, before letting out a chuckle. "I thought you read my file."

Bruce shrugged. The light turned green, allowing them to cross the street safely. "I like to get to know people personally, not through paper," he answered, stepping into the street.

Diana followed him into the crosswalk. "I was born and raised in Greece," she began, continuing to walk across the street.

"Greece? What made you decide to come to Gotham?"

Diana shrugged again. "I think I just needed to get away. I spent my whole life there, I went to school there, I just needed to get out and experience other things. So, I traveled for a few months before deciding to enroll in a few art classes here in Gotham." Diana turned the corner, nodding for Bruce to follow. "I just loved the architecture and thought it would be a great place to find inspiration."

"Art classes? How did you end up in security?" Bruce asked, really confused with how Diana got into working at Wayne Enterprises. "What did you get your degree in?"

"Communication and education," she answered. "I didn't exactly know what I wanted to do, but I knew I wanted to work with people. After taking classes at Gotham U, I knew it was time to settle down and find a job. My roommate works in the Gotham PD and knew about a position open in security, so I applied." She looked over at Bruce. "I honestly thought it would just be a stepping stone, but I love it."

Bruce smiled. He was glad to hear she enjoyed her job. "I'm sure Walter has made your time at Wayne Enterprises pretty enjoyable."

Diana nodded enthusiastically. "Walter has been great, and the guys have actually been pretty nice to work with. I will admit though, it's nice being the only woman on your security team," she said, stopping in front of a large apartment building. "I get all the nice assignments, like the gala last week," she said with a wink, opening the front door.

Bruce followed her inside. Inside was a small front desk, where a young receptionist sat. When she saw Diana walk in she smiled. "Good evening Diana."

"Hi Roxanne," Diana responded, before walking over to the elevator. "Is Shay still upstairs?"

Roxanne smirked at Diana. "No Ma'am. They said something about solving the case, so they went out to celebrate. Should I let her know you're home when she comes in?" she asked with a wink.

Diana shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Not necessary," she responded. Roxanne was always trying to set her up with new tenants, and now that Bruce was standing beside her, she was assuming the wrong thing. "Roxanne, this is my boss," she began, emphasizing the last word, "Bruce Wayne."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne," Roxanne said, watching as the elevator opened for Diana.

"Nice to meet you as well," Bruce said, watching as Diana walked into the elevator and moved aside, making room for him. Without a word, he stepped into the elevator. "She seems nice."

Diana giggled. "She's interesting," she replied, pressing the button for the fourth floor.

"How so?"

"She's constantly trying to set me up with her other tenants. Apparently it's no longer acceptable for someone to be single."

Bruce laughed. So Diana was single? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of that thought. She was his employee, it shouldn't matter whether she was single.

The elevator dinged signaling they had made it to the fourth floor. The two walked out into the hall, stopping in front of the third apartment on the right. "Here we are," Diana said, unlocking the front door and swinging it open. "Sorry for the mess," she said walking inside the apartment. "My roommate and her partner were working on a case for the past three days and they tend to use the apartment to store all their photos and notes."

Bruce followed Diana into the apartment, chuckling when he saw the kitchen table full of notes and photos. "I've had my office messier. Trust me, it's no big deal," he said, closing the door.

"Just put your coat on the rack, and you can take a seat on the couch," Diana said, untying her coat and pulling it off. "I'll be right back." She quickly walked down the hall and into her room, where she grabbed her laptop and the file that was laying on her bed. "So, Shay is really the cook, but the guys at Peking know my number by heart and always sneak me a few extra egg rolls." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the unopened bottle of wine that was on top of the counter. "But I do have a bottle of wine that has had my name on it for a few days," she said, opening the upper cupboard and pulling out two wine glasses.

She walked over to the couch, where Bruce had made himself comfortable. "That sounds perfect," he said, grabbing the bottle of wine from Diana. "So, show me this plan you have."

* * *

Diana let out a hearty laugh, her cheeks pink from both embarrassment and the constant laughter Bruce provided. She had presented her ideas for the change in security within Wayne Enterprises, which impressed Bruce, leaving him wanting more. The two had spent nearly two hours going over the details of the new initiative, as well as trying to plan out when and how to move things forward.

After, the two had spent another hour and half eating, drinking wine, and enjoying each other's company. Diana had told Bruce about her time in Greece and how it was to leave for the first time in her life. Bruce, who was much more interested in what Diana had to say than he should have been, hung on to her every word. She was so lively and entertaining, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Of course, no man alive would have been able to keep his eyes off her. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had let her long hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall to her back, which was driving Bruce crazy. He could smell her shampoo every time she turned her head, and he had to try hard not to reach out and touch it.

Her long legs were crossed, still covered in her black slacks, although Bruce could only imagine how they looked bare. He took another long gulp of wine, finishing off his glass; his third of the night. She was driving him crazy, and he knew he needed to get out of there before he did something he would regret. "Well I hate to cut this night short, but I don't want to overstay my welcome." Bruce placed his wine glass down on the coffee table in front of him, before he turned to face Diana. "Thank you so much for your hospitality Diana."

Diana quickly finished her glass of wine and placed the empty glass next to Bruce's. She turned to face Bruce, stopping when she caught him staring at her cleavage. Sure, she had caught herself staring at him throughout the night, and who wouldn't. He was gorgeous, and he was extremely charismatic, and the more she forced herself to look away, the more she wanted to look at him. Catching him staring at her was just validation that it was a mutual thing.

"I really enjoyed this," she said. She decided to test the water and placed and hand on Bruce's arm. "I, um, I hope that we can get together again," she began, finding herself getting distracted by the muscles under her hand.

"I would really like that," Bruce said, scooting closer to Diana, so that his leg rested against hers. He felt her hand squeeze his bicep, sending a jolt of electricity down his body. "Are you drunk?" he asked, worried that she had gotten ahead of herself with the wine.

Diana chuckled. "I assure you Mr. Wayne, I am fully aware of what is happening at this moment." She paused, unsure of what to say. It had been a long time she had been with anyone and spending the last few hours with Bruce reminded her of what she had been missing. But was she willing to risk her job?

Without a word, Bruce placed his hand on Diana's thigh and moved closer to her. Fuck it, she thought, she'd blame the wine.

Diana closed the gap between the two and placed her lips on Bruce's savoring the taste of wine and fried rice. Such an odd combination, but in this moment, she just wanted more.

Bruce quickly pulled away and looked Diana in the eye. "Are you-"

"Shut up," she said, making Bruce smile. He kissed her again, this time pulling her on top of his lap. Diana quickly straddled Bruce, placing her legs on either side of Bruce's, before she wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss, gently running a hand through his hair. She heard Bruce let out a small moan, smirking to herself when she noticed what kissing her was doing to him. She gently ground her hips into Bruce's pelvis, pulling away from him so he could see she was doing it on purpose. "You're terrible," he whispered, as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"And you're too slow," she responded, pulling the shirt over her head, leaving her in just a blue lace bra.

Bruce took one look at her and groaned. "Are you kidding me? I've dated models that do not look as good as you."

Diana smiled, before capturing his lips in another kiss. "Roommate. Coming. Home. Soon," she said in between kisses. "Need to move from the couch."

Bruce, understanding what she wanted, wrapped his arms around her waist and stood, the muscles in his legs easily able to carry the weight of Diana. "Where?" he asked quickly, before placing his lips on her neck. He began to plant soft kisses on her neck, loving when her breath caught in her throat.

"Down the hall to the right," she responded, letting out a small moan.

Bruce carried Diana down the hall, and into her room, shutting the door before pinning her against it. Diana began to unbutton Bruce's shirt, pulling it off hastily, and leaving it on the floor. "What the fuck!?" Diana exclaimed, letting her hands roam over Bruce's chest. "When do you find the time to work out?"

Bruce chuckled and pulled away from Diana. "I have a gym at the manor. You should join me some time."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you'd be able to keep up."

"Really now?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow himself. "We'll just have to see," he said, moving his hands to her pants. He quickly unbuttoned them and slid them down, stopping to let her unwrap her legs from his waist. She quickly finished pulling them off her legs, kicking them off into the corner of the room. "Wait," he began, pulling away from Diana. "I, um, don't have-"

Diana put a finger on Bruce's lips, silencing him. "I'll be right back," she said, opening the door and running out. He heard her open the door across the hall and rustle around in what sounded like a dresser, before running back into the room. "My roommate won't miss one," she said with a laugh as she handed Bruce the condom.

Bruce looked up at Diana and smiled. He quickly unbuttoned his belt and slid his pants down to the floor, kicked off his shoes, and left both in a pool near the door. "Boxer man?" Diana asked.

"In a few moments it won't matter what underwear either of us wear," he said, gently grabbing her face. He quickly kissed her, gently pushing her back towards the bed. His tongue fought for control as he reached behind Diana and unhooked her bra, letting the light fabric fall to the floor.

"Damn," he whispered, taking a step back to admire her breasts. They were perfectly round and full, and just begging for his mouth. Without another word he scooped her up and placed her on the bed. "You are stunning," he said, crawling on top of her.

He kissed her once more, savoring the feeling of her lips on his, before making his journey down. He stopped and planted a few kisses on her neck, and continued to kiss down her body, until he reached her right breast. He carefully circled her nipple with his tongue, smirking to himself when she let out a small gasp. Without another thought his mouth engulfed her entire nipple and he began to gently suck, earning another moan from Diana.

He continued to suck, lick, and tease her nipple, while his left hand tweaked and teased her left nipple. The moans Diana was releasing only made him want to continue to tease her. She was sexy, and her moans were turning him on more than he ever thought possible.

Bruce gave Diana's breast one last kiss, before he began to move down her body. He quickly hooked a finger on either side of her underwear and pulled them down, his breath catching in his throat when he saw her body in all its glory. "You are beautiful," he whispered, moving back up to capture her lips with his.

"And you're being a tease," she whispered back, placing her finger in the waistband of his boxers. "These need to be off," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he said, getting off the bed. He quickly pulled his boxers down, letting Diana finally see what she had been grinding against.

Diana let out a small gasp. His muscles weren't the only thing that were huge.

Bruce watched as Diana stared at him. Something about her made him nervous, but he didn't want to look like an idiot now. He carefully ripped open the condom and slid it on to his erection, before climbing back on top of Diana. He bent down and kissed her once more, carefully pushing himself into her.

Diana's breath caught in her throat. It had been a while since she was intimate with anyone, but she would get used to it. She waited until Bruce was deep in her before letting out a small moan.

Bruce pulled himself out a tad, before quickly thrusting back in, prompting a moan from both himself and Diana. He continued his slow motions, reveling in the feeling of Diana around his dick, listening to her moan constantly. The woman was amazing, and this was one of the best experiences he had ever had.

He began to speed up his pace, moaning when Diana wrapped her legs around his waist. "Fuck, Diana," he exclaimed, his hips beginning to thrust fast.

Diana smiled up at Bruce, loving what he was doing to her body. She quickly reached up and wrapped an arm around his neck, before pulling him down and crashing his lips into hers.

Bruce continued to thrust harder and faster, moaning when he felt Diana begin to tighten around him. "Fuck, Bruce, I'm going to-" Diana began to moan louder, digging her nails into Bruce's back. Bruce thrust into her two more times before she clenched down onto him. "Fuck," she yelled, arching her back as she came hard.

Bruce continued to thrust, wanting her to ride out her orgasm before he came. Once he was sure she had a fully satisfying orgasm, he felt himself let go, letting out a deep moan as he came. He continued to thrust until he was done, before pulling out and flopping onto the bed next to Diana.

The two of them laid on the bed panting, unsure of what to say. "Well," Diana began, "That was-"

"Amazing," Bruce said, finishing her sentence.

Diana giggled. "Exactly."

She looked over at Bruce, who was still trying to calm his breathing, and sighed. What the fuck had she just done?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Diana woke with a groan, her body sore and her head pounding. Last night was definitely an adventure, although she was starting to feel like Bruce hadn't felt the same way. Was she just another one of his conquests? Was last night really a mistake? And what was going to happen when she went to work and had to see Bruce again? Did she even have a job anymore, or had their little hook up last night ruined any chance she had at continuing to work at Wayne Enterprises.

She pulled the blanket over her naked body and rolled over, letting out a discontent sigh when her hand touched the empty bed. He had left when she had finally fallen asleep, too ashamed to be seen walking out of her apartment in broad daylight.

She contemplated calling off work and staying in bed all day, but that would just show Bruce that she hadn't been okay with last night, and although she hated to admit it, she was very okay with what had happened.

Her alarm began to beep, signalling it was time to get up and get ready for the day. Diana let out another groan, before burying her head under her pillow, trying to silence the shrieking alarm.

"Why do you have an alarm if you never get up to it," Shayera said angrily, bursting into Diana's room and slamming her alarm off. She quickly took a seat near Diana on the bed and reached for the covers with a smirk.

"Don't you dare," Diana mumbled, knowing full well what her roommate was planning to do.

"Why, it's not like you're naked under there," Shay said, grabbing a handful of the covers.

Diana quickly pulled the blanket from her face and turned to stare at Shayera, careful to keep the covers tightly wrapped around the rest of her body. Without another word Diana watched as Shayera's jaw dropped, before letting out a hefty laugh. "Oh my God, Diana Prince. You had sex last night!" She jumped closer to Diana, making her uncomfortable. "Who's the lucky guy that finally took your virginity?" she asked with a smirk, knowing how sensitive Diana got about sex.

"First of all," Diana began, pulling her hand out from under the covers. She pointed a finger at Shayera, trying to make a point, before she continued, "Not a virgin. Second of all, none of your business."

Shayera shook her head, not accepting Diana's answer. "You know I could just ask Roxanne to let me see the security footage of who you came home with," she said, smirking down at her roommate.

"Pretty sure that's an abuse of power," Diana mumbled, turning her head away from Shayera.

Shayera shrugged. "Or I can just read this note they left for you."

Diana turned to face Shayera, curious to know what note she was talking about. Her eyes widened when she saw Shayera pick a piece of paper with writing scribbled on it, off her dresser. Diana quickly sat up, making sure she kept the blanket up around her chest, before reaching out for the note.

Shayera laughed as she jumped off the bed, note in hand, and rushed over to the door. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, her smile fading when she saw what was written. "Bruce? As in Bruce fucking Wayne? You did not!"

Diana held her finger up to her roommate, silencing her. "Not a word," she said, letting her head fall back down onto her pillow before letting out a sigh.

"Well at least tell me: is he as good as everyone says?" Shayera asked with a chuckle. She watched as Diana shuffled under the blanket, before throwing her pillow across the room. She quickly closed the door, just in time to have Diana's pillow hit the other side of the door with a soft thud. "I'll take that as a yes," she said through the door, smirking at how easily she could annoy Diana. She heard Diana rustle around in the room, before the door swung open, revealing Diana in a t-shirt and running shorts.

"Fuck you," she said with a laugh, pushing past Shayera.

Shayera watched as Diana walked into the bathroom. "No, I'm pretty sure he fucked you," her roommate replied She began to laugh at her own joke, knowing Diana was choosing to ignore her comment, before she heard the shower turn on. Oh this was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Diana walked into the kitchen where Shayera was sitting enjoying a cup of coffee and re-reading her files of their most recent case. "So are we going to talk about this?" Shayera asked, not looking up from her file.

Diana walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet. "What's there to talk about?" she asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a whiff of the coffee, before she took a small sip of the hot liquid, letting out a content sigh. After last night, this was definitely what she needed.

Shayera closed the file and leaned back in her chair. She looked up at Diana, watching as she took another sip of coffee, contemplating what to do. She knew what Diana was trying to do. She had done the same thing whenever they talked about her mother, or rather, tried to talk about her mother. "So what does this mean for the two of you?"

Diana shrugged. "I don't think it really means anything," she responded, tucking her shirt into her dark slacks. "We were working, had some wine, and one thing led to another."

Shayera sighed and placed her hands behind her head. "Are you going to be able to work together still?"

Diana smiled, more to convince herself than Shayera. "It was just sex," she said. "And now that we've seen each other naked, we can get over the awkwardness."

"Well, he apparently doesn't think so," Shayera said, placing Bruce's note on the table in front of Diana.

Diana looked down at the note. Bruce's small writing was scribbled across a torn piece of paper.

_We need to talk.~Bruce_

Diana tried to keep her face emotionless, but inside she was freaking out.

Shayera saw Diana trying remain emotionless. She knew she was confused, and her teasing Diana didn't help matters. "At least tell me you guys used protection," Shayera said. She knew this was all new to Diana and she wanted to make sure she was being smart about things.

Diana nodded. "Of course we did," she said, finishing her cup of coffee. She quickly placed it in the sink, mentally reminding herself to clean it after work, before she turned back to her room, a smirk on her face. "I actually owe you three condoms," she said with a wink, before she grabbed her coat and walked out the door, leaving Shayera speechless.

* * *

"Diana!"

Diana looked up to see Walter walking to her desk. She quickly closed the file she had been reading and placed it inside her desk. "Yes?" she asked, turning away from her desk to face her boss.

Walter walked up to her desk and gently took a seat on the edge. "Have you shown Mr. Wayne the new security initiative?"

Diana nodded. "Yes sir. He's approved everything." She watched Walter nod, before continuing. "He said he's going to bring it up at the next board meeting, but told me we should start preparing to change over within the next month."

Walter smiled. "Good," he said, grabbing another file off of Diana's desk. "How did you get him to say yes?" he asked, flipping through the file containing details of a recent computer hack. "Did you use that lovely charisma of yours?"

Diana chuckled nervously. "Something like that."

Walter closed the file and placed it back on Diana's desk. "Well, Mr. Wayne would like a word with you." With that, he stood from her desk and walked away.

When she was sure Walter could no longer see her, Diana slumped into her chair and groaned. She closed her eyes and began to rub her temples, contemplating how she had managed to make things so complicated.

Bruce had left her a note saying they needed to talk, but Diana did not want to walk into that office, into that awkwardness, as soon as she got into work. So she had kept herself busy with security files and old security flaws, trying to distract herself from Bruce as much as possible. But now there was no ignoring it. Bruce had sent Walter as his messenger knowing she couldn't ignore what he said.

Deciding it was best to get things over with, she stood from her chair and walked over to the elevator, pressed the button to go up, and patiently waited for the elevator to arrive. Once the elevator doors opened, Diana walked inside, walking to the far corner before turning to face the door. It was something Walter had shown her, allowing her to watch everyone inside at once, and after a while it had become a habit that was hard to stop.

She rode the elevator up to the top floor, mentally cursing when she heard the ding signalling she had reached her destination. The elevator doors slid open and Diana quickly walked out into the hallway. She quickly walked down the hall to Bruce's office, stopping in front of Bruce's secretary.

"Hello," she said enthusiastically. Her short blonde hair was pulled back by a dark headband, allowing Diana to see the small hoop earrings she wore. "How can I help you?"

Diana smiled at the young secretary. "Hi, Diana Prince. I'm supposed to see Mr. Wayne."

The secretary nodded, her smile getting wider. "Oh yes! Mr. Wayne told me he was expecting you today." She quickly turned to her phone and pressed a few numbers. "Mr. Wayne, Ms. Prince is here to see you."

There was a moment of silence. "Send her in Alex. Thank you."

Alex looked up at Diana, her smile as wide as ever. "Go ahead," she said, pointing to the door behind her.

Diana nodded, before walking up to Bruce's office door. She quickly opened his door and poked her head inside.

She saw Bruce on the phone, pacing his office, his hand moving widely as he spoke. "No, that shouldn't be a problem," he said, walking behind his desk. He took a seat, and looked toward the door, a smile on his lips when he saw Diana in the doorway. He quickly waved her into the office, watching as she stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind her. "Of course. We can do that next week," he replied to the person on the other end.

He watched as Diana stopped in the middle of the room, confused as to why she was here. "Take a seat," he mouthed, pointing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. He watched as Diana took a seat, before he turned his attention back to his phone call. "I apologize, I have another meeting to attend to." He listened for a moment, before nodding to himself. "I"ll be sure to send those over tomorrow morning. Bye." With that he hung up the phone and let out a small sigh. "Diana," he said, addressing the woman in front of him. He took a seat behind his desk, watching her with stern eyes. "I think you know why you're here."

Diana sighed. Here it was, the long awkward talk, condemning what they had done last night. "Mr. Wayne," she began, crossing her legs. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bruce said, his eyes darting to the door of his office.

Alex opened the door and popped her head inside. "Sorry to disturb you Mr. Wayne, but I have to-"

"Yes, your mother's surgery. Go ahead Alex. I'll see you Monday."

Alex nodded before giving Bruce a smile. "Thank you Mr. Wayne," she said before closing the door, leaving Bruce and Diana alone.

"Now, as I was saying," Bruce began. He stood from his chair, watching Diana, before he walked over the edge of his desk. "Last night was," he paused, making sure she was looking at him before he continued, "It was amazing. But, I want to apologize for taking advantage of you last night." He watched Diana raise and eyebrow, her expression changing to pure confusion. "I should not have invited myself to your house, and I should not have acted the way I did. It was unprofessional, and I want to say I am sorry, and it will not happen again."

Diana listened to Bruce speak, confused by what he was saying. Did he regret them having sex, or was his regret that she worked for him? "If I recall, Bruce, I was the one who invited you over, gave you the wine, and if I'm being brutally honest, I think I kissed you first."

Bruce smirked, unable to help himself. Remembering the feeling of her lips on his nearly sent a jolt of lightning down his body. Suddenly he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her long legs. He cleared his throat, trying to forget how amazing it felt to have those legs wrapped around his waist, her body up against his, their tongues fighting for control.

"It shouldn't have happened," he said, shaking his head clear of those thoughts.

Diana nodded, before crossing her arms over her chest. "Understood," she replied, shifting her body to uncross her legs. "So what does this mean for my job?"

Bruce looked her in the eye, his heart skipping a beat when those beautiful blues stared back at him. "We're both adults," he responded, trying to keep the perverted thoughts out of his head. He had asked her to his office to say they couldn't be irresponsible like they had been last night, but all he wanted to do was kiss her body a thousand and one times until he had enough. "I think we can work like adults." He let out a small cough, trying to mask the small groan of discomfort from his tightening pants.

Diana looked Bruce in the eye, knowing what he was thinking. He was telling her that the sex they had was a one time thing, but she was getting a completely different response from his body.

"Fair enough," she said, standing from her seat. She walked over to the door of his office, Bruce following close behind her. "I suppose we will have to pretend it didn't happen," she said as she reached the door. She quickly turned to say goodbye, but stopped when she saw just how close Bruce was.

His face was inches from hers, his arm was resting on the door next to her head. She could feel his breath on her face, which caused her own to catch in her throat. "Bruce," she whispered, trying her hardest not to stare at his lips. The lips she so desperately wanted on her own. "We can't."

Bruce inched closer to her, his hand sliding down to rest on her hip. "I know," he whispered. He closed the gap between the two, pressing his body ever so gently against hers, causing her to take a deep breath.

He stared into her eyes, hoping to find the answer to his unspoken question. Without a word, Diana reached over to the door handle and quickly locked it, sending a shiver down Bruce's spine. He had his answer. Without hesitation he crashed his lips into hers, reveling in the feeling of her soft lips on his.

Diana wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck, pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed together firmly. "We really should stop,"' she said, kissing him hard as her hands began to unbutton his shirt.

"We should," he replied, unbuttoning her pants. He watched and waited for her to kick her shoes off, before he slid off her pants, leaving them near the door. He picked her up, his lips finding their way to her neck, where he began to gently nip and suck the skin that lay there, sending shivers down Diana's spine. He carefully walked them over to the couch, gently laying Diana down, before climbing on top of her.

"Do I even want to know why you have this in your office?" Diana asked in between kisses as she gently starting to unbutton her own shirt.

Bruce laughed. "It's not what you think," he said, unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of his pant's loops. He quickly kicked off his shoes, sending them flying onto his desk.

"Mmhmm," she responded. She wanted to give Bruce another smart comment, but his lips trailing down her chest was making her scatterbrained. She would just ask him about it when they were done.

Bruce quickly undid his pant's button and zipper, pulling them down, along with his boxers, in one swift movement. He quickly finished unbuttoning Diana's shirt, ripping it open to reveal a polka dotted bra. "Really?" he said with a chuckle.

"It was cute, and it was on sale," Diana said, ripping his shirt open, sending the last three buttons flying.

"And now it's off," he replied, quickly unhooking her bra and flinging it over his desk. He looked back at Diana, biting his lips in anticipation. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. He kissed her hard on the lips, reaching up to grab her underwear, and ripped them off her body. "Payback," he said with a smirk, before he stood up and grabbed his pants. He quickly pulled out his wallet, opened it, and pulled out a condom.

Diana, deciding not to mention how prepared he was, simply wrapped her hand around his erect penis, causing Bruce to gasp. She smirked as she began to stroke him, loving the soft moans he was giving her. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to make sure Bruce gave it to her.

Bruce quickly ripped open the condom and slid it onto his dick, before taking a seat on the couch and pulling Diana on top of him. He took a few seconds to stare at her body, before thrusting his hands into her hair and pulling her mouth down onto his. Diana shifted, letting herself gently brush up against Bruce's erection, eliciting a quiet moan from both of them.

Diana opened her mouth, letting out another moan. Bruce took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth and began to fight Diana for control, something she wasn't going to give without a fight.

Bruce continued kiss Diana, his hands running down her body arousing her more. He quickly reached in between he and Diana and grabbed his hard dick. He was more than ready for her.

He watched as Diana lifted up and lined herself up with him, before slowly sinking down onto him.

Bruce let out a gasp, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. God, this felt better than he remembered. No wonder they had had sex three times last night, he couldn't get enough.

Diana, who was still sore from last night, let out a small groan, and took a deep breath. She placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder, giving her some stability, and began to move her hips, smirking when she saw Bruce's lips part as he let out another moan.

Diana placed her face in the crook of his neck, kissing and nipping the skin she found. She continued to move her hips, moving faster, loving the feelings she was receiving. She gently bit Bruce's neck to stifle a moan, hoping no one outside would hear them. This, however, only caused Bruce to let out another moan of his own.

He grabbed her ass, one hand on each cheek, and began to lift her up so that she was now bouncing hard on top of him. His breath caught in his throat as the feelings his body was experiencing were overwhelming. He knew he wasn't going to last very long, and from the way Diana was clenching around him, he could tell she was close to the end.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Diana, captured her mouth with his, and began to thrust up quickly. In one swift movement he rolled them over so that he was on top. He continued to thrust into her, increasing the pace, finding himself closer and closer to sweet release. He bent down and covered Diana's mouth with his own, before reaching in between them and brushing against her, sending a shock throughout her body that sent her over the edge.

Diana came around Bruce, clenching him tightly. She moaned loudly into Bruce's mouth, grateful that he had taken some initiative to muffle the sounds she was making.

Bruce continued to thrust, letting Diana ride out her orgasm, before he finally came, letting out a small string of obscenities. He continued to thrust until he had emptied himself into Diana, before he pulled out, pulled off the condom and disposed of it.

"Holy shit," Diana muttered, slowly sitting up. "That was unexpected."

Bruce chuckled. "But it was amazing nonetheless." He stood from the couch and extended a hand to Diana.

Diana nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to help her off the couch. "So, the couch? How many women have you brought in here?" She looked up at Bruce, watching as he picked up his boxers from the floor and pulled them on. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, but it was too late now.

Bruce bent down and picked up Diana's torn underwear. "You are the only person I've ever done that with here," he said, handing the torn underwear to her. "And I have that here because jetlag is a real thing, and I sometimes nap when I should be working." He pulled up his pants, zipped and buttoned them, before grabbing his belt off the floor and looping it into his slacks. "Don't tell any of the board members. They think I'm more productive than I actually am," he said with a wink.

Diana giggled, before lifting the torn underwear. "You owe me a new pair," she said, tossing her underwear into the trash can near his desk. Without a word she picked up her slacks and pulled them up, before looking up to see Bruce staring at her. It must've been killing him knowing she was going to go the rest of the day without any underwear.

"Just payback for my shirt," he said, buttoning up his shirt and tucking in the bottom half.

Diana shrugged. "You're a billionaire," she began, "You can afford it." She reached down and picked up her shirt and bra and quickly put them on, before she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror near his desk. ' _What are you doing?_ ' she thought. ' _You're an idiot'_. She watched as Bruce finished getting dressed, before she let out a sigh. She had come prepared to apologize for last night and here they were, making the same mistake again. A good mistake, but a mistake nonetheless."So, I think we actually need to talk," she said, taking a seat on the couch to tie her shoes.

Bruce nodded, taking a seat next to her. "I agree." He looked over at her and smiled, happy with what had just happened.

Diana looked up at Bruce her face stern. "We can't keep doing this."


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce stared at Diana, unsure of how to process what she had just said. "What?" he asked, wondering if he had done something wrong. He watched as Diana stood and began to pace. "Was it not good?"

Diana shook her head. "It was amazing," she answered, stopping briefly to look him in the eye. "But this is not going to work. I'm not that type of woman Mr. Wayne."

With that she walked over to the door to his office, opened it, and quickly stepped out into the bare hallway. She quickly closed the door behind her, letting out a sigh as she leaned against the heavy piece of wood. She had promised herself that she would not do anything else to screw up her job, and yet here she was, having a quickie with her boss again. Her mother would have been so ashamed of her.

It had taken her nearly a year to let Steve see her naked, and now here she was having sex with essentially a stranger. She knew it was wrong, but something about Bruce felt so right.

She quickly shook her head, freeing herself from her thoughts, before walked down the hall to the elevator. She would need to talk to Shayera, and hopefully she'd be able to dig herself out of the mess she had created.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bruce and Diana had had sex in his office, and although she had known it was the right decision to stay away from him, she couldn't help but think she had made a terrible mistake. Not only had she screwed her boss, she had essentially cock blocked him, letting him know that what they had wasn't going to continue. It was a decision she was coming to regret, but she knew that nothing good would come from the kind of relationship he wanted.

Diana groaned as she tried to shake her head clear of those thoughts. Ever since walking out of his office Bruce had made his presence known, casually walking into the security office, stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He would try to ignore her in the elevator, looking off to the side, or pretending to be busy on his phone. But each time she would look up she'd catch the reflection of him staring at her as she walked out, and each and every time, her heart skipped a beat.

Diana grunted again, finishing her last set of push ups. With thoughts of Bruce constantly filling her head, she knew she had to find a way to release all that pent up energy, so she had been exercising a lot more than usual. Still, nothing seemed to work.

She thought about Bruce every morning,and within the last few nights she had found herself waking up from dreams staring a certain billionaire. Why was this man having such a big effect on her? She barely knew him.

Diana rolled over onto her back, took a deep breath, and lifted herself up. She walked out of her room, letting the smell of fresh coffee fill her nostrils. She quickly walked over the the kitchen, where she found Shayera eating a bagel. "You're off today?" Diana asked, taking a seat across from her roommate.

Shayera nodded, taking another bite of her bagel. "Called in a favor with the captain," she said, taking a sip of her coffee. She took a look at Diana, smiling at her tank top and running shorts. Whenever Diana had something weighing on her mind she exercised. She had done it since she was a kid. She had once told Shayera that exercise gave her a sense of power over whatever was troubling her, whether it was her mother, her professors, or life in general. "I could use a run," she said, placing her half eaten bagel on a plate.

Diana smiled. "Be ready in five," she said, as she poured herself a small cup of coffee.

* * *

"So just like that, you told him no more?" Shayera asked, before taking in a deep breath.

Diana looked over at her friend and nodded, not saying a word, before looking back down the street.

She continued to run in silence, which was how she preferred it. When she ran it gave her a chance to clear her mind, get in touch with her surroundings, and find peace. When she ran she forced herself to block out the sounds of Gotham and focus on her own heartbeat, letting the steady rhythm create the perfect pace. Even as a kid back home, she loved to run. Running along the beach, on a warm summer morning, was her favorite thing to do, and at times like this she missed it dearly.

"So what's going to happen now?" Shayera asked, trying her hardest to keep up with Diana. She may have been in the best shape of her life, but Diana was built like a goddess, and her stamina and speed were something any olympic athlete would have killed for.

"I don't know," Diana answered, continuing to stare straight, watching where she was headed. "I'm just kind of hoping things go back to normal."

Shayera let out a chuckle. "Girl, you know things will never be normal now. He's seen you naked, he's not going to be able to pretend he hasn't."

Diana stopped running and turned to face Shayera. "Shay, it's not like that."

Shayera stopped running and took in a deep breath. "Come on Diana. I've seen you naked and my self esteem hasn't full recovered," she joked, watching as Diana smirked.

"First of all, that was your own damn fault," Diana said, starting to walk down the street. She watched as Shayera began to follow her, before she reached for her hand. "Second, you're beautiful."

Shayera pushed Diana on the shoulder. Sure, she was attractive, and whenever the two of them went anywhere they had men staring, but she still couldn't help but compare herself to Diana. Any woman would. "Shut it," she said, grabbing her long red hair and pulling it up into a high ponytail.

She looked into Diana's eyes, green meeting blue, and smiled. Diana was her best friend, although the two hadn't started off that way. She had met Diana four years ago, after she had been the responding officer of a burglary at her apartment.

* * *

_Officer Shayera Hol pulled up to the small apartment building in the slums of Gotham, shaking her head when she noticed where they were. This city had been on a steady decline thanks to all the mobsters and crime lords, but she still felt like she needed to be here. She needed to prove it to her family._

_She quickly grabbed her radio and began to radio dispatch. "Unit 3 10-23 responding to a robbery at 428, apartment 3C, East 13th Street. Requesting back up."_

" _10-4 Unit 3. Assistance en route."_

_Shayera tossed her radio into the passenger seat of her car, before checking to make sure her gun was securely fastened to her belt. She had worked in Gotham PD for nearly five years and had been on the toughest streets of Gotham fighting for those who couldn't protect. Her father had been a cop, and although he and her mother had been murdered by his corrupt partner, she joined the department wanting to continue his fight for Gotham. He had been one of the good guys, and she wanted to make sure the city still knew there were those willing to fight for the innocent._

_It didn't take long for back up to arrive. Two patrol cars quickly flew up next to Shayera's, each of their drivers jumping out of the car, grinning when they saw Shayera sitting behind the wheel. "Couldn't handle it on your own Hol?" one of the officers said with a smirk, reaching for his gun._

_Shayera got out of her car, her own gun in hand. "This is what happens when you send a woman to do a man's job," the other officer said, giving the first officer a chuckle._

_Shayera, ignoring their comments, slammed her car door and walked into the building without a word. The truth was she could have easily handled it on her own, however her captain had assured her the next stupid decision she made would land her desk duty for a year, and that was just not something she was willing to risk._

_The three walked up to the third floor, searching the hallway until they stopped in front of apartment 3C's front door. Without a word Shayera kicked down the door, hoping to catch the thief in the act. "Police, freeze!"_

_The three rushed into the apartment, guns ready to fire if need be. One of the officers flipped on the lights, all three shocked to see the scene that lay in front of them._

_The apartment was a mess, with broken glass and wood scattering the floor. The window by the kitchen was busted open, a sure sign of where the thief had come in, and the bookcase near the door had been thrown to the floor._

" _You could have knocked."_

_All three officers turned to their left, startled to see a young woman walking out of her bedroom. She quickly froze, slightly intimidated by the sight of three guns pointed to her. "Take it easy, I'm the one who called," she explained, as she pointed towards her bedroom. "He's in there."_

_The two male cops quickly holstered their guns and ran into the room, surprised to see their suspect unconscious and tied up. Shayera watched as her fellow officers fought over who was going to take in the suspect, both walking past the young woman without any regard for her wellbeing._

_Shaking her head, she walked up to the young woman, studying her dark hair, which was up and out of her face, allowing the female officer to see a small scratch on her neck. "You should get that looked at," Shayera said, pointing to the young woman's injury._

_The woman shook her head. "It's a scratch," she said, her hand running up to wipe the small amount of blood that had dried. "I'll be fine."_

_Shayera stared at the woman, her green eyes meeting her deep blues. "What happened?" she asked, glancing over the apartment, curious as to what had gone on to cause such a mess._

_The young woman shrugged. "I was asleep when I heard the window break. I walked out and this guy was there tossing everything around. I think he was looking for money."_

" _So you fought him?" Shayera asked, taking notice of the slightly red scratches adorning the woman's knuckles._

_The young woman nodded. "Was I supposed to let him steal from me?"_

_Shayera let out a chuckle. This woman sure was something else. "What's your name?" she asked, pulling out a small notepad and pen from her breast pocket._

" _Diana," the woman responded. "Diana Prince."_

* * *

Shayera watched Diana fix her messy hair, before the two began to walk down the street. "So it's never going to happen again?" she asked, not really convinced that Diana was going to stay away.

Diana stopped at the crosswalk, before turning to look at her roommate. "I'm sure," she said, flashing her a smile, trying to convince herself more than the redhead.

Shayera shook her head. "You're smitten," she said, causing Diana to furrow her eyebrows.

"I am not," Diana responded, placing her hands in her pockets and slumping her shoulders down.

The light turned green and the two began to walk across the street, ready to head back to the apartment. "Oh come on," Shayera began. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of tires screeching and a horn blaring.

The two quickly looked down the street and noticed a car halfway through the intersection, black tire marks staining the road behind him. The owner was standing out of his car, yelling obscenities at the man in the middle of the road, causing a scene.

Shayera took a step toward the commotion, before she let out a gasp. The middle aged man, who had been carrying a small child, looked around at everyone, freezing when he saw Shayera. "Son of a bitch," she said, pulling out her phone. "Call 911," she said, dialling something on her phone, before taking off after the guy, who had quickly tossed the child onto the ground before he took off running.

Diana quickly ran up to the child, picking her up and holding her close as she started to scream. "It's okay," she said, carrying the child out of the street.

She began to check the child for any serious injuries, stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Diana looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting the all too familiar blue irises. She stared into his eyes for a moment, only being brought back to reality when the child in her arms began to cry harder. "This guy nearly caused an accident and just dropped her and took off." She looked down at the toddler in her arms and noticed the gash on her forehead that was now beginning to bleed heavily. "Call 911," she said, before taking off her tank top and placing it on the floor.

Bruce nodded as he pulled his phone out and called 911.

Diana gently placed the child onto the sidewalk, using her tank as a makeshift pillow. "Mommy!" The toddler began to scream, trying to fidget.

Diana placed her hand on her chest. "It's okay sweetheart," she began. "We'll get mommy, but I need you to lay down, okay?"

The toddler continued to fight Diana, trying multiple times to sit up. "I want Mommy!"

A small crowd began to form, everyone curious to see what had happened. "The ambulance is on it's way," Bruce said, as he shoved his phone into his pocket, before he looked down at the child still crying hysterically.

Diana nodded, before reaching over and pulling out the handkerchief from Bruce's shirt pocket. "Distract her," she said to Bruce, watching as he became visibly nervous.

Bruce looked at Diana, then down at the crying child, and sighed. Screaming children were not exactly his forte, but this was an emergency. "Want to see a magic trick?" he asked, watching as Diana began to press the handkerchief against her wound.

The child winced when Diana began to apply pressure, but began to settle down when she heard Bruce continue to speak. "My name's Bruce, this is my friend Diana," he said pointing to Diana with a smile. "Can you tell me your name?"

The toddler continued to cry, however she was no longer screaming her head off. "I can't show you a magic trick if you don't tell me your name," Bruce said, giving her a smile.

The child began to calm down, save for a few whimpers. "I Jessie," she said quietly, wondering what trick Bruce was going to do.

Bruce nodded and smiled again. "Well Jessie, watch this." He looked up at Diana, who was focused on keeping pressure on Jessie's wound and keeping her still until paramedics got there. She was tenderly stroking Jessie's arm, letting her know things were going to be okay. How was she so calm?

Bruce quickly shook his head clear of his thoughts of Diana, instead shifting his focus to Jessie, who was now patiently, and silently, waiting for his magic trick. He quickly snapped his fingers before reaching behind Jessie's ear, pulling a quarter from behind it.

Jessie's eyes got wide. "Money?" Bruce nodded, as he handed the quarter to the girl. Jessie inspected the quarter, content with her prize. She quickly looked back up at Bruce and pointed to her other ear. "More?" she asked, earning a chuckle from Diana.

Bruce looked back up at Diana, his eyes meeting hers momentarily. Were they always this blue?

He gave her a small smile, before turning his attention back to Jessie. "We'll see what you got there."

* * *

Diana sat in the back of the ambulance, Jessie resting quietly on her lap, her head nuzzled into the crook of Diana's neck. Once the paramedics had arrived, Jessie had become so comfortable with Bruce and Diana that anytime the paramedics tried to separate them she would start to cry. So Diana had carefully held the girl while they tended to her wound, giving her a few stitches and cleaning the small scraps along her arm.

The whole experience had been exhausting for the little girl, so as soon as the paramedics were done fixing her "boo boos", she fell asleep against Diana, who was more than willing to hold her until they got information on Jessie's mother.

"Now that's a cute picture," Bruce said, startling Diana who had been lost in thought.

She looked down at him and smiled nervously, suddenly very aware that she was in nothing but running shorts and a sports bra. "Have the police found anything yet?" she asked, her hand instinctively rubbing the young child's back when she began to stir.

Bruce nodded. "Her mother's on her way," he answered, watching as Diana gently moved some hair away from Jessie's forehead. He watched as she nodded, before continuing. "Also, you have someone looking for you," he said, before waving someone over to the back of the ambulance.

Shayera quickly appeared besides Bruce. Some of her hair had fallen in front of her face, and she was now sporting a few scrapes and scratches on her arms and face, but other than that she seemed fine. "It was Tony Fullleton," she explained, answering Diana's unspoken question of why she had taken off so suddenly.

Diana looked her in the eye. She opened her mouth to speak, however Bruce beat her to it. "Isn't he wanted in Star City?"

Shayera looked over at Bruce and nodded. "And in Central City, and Metropolis, for multiple counts of kidnapping." She looked up at Diana and sighed. "He had taken her at a store downtown and was on his way to a warehouse when we saw him. We've been after this guy for years."

Bruce looked over at Diana, watching as she assessed this information. He watched as her brows furrowed and her eyes remained fixated on the floor, completely lost in thought. "Well it's a good thing he's no longer on the streets. Good work Officer-

"Hol," Shayera said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Any relation to Ivan Hol?"

Shayera nodded. "He was my father."

Bruce nodded, letting go of her hand. "I had the pleasure of meeting him. He was a great man." He watched as Shayera gave him a small smile before continuing. "He'd be very proud."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne," Shayera said, before looking over at Diana, who was still concentrating on keeping Jessie comfortable and safe. The sound of a car door slamming forced Shayera to look away from her roommate, a smile on her lips when she realized who it was. "Diana," she called, turning back to Diana, waiting for her friend to look up before she continued. "Her mother just arrived."

Diana nodded, before slowly standing, shifting Jessie in her arms so that she could carry her out of the ambulance. She quickly stepped down and immediately knew who Jessie's mother was - she was the splitting image of her mother.

"Oh my God! Jessie," her mother began, quickly rushing over to Diana.

Jessie opened her eyes at the mention of her name, before using a small fist to rub any remaining sleep out of them. "Mommy?"

Jessie's mother came up to Diana and began to cry. "Thank you so much," she said, reaching for her daughter. Diana placed Jessie into her mother's outstretched arms and smiled when Jessie began to hug her mother tightly. "I don't know how to repay you," she said as she held her daughter close to her.

Diana shook her head. "There's no need for that," she responded. "We were just at the right place at the right time."

Jessie's mother nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Thank you." With that she walked away, holding back tears.

Diana watched as Jessie's mother walked away, before she turned to face Shayera. She opened her mouth to speak but Shayera began to chuckle. "What?" she asked, curious as to why her roommate was laughing.

Shayera shook her head. "Oh nothing," she said, walking away, leaving a very confused Diana.

She turned to follow her friend when she noticed a certain someone was still staring at her. ' _Go home. Go for another run_.  _Go for a drink'_  she told herself. ' _Just do not go home with him._ '

She let out a loud groan before taking off down the street. There was no denying she was attracted to him in more than one way, and the way he had been looking at her, she could tell the feeling was mutual. But that didn't mean anything between them could happen. Things were going to be a lot harder than she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana sat on a hard stool, her arms resting against the bar. After the incident with Jessie she had needed to clear her head of Bruce. He was so patient with Jessie, helping Diana keep her calm until the paramedics came, which she was grateful for. But, it also surprised her. Who would have known Bruce Wayne could handle children?

"What's on your mind?"

Diana looked up, her eyes meeting those belonging to her favorite bartender. "Hi J'onn," she said, flashing him a smile. "It's nothing," she said, downing the rest of her drink. She gave J'onn another smile before placing her empty glass onto the bar.

J'onn raised an eyebrow. "Please Diana," he said, placing a glass of water in front of her. "You hardly come without Shayera, unless you have something on your mind." He grabbed her empty glass from the bar and placed it in a small bin containing other dirty dishes, before he looked her in the eye. "Perhaps men troubles?"

Diana shook her head. "No," she said, taking the glass of water and putting it to her lips, before drinking half of the glass' contents. "Yes," she said, placing the glass back on the bar. "I don't know." She let out a sigh, her fingers gently wrapping around the cold glass. "It's my boss," she said. "We have a," she looked around, making sure no one was near before she continued, "Complicated relationship."

J'onn nodded, knowing what she was trying to say. He was a bartender after all. He knew more about peoples' secrets than the average therapist. "So you've slept with him," J'onn said, more of as a statement rather than a question. He watched as Diana nodded before she put her head on the bar and closed her eyes, frustrated. "Is he using that against you?"

Diana shook her head, her forehead never leaving the bar's wooden surface. "No," she began, before she let out a sigh. How was she supposed to explain how she was feeling? He was her boss, she was not supposed to be smitten with him. Especially since he was known for being a womanizer. "I don't want to jeopardize my job," she said quietly.

J'onn placed his hand on top of Diana's. "So if you don't want to sleep with him again, then don't."

Diana lifted her head and groaned. "But I want to," she whined, causing J'onn to chuckle. "So you see my dilemma."

J'onn nodded, his attention momentarily turning to the door when he heard it open. "You work for Bruce Wayne, right?"

Diana nodded, lifted her water, and took another sip. "Yes, why?"

"No reason," he replied, furrowing his eyebrows at the man who had come into the bar.

Diana opened her mouth to question J'onn when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around, her eyebrows furrowing, angry at the thought of a random man touching her. However, when she saw who the hand belonged to, she relaxed. "What are you doing here?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, before he took a seat on the stool next to her, his hand never leaving her shoulder. Diana quickly noticed his lingering touch but decided to say nothing. Instead, she looked him in the eye, waiting for his answer. "You left so suddenly, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, but how did you-" She stopped and cursed under her breath. "Shayera."

Bruce nodded. "Your roommate has some very...colorful language."

Diana tried to be angry with her roommate, but she couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped her tight lips. "That's Shay for you." She took another sip of her water, eyeing J'onn carefully as he glared at Bruce.

"Can I get you anything?' J'onn asked, his eyes never leaving the billionaire.

Bruce turned his attention to J'onn and nodded. "If you have any scotch, that'd be great."

J'onn nodded, glanced over at Diana, who nodded at him, and walked away. When he was sure J'onn was gone, Bruce turned to Diana. He was suddenly very aware that his hand was still on her shoulder. "Sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand off her and placing it on the bar. He watched as J'onn came back to the pair, placed a glass of scotch in front of him, and narrowed his eyes once more.

"Let me know if you need anything else Diana," he said, his eyes lingering on Bruce for few moments, before he turned and tended to a few other patrons seated at the other end of the bar.

"He doesn't like me," Bruce said, grabbing his glass and taking a sip of his scotch.

Diana smiled and finished her water. "There are a lot of people who don't like you Mr. Wayne," she said, placing her glass back on the bar's surface.

Bruce looked over at Diana and shrugged. "Touché," he said, raising his glass to her before taking another sip. He swallowed the liquid, letting it burn his throat, before he placed it back onto the bar. "Are you one of them?"

Diana turned to face him, confused by his question. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Bruce stared her in the eye, momentarily getting lost in the sea of blue, his mind immediately going back to the first time he had saw her. Her eyes were the first thing he had noticed; They were big and bright, and so full of life. They were animated as she spoke, and when she smiled, he had nearly died. Of course he had to try not to notice her. He was a womanizing billionaire, she was the newest hire of his security team. He wasn't supposed to be so interested in her, and yet every time he saw her in the building, he couldn't look away. There was something about her that was different. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but it was there.

"You've been avoiding me," he answered as he turned back to face the bar, avoiding her face as he spoke. "It's like you regret what happened between us." He didn't have to turn and face her to know Diana was staring at him. He could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of his head. "I know I have this reputation," he said, his hand nervously playing with the glass in front of him, "But I would never take advantage of you or the situation. I can be a gentleman, and professional, no matter what the tabloids like to print."

Diana sighed. Why was he being so open? She appreciated his honesty, but what he was saying was making her realize exactly why she had run from him in the first place. "I never thought you were taking advantage of me," she finally said, trying to break the awkward silence that had formed between them. "I just think that we should think with our heads-"

"Oh I was," Bruce said with a smirk, earning a small smack in the shoulder from Diana. "I was kidding," he said, taking notice of her stare, before he took another sip of his scotch.

"Bruce, I'm being serious," she said, moving his scotch away from him so she could have his undivided attention. "I think we should set some boundaries and focus on work."

He looked at her, watching as she silently pleaded for him to agree, before he nodded. "Okay," he said, reaching over her to grab his stolen scotch. He quickly downed the rest of his drink, letting out a grunt as the alcohol burned his throat, before he shook his head. "So, in two weeks I have my bi-monthly meeting," he began, turning in his seat to fully face her. "Walter insists you join us."

Diana arched an eyebrow. "You don't waste anytime," she said with a smirk. Was he really trying to focus on work, or was he just using work as a means to get closer to her. "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do," he replied, stepping off the stool. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it and pulling out a few bills. "But I'll see you then?" He gave her another smirk and placed the money on the bar.

Diana took a second to think about his offer. She had always wanted to move up, explore different options within the company, and she knew getting out in the field with Walter and Bruce was one means of achieving that goal. Plus, she wasn't sure how long she could stay cooped up in her office with the guys. "Of course," she finally replied, giving Bruce a small smile.

He nodded and without another word, walked out of the bar, leaving Diana alone to wonder whether she would be able to push the feelings that were brewing inside, aside.

* * *

Diana sat next to Bruce, her eyes watching him from over the file in her hand. The two of them, along with Walter, were headed towards a secretive meeting, one that Bruce had every other month. Until this morning Diana hadn't known where they were headed, but once Walter had given her the file with most of the details, she understood, partially, why he hadn't told many people about these meetings.

"We have arrived Master Wayne," Bruce's driver, Alfred, said before he parked the car.

Alfred quickly got out of the car and opened the back door for the three of them, before he reached his hand into the car, asking for Diana's hand. She quickly gave Alfred her hand and he helped her out of the car. "Thank you Alfred," she said with a smile.

Alfred smiled back. "You're quite welcome Ms. Prince."

Diana quickly stepped aside, allowing Walter and Bruce to step out of the back of the car, before Alfred closed the door. "I shall return at 3:00," Alfred said, watching as Bruce nodded and placed his phone in his jacket pocket.

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce responded, watching as the old man got back into the driver's seat and took off. He quickly turned to face Diana and Walter and smiled. "Shall we," he said, unconsciously placing his hand on Diana's back, which did not go unnoticed by Diana, or Walter for that matter.

The three walked into the front doors of Gotham Children's Hospital, greeting the receptionist who was typing away on the computer in front of her. "Mr. Wayne!" she exclaimed when she finally saw the trio, her eyes opening wide and her lips forming a smile. "And Walter! Is it the 12th already? Oh I know everyone will be thrilled to see you." She looked over at Diana, her eyes narrowing when she saw Bruce's hand still on her back. "And who might this be?"

Diana looked at the receptionist, a grin forming on her face. She could hear the faint hint of jealousy in her voice. Had she also been with Bruce, or was she one of the many looking to score a night with him. "April, this Is Diana. Diana Prince."

April's eyes roamed over Diana's body, before they finally locked on hers. She quietly flipped some of her long blonde hair over her shoulder while her brown eyes, hidden behind thin framed glasses, continued to stare Diana down. "And will Ms. Prince be joining you from now on?" she asked, almost in a whine.

Bruce shrugged, completely oblivious to April's jealous tone. "That is completely up to her," he answered, pulling his phone back out of his pocket. "Is Dr. Thompkins in?"

April nodded, her eyes never leaving Diana's. "She's waiting for you in her office."

"Thank you April," Bruce said, before he nudged Diana forward towards the elevators. Walter followed the two, carefully watching as Bruce leaned down to whisper, "She's harmless, I swear. Just tends to be a little jealous of beautiful women that are spotted with me." He gave Diana a wink, which earned him an eyeroll.

"Did you sleep with her?" Diana asked, suddenly wondering if she actually wanted to know the answer to that question.

She, however, did not get her answer, as the elevator arrived with a ding. The three quickly walked inside and Walter pressed the button for the third floor. The elevator reached its destination with another ding, before the metal doors slid open, allowing Diana to see a colorful hallway. The three stepped out and walked down the corridor, Walter leading them to Dr. Thompkins' office, continuously looking back to see if Bruce and Diana were following; He would later admit that he was making sure Bruce was behaving himself around Diana.

When they had made it to the office, Walter knocked on the door loudly and listened for a response. "Come in," a woman said from the other side of the door, and Walter quickly opened it to reveal an older woman sitting behind a large desk. "Walter! Bruce!" she exclaimed, standing from her seat and walking over to the door. She quickly hugged Walter and walked over to Bruce, stopping when she saw Diana. "And you must be Diana," she began, "Bruce has told me about you."

Bruce quickly dropped his hand from Diana's back, his eyes shooting up to give Dr. Thompkins a threatening look. She, however, didn't care as she continued to speak. "Dr. Leslie Thompkins," she said, offering Diana a hand.

Diana quickly shook it, gave Leslie a smile, and said, "Diana Prince. It's nice to finally meet you Dr. Thompkins. I've read so much about your work."

Leslie quickly shook her finger at Diana. "Please, call me Leslie," she said, offering Diana a large smile. She pulled Diana into the office, allowing Bruce to follow close behind, before she shut the office door. "Bruce I can't believe it's been two months already," Leslie said as she walked back over to her desk. She quickly pulled her chair out and took a seat, turning to watch as the three took a seat across from her.

Bruce smiled, before pulling an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "I always make time for you," he said, placing the envelope on the desk. "Wayne Enterprises is always willing to help out a good cause, and I can't think of any place more deserving."

Leslie gave Bruce a genuine smile, before she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Your father would be so proud of you," she said, watching as the man looked her in the eye and smiled, happy to know that he was at least doing one thing right.

* * *

The four of them had sat and talked for over an hour, trying to discuss different ways to get funding for the hospital. Bruce, who had been helping fund the hospital for years, knew that he alone couldn't keep this place running, but he didn't know how else to go about it. Surprisingly, most of the ideas that had been brought up, were Diana's, which didn't surprise Bruce. She was as smart as she was beautiful, and he knew if anyone could get Gotham's elite to put money towards a cause, it was Diana.

"Well, this was nice Bruce," Leslie said, pushing her seat back from her desk and standing. "But I do have patients that need me." She gave Bruce a smirk, before she walked over to Walter. "Walk with me?" she asked. Walter nodded, before standing from his seat. He quickly opened the door and stepped out into the hall, turning to watch Leslie offer Diana a hand. "It was nice to meet you Diana."

Diana placed her hand in Leslie's and offered her a wide smile. She could feel Bruce's eyes on her and although she hated that he was starting to pay more attention to her, she was glad he had brought her. "You as well Leslie." She shook Dr. Thompkins' hand, before also standing from her seat.

Leslie then walked over to Bruce, who was now standing by the door, waiting for her. "Don't be a stranger Bruce," she said, giving him a small hug. "And bring Diana next time. I like having a woman's perspective on things."

Bruce chuckled, hugging her back, and nodded. "Yes ma'am." He glanced over Leslie's shoulder, his eyes meeting Diana's for a moment, and gave her a smile. Without another word, Leslie walked out of the office and joined Walter in the hallway, before the two walked down the hall to check on her patients.

When they were alone, Bruce turned to Diana and said, "I want you to meet someone." He walked out of the office and glanced over his shoulder, making sure she was following, before he continued down the hall. "You had some pretty good ideas in there," he said, slowing his strides so she could catch up to him.

Diana shrugged, her eyes never leaving the hall in front of them. Why was he constantly trying to get them alone? "I'm surprised you haven't thought of half of the things I suggested," she replied, nervously placing her hands behind her back as she walked. "I thought galas and fundraisers were your thing."

Bruce glanced over at her and laughed. "There's only so many times I can throw a fundraiser before it gets old. Now, if an interested third party decides to host a gala, then people are more willing to come, and more willing to put their money into it."

Diana stopped walking. "Is that why you brought me?"

Bruce stopped and turned to face her. "I brought you because, as a smart woman once said, there are many people who hate me." He glanced up at her, giving her a smirk before he continued. "And I knew you could help. After seeing how you handled Jessie and that whole situation, I thought I could use someone who has a big heart." He took a breath, and corrected himself. "Use, is the wrong word. I want us to do this together, as a partnership with Leslie. She's so passionate about this hospital, but she's so damn prideful to ask for help."

Diana looked him in the eye, surprised by his little speech. He trusted her enough to partner up with her. Why? Was this because of the sex? Was he still trying to get back into her pants? Or was he showing her a different side to himself than what was portrayed in tabloids. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'd love to help any way I can."

Bruce nodded, flashed her a smile, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He smirked when he saw another faint blush grace her cheeks, but he chose to ignore it and not call her out. "Now, there's someone I know you're going to love," he said, pulling her down the hall. "He's a patient here, been one for over three years. I won't tell you too much about him, but I really think you're going to like him." The two stopped in front of the last door on the left and Bruce turned to face Diana. "Fair warning, he's a bit of a flirt," he said with a wink, before he knocked on the door. He waited a moment before opening the door and sticking his head in. "Hey Joey," Bruce said, smiling as he opened the door fully.

The young boy sitting in the bed looked up from his book, a smile on his face when he spotted Bruce. "Bruce!" he exclaimed, letting his book fall into his lap.

Bruce stepped into the room. "I brought a friend," he said, stepping aside so Diana could walk into the room. He watched as Joey's eyes widened, before he flashed Bruce a grin.

"You mean your girlfriend," Joey said, watching as Diana chuckled at both his comment and Bruce's obvious discomfort.

"She's not my girlfriend," Bruce muttered as he closed the door behind Diana. "She's a co-worker."

Joey watched Diana as she walked over to his bed, giving her a smile. "Good, she's too pretty for you." He watched as Bruce scowled at him, before he stuck his tongue out at the man, earning another chuckle from Diana.

"You're right," she said, turning to face Bruce, "I like him."

* * *

"And then?" Diana asked as she scooted her chair closer to Joey's bed, watching as he finished his box of apple juice, before he continued his story.

The eight year old had been telling telling Diana about the time he had beaten Bruce in a game of basketball, making sure to embarrass Bruce every chance he got. "I took the shot and Bruce, he couldn't keep up with me, so I swept the court with his sorry butt."

Diana let out a laugh before she looked over at Bruce, who was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. What had started out as all fun and games soon became a competition for her attention, and Joey was in the lead. "Well, who would have known Bruce Wayne was bad at something," she said with a wink. She looked him in the eye, making sure he knew the double meaning of her statement, giving him a smirk when she saw his mouth drop.

He, fortunately, recovered quickly. "Well, when you stuff a six foot two man in a tiny ass wheelchair, I'm not going to be able to move."

Joey shook his head and took a bite of his jello that had accompanied his lunch. "Whatever you say man," Joey said, his mouth full of the green jello.

Bruce was about to speak when his phone began to beep. He quickly pulled it out of his suit jacket's pocket, glancing at the message, before shoving it back into his pocket. "Well Joey, it's time for Diana and I to leave. We have work to do."

Joey nodded as he raised the video game Bruce had snuck in for him during his last visit. "So do I," he replied, "These people aren't going to save themselves."

Bruce chuckled, standing from his seat. "And what did you name your character?" he asked, lifting a hand to assist Diana. She accepted it gracefully, standing from her seat with a smile, before turning to face Joey, awaiting his answer.

"Don't know," he said with a shrug. "I could always name him after you," he said with a wink. "My moms wants me to thank you again Bruce, without your help I wouldn't be here. We couldn't afford it. You're like a real life superhero."

Bruce shook his head and placed his hand on Joey's leg. "No, Dr. Thompkins tells me you're doing better and could go home soon. You beat cancer. If anyone's a superhero, it's you." He gave Joey a wink. "Now the next time I see you, you better be home."

"Yes sir," Joey said, feigning a salute. He turned his attention to Diana and gave her a huge smile. "He better bring you too Diana. We can talk more about Bruce's embarrassing stories." He lifted his hand, silently asking Diana for a high five.

"You got it," she said, smacking his hand with her own and giving him a warm smile. "It was nice meeting you Joey," she said, walking out of the room to give Bruce and Joey a moment alone.

Joey watched her leave before he turned his attention to Bruce. "If you don't ask her out, I will," he said, causing Bruce to look up at him, his eyebrow raised.

"She works for me," Bruce explained, "We're just co-workers."

Joey looked at Bruce a moment longer, before he shook his head and grabbed his book. "I'm eight, not stupid. You stared at her the whole time. You better hope she's not single when I get out of here," he said, wagging his eyebrows, causing Bruce to chuckle.

"See you later Joey," was all Bruce said as he left the room, walked into the hallway, and closed the door behind him. He looked up and saw Diana trying not to laugh and failing miserably. "He has quite an imagination," he said, before walking past her towards the elevator.

Diana followed him, stepping up to his side as he stopped in front of the elevator. "So you've been footing the bill for him these past three years?"

Bruce pressed the button for the elevator and nodded. "His mom used to work at Wayne Enterprises," he explained, "When he got sick she ended up having to quit and she started drowning in debt." The elevator dinged, signalling its arrival, before the doors slid open. "You've met him, he's a special kid, I knew I had to help." The two stepped into the elevator and Bruce looked into Diana's eyes before he continued. "He was diagnosed with meningioma, and wasn't expected to live past his sixth birthday, but that little boy is stronger than anyone I know."

Diana watched Bruce speak with a smile. "He's in remission?" she asked, noting how happy Joey had seemed about the thought of returning home.

Bruce nodded. "Leslie thinks he's ready to go home. He's going to get to be a kid again." The two watched the elevator doors slide close, before it began its descent down to the lobby. The two stayed quiet, content with how the day had gone. Bruce had shown Diana a part of his life that not many knew about, and he was confident she would put her all into helping with the hospital. He knew she was a caring person, but after seeing her with Joey, he knew he had made the right decision.

"Thanks for coming," he said, finally breaking the silence.

Diana smiled. "You know, you should really let people see this side of you," she said, her gaze never leaving the metal doors of the elevator.

Bruce shrugged. "Then the tabloids would have nothing to publish," he said as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "As far as anyone is concerned, I'm a rich kid with issues." He stepped into the lobby and Diana followed.

"But doesn't that bug you that they don't know the real you? Or at least part of the real you?" she asked, following him out of the hospital, past April without a word.

Bruce shrugged again. "I haven't found a reason to care," he said, stopping when he saw Alfred standing near the back of his car, talking with Walter. "Besides, I know what's real, and so do the people I care for. Now Ms. Prince," he said, turning to look at her, "I do believe we have work to do."

Diana looked him in the eye, taking notice of how tired he was. It must have been exhausting to pretend to be a pompous asshole. She had just spent hours with a different Bruce, one who was kind, sweet, and listened to the dreams of a sick little boy. Maybe he wasn't all she had made him out to be.

She quickly followed him to the car, greeting Alfred with a smile, before climbing into the back seat after Bruce. Alfred quickly shut the door behind Walter, before he walked over to the driver's seat and drove off. "Let's keep this under wraps until we're ready to announce it at the next board meeting," Bruce said.

Diana nodded. "Of course."

She watched as Bruce pulled out his phone, and began to type an email, quickly getting lost in the small device. She let out a small sigh before turning to look out the window. Sure, she didn't know Bruce all that well, but the small glimpses she was seeing of him were only confusing her already muddled feelings towards him.

She continued to stare out the window, watching the streets of Gotham fly by them as they headed back to work, wondering what she was going to do now that it was going to be nearly impossible to avoid Bruce.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week was full of chaos as Bruce and Diana worked endlessly to try and set up a gala to help raise funds for the hospital. Just as she had promised, Diana hadn't said a word about Bruce and his ties with the hospital, leaving that part of his life solely to her. Something she was quite alright with.

During that week Diana had also continued to struggle with her feelings towards Bruce. The two had been working closely together, sometimes spending hours in his office, late into the night, and every time Diana glanced over at that couch, she couldn't help the faint blush that would creep onto her cheeks. Bruce hadn't seemed to mind, or care, but then again he had had multiple one night stands. She hadn't. He could have sex with a woman without having any kind of romantic feelings towards her, at least that's what the tabloids had said, although they didn't know everything. They didn't know the softer side of Bruce that Diana had seen at the hospital. They didn't know how generous he was, how caring he was, and how much he was willing to put into things he was passionate about. They didn't know how his usually tired eyes, still filled with the grief of losing his parents too early, would sparkle when Leslie told him his father would be proud. They didn't know how hard he tried to keep his parents' legacy alive.

But Diana knew. And with each of those revelations came the realization that she was starting to feel things for him she hadn't felt since Steve. But she knew she couldn't go there. He was her boss, and she had been the one to explicitly tell him there was nothing between the two, no matter how much his smile made her knees weak.

"Ms. Prince," Alex said, pulling Diana out of her thoughts. "Mr. Wayne has stepped out of his office for a minute, but he told me to just send you in when you arrived."

Diana nodded and gave Alex a smile. "Thank you," she said, stepping towards Bruce's office door. "How's your mother by the way?" she asked, stopping in the doorway.

Alex gave Diana a smile, finished writing something on a post it note, and turned her chair. "Much better," she replied. "She really loved the flowers."

Diana flashed her another smile. Having worked with Bruce so much, she had come to know a little about his secretary. She had learned that Alex was working at Wayne Enterprise to help her family with her mother's growing medical expenses, as well as fund a way to put herself through college. Diana had also learned, much to her relief, that although Alex admired Bruce, she never sought anything but respect from the man; her girlfriend would see to that.

"I'm glad," Diana said, before she stepped into the office and closed the door behind her.

Once inside Bruce's office she flipped on the light, her eyes immediately falling onto the basket filled with chocolates that sat on his desk. 'Who sent that?' she thought, as she walked over to the desk. She was curious as to who was giving Bruce so many sweets, however she turned back the last minute. Whomever was sending him gifts was his business. They weren't in a relationship, he could have as many admirers as he pleased.

She quickly took a seat in one of the chairs opposite his and pulled out her phone. There was a message from Shayera, letting her know she was going to have a late night in the office with another case. There was a missed call from her mother, one she knew wasn't something she wanted to deal with, so she swiped the notification, making it disappear from her phone. The last message was from Bruce, letting her know he had to deal with something but would be back in the office for their meeting. That was an hour ago. How had she not seen that before now?

She opened her messages, ready to reply to Bruce's text, when the door behind her opened. "Sorry," he said, letting the door close behind him. "I had to meet up with someone unexpectedly." He walked over and took a seat at his desk, placing his phone on the large desk in front of him, before he looked up to meet her eyes. "Everything okay?" he asked, taking notice of her face.

Diana looked at Bruce, suddenly very aware that her face was giving away her emotions. "Just a long day," she said, flashing him a smile to drive her point across.

Bruce continued to stare at her, unconvinced. He knew her smile was fake, but he decided not to push the issue. "We can move this to another night," he offered. He reached for a piece of chocolate in the basket, quickly unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth, before he offered one to Diana.

"No thank you," she said, declining both the chocolate and offer to move their meeting, as she placed the file in her hands onto his desk.

"Are you sure Diana?" he asked as he unwrapped the other piece of chocolate in his hand and took a bite.

Diana looked him in the eye, irritated. Did he have other plans? Was he meeting another girl? Is that who had sent him the chocolates? "Why, do you have a date?" she asked, a tad more harsh than she had intended.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, stunned by her abruptness. "I actually do," he said, placing the last bit of chocolate in his hand into his mouth, "But Alfred can wait." He flashed Diana a smile before rising from his seat and scooping up the basket in his arms. "They're from Leslie," he explained, answering her unspoken question as he placed the basket on the floor behind him. "She knows I can't help myself when it comes to sweets, which is why I only let her send me it once a year."

Diana looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "That's nice," she said. She watched as he quickly grabbed the envelope that had fallen out of the basket off his desk, before tossing it into his desk, but not before Diana was able to catch a glimpse of the card inside. Her eyes widened, before she looked at her watch. February nineteenth. "It's your birthday," she said, the realization hitting her. "Bruce I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." She quickly closed the file on his desk and stood. "We can do this some other time."

Bruce shook his head. "It's okay," he said, placing his hand on top of Diana's, stopping her movements. "Diana," he said, forcing her to stop and look up at him. "It's okay, really. I don't really celebrate. It's just me and Alfred. " He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you finally want that home cooked meal."

Diana smiled. Was he asking her on a date? "No funny business," he said, his hands raising, "I swear."

He smiled at Diana , causing her smile to widen. She could use a bite to eat, and talking about something other than work seemed appealing. "Fine then," she said, her hand leaving the file on the desk. "You convinced me."

* * *

Bruce tried to keep a laugh from escaping his lips, not wanting to give Diana, nor Alfred, the satisfaction. "It was always quite the site," Alfred continued, refilling Diana's glass of wine, oblivious to Diana's worried glance at Bruce.

Alfred had been sharing the story of how Bruce had a tendency of running around naked as a boy, using his underwear as a fashionable piece of headwear. "I'm going to have to see those pictures," she said, giving Bruce a smile, before she turned back to Alfred.

"Of course Ms. Diana," Alfred said as he refilled Bruce's glass. "I will have to search for those." With that he walked out of the room, leaving the two of them to finish their wine. Diana turned to stare at Bruce, watching as he took a sip of his wine, his eyes never leaving her. "I will admit, this is the best dinner I've ever had," she said. She quickly grabbed her wine glass and moved it further from her, watching as Bruce raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"Is the wine bad?" he asked. He noticed how she had nursed her glass of wine throughout the dinner, barely finishing it few moments ago. Something was on her mind, and he wanted to know what was troubling her.

Diana shook her head. "No, I just think-"

He knew where she was going. "I'm not going to try anything tonight," he said. "I gave you my word earlier. I know how to behave myself."

Diana nodded, but still refused to touch the alcohol. "I think I should go home," she said, standing from her chair. She watched as Bruce stood from his seat and walked with her out of the room and to the front door. "Please let Alfred know dinner was amazing." She opened the front door, before turning to face him. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," she whispered, her face close to his.

Bruce shook his head. "No need for that," he replied giving her a smile. "I'll see you at work tomorrow," he said, as he placed his hand on her arm.

Diana looked down at his hand, suddenly feeling something she hadn't felt in a while, before she looked up at him. Her eyes met his and for the first time since meeting him, she wanted him to want her. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned in and closed the gap, pressing her lips onto his in a tender kiss.

She reveled in the feeling of his lips on hers, and although she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but smile when his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She quickly pulled away, the smile still on her face, as she stared into his eyes. "Happy Birthday Bruce," she whispered, before pulling back from him and out of his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked out of the doorway and to her car, leaving Bruce to stare at her, silent and confused.

* * *

The next morning Bruce had tried his best to not think about the kiss he had shared with Diana, but each time his mind began to wonder, he would find himself remembering how her lips felt on his. He wished he had been able to explore more of her, do what he was wanting to do all along to her body, but he had promised to behave himself. And he knew how she was conflicted about things between them, as was he, so he wasn't going to do anything to drive her away. Not after he had finally gotten her to come around him again.

Diana, likewise, was wondering if that kiss last night was a good idea. She had spent a good portion of the night tossing and turning in her bed, wondering if she should have gone further with Bruce or if she should have just gone home without kissing him. However, she couldn't help the smile that would grace her lips whenever she remembered the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist.

This, however, was proving to be a distraction for Bruce, who was trying to listen to the board discuss important matters of the company.

Diana sat in her seat next to Walter, unsure of why she had been asked to accompany him to the meeting. As head of security Walter attended nearly all of Bruce's meetings, but Diana didn't know why she was here. She was just one of the many people who worked in Bruce's security department, and although the two of them were working on putting together a gala, they weren't ready to bring it up to the board yet.

She glanced over at Bruce, who only stared her in the eye. He wanted to know where they stood, but he hadn't been able to speak with her before the meeting.

"I believe Mr. Wayne has some other announcements he'd like to make." Lucius Fox stared over at Bruce and nodded, before he took a seat in his chair.

Bruce nodded back at Lucius before standing, his eyes never leaving Diana. "Thank you Lucius," he said, making his way to the front of the large board room. He finally shifted his focus from Diana, addressing everyone else in the room, before he pointed to the empty wall behind him. "As everyone knows, Wayne Enterprises is always trying to find ways to be the best, and sometimes we need to form partnerships and gain allies to accomplish our goals." A photo of an older gentleman popped up behind Bruce. "This is Damian Kyrios." He watched as Diana visibly stiffened at the name and he made a mental note to ask her about it later. "He is one of the Kyrios brothers that own Olympus, the world's leading company in food. A few years ago he began his own company and I want to form a partnership with Damian. I think it'll be the push Wayne Enterprise needs." There were a few nods from the board members. Some had heard of the Kyrios brothers and knew how powerful and influential they were, but no one knew them like Diana. "Let's try to get a meeting scheduled with Mr. Kyrios. It can either be here, or in Greece, or the moon, just get a hold of him." He looked at everyone in the room, his eyes scanning over the older men and women, watching as they nodded.

"Good, moving on. As many of you know, Walter Kranston has dedicated years to Wayne Enterprises and its security. Unfortunately, he has decided it is time for him to retire."

Diana's head shot up. She turned to face Walter, who only placed his hand on top of hers. "You didn't tell me you were retiring," she whispered, wondering why he had decided to keep it a secret.

Walter shrugged. "You didn't ask," he whispered back with a smirk, returning his attention back to Bruce.

"Now we all love Walter," Bruce began, flashing him a smile. He waited for everyone to either nod or voice their agreement before he continued, "And we hate to see you go, but we know you and Patricia need that vacation." A few chuckles erupted from the board, before Bruce waved Walter over to him. Walter stood from his seat and walked over to Bruce, placing his hand in Bruce's outstretched one, and shook it firmly. Bruce's phone began to beep in his pocket, however he ignored it. "Thanks for everything Walter," he said, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done without you." Bruce's phone began to beep again, causing him to narrow his eyes in annoyance. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling the device out of his pocket and reading the message.

Diana watched as his eyes widened momentarily, before narrowing once more. Whatever he had read had changed his whole demeanor but he was determined to finish the meeting without raising any questions. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and released Walter's hand. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. With Walter leaving we are in need of a new head of security." He glanced over at Diana and suddenly everything made sense.

Her eyes widened. Was he serious? He was going to make her the head of security for his multi-million dollar company. She had been only working at the company for a year. There were guys here who had dedicated upwards of five years. Surely they were much better suited for the job.

"It is my pleasure to announce Diana Prince as the head of security," Bruce said, nodding towards Diana. Everyone turned to look at her. Most of the board members smiled at her, agreeing with Bruce's decision, but a few sat there just as confused as Diana. However, it was Bruce's reaction that had the biggest impact. He was smirking at her, his hand never leaving Walter's shoulder, as he stared her in the eye. Was this a game? Was he hoping this was going to get him back in her pants? Or was he doing this because she had kissed him last night.

Her eyes narrowed, shooting daggers at Bruce. She was not going to be a pawn in whatever game he was playing. She opened her mouth to speak but Bruce interrupted her. "Ms. Prince has proven herself time and time again, and she was the one two come up with the newest security initiative," he said. He looked up at the clock in the corner of the room and stepped back. "That's all I have for today. Please, make sure to congratulate Ms. Prince before you leave," he said, waiting until Lucius stood from his seat and walked over to Diana, before he slipped out of the room.

Diana watched him go, angry that he had left without another word. He should have at least talked to her about this. What if this wasn't what she wanted? She quickly plastered a smile on her face and stood from her chair as everyone began to come up and offer her their congratulations. Once she had spoken with, and thanked, everyone, shaking their hands with a smile, she walked out of the room and down the hall. She quickly made her way to Bruce's office, knowing this was the only place he could have run off to after the meeting. "Is he in there?" she asked Alex as she approached the secretary's desk.

Alex shook her head. "I thought he was in a meeting with you."

Diana bit her bottom lip, frustrated, and let out a sigh. Where had he run off to?

* * *

Diana let out a groan. Her breathing was labored and she could feel the heat creeping up her face. She was angry, and after what Bruce had done today, she had good reason to be. After announcing that she would be the newest head of security, he had taken off without a word, leaving Diana to sit and wonder why he was doing this, alone. She had tried to call him multiple times, but each time it would ring once or twice before being sent to voicemail.

She had tried to come back to his office later in the day, but Alex had informed her that Mr. Wayne had taken the rest of the day off to deal with a personal problem. So, she had gone home and tried to put the day's events in the back of her mind, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, so she did the thing that always seemed to clear her mind: she ran.

She had run through her neighborhood, through the park, and had continued through the streets of Gotham, wanting, needing, so desperately for her mind to clear itself. She continued to run, no specific destination in mind. She was only aware of where she was when she saw the large door she was standing in front of; Wayne Manor.

Diana contemplated walking away, quickly running back home before he knew she had been here, but she knew something was wrong. She quickly rang the doorbell, jumping back when she heard how loud it was. 'What are you doing Diana?' she asked herself. She knew if Bruce had wanted to talk, even if he had something else to attend to, he would have at least text her. Today he was down right ignoring her.

She turned away from the door, ready to head back home, when she heard it open behind her. "Ms. Diana?"

Diana turned back to the door, her eyes meeting Alfred's. His expression was that of confusion and something else; sadness perhaps. "Alfred," she began, giving the man a small smile. "I need to speak with Bruce."

Alfred stared at the woman in front of her. "I'm afraid Master Bruce has requested to be alone tonight."

Diana stared back at Alfred, her eyes narrowing. The two stood in silence, neither wanting to be the first to move. Diana knew Alfred was just doing his job and respecting Bruce's wishes, but she needed to see him; She needed to see if things were actually okay with him.

Alfred knew what Bruce had asked, but the concern Diana was displaying was something he had never seen from another woman. She truly cared about him. "Oh Bollocks," he said, stepping aside to let Diana into the manor. She quickly stepped inside, listening as Alfred closed the door behind her. "I suppose you can try to talk to him," he said.

Diana turned to face the butler. "What's wrong?" she asked, watching as Alfred began to walk away before he waved for her to follow.

"I'm afraid I don't know Ms. Diana," he confessed. "Master Bruce came home and holed himself up in his room for a few hours. He hasn't eaten, hasn't spoken to anyone. He has only insisted that no one is disturb him."

Diana nodded. She would try her best to get him to talk, if not for Bruce's well being, then she'd do it for Alfred. "Where is he now?"

Alfred turned the corner, Diana following, before he stopped. "Down the hall, to the left," he answered. "He's in his personal gym. He's been there for nearly two hours."

Diana nodded, gave Alfred a small smile, and walked down the hall, continuing her journey to find Bruce. She quickly reached the door to Bruce's gym, stopping to take a deep breath, before she opened the door quietly.

Inside she found Bruce aggressively hitting a punching bag, alternating between strong punches and hard kicks. His dark hair was soaked with sweat, which had dripped down the back of his neck, drenching the tank he wore. She stepped inside the room, quietly closing the door behind her, continuing to watch Bruce.

He hit the bag with a hard grunt, cursing when he pulled his hand back and saw his knuckles red and starting to bleed. He kicked the bag once more before turning towards the door, his eyes widening when he saw Diana. "I told Alfred I didn't want to see anyone," he said, narrowing his eyes at the woman in front of him.

He walked to the table near the end of the room and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a large drink, before he placed it back down. He could hear Diana walk towards him, but he was in no mood to talk to her.

"He's worried about you," she said, coming up behind him.

"Why are you here?" he asked harshly, ignoring her statement. He turned to face her. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but his face bore no emotion

"I'm worried about you," she said, this time lowering her voice to a whisper, knowing if she admitted it to him he would mistake it as weakness.

"I'm fine," he said, brushing past her on his way to the weight bench. "You can leave now."

She watched as he began to lift the weighted bar, his eyes trying to avoid hers. He was hurting and he was trying to shut her out. Why?

She walked over to him, stopping when she stood over his head. "I'm not leaving," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Bruce let out an aggravated groan before he sat up and turned to face Diana. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice raising in frustration.

Diana, however, held her ground. "I want you to tell me what's wrong," she said, her arms crossing over her chest.

Bruce shook his head, refusing to say anything else to her. He didn't need her here. In fact, he needed her as far away from him as possible. He quickly moved from the bench and over to the treadmill, jumping on it and starting to run before Diana could say anything else.

Diana, who was not ready to give up on Bruce, followed him, watching as he ran. She stared at the muscles in his legs, toned and tight, as they ran on the machine. His fists were clenched tight and his face was contorted into a grimace. She couldn't help but stare at his body, but she knew there were other more important things than ogling his physique.

She walked up to the treadmill, stopping in his line of sight, before she gave him a smirk. "I'll fight you," she said.

Bruce's eyes shifted down to her, intrigued by what she had said. "What?" he asked, slowing down until he was no longer moving on the treadmill. He stared her in the eye, trying to read her.

"You heard me," Diana said, moving to the large mat at the back of the room. "Fight me. If I win, you tell me what's going on. If you win, I'll leave you alone."

Bruce hopped off the treadmill and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine," he said, following her to the mat. "But don't think I'm going to take it easy on you," he said, taking off his shoes and stepping onto the mat.

"I wouldn't think of it," Diana quipped. She quickly stepped out of her shoes and placed them near the wall, before stepping back onto the mat. She watched Bruce as he stripped off his tank and tossed it aside. 'Focus Diana' she told herself. She wouldn't allow his perfect body to be a distraction. "First down loses?"

Bruce nodded. He watched as Diana secured her hair in a tight bun before she adjusted her sports bra and tank top. Without another thought he charged her, swooping low in an attempt to capture her long legs.

Diana, albeit surprised by Bruce's sudden movements, quickly jumped out of the way. She responded with a kick, aiming at Bruce's chest, which he caught without a problem.

He wrapped his arms around her foot and tugged, dragging her down into a split, before throwing a punch, however Diana wasn't as inadequate in sparing as he had imagined, and she merely swatted his fist away, moving her face to avoid him, before rolling over and away from him.

The two continued to spar, each dodging the others attack gracefully, as if they had practiced this dance before. Bruce, who had been pleasantly surprised by Diana's ability to fight, continued to barrage her with carefully thought out attacks, only of a handful of which had made contact with their target.

Likewise, Diana was surprised by how well Bruce could hold his own. How did he learn to fight? She supposed he was rich enough to have the best teach him, but when would he have found the time?

"You could just make this easier," Diana began, panting hard. She may have been in amazing shape, but going toe to toe with Bruce was tiring, especially considering she had run all the way to the manor prior. "Just tell me what's wrong and we'll call it even."

Bruce responded with a growl, pushing her hard on the chest, causing her to stumble back. She caught her balance, but not in time, as Bruce threw another kick, letting it make contact with her abdomen.

Diana let out a groan, falling to one knee as she grabbed her aching midriff. She quickly glanced up, her eyes catching his. She could have sworn she saw the hardened look in those deep blues soften as she stood, but it was quickly gone, his eyes narrowing, watching as she took a deep breath and charged him. If he was going to play dirty, so was she.

She quickly feigned a punch to Bruce's shoulder, watching as Bruce moved to block it, before she switched her movements and kicked, hitting him in the upper thigh, extremely close to his crotch.

Bruce quickly grabbed his crotch in pain and fell to the mat, before letting out a groan.

Diana, sure Bruce was done, stood fully and turned her back to him, letting out a gasp when she felt his arms wrap around her.

Deciding it was time to end this, she threw her head back, hitting him in the nose, before grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder. Bruce landed on his back with a thud, but didn't have any time to react before he found Diana kneeling on his chest, her arms pinning his wrists down.

"Stop!" she yelled, frustrated that he continued to struggle against her. "It's over Bruce."

Bruce looked her in the eye and let out a sigh, before he relaxed, letting his head fall to the mat. He tried to calm his erratic breathing, but the wall he had built around his emotions was now broken and his eyes began to water.

Diana stared at the broken man beneath her, her eyes widening when she saw how much of a mess he was. He was on the verge of tears, there was blood coming from his nose, and his eyes were cold and dejected. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft. "What happened?"

Bruce continued to look at her. "He's gone," was all he said, before the tears began to fall, his emotions finally coming to the surface.

It broke Diana to see him like this. In the time they had spent together, and from what she had known about him prior, he was a strong man. After what had happened to his parents, he had to be, but here he was, bleeding, broken, and crying to practically a stranger. "Who?" she asked, her eyes softening as she watched him.

Bruce took a moment to compose himself. "Joey," he finally answered. "He died this morning."

Diana's eyes widened in shock. How could this have happened? He was perfectly fine two weeks ago. "What?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. She had only spent one day with the boy, but even she could tell he was special. "I thought he was going home. I thought he had recovered." She let go of his wrists and watched as he grabbed the sweaty tank next to him, before he used it to clean the blood from his nose.

"That's the thing about cancer," he said, angrily tossing the piece of clothing near the wall. "It's unpredictable." He laid his head back on the mat and closed his eyes. "Leslie called me during the meeting this morning. I went straight to the hospital and held his mother while she cried." He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

Diana gently placed her hand on his face, forcing him to focus on her. "You didn't have to do that alone," she whispered. She continued to stare at the man beneath her and knew he was in need of comfort. Suddenly her anger from earlier disappeared, replaced by the feeling of guilt. How had she not seen he was hurting? She had come to complain about a job, a promotion that didn't matter anymore, when there were far more important things going on.

Without a word, she did the only thing she could think of to let Bruce know she was there for him. She kissed him.

It wasn't like their previous kisses, filled with a sense of urgency and passion. Instead it was soft, sweet, and Bruce feared if he opened his eyes it would have all been a dream. "I should have told you," he whispered against her lips. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, so that she was laying flat on top of his body.

Diana gently ran a hand through his damp hair. "I understand why you didn't," she whispered back, afraid that if she spoke any louder the moment would be ruined.

Bruce placed his hand on the back of Diana's head and pulled her in close, letting his lips press into hers harder. When she didn't pull back, he let out a small sigh, happy that she wanted this, or was at least willing to let him have this. Had it been any other person that had walked into his gym he would have slammed the door in their face, content on ignoring them until he resolved things himself. But Diana wasn't any other person. She was special.

Diana shifted her weight and Bruce was pulled from his thoughts, suddenly aware of the erection he now had. He tried to ignore it, hoping Diana hadn't noticed. She had put a stop to them having sex, and he didn't want to seem like he was trying to take advantage of the situation, but then again, she had been the one to kiss him last night, and now. If giving mixed signals was a sport she would take the gold.

Diana moved her knees, sliding them off his chest and down to his hips, straddling him. She ran her hands over his bare chest, letting her fingertips gently dance along the muscles she found. His breath caught in his throat as goosebumps began to appear on his bare skin. What was she doing to him?

"Diana," he mumbled, suddenly finding it hard to concentrate. "What are you doing?"

Diana sat up, resting on his pelvis, and stared at him. She could see, and feel, what she was doing to his body, and as much as she had told herself it was the wrong thing to do, she couldn't stop. It was a compulsion, an addiction, and she had been sober for far too long. Without a word Diana grabbed the hem of her tank top and yanked it off, leaving her breasts to be covered only by a sports bra.

She threw the tank top aside, letting it land next to Bruce's bloodied shirt, before she bent down and kissed him once more. Bruce wrapped his arms around her, and flipped her over, so that her back was flush against the mat, however instead of taking her place on top, he stood. He looked down at Diana, his eyebrow raising in confusion, before he offered her a hand. Diana looked up at him and blushed, before reaching for his hand. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, as he pulled her up off the matt.

Bruce looked at Diana and gave her a smirk. "Don't be," he replied, before scooping her up into his arms. "I just thought you'd like a more comfortable place to go."

He rushed out of the room and down the hall, before rushing up the stairs and into his bedroom. He quickly kicked the door closed and tossed her onto the bed, earning a laugh from Diana. "Mr. Wayne," she said, "You seem to be in a better mood."

Bruce glanced down at Diana, his eyebrow raising. "You want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down onto the bed.

"I thought you said we couldn't do this anymore," he said, placing a kiss on her neck, forcing her to tilt her head, giving him more access.

Diana let out a small moan. "I say a lot of things I don't mean."

Bruce smirked once more, before moving back up to her lips. "Are you sure?"

Diana responded by flipping him over and pinning him again. She pulled off her sports bra, watching as Bruce continued to stare, before she bent down and kissed him once more.

* * *

 

Bruce and Diana laid next to each other, naked, panting profusely. It had been a long night, and the two were exhausted, worn out from both their sparing and their bedroom activities.

Bruce turned his head to look at Diana, smiling when he saw the quick rise and fall of her chest, as she tried to catch her breath. It had been weeks since he had been intimate with anyone, and she was as active in the bedroom than she was during her runs.

Diana looked over at Bruce and returned his smile. She rolled over with a groan, swinging her legs off the side of the bed, and stood. "I should get going," she began, reaching down to grab her bra.

Bruce, however, had other plans. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his bed. "Stay," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you sure?" she asked, watching as he nodded before she relaxed in the bed.

He wanted her to stay? What did this mean?

She watched as he began to drift off to sleep, his face soft, the worries gone. She closed her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep, when she heard his voice. It was quiet, and she could tell he was trying to fight off sleep, but it was still clear. "Thank You."


	7. Chapter 7

Diana woke with a groan, stretching her sore body, a grimace on her face when she felt the knots in her legs and back. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly at the intrusion of light, before she lifted her head, trying to remember the events of the previous night. She quickly took in her surroundings, suddenly realizing what had happened last night. She and Bruce had had sex, again, but this time she had spent the night. What did that mean for them?

She quickly stood from the bed and picked her sports bra up from the floor, pulled it on, and glanced towards the empty bed. Where had Bruce run off to?

She continued to pick up her clothes from the floor, quickly dressing, wondering where Bruce had gone to. When he left her apartment in the middle of the night it was understandable, but this was his own house. Did he really run off to avoid talking about last night?

Diana was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, startling her. "Come in," she said when she was nearly full dressed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as she pulled on her discarded socks.

The door opened, revealing Alfred, who was carrying a tray of food. "Good morning Ms. Diana," Alfred said with a smile. He watched as Diana finished pulling on her socks, before she turned to him, a small blush gracing her face. There was no way Alfred didn't know what had happened last night. After all, she and Bruce weren't exactly the quietest people. Suddenly she felt very aware that there were other people who were in the manor last night.

"Morning Alfred," she said, standing from the edge of the bed. "Where's Bruce?"

Alfred placed the tray of food on Bruce's nightstand, before grabbing the mug of coffee and handing it to Diana, who accepted it graciously. She quietly thanked him, took a sip of the hot liquid, closing her eyes as soon as the coffee touched her lips, and smiled. "Master Bruce is just finishing up his morning workout regime," he answered, watching as Diana nodded and took another sip of her coffee, before she opened her eyes. "I believe he wanted to speak with you before you left."

Diana nodded once more, taking another sip of her coffee. "I'll go right now," she said, taking a step towards the door.

Alfred stepped in front of her and smirked. "Not until you have eaten something Ms. Diana." He grabbed the plate off the tray and brought it in front of Diana, letting her see the plate of breakfast he had prepared.

"Alfred," she began, looking up at the butler. "You didn't have to do that."

Alfred smiled. "I know Ms. Diana," he said, watching as she grabbed a piece of toast off the plate and took a bite. "I figured you would need some refreshments after your workout with Master Bruce."

Diana began to choke on her food, surprised with Alfred's comment. She opened her mouth to respond, but didn't know what to say. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement.

Alfred, seeing Diana turn red with embarrassment and start to squirm in front of him, quickly added, "I walked by the gym on my way to bed and saw the two of you sparring."

Diana eyed the butler, raising an eyebrow as she questioned the validity of his statement. She quickly took another sip of coffee before handing it back to Alfred. "Thank you Alfred," she said, unable to look him in the eye. "I think I'm going to see what Bruce needs."

She quickly walked out of the room and down the hall, quickly making her way to the gym she and Bruce had fought in last night. She made her way into the room, stopping when she noticed Bruce running on the same treadmill from last night, shirtless. His chest was covered in a layer of sweat and his muscles were tight. God those muscles; She couldn't stop staring at them.

He was absolutely beautiful, with a physique that would rival any Olympian. His dark hair and alluring blue eyes didn't help the desire that was staring to arise in Diana.

She continued to watch him run, quickly pulling her hair into a messy bun, before she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest. How long did he go? Did he do this every morning?

"Staring isn't polite," Bruce said, his breathing labored as he continued to run.

"Sorry," Diana said, another blush forming on her cheeks. She stood from the door and walked over to him, stopping when she stood in front of the treadmill. "Do you do this every morning?"

Bruce nodded, responding with a quick "Mmhmm," before he stopped the treadmill. It slowly began to slow down, allowing Bruce to slow his speed, until he was able to hop off the treadmill. "Just some quick cardio," he said, reaching for his bottle of water off the treadmill. He quickly took a drink from the water, before pouring some of the cool liquid onto his head, trying to cool himself down.

Diana smirked. "Isn't that what we did last night?"

Bruce chuckled, taking a rag from the table next to him and wiping the sweat and water off his face and hair. "Last night was anything but quick," he said, grinning when he saw Diana's eyes stare at the floor, her blush growing brighter. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about. At least not yet." He took another drink from the water bottle and tossed the now wet rag into a basket in the corner of the room. "I know you came here last night about that promotion."

Diana looked up, her eyes meeting his, suddenly remembering why she had come to Wayne Manor to begin with. She had wanted to discuss his promoting her without discussing it with her first. "Is that because of... this?" she asked, moving her finger between the two of them, emphasizing their sexual encounters. "Because if you only promoted me thinking you were going to get into my pants, then you need to find yourself another head of security."

Bruce looked at Diana, unable to hide the grin on his face. Did she really think he would stoop that low to get laid? "I would never take advantage of you, or the situation," he said, turning to the table once more. He quickly picked up an envelope and handed it to her. "And this was in the works before you and I were ever….intimate," he answered.

Diana opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper, reading the typed words that were printed on the page.

_Mr. Wayne,_

_As you know I have decided to retire after dedicating many years to you and your company. I am forever grateful for the opportunity you have afforded me and my family, and I wish you the best of luck with your future endeavors. As you and I have previously discussed, we will need to evaluate all of the current staff members and decide who will be my replacement as head of security. If I may be so blunt, I already know who you should promote: Diana Prince. I know she has only worked with the company for a year, but I see something in her that I can only describe as the qualities of a perfect leader. There are men who have been working under me for five, ten, eleven years, but none show as much promise as Ms. Prince. Bruce, if I know you as much as I think I do, I know you see that Ms. Prince will be a valuable asset to the security department, and the company. So, take this as my letter of recommendation for Diana to be my replacement as head of security. Of course I will respect whatever decision you and the board come to._

_Thank you,_

_Walter Kranston_

Diana read over the letter once, twice, three times, making sure she understood what exactly was being said. Walter had given this to Bruce, wanting her to be his replacement. So it wasn't all Bruce's idea. This was all Walter's idea; This made a difference. "I'm sorry," Diana said, folding the letter and placing it in the envelope. "I shouldn't have assumed."

Bruce nodded, watching as Diana placed the envelope back on the table, before walking over to the mat from last night and retrieving her shoes. "It's okay Diana," he said, watching as she unlaced her sneakers before pulling on her right shoe. "I understood where you were coming from."

Diana tied her shoelaces and pulled on the other sneaker, looking up at Bruce before she said, "So, how many women have you done this with?" She watched him fumble with the water bottle in his hand, before he looked up at her. He knew she had been dying to ask this question since the first night they had slept together, however she had tried to remain as composed as one could when sleeping with him.

"What do you mean?" he asked after composing himself. He placed the bottle on the table near the envelope and looked her in the eye. "If you're asking how many women I've had this...arrangement with, then only one. You."

Diana looked at him, her eyebrow raising, intrigued by his answer. "I find that hard to believe."

Bruce shrugged, unphased by her response. "If you're asking how many women I've had sex with, well that answer won't be too pleasant," he confessed. He looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed by his past encounters with people of the opposite sex. "But the media highly exaggerates those numbers," he added, giving her a grin.

Diana smiled, watching as he turned his back to her, and finished her laces. "Can you at least give me a number?" she asked, still curious as to how much of his playboy persona was real, and how much was a facade.

"Including you?" he asked over his shoulder. He watched as she nodded before his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Diana stared at him, unsure if she wanted to actually know, before she nodded. "I'm curious," she said, standing upright, before she folded her arms over her chest.

"You'd be number thirty," he answered, watching her face for any sign of distress

Diana continued to stare at him, unsure of how to react. She knew his number would be high, no man who did what he did in the bedroom would be inexperienced, but she wasn't sure how many women came to know Bruce as well as she did. "I honestly thought there would be more," she said, glancing up into his eyes before she continued. "You're right, the news does portray you as somewhat of a whore."

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "I told you, the media highly exaggerates that number. I know I go out with a lot of women, but most of the time they get so drunk I end up having Alfred take them home."

Diana let out a laugh, watching as his eyebrows stayed furrowed, his face serious when he spoke. "I should get going," she said, turning to walk out the door, stopping only when Bruce placed his hand on her arm.

"Alfred can take you home," he said, his hand lingering on her arm. "But first, I want to know your numbers."

Diana turned to face him, her eyes wide. "I thought you're not supposed to ask a woman that?" she said with a smirk. She watched as Bruce smirked, releasing her arm, and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Well," she began, suddenly feeling the pressure. "I've slept with three people." She watched as he raised an eyebrow, genuinely intrigued by her answer, before she walked over to the door, more than ready to go home. She watched as he took another drink of his water, watching her walk away, before she stopped, inches away from the door. "But you would be the first man," she said over her shoulder, smirking to herself when she heard Bruce begin to choke on his water.

Without another word she walked out of the room and down the hall, ready for Alfred to take her home so she could shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

Diana stood in front of her bathroom sink, half dressed, staring into the mirror at the hickey Bruce had left on the top of her left breast. Her lips unconsciously curled into a smile as she gently brushed her fingertips over the love bite, remembering all too clearly how it had come to appear on her skin. She quickly fixed the strap of her bra and pulled on a white cami as she began to hear Shayera knock on the bathroom door.

She opened the door, greeted her roommate with a smile, and turned back to the mirror. "Well hello," Shayera said, grabbing her toothbrush from above the sink. She quickly wet the toothbrush and put a small layer of toothpaste on it, looking her roommate up and down, before shoving it into her mouth. "You never came back home," she said with a smirk, brushing her teeth as she continued to watch Diana.

Diana looked over at her roommate and laughed quietly, before she grabbed her own toothbrush. "I had something come up," she answered, squeezing a layer of toothpaste onto her own toothbrush. "Sorry I forgot to call, mom." She began to brush her teeth, watching as Shayera glanced up at Diana from the corner of her eye.

Her red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her green eyes were tired; Another late night at the precinct, solving one of the countless cases that sat on her desk. "Uh uh," she said, turning to look at Diana. She quickly rinsed her mouth with water and placed her toothbrush where it had been, letting out a sigh as she waited for Diana to finish up. "You and Bruce are sure spending a lot of time together."

Diana shrugged, gently wiping her mouth on the towel that was hanging to her right. "Yes, we are," she stated. She looked at her roommate, watching as she sighed once more, before she continued. "Relax Shay. It's not like Bruce and I are getting married. We're just having some fun." She walked out of the bathroom, listening as Shayera followed her out.

"But he's also your boss," Shayera stated, following Diana into her bedroom. She watched as Diana pulled on a pair of grey slacks, took a seat on her bed, and pulled on a pair of boots. "Don't you think this could bite you in the ass?"

Diana stood from her bed and pulled on a red blouse, before pulling her hair out of its bun, letting it cascade down her shoulders. "We're just having fun," she repeated, walking out of her room.

Shayera placed her hand on Diana's shoulder, stopping her from leaving the apartment and forcing her to turn to face her. "I just want you to be careful," she said, looking Diana in the eye.

Diana knew Shayera was just looking out for her. Ever since the two had met Shayera had taken Diana under her wing, showing her the ropes of Gotham and making sure she looked after her, not that Diana needed it. Neither of them had had any siblings, so they regarded each other as sisters, and sisters protected each other from terrible men. "Thanks Shay," Diana said, placing her hand on Shayera's shoulder. "I promise I'll be careful." With that Diana walked out of the apartment, making sure to grab her coat off the rack near the door as she hurried off to work.

* * *

Diana sat at her desk, watching as Walter continued to converse with some of the guys in the security department. His last day would be at the end of the week, and although Diana was not excited for the other guys to find out, they took it a lot better than she had expected. This, however, didn't calm her nerves about taking over Walter's position. He had done such a terrific job keeping everything safe and secure at the company, she worried if she would be able to meet his high expectations. She didn't want to fail him. She didn't want to fail Bruce.

She watched the men talk, Walter carefully packing up his desk, only leaving the essentials, before she returned her gaze back to the open file on her desk. Wayne Enterprises was in the middle of a deal with Lexcorp, trying to get new technology for the Gotham Police Department to help assist in their mission to stop crime in Gotham. With the announcement that Wayne Enterprises was partnering with Lexcorp came protests and security hacks, anything to stop Bruce from working with Lex Luthor, which meant they had been busy trying to stop any and all security threats.

Diana let out a sigh, her eyes rereading the fourth line for the third time. She couldn't concentrate. Shayera's words were nagging her, constantly replaying in her mind. She knew Shayera was just being a good roommate and friend, but Diana couldn't help that Shayera was silently judging her.

She quietly rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hand and slumped down into her chair. She wanted to talk to Bruce, but he was busy, and she knew it might be a few more days until they had time to themselves. They really needed to talk about last night, about what that meant for the two of them, but with this new deal, and with her trying to learn the company like Walter had, they were both pressed for time. "You work yourself too hard," she heard from besides her.

Diana turned her chair and looked up at the man standing in front of her, a smile unconsciously forming on her lips. "What are you doing down here?"

Bruce looked down at Diana and smiled, before glancing over his shoulder at Walter. "I had to get something to Walter," he said, turning back to face Diana. "And I wanted to ask you to lunch." He watched as Diana glanced over at her coworkers, wondering what they would say about them going to lunch together, before she turned to face him, her face scrunching at the thought of them criticizing her. "Take your files," he said, grabbing the file off her desk. "We can call it a business lunch."

Diana chuckled. As much as she didn't want to be seen having lunch with Bruce alone, she wanted to talk to him about what they were doing. "Fine," she said quietly, standing from her seat as she snatched the file off her desk and walking out of the room and into the elevator. She waited for Bruce before the two of them made their way to the ground floor and out of the building, soaking up the sun that had decided to shine for the first time in a week.

"This way," Bruce said, placing his hand on her back and leading her to the parking garage.

"Bruce Wayne drove himself? Who knew," Diana said with a chuckle, trying to clear the air of any tension between them.

Bruce laughed at Diana's statement, continuing to lead her to the silver Mercedes parked at the end of the row. "Well Alfred was taking a certain someone home and I couldn't be late for work again." He unlocked the car, watching as the doors popped up, before he helped Diana into the passenger seat.

"You're the boss. I don't think anyone can really discipline you when you're late."

Bruce chuckled once more, closed the door, and jumped into the driver's seat. "You obviously don't know Lucius," he said, starting up the car and driving off.

The two continued their drive in silence, Bruce afraid to say the wrong thing and Diana unsure of where they were headed, both physically and emotionally. Bruce drove, carefully weaving through traffic with ease, wanting to get to the restaurant as soon as possible. He had some things he wanted to discuss, but he figured bribing her with a warm meal would make things easier. "How are you doing?" Diana asked, finally breaking the silence, watching as Bruce turned down a street, slowing his speed.

Bruce quickly glanced over at her, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. "I'll be fine," he said, "I'm helping with the funeral, but I'll be fine." He watched as Diana nodded, knowing that would be the end of the conversation, before he looked back at the road, continuing his drive.

When they pulled up to the front of the restaurant, Bruce quickly parked the car and made his way over to the passenger side, helping Diana out of her seat. He quickly handed the keys to the valet before he opened the front door, allowing Diana to walk in, before he followed her inside.

"Mr. Wayne," the hostess said, giving Bruce a wide smile. "Do you want your normal booth?"

Bruce nodded, placed his hand on Diana's back, and followed the hostess to the booth near the rear of the restaurant. She gave them two menus and offered the two of them a quick smile, before walking back to the front of the restaurant without a word, only to quickly return and place a basket of freshly baked bread on the table in front of them.

"I take it you come here often?" Diana asked, glancing down at the menu.

Bruce nodded, reaching out to pluck a slice of bread from the basket in front of them. "They have the best bread in town," he said, taking a bite of the slice. He pulled another slice out of the basket and handed it to Diana, watching as she took the bread and took a bite, her eyes widening as she chewed. He was right, this was the best bread she had ever eaten.

"With a body like yours I would have thought you stayed far away from carbs," she said quietly, watching as he took another large bite of bread.

Bruce shrugged, swallowed his bite, and said, "Good genes I guess." He popped the last of his bread in his mouth and chewed, finishing the last of it before he continued. "And what about you?" He asked. He watched as she raised an eyebrow, confused, before he continued. "You forget I saw how much Chinese food you shoveled into your mouth, and yet you still have a body to die for."

Diana glared at Bruce, feigning hurt by his comment. "I did not shovel food in my mouth," she said, placing the slice of bread down on the small plate in front of her. "And I guess you can say I was blessed," she said with a smirk, tearing off another small piece of the warm bread and plopping it into her mouth.

Bruce chuckled. "You sure were," he said to quietly, smirking when a faint pink blush began to spread on her cheeks. "But, I do want to talk to you," he said, watching as a familiar face walked up to the table. He stopped next to the table, flashing Diana a small smile before his eyes moved to Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne," the young man said, flashing him a smile. "Nice to see you."

Bruce gave the young man a dashing smile and handed him his menu. "Dick."

Diana looked up at Bruce, her eyebrows furrowing, disappointed in Bruce's behavior. She kicked him under the table, her boot making contact with his shin, causing him to jump and say, "Ow." Bruce looked over at Diana, his eyes wide with confusion. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, reaching down to rub his sore shin.

"Don't call him that," she said quietly, not wanting to offend the young man that stood near the table.

Bruce looked over at Diana, before looking over at their waiter, who was trying not to laugh. "Diana," he said, fixing his pant leg before sitting up straight, "This is Richard Grayson."

"But my friends call me Dick," their waiter said before releasing a chuckle.

Diana, realizing what she had done, covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry," she said to Bruce, before turning to Dick. "I thought he was being a jerk, and I-"

"It's okay," Dick said, before turning to Bruce. "I like her though." He gave Bruce a wink before he pulled out a small notepad and pen. "The usual Bruce?" he asked, writing a few notes on the small sheet of paper before looking up to meet Bruce's gaze.

"Of course," Bruce said. "And more bread," he said, plucking another piece of bread out of the basket.

Dick nodded, wrote Bruce's order down, and turned to Diana. "And for you Miss?"

Diana looked over at Bruce and shrugged, before handing Dick her menu. "I'll have whatever Bruce is having," she replied, flashing Dick a bright smile.

Dick nodded, grabbed her menu, and walked to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone. They were quiet for a moment, as Bruce finished the slice of bread in his hand and Diana took a sip of the water Dick had brought out, before Diana gave Bruce a small smile. "Sorry I kicked you," she said, glancing at him over her glass.

Bruce took a sip of his own glass of water and shook his head teasingly, before shrugging. "It's okay." He watched as she opened the file in her hand, glancing over the details, trying to distract herself from the intimacy of being alone. "But I do actually need to talk to you," he said, plucking the file out of her hand. He placed it on the booth next to him before he looked up to see Diana scowling. "You can have it back, I just have a few questions."

Diana let out a sigh, knowing there was no point in arguing, before she nodded. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Bruce smirked. "First question: Two women eh?"

Diana chuckled. She knew once she mentioned her past sexual partners Bruce would nag her until he got the details; Steve had done the same thing. "Yes," she began, taking another sip of her water. "I, um, I had a girlfriend back in high school," she explained. "We only dated for about six months, but she was my first, well everything." She looked up at Bruce and saw the curious look in his eyes, wanting to know more. "Homecoming Senior year," she said, answering his unasked question. "We broke up a week before graduation. I knew I didn't want to stay in Greece my whole life, and she was content with the life she had grown up with."

Bruce nodded, understanding all too well how two people could drift apart wanting separate things. "And the second?' he asked, watching as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Um, college girlfriend," she explained, taking the last slice of bread out of the basket and putting it on the plate in front of her. "We actually had a lot more in common than Marina and I ever did. Artemis was smart, and beautiful, and she supported me in nearly everything I did."

Bruce watched as her eyes lit up, remember her old lover, before she sighed, suddenly filled with sadness. "How long were you two together?" he asked.

"Three years," she answered, unconsciously picking at the bread on her plate.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. That was longer than any of his previous relationships had every lasted. "What happened?"

Diana looked up Bruce, her eyes meeting his, as she released another sad sigh. "Second to last year of college she decided she wanted to join the military, and when she did, she changed. She was different, no longer the same person I had fallen in love with."

Bruce stared at Diana. "So, were you always…."

"Attracted to women?" Bruce nodded and Diana chuckled. "My mother has issues with men," she said, "I think I dated women to try to please her, knowing she wouldn't approve of me dating a man. To her, all men are selfish bastards." She glanced up at Bruce, her silent glare telling him all he needed to know.

"So your father?"

Diana shrugged. "Never met the man," she responded. "My mother and my aunt raised me."

Bruce opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he saw Dick coming back holding a tray of food. He figured Diana wouldn't want all of her business out there for everyone.

Dick quickly reached their table and placed their plates of food in front of them, before replacing the basket of bread on the table. "Let me know if you need anything else," he said, offering Diana a smile.

Diana took a look down at her pasta and smiled. "It smells delicious. Thank you." She watched as Dick walked back to the kitchen, before she turned her attention back to Bruce, her hand unconsciously picking up her fork, before digging into her lunch.

"So I'm the first man, you….you know." He watched as Diana took a bite of pasta, her eyes widening when the food hit her tongue, reveling in the taste. It was one of the best dishes she had eaten, aside from Alfred's cooking. Although, it was a close second. "Good?" he asked, taking a bite off his own plate.

Diana nodded, continuing to chew her food, before taking another sip of her water. "First man I've had sex with, yes. First man I've let see me naked...no."

"Do tell," Bruce said, continuing to eat his lunch.

"You know, for every confession I give, I'm going to expect one back."

Bruce nodded. "Of course," he said, "I'm an open book."

Diana stared at him, her eyebrow raising, contemplating what to ask him. "What did you want to be when you were a child?" she asked, taking another bite of her meal. She watched as he took a drink of his water, considering how to answer such a loaded question, before he knitted his eyebrows together, lost in thought.

"I wanted to be a teacher," he finally answered, watching as Diana stared him in the eye, surprised by his answer. "My mother inspired me. She had such a passion for education, and she taught me many things, and I just remembered how grateful I was for everything she showed me. I wanted to be able to do that, be an inspiration for someone."

"Oh," Diana answered, placing her fork down on her plate. "I did not expect that," she said, catching his eyes with hers before she continued. "I don't think there are parents out there who are ready for Bruce Wayne to teach their children."

Bruce laughed, taking a hearty bite of his lunch. "I don't think I could ever deal with that many kids," he confessed, before he finished chewing his food. He glanced down at his watch, his eyes widening when he realized the time. "So this other guy," Bruce said, raising an eyebrow, interested in getting to the bottom of Diana's past. "What happened with him?"

Diana took a deep breath and sighed. The only one who knew about Steve was Shayera. Her mother and her aunt didn't know about how she had fallen in love with him; They didn't know she had contemplated marrying him. "His name was Steve Trevor," she began, watching as Bruce's eyes softened at her use of past tense. "The summer after Artemis and I broke up, I spent a few weeks at home. I met Steve on the beach where he was vacationing. We started dating in secret, which wasn't hard considering he lived in D.C. and was in the military."

"How long did you date?"

"A little over a year," she answered, a smile unconsciously forming on her lips at the memories of Steve. "He would visit often, and each time it got harder and harder to say goodbye, but I was still concerned with how my mother would react to him. The last time he came to visit I had decided to finally have sex with him, but we were interrupted before we could, well you know." Bruce nodded, his eyes flashing a look of sadness when he realized where the conversation was headed.

"That night he asked me to marry him. He knew I needed some time to think things over, so he went back to work, promising to come back in a few months when he was back in the states."

"How did you find out he died?" Bruce asked. He laid his hand gently on the top of hers, letting her know he was listening; Letting her know he was there for her.

She cleared her throat, not wanting to get too emotional, before she answered, "His roommate. He had fought with Steve in their last deployment and told me what had happened. They were ambushed, and Steve gave his life so everyone else could make it out." She gave a small smile. "That was just the kind of guy he was."

Bruce gently squeezed Diana's hand, giving her a moment to compose herself before he spoke. "I'm sorry Diana," he said, "I know that must've been hard, considering you went through that by yourself."

Diana nodded. "It got easier with time," she confessed, placing her free hand on top of his.

"Would you have said yes?" He watched as Diana looked him in the eye, as her eyes narrowed.

"Bruce," she warned, pulling her hands from his. She didn't need him, of all people, questioning her past with such scrutiny.

Bruce, however, had his answer. "Well you would have made a beautiful bride," he said with a smile. He watched as she continued to eat her lunch, finishing off the plate before he pulled out his wallet. "I'm going to go pay," he said, scooting out from the booth and walking to the front, leaving Diana alone.

She had told him some of her most precious secrets, and he hadn't run away. She wasn't quite sure why she had opened up to him as much as she had, but she was glad she was able to share some of her life with him. If only he'd do the same with her.

* * *

Diana sat on the couch in her apartment, mindlessly watching the news, trying to relax after another stressful day. When she and Bruce had returned from lunch, Walter had taken her aside and had shown her the different aspects of the company, introducing her to department chairs she had never met. She met Alan from Accounting, Jenine from Marketing, and Quinn from Human Resources, who was particularly interested in her and how she had gotten the promotion so quickly; Her husband had been working security for years and had never once been approached about a promotion. However, Walter was quick to explain why he had chose Diana as his replacement, telling her she was the best suited for the job.

She still couldn't help the nagging feeling that came when she thought about leading the department. She knew someone older, someone more experienced, should have been chosen, but if Bruce and Walter saw something in her, then who was she to disagree. She would just try her hardest to make Walter proud; She would make Bruce proud.

Diana's thoughts were interrupted by her phone, which had begun to beep and vibrate against the coffee table in front of her. She quickly sat up and grabbed the phone, raising an eyebrow when she saw she had a message from Bruce. She quickly tapped the icon and read the message.  _We still need to talk about last night_.

She chuckled to herself. She had done her best to try to avoid talking about last night and when he hadn't brought it up during lunch she had assumed she was in the clear. Now, however, she wished they had just gotten it over with earlier. She quickly typed out her reply,  _I thought that's why you took me to lunch?_ , and sent it to him, before sending him another message quickly after:  _But I'm at the apartment if you need to talk._

She placed the phone back on the coffee table and relaxed back into the couch, letting he head hit the back cushion gently. She unconsciously grabbed the remote and flipped the channel, changing the station from the news, until she settled on a reality show that was nearly over. She was about to change the channel once more when her phone went off again, signalling another message from Bruce.  _Good. Can you please open the door?_

Diana jumped up from the couch and rushed over to the front door, quickly unlocking it and pulling it open. "What if I wasn't home?" she asked the man in front of her, as her arms folded over her chest.

Bruce shrugged. "I took a chance," he said, putting his phone into his pants pocket. "Can I come in?"

Diana moved aside, allowing Bruce to walk into apartment, before she closed the door. "Never pictured you'd be a reality show person," Bruce said, glancing over at the television, before turning back to Diana with a smirk

Diana shrugged, before reaching over the back of the couch to grab the remote. She could feel her shirt riding up, allowing Bruce to see her bare hip and lower back, causing him to clear his throat, trying to distract himself from staring at her body. She quickly turned the tv off, tossing the remote onto the coffee table, before she stood to face him. "Now, let's talk about things," she said, her arms crossing over her chest once more, tightening her t-shirt across her breasts, taunting Bruce.

"Last night," he began, mirroring her stance. "I understand last night, and I'm grateful you were there, but I don't want you to feel like you had to do any of that." He looked her in the eye, making sure she understood what he was saying, before he continued. "I am glad that you came to the manor though."

Diana continued to stare him in the eye. "I don't know why you keep thinking you're forcing me into sex," she said, placing her hand on his arm. "If I didn't want to have sex with you, I wouldn't have. You're not forcing me to do anything I don't want to do." She squeezed his arm and said, "But I do want to know what exactly is going on with us."

Bruce let out a sigh. "I do care about you Diana. You're a smart, caring, and beautiful woman. But I'm not the kind of guy you want to be in a relationship with."

Diana nodded. She knew she would eventually have to talk to him about what they were doing, and although she hadn't thought much about it, she didn't think she could ever agree to not seeing him again. She had tried that before and it had failed miserably. "Who said I was looking for a relationship?" she asked, giving him a smirk.

"Diana," he said, stopping when she began to shake her head.

"No, Bruce. I know you're not the kind of guy who is ready for a long term relationship, but I also know you're not the kind of guy I can just stay away from." She blushed when she saw him start to grin. He was getting cocky, and that was the last thing she needed him to be. "So if we're going to continue this, we need to set up some boundaries."

He took a step closer to her, unsure if he had heard her correctly. Was this beautiful woman really okay with having a purely physical relationship with him? "What do you mean?" he asked, his chest hitting hers. He watched as she gasped, her body quickly reacting to his closeness, before his grin grew.

"I mean," she said, staring at his lips. She could never say no to those lips. They were the softest she had ever come to know, and although she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but imagine hearing her name come from them over and over. "No more dates. People might get the wrong idea, and it's confusing."

"I think I can handle that," he responded, his hands falling to her waist. "Anything else?"

Diana nodded. "This doesn't affect my job. I don't get special treatment because of this." She watched as Bruce nodded, knowing they had already partially discussed this with her promotion earlier in the day. "And if either of us start dating other people, we stop this immediately." She raised an eyebrow and stared at Bruce, knowing she needed to establish this specifically for him. He did, after all, have a reputation for being a notorious womanizer. She was not going to be played by him.

Bruce nodded again. "So friends with very good benefits," he stated with a smile, pulling her closer to him. "I would have never thought you would have gone for something about that."

Diana shrugged. "I guess you don't know me as well as you thought Mr. Wayne."

Bruce watched as Diana raised an eyebrow seductively, his grip on her waist tightening. Without a word he crashed his lips onto hers, his hands moving from her waist to her head, holding her close. Diana gripped his shirt and took a step back, tugging him, asking him to follow.

The two quickly made their way to her bedroom, neither wanting to break the kiss. When they were inside, Bruce closed the door with his foot, before Diana pushed him against the door, kissing him fervently. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt, before she trailed her fingers over his bare chest, wanting to feel every muscle under her hands. She quickly pulled away from his lips as her hands made their way to his pants, quickly undoing his belt and his button, before unzipping them. "We need to be smart about this," she said, her lips gently nipping at his neck.

Bruce let out a small gasp, before he grabbed the hem of her shirt. "Are you on, you know?"

"Yes," she answered. "Ever since Steve." Bruce nodded as he pulled off her shirt, tossing it onto the floor near her bed. "But we will be using a condom, each and every time. You do have a reputation after all," she said with another smirk, biting her bottom lip as she continued to feel his hands on her body.

Bruce chuckled. "Of course," he said, reaching behind Diana to unhook her bra. He watched as the piece of clothing fell to the floor, before he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He gently laid her on the bed, pulled off his pants, and climbed on top of her.

He looped his fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants and underwear, pulling both of them down and off her body in one swift movement, before he began to kiss his way up her body, making sure to place a soft kiss on each of her breasts, eliciting a small moan from the woman underneath him. He kissed her neck and made his way up to her mouth, capturing her lips, before he pulled off his boxers. He watched as Diana opened the drawer to her nightstand, pulling out a small package. "I'm not the only one prepared," he said with a smirk.

Diana gently hit his chest, handing him the condom, which he quickly ripped open and put on. He looked Diana in the eye, watching as she gave him a small nod, before he pushed himself into her, earning another moan from her.

He began to thrust, his hand caressing her thigh, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The only sounds that filled the room was the sounds of their joined moans and labored breathing, as each grew closer and closer to their undoing. It wasn't long before Diana felt herself hit that sweat release, bringing Bruce along for the ride.

When they were done, Bruce laid on top of her, his breathing hard and erratic, as he tried to force himself to move. His body gave her his all when they were having sex, and although he was exhausted, he was completely satisfied. "You're right," he said panting, "I don't think I could stop this even if I tried."

Diana laughed, letting her head sink into her pillow. "You didn't try," she mumbled, moving her arm to rest it on her forehead. "I saw you always looking at me in the elevator."

"How could I not," he said, running his hand down her body to emphasize his statement. He watched as Diana began to blush, before he rolled off of her and onto the bed. He laid there for a second, staring at the ceiling, listening to Diana's breathing besides him, before he propped himself up on his elbow to stare at her. "I do have one more thing to ask you."

He watched Diana roll off the bed and crouch down to pick up her discarded clothes. "What's that?" she asked, pulling her tshirt back.

He made no move to get up, watching as Diana pulled on her sweats before taking a seat next to his naked body. "I meant to ask you earlier, but what do you know of the Kyrios brothers? I saw how you reacted yesterday when I mentioned them, and I wanted to know what you know."

Diana sighed. She knew the Kyrios brothers, everyone in Greece knew them. They were multimillionaires, and like Bruce, had the lifestyles to match. She also knew, unlike Bruce, they were the biggest jerks she had ever heard of. They exploited everyone they could, willing to hurt anyone and everyone in order to get their way. "They are all pompous assholes," she said, unable to hide her true opinions of the three brothers. "They know how to get what they want and they'll use whatever means necessary to get it."

She turned to look him in the eye, her eyes softening when she saw Bruce's concerned expression. "They're businessmen, and they're brilliant at what they do, but I would proceed with caution if you're going to do business with them."

Bruce nodded, watching as she brought her legs up to her chest before wrapping her arms around them. There was something she was hiding, but he wasn't going to push her into revealing all her secrets. He, after all, still had some of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three days since Bruce and Diana had last seen each other, and although they had wanted nothing more than a little time alone to destress, they had both been too busy to meet up. Bruce had been busy with a company merger with Lexcorp, spending a majority of the last forty-eight hours in meetings and phone calls, while Diana had been busy perfecting their new security system. By the time Bruce had arrived back in Gotham this morning, he was more than ready to see Diana naked, her body in his , for Diana, sex with Bruce was the last thing on her mind today.

Instead, she was frustrated, and aggravated, and wanted nothing more than to punch a hole in the wall. She had arrived at work, her first day as head of security, only to find someone had tried to hack their system. She had spent a majority of the morning working with the I.T. department, trying to find out how someone had hit their system as hard as they had, and why someone would try to get information from Wayne Enterprises. She knew she had to get something resolved before Bruce came back from Metropolis, he was, after all, trusting the safety of his company and employees to her.

"You figure out anything more about that breach?"

Diana stopped rubbing her temples, which had begun to hurt with the onset of a migraine, glancing up at the man who stood in the doorway to her office. "I.T. thinks it was another company trying to sabotage the merger with Lexcorp."

She watched as Paul Whitaker, her second-in-command, leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, letting out a sigh, before he shrugged. "I told you working with Luthor was a terrible idea," he said, his right hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "You going to tell Mr. Wayne about this?" he asked as he absentmindedly scrolled through his phone.

Diana stared at Paul, her eyebrows furrowing. Of course she was going to tell Bruce. It was his company, he deserved to know if people were attempting to sabotage his business dealings. "As soon as he gets back from Metropolis," she answered, watching as Paul glanced up at her over his phone.

Paul nodded. He knew she was frustrated, but she was being rather short with him and the other guys. Normally she'd sit around and talk to them all, enjoying a cup of coffee as they looked over the latest company news. Today she had gone straight into her office, wanting to be left alone. "Okay, well just so you know, that new kid is here. Do you want me to send him in?"

Diana nodded and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Thanks Paul," she said, giving the man a smile. She knew she wasn't being the friendliest today, but every little thing was irritating her. She watched as Paul nodded and pushed himself off her door frame, before leaving the office, returning a moment later with a young man. He gave her a small salute and a smile, before walking back to his desk, closing the door to give Diana and their newest hire some privacy.

Diana looked at the young man in front of her and offered him a smile, before motioning for him to sit in front of her desk. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Kakos," she said, grabbing his file off her desk before pushing her chair back. "That's Greek, yes?"

He nodded, his dark hair bouncing with each movement of his head. He watched as Diana stood from her seat and walked over to the front of her desk, taking a quick seat on the edge, before she looked up. His brown eyes met her blue, and he smiled. "Yes ma'am," he said, watching as Diana smiled back, before opening the file in her hands.

"So Sterling, my former boss is the one who interviewed and hired you, but he let me know all about you." She quickly flipped through the file, glancing at a few highlighted notes, before looked up at Sterling. He was young, maybe twenty-two, twenty-three at most, but that didn't mean much. Diana was only a few years older than her newest hire, but she would have killed to have a job like this fresh out of college. "So, I just wanted to go over a few things, and get your official paperwork in, and then I can have Paul show you around."

She watched as Sterling nodded, before she pulled a printed form from the file in her hand. "I just need you to read this, and sign the bottom of it." She handed the form to Sterling as her phone began to beep. "Sorry," she mumbled as she grabbed the phone off her desk, opening the message that she had received.  _Back at the office. Alex said you wanted to see me. Come by when you get the chance?_  She quickly typed her response,  _I'll be up in a few minutes_ , and sent it to him. She then looked back at Sterling, watching as he continued to sign the long form, before she let out a quiet sigh.

There was a quick knock on her office door, before it opened, revealing Paul once more. "Hey Diana," he said, stepping into the office. "That package from Metropolis is in. What do you want us to do with it?"

Diana glanced up from her phone, ignoring Bruce's reply, before she met Paul's brown eyes with her own. "Can you please have Mr. Kakos finish these insurance papers, and send them over to HR. When you are done you can take him over to the training simulator and get him started with some basic programs. Also, take Xavier and Joe and have them use the new weapons in a simulator. Mr. Wayne wants us to test out those weapons before he completes that deal."

Paul nodded, before waving Sterling out of the office. "Nice to meet you Mr. Kakos," Diana said, offering him her hand.

He quickly shook her outstretched hand, offering her a wide smile. "You too Ms. Prince," he said, before following Paul out of the office, leaving Diana alone to think of how she was going to approach Bruce. She knew she needed to let him know about the attempted security hack, but she didn't want the first words he heard from her to be bad news.

She let out a loud groan, pushing herself off her desk. She gently placed Sterling's file on the top of her desk and walked over to her computer, printing the files I.T. had sent her, before she placed them into another file for Bruce. Without another word she walked out of her office and over to the elevator. She quickly made her way up to Bruce's office, stopping at Alex's desk, giving the woman behind it a forced smile. "Alex," Diana began, watching as the young woman smiled at her.

She quickly hung up the phone, her smile widening when she noticed Diana begin to fidget. "Diana, coming to see Bruce?" She watched as Diana nodded, showing her the file in her hands. "Good, he's been waiting for you." She nodded to his office door, giving Diana another smile as she watched her walk up to the door.

Diana quickly walked into the office, gently closing the door behind her back. She watched as Bruce looked up from his computer and gave her a smile. She smiled back, suddenly aware of the butterflies she felt in her stomach with the way he was looking at her. "Diana," he said, turning his attention to the woman in front of him. He pushed himself back from the desk and stood, before walking over to Diana. "Alex said you wanted to see me." He watched as Diana took a seat at his desk, before he sat on the edge, watching as she bit her bottom lip, anxious. "Everything alright?"

Diana shook her head, letting out a small sigh, before she handed Bruce the file. "This morning someone tried to hack into our security system. We caught it, and our firewalls prevented any information from leaving the database, but it was still a close call." She looked up at him, watching as he flipped through the file in his hands. His brows knitted together, concentrating on the information in front of him. "I'm sorry Bruce," she said, her fingers rubbing her temple once more.

Bruce finished reading the file in his hands, gently closing it, before he looked up at her. "What are you sorry for? The system stopped whoever was trying to hack it."

"I was the one responsible for the new system. This shouldn't even be an issue."

Bruce shook his head, turning to place the file on his desk, before he faced her. "It's going to happen every now and then. We're a multi-billion dollar company, we can't help that." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look him in the eye, before he continued, "Besides, there are still going to be some kinks in the new system. It's only been online for a month." He quickly flashed her a grin, letting her know he wasn't angry or upset with her or the situation.

"I want to know what people want from the company," Diana said, standing from her seat. She began to pace next to Bruce's desk, the migraine she had had for nearly two hours getting stronger, before she let out a small sigh. "Do you think it has something to do with this deal with Lexcorp?"

Bruce shrugged. He stood from his desk and walked over to Diana, gently placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing. "There are a lot of people who aren't happy about this situation with Lexcorp, and I understand why. Lex Luthor is not a good man, by any sense of the word."

"So why continue with this deal?"

Bruce sighed and placed his other hand on her free shoulder. "I'm sure you've heard your roommate talk about it, but the Gotham Police Department needs help. They're severely underfunded, and until they get the equipment they need, the crime in this city is going to keep rising. I was born here, grew up here, this is the only home I know; I need to do something to help it." He watched as Diana nodded, her nose scrunched, as she listened to him. He knew she didn't approve of Wayne Enterprises partnering with Lex Luthor, but she also never witnessed the tragedy he had; A tragedy no eight-year old should have had to witness. "I'll fix this, I promise."

He moved his hand down her arm, gently running his fingers over her skin. "Besides that, how has your first day as Head of Security been?" He placed his hand on her hip, gripping it tightly, before he closed the gap between them. It had been a lonely few days in Metropolis, and he wanted nothing more than a moment alone with Diana.

Diana looked Bruce in the eye, contemplating how to answer his loaded question. "It's been," she began, stopping to think of the appropriate word, "Interesting."

"How so?" Bruce asked, the hand on her shoulder moving down to her lonely hip. He watched as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart, before he smirked. He loved that his touch could give her that reaction.

"I just didn't realize how much Walter put up with," she responded, placing her hands over his on her hips. "I'm starting to worry about what you two got me into."

Bruce chuckled. "You'll be able to handle it. You have a great team behind you." He raised an eyebrow, his eyes darkening with desire. "And I've spent the last forty-eight hours thinking of getting behind you," he said, watching as Diana's eyes widened at his statement.

"Bruce," she whispered in shock, biting her lip once more. "You're terrible." Her eyes glanced towards the couch against the wall, raising an eyebrow. Without a word Bruce found his hands on Diana's waistband, quickly moving to unbutton her pants, before he crashed his lips onto hers.

Diana trailed her hands towards Bruce's tie, gently loosening it before she yanked it off his neck and flung it onto his chair. Her hands carefully moved over his clothed chest, stopping when she reached the top button of his shirt. She was about to unbutton his shirt, wanting to see the muscles of his body, when there was a knock on the door, startling both of them.

Diana quickly pushed Bruce away from her, reaching down to re-button her pants, before she took a seat in front of his desk, trying to calm her breathing. She quickly grabbed the file off his desk and opened it, trying to appear as if the two of them had only been discussing work and not about to have sex in his office for the second time, before she heard him walk to the door and open it.

"Mr. Wayne, sorry to disturb you, but I thought you should know about this." Diana stood straight, glancing over her shoulder when she heard the familiar voice. She had spent the majority of the morning with the owner of the voice, but she had assured him she would tell Bruce about the security risk.

"Hello," Bruce said, squinting to stare at the name badge he wore. "Mr.?"

"Stone," he said, extending a hand towards Bruce. "Victor Stone. I work in the I.T. department."

Bruce nodded and shook his hand, glancing over at Diana, who had her face buried in the folder she held, before he stepped aside. "Please come in," he said. He watched as Victor stepped inside the office, stopping when he saw Diana sitting in front of Bruce's desk.

When he had spoken to her earlier, Diana had said she would tell Bruce about the security problems, but he wanted to make sure Mr. Wayne understood what exactly had happened, and he wasn't sure if Diana was able to explain it the way he could. "Ms. Prince was just explaining the security issue we had this morning," Bruce said, shutting the door behind Victor. He made his way to his desk, grabbing his discarded tie off his chair, before he stole a glance of Diana, who was sitting there, smirking. Without a word he motioned for Victor to take a seat, before he sat in his chair. "I assume that's why you're here?"

Victor nodded, taking a seat next to Diana, before he glanced over at the woman. There was a faint blush on her cheeks and her clothes looked disheveled, but more than that she looked irritated. Maybe he should have just stayed in his office and let her handle it. "Yes Sir," he replied, placing a file that was identical to the one in Diana's hand on his desk. "We were able to track an IP address," he began, watching as Diana looked up from her file. This was new information; He hadn't been completely honest with her. "Unfortunately we could only trace it to a coffee shop down the street. Other than that we have no information."

Bruce nodded, looking down at the information Victor was presenting. "Well we are in the process of fixing everything with the new security system," he said, closing the file. He didn't need to re-read everything Diana had already shown him. "Mr. Stone, I'd like you and the team to get that new system up and running. Make sure to test for any potential issues. Ms. Prince and I worked hard on that, and we need it to be foolproof."

He watched as Victor raised an eyebrow, confused by Bruce's answer, before he nodded cautiously. "Yes Sir." Victor watched as Bruce turned to his computer, reading an email that had popped up on the monitor, before he turned back to him and Diana.

"And I'd like you to keep Ms. Prince updated." He looked Diana in the eye and smiled, knowing Diana appreciated the fact that he supported her and her new position.

"Of course Mr. Wayne," Victor said, before standing from his seat and heading to the door. He opened the door and walked out, upset that his meeting with Mr. Wayne hadn't been more successful.

Diana looked up at Bruce, giving him a grin, before she rose from her seat and left the office. She would message him later, but for now, she had to confront Victor about what he had done. She rushed past Alex, giving her a small nod, before she walked up to the elevator, stepping next to Victor as they both waited. After a few tense moments of silence, Diana turned to face the young man. "I am perfectly capable of doing my job," she said, her hand on her hip. "What was that?"

Victor shrugged, unable to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry," he said, listening to the elevator ding when it arrived. He watched as the door slid open before he stepped into the empty elevator, turing to watch Diana join him. "I just wanted to make sure Mr. Wayne knew the seriousness of this."

Diana watched as the doors closed, before they descended to the basement, where both of their offices were. "Victor, we're both in new positions, but this isn't a competition."

Victor, realizing what he had done was wrong, nodded and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Diana," he said. She watched as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and let out a groan, before he looked at her. "I don't know why I'm here, or why they put me in this position, but I'm trying to make a good impression. I realize I shouldn't have stepped on your toes."

Diana looked at the young man and sighed. He was a college senior who had started working with the company as a summer intern before his last summer of high school. Lucius and Bruce had seen potential in him and had decided to keep him as part of the permanent staff. He was smart, ambitious, and determined; All the qualities Bruce was looking for in his employees. When the head of the I.T. department had passed away four months ago, Victor had become the head of the department by default, having been working there longer than all of the college graduates. At first he had been unsure of it, wanting to focus on his last semester of school, but he knew he couldn't leave the company to fend for themselves.

Diana quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed him a smile. He was younger than her, so she knew why he had done it, but he didn't need to prove anything to anyone. Bruce already thought he was one of the smartest people who worked at the company. "Just don't let it happen again," she said with a wink, watching as Victor smiled at her response, before he nodded once more.

The two stood in silence as the elevator finally reached the basement, the steel door sliding open before they exited the metal box and stepped out into the hallway. Victor gave Diana a small wave before he turned left down the hall, towards the I.T. department. Diana watched him leave, before she pulled out her phone, her smile widening when she saw she already had a message from Bruce

She walked down the hall and quickly entered the large room at the end, unconsciously opening Bruce's message as she watched Paul and Xavier McKinnis, a short ex-cop from Boston, with an attitude to match, examine the new tech from Lexcorp. To their left stood Sterling, fully immersed in their digital simulator, his gun drawn. Next to him stood Joseph Patelo, Paul's best friend and cousin, who had gotten the job only because of his family.

She quickly read Bruce's text, smirking when she saw his message.  _Finish what we started at my place?_ She started to reply when she heard Joe begin to speak. "But you know Pauly," he said, shooting the newest gun and missing the target by a few inches, "It should have been you."

Diana looked up at the guys, watching as Xavier nodded and Paul shook his head, completely unaware that she had entered the room. "Give her a chance guys," Paul said, slamming a magazine into the gun he held. "Walter obviously wanted her to lead, so I'll respect his wishes." He quickly fixed the earmuffs on his head, making sure they were snug, before Joe shot another four rounds; Only one hit its intended target.

Xavier shrugged, fixing his own set of earmuffs, before he said, "Walter was an old man. He didn't know what he wanted."

"I'll tell you what I think," Joe said, placing his empty gun down on the counter. He pulled off both his ear and eye protection and turned to the other two men, ignoring Sterling who was still busy in his own training simulator. "I bet she's sleeping with the boss, and that's the only reason she got the promotion."

Diana watched as Xavier chuckled, nodding in agreement, as Paul sighed. He wanted to believe the best, that Diana was just a well qualified candidate, but he knew whatever he said would go in one of Joe's ear and out the other. Without a word Diana shoved her phone in her pocket, Bruce's message completely forgotten about, and made her way to the men, clearing her throat when she was close enough to startle them. "Hey, uh, boss," Joe said, picking up the gun he had just fired. "There must be something wrong with these guns because they won't fire correctly."

Without a word Diana grabbed a loaded magazine from the table next to Xavier and loaded it into the gun Joe had been using, stopping only to allow him to put his earmuffs back on, before she fired four shots, each of them hitting the paper targets square in the middle of the chest; A direct bullseye. "Hm," Diana said, flipping on the safety before she placed the gun back on the counter. "Doesn't look like there's anything wrong with the guns."

She watched as Paul smirked, while Xavier and Joe stared at her, dumbfounded. "I believe we all have work to do," she said, walking to the door and leaving the room, letting out a sigh as she rubbed her ringing ears. She knew she should have worn protection, it was the first thing Walter had told her do to at the range, but she was angry and wanted to prove a point.

She quickly made her way back to her office, pulling out her phone when she remembered Bruce's unanswered text. Taking a seat at her desk, she let out another sigh, before she sent her one worded response to Bruce:  _Can't._


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days since Diana had overheard her employees talk about her and Bruce, and although it was the truth, some part of her was aggravated that they all assumed she wasn't qualified. Sure, she had assumed the same thing when she had first been promoted, but after reading Walter's letter of recommendation, and Bruce's other reasoning, she knew she could do the job. She had been working tirelessly during the past forty-eight hours to prove herself to not only her staff, but also to Bruce. She wanted to show him that she deserved her current position. Which is why Diana found herself glued to her seat, reading the computer screen in front of her, as she scrolled through multiple documents.

Her desk was scattered with a multitude of files, all filled with details from the latest attempt on their security system. Victor had gotten a few more details about the person who had tried to hack their system, but other than that, they didn't have much to go on. She had pulled up Walter's old files about previous security hacks, trying to find a link, but so far she was turning up empty handed.

She let out another groan, her hand coming to rest on her aching back. Her emotions had been going off full force, and now she understood why. She moved her hand to her hip, trying to calm the intense cramping that was plaguing her body, a monthly reminder why being a woman was hard work.

She quickly stood up straight, groaning when her sore muscles ached with her every move. After denying Bruce two days ago, she had gone to the gym, taking her frustrations out on the punching bag. When she had finally calmed down, she had gone home, wanting nothing more than to sit on the couch with a pint of ice cream, mindlessly watching TV, trying to ignore Bruce invading her thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't want him. In fact, all she could think about was his lips on hers, his strong hands working over her body, doing things only he could do. She would find herself constantly thinking about running her hands over his body, feeling the sculpted muscles beneath her fingers. When she had left Bruce's office two days ago, she was fully intent on going to the manor that night, finishing what had been interrupted in his office, but hearing her coworkers talk about her like that had done something to her. She didn't know if it was because she had been raised to believe that men were manipulative people, or because she was PMSing, but she knew she needed a few days away from Bruce to think things over.

A loud knock on her office door brought Diana out of her thoughts, forcing her to look up and away from her computer and over to the man standing in her doorway. "Bruce," Diana said, offering him a small smile, before she turned back to her computer. She tried to ignore the smirk on his face as he stared at her, his arms crossed over his chest, but it was no use. Whenever he looked at her that way she would find herself blushing. "What brings you down here?"

Bruce walked into the office, taking a seat in front of her desk. "Have you always worn glasses?" he asked, ignoring her first question. He tilted his head, studying her face with the new accessory, raising an eyebrow as he tried to commit this image to memory. Her long hair had been swept up into a messy bun, with a few stray strands falling in front of her face. Her face was stern, focused on what she had been working on, and her blue eyes seemed brighter against the dark frames she wore.

Diana reached up and pulled the small frames off her face, shaking her head as she placed them on the desk. "I used to read a lot when I was a kid, and my mother would make me wear them so I wouldn't strain my eyes. I use them when I've been staring at the computer for a long period of time." She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn, before raising her hands above her head in a deep stretch.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, his eyes unconsciously dropping down to the small bout of exposed skin that showed as she stretched. He would never have admitted it to Diana, but he had been unable to get her out of his head since their first meeting, and ever since they had been interrupted in his office a few days ago, he had been unable to focus on anything but her body. He heard her release a small groan, her back releasing a few pops as she stretched, before she relaxed in her chair, their eyes meeting.

She glanced down at the watch on her left wrist, raising an eyebrow as she mentally calculated how long she had been staring at the files that were scattered on her desk and computer. "About four hours," she said, pulling a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You work too hard," he stated, watching as she turned back to the computer to respond to an email that had just come through, her eyebrows furrowing slightly at the words on the screen.

Diana gave him a small chuckle, her eyes never leaving the screen as she typed her response. "I think I have a point to prove to some people," she said nonchalantly, sending her email, before she leaned back in her chair, her face relaxing. She quickly crossed her legs and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her messages before settling on a text from her mother.

"Do you mean me, or your staff?" he asked, watching as she lowered her phone, her eyes meeting his over the device. Suddenly he had his answer. "You don't have to prove yourself to them Diana," he said, his eyes staying locked on hers. "Walter knew you could do the job, as do I."

Diana stared at him, placing her phone on her desk, the message to her mother quickly forgotten, as she gave him a small smile. "I know," she began, crossing her arms over her chest. She let out a sigh, releasing the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, as she thought about what Joe had said. "They think I'm sleeping with the boss," she said with a smirk, watching as he raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her response..

"You ARE sleeping with the boss," Bruce replied, giving her a grin as her eyes narrowed, ready to scold him for his remark. "But," he began, "I already told you that was not what got you the job." He watched as she turned back to the computer, closing the files on her screen, as she nervously bit her bottom lip, unconvinced by his words. "What are your plans for this afternoon?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He had come here with the intention of asking her an important question, however seeing her there, so focused on her job, wanting to prove herself to everyone, had distracted him.

Diana glanced at Bruce, turning her attention away from her computer once more, as she raised her eyebrow again. "I thought we said no more dates." She watched as he smiled, his lips curling in a way that made her heart skip a beat.

Bruce let out a small chuckle, watching as a small blush unconsciously crept up on her cheeks. He knew what he was doing; He loved making her nervous. "I actually have a meeting I need to get to, and Lucius refuses to let me go without security." He watched as she nodded, having read Lucius' email to her earlier that morning. The pending deal with Lexcorp was resulting in unwanted attention from protesters, some who had made threats to both Bruce and those who worked at Wayne Enterprises. There were people, both in Gotham and Metropolis, who were not too thrilled that Bruce would be partnering himself with someone like Lex Luthor. "I was actually hoping you'd come along with me."

Diana flashed Bruce a smirk of her own. She would love nothing more than to get out of her office and see something other than files and emails, but she also didn't want to sound desperate to Bruce. "I hear Paul's free. You should have him escort you." She watched as his smile disappeared, before she continued. "Or you know what? I hear Joe is looking to get out into the field. Maybe you can give him a chance."

She watched as Bruce scrunched his nose, clearly disapproving of Diana's suggestion. "I would feel much more confident strapping a gun to my hip than having Joseph Paleto be my personal bodyguard. You and I both know he's only here because of who his father is." He watched as Diana let out a laugh, knowing what Bruce had said was the truth.

"You packing a gun? That'll be the day," she replied, standing from her seat and leaning over to grab the mouse of her computer. She quickly shut her computer off and opened the top drawer of her desk, pulling out a holstered gun and placing in on the desk in front of her, careful to aim it away from Bruce.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the gun.

Diana sighed. She wasn't a big fan of having to carry a gun, but with everyone having to tighten security, she knew she would never hear the end of it if something happened to Bruce. She would never forgive herself if he got hurt while he was in her care. "Lucius was very clear," she said, adjusting her waistband and raising the back of her shirt, before grabbing the gun and placing the holster in the back of her pants, making sure it was secure before she turned back to Bruce. "There, no one will even know," she said, letting her shirt drop to cover the visible piece of the holster. She watched as Bruce stared at her, unable to ignore the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never like the idea of guns, knowing the damage a single bullet could do. After all, it had only taken two to destroy his whole world.

He continued to stare at the hidden weapon, before his eyes glanced lower, settling on her rear. Even in the looser slacks she wore, he could tell how tight and toned her body was, and he nearly let out a groan when he remembered how it felt to have her bottom in his hands. He heard Diana clear her throat, forcing him out of his thoughts and making him shift his focus from her butt to her eyes. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, clearing his throat, trying to stop the tightening in his pants before it became any more of a problem. "You ready to go?"

Diana laughed, knowing what he was thinking; She had been thinking of the same thing as of late. Without a word, Diana grabbed her jacket from the back of her seat, walked past Bruce, stopping at her office door and pulling her hair out the bun it had been swept up into, letting it cascade down her back. Bruce let the smell of her shampoo fill his nostrils, a small growl of desire escaping his lips, as he reached up to twirl his hands in her hair. "You're doing this on purpose," he said, walking up behind her and pulling her against his body, letting her feel how she was affecting him. He placed his nose into her hair and breathed in, letting the mixture of jasmine, lavender, and a hint of vanilla, fill his senses. He gently ran his hands up her arms, stopping at her shoulders, listening to her breath quicken as he moved her hair aside and placed a kiss on the base of her neck.

"I thought you had a meeting," she whispered, letting out a sigh when Bruce placed another kiss on her neck and ran a hand down to her hip.

Bruce sighed, placing his forehead against her shoulder as he gripped her arm. "You should come to the manor tonight. I think we both need it."

Diana turned to face him, her eyes meeting his. His eyes were dark with desire, and the smirk on his face told her just how much he wanted to take her right there. "Um, maybe in a few days?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say.

Bruce, unable to hide the disappointment, let out a small sigh. "Oh," he said quietly. He watched as Diana's eyes quickly moved over to her desk, before he followed her gaze, his eyes settling on the bottle of midol near her computer. "Oh!" he said, chuckling as he placed his hands on her hips once more. "Here I was thinking you just didn't want sex anymore."

Diana let out a small chuckle, placing her hands on his chest. "I'll make it up to you," she said, pulling her hair aside as she pulled on her jacket. "Now Mr. Wayne, I believe we have somewhere to be."

Bruce let out a groan and nodded, before he dropped his hands from her hips. He watched as she turned on her heel and exited her office, before he followed her out, shutting the door behind him. The two made their way out of the security office and into the hall, making their way over to the elevator. They waited for the elevator in silence, both content with staying quiet, neither wanting to discuss what was on their mind out in the open. Diana knew as soon as she felt up to it, she would be at Bruce's door, wanting to feel his arms around her, his mouth on her body, making her feel things she had never felt before.

The elevator let out a small ding, signalling it had arrived, and the doors slid open, revealing a familiar face. "Mr. Wayne, Ms. Prince. I was on my way to let you know we got more information on that security breach." Victor walked out of the elevator, smiling at the two, as he showed them the file in his hands. "I can leave this on your desk Diana."

Diana nodded, stepping into the elevator, Bruce walking in behind her and holding the door open with his hand. "That would be wonderful," she said, flashing him another smile. "Thank you Victor."

Victor gave Diana a small nod, flashing her a smile, as he waved at the door and disappeared down the hall. Bruce moved his hand, allowing the doors to shut, before he turned to face Diana. "You two seem friendlier."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Bruce shrugged. "In my office the other day, when he interrupted us, you seemed to be angry. Was it because he interrupted us, or because you felt like he was stepping on your toes?"

"A little of both," she confessed, watching as the elevator stopped at the ground floor, the doors sliding open to reveal a few people waiting for the elevator. "But we talked," she said, stepping out of the elevator, Bruce following her, and walked to the front door. "We came to an understanding."

Bruce nodded, opening the front door for Diana, ignoring the looks from some of his employees as they watched him and Diana walk out of the building together. "Well I'm glad," he said, placing his hand on her back, careful to avoid the cold metal of the gun that protruded out of her waistband. He guided her down the street, where the two met up with Alfred, who was standing in front of the car, the back door open.

"Ms. Prince," Alfred greeted, his lips curling into a wide smile as he held the door open for the pair. "It's nice to see you again."

Diana gave the older man a smile in return, happy to see that he was able to look her in the eye after their last encounter. He knew what she and Bruce did, and yet he was still able to talk to her professionally. "Good afternoon Alfred," she said, stopping in front of the open door, Bruce at her side moments later.

"Will you be accompanying Master Wayne from now on?" he asked, his eyes widening as he waited for her response.

Diana looked up at the British butler, her eyes catching his. She knew the double meaning to his question, and as much as she didn't want to hurt the man, she and Bruce had decided a relationship between the two of them, at least one that wasn't purely physical, wasn't going to work. "Let's take it one day at a time," she replied. She watched as Alfred nodded, glancing over at Bruce, who was unable to take his eyes off Diana as she spoke, before he gave the woman another smile.

"Of course Ms. Prince," he said, offering her his hand. "Now, I believe you and Master Wayne need to get going or you're going to be late."

Diana nodded and placed her hand in Alfred's awaiting hand, letting him help her into the back of the car, before she took a seat near the other door, allowing Bruce to scoot into the seat next to her. Once Bruce was inside, Alfred shut the door, leaving the two alone for a moment, before the butler took a seat behind the wheel and started the car. Alfred pulled away from the curb and drove down the street, before Diana leaned close to Bruce and asked, "Does he know?"

Bruce placed his hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I haven't told him anything," he whispered back, watching as she pulled a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "That doesn't mean he doesn't know anything. He's got some weird sixth sense like that."

Diana laughed, oblivious to the pair of eyes staring in the rearview mirror, watching with a smile as Bruce's lips curled into a smile of his own, Diana's laughter filling his ears, before he let out a chuckle. It had been years since Alfred had seen Bruce's smile so genuine, and he had Diana to thank. He knew the two were too stubborn to see it, but they were perfect for each other.

* * *

Bruce and Diana had remained fairly quiet for a majority of the ride, Diana only breaking the silence to ask where they were going, getting aggravated when Bruce would avoid the question, gently patting her knee to distract her. Eventually Diana had given up asking where they were going, deciding to stare out the window, ignoring Bruce's hand that was resting on her thigh.

She watched Alfred drove through the streets of Gotham, stopping near the outskirts of town, where he parked the car among the dozen that lined the street. "Master Wayne, we are here," he said, turning off the ignition and opening the driver's door, before getting out of the car and walking to the rear door. Bruce gave Diana's thigh a gentle squeeze, keeping his hand firmly on her leg until she turned to face him, her lips curling into a reaffirming smile when she realized where they were and what they were doing. Without a word she placed her hand over his and laced their fingers together, knowing he needed some form of comfort for what they were going to endure during the next few hours.

Diana continued to stare at Bruce, ignoring Alfred as he opened the back door for them, knowing she wouldn't move until he was ready. They sat in silence, staring at each other, their hands intertwined, as Bruce tried to control his shaky breath. He was still emotional, but he knew with time he'd be okay. Without another word Bruce nodded to Diana, gently pulling his hand free from hers, before he placed it on her back, allowing her to turn to Alfred, who was once again offering her his hand to assist her out of the vehicle. "Thank you Alfred," she said, placing her hand in his and stepping out of the back seat, letting her boots make contact with the cement before she stepped aside, allowing Bruce to follow her out. She listened as Alfred whispered something to Bruce, unable to make out what exactly he was saying, before he shut the car door. Bruce gently patted Alfred's shoulder, silently letting the old man know how much he appreciated whatever he had to say, before his hand found its way back to Diana's back and he led her inside the small building.

Once inside, Bruce and Diana quickly found a seat in the last pew, trying not to disturb anyone during their mourning. The room, which was crowded with people, all sitting silently listening to the man on the stage, as he talked about Joey Fischer, the eight year old that had touched the heart of everyone he had come in contact with, was decorated in bright colors, contrasted only by the black that guests had worn as a symbol of their loss. Diana could see a woman, who she had assumed to be Joey's mother, sitting in the front pew, surrounded by crying relatives, each hugging the woman who had a solemn look on her face.

Diana watched as Joey's mother stood, wiping a tear from her cheek, and walked to the stage. She grabbed the microphone from the man from earlier, letting him give her a large hug and a kiss on the cheek, before he stepped down, leaving her alone on the stage. She took a deep breath, letting her hand gently caress the closed casket she stood behind, before she let her eyes glance over the room, locking on Bruce when she spotted him sitting silently. She gave him a small nod, acknowledging his presence in the building, before she began to speak. "I want to first thank those who have come to celebrate Joey. His life on this world may have been short, but he was a force to be reckoned with." She patted the coffin gently, before raising her hand and pressing it to her lips, kissing her fingers gently, before she placed it back onto her son's coffin. "When Peter and I found out we were expecting, we didn't know what to do. We were young, we were inexperienced in life, and we didn't know what to do. But from the moment I held that little boy in my arms, I knew things were going to be okay."

Diana watched as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, stopping to clear her throat, before she continued. "When he got sick, he didn't let that stop him. And when Peter didn't come home, he fought harder. I will always remember his strength, the light he brought to our family, and his laugh. He had a wonderful laugh that would fill a room. So please tell God thank you for letting me be your mother, and save a spot for me. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again."

Diana watched as a young man came up and stood beside Joey's mother, grabbing the microphone before he wrapped his arms around the woman, muffling her cries with his chest. He gently rubbed her back, letting the woman continue her sobs, as he led her down to the pew.

Diana felt Bruce's hand on her thigh as he let out a small sigh, trying to keep his demeanor calm. She knew this had to be hard for him. He had gone to his fair share of funerals during his life; After having to bury both his parents at the age of eight, Diana knew he couldn't stand funerals. It's why he didn't get close to anyone, why he had shut himself off from ever getting into a committed relationship.

The two of them watched in silence as the funeral finished, each of the guests walking up to the closed coffin that held the young boy, some of them lightly touching the coffin, some hugging the wooden box. Diana could tell Bruce wanted to talk to Joey's mother, but something was holding him back. Maybe it was him not wanting to make a scene in front of Joey's grieving family; After all, some of the people in the room were not too fond of his new dealings with a hated man like Luthor, and they were now starting to notice him in the back of the room.

She quickly placed her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze, watching as the last few straggling guests walked up to the coffin, before giving Joey's mother a hug, whispering words of encouragement to her, before she leaned into Bruce. "You need some fresh air?" she whispered, giving him an excuse to step outside and clear his head.

Bruce gave his head a small shake, squeezed her thigh, and smiled. He was appreciative that she was trying to make him comfortable in an uncomfortable situation. She was empathetic and tried her hardest to make those around her feel better; It was one of the reasons he had grown to care for her.

The two continued to watch the funeral proceed, before everyone began to make their way outside of the building. Bruce tried to ignore the stares people threw his way, only focused on getting a moment with Joey's mom alone. It wasn't long before the room was empty, save for Joey's mother, and a few select close relatives. Bruce watched as they walked towards the back of the building, heading for the exit, before Joey's mother stopped in the aisle next to him. "Bruce," she said quietly, causing the man to look up, his eyes sad.

Bruce stood from his seat, Diana following, and walked into the aisle, stopping in front of the woman dressed in black. "Tonya," he said, his eyes meeting the younger man that stood next to her. "Chris," he said, acknowledging the man, as he extended a hand to him.

Chris shook Bruce's hand, before he crossed his arms over his chest. "Mr. Wayne," he said, his voice hard and stern. He glanced over at Tonya and raised an eyebrow, wanting to know if she was okay with Bruce being here.

"Oh Chris," Tonya said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please give me and Mr. Wayne a moment?" She watched as Chris stared at Bruce a moment longer, before releasing a sigh. "Go on, all of you," she said, flicking her hand to shoo them away.

She watched as they reluctantly left, leaving Bruce, Tonya, and Diana, to stand in silence for a few moments. "Mr. Wayne," Tonya said once the room was cleared. "Thank you for everything." She quickly walked up to her former boss and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her. "I couldn't have done any of this without you."

Bruce smiled and gently patted Tonya's back. "He deserved this and so much more," Bruce said, his head dropping on to the top of Tonya's as he held her, listening to her shaky breaths as she tried not to cry.

"First Peter, now my Joey. I don't think I could have done any of this without you." She pulled back from him and offered him a smile, letting Bruce know just how thankful she was that he had paid for not only Joey's hospital care, but also set up the entire funeral, paying for every expense.

"No thanks is needed," Bruce said, offering Tonya another smile, before he unconsciously reached behind him for Diana's hand. "Tonya, this is Diana. Diana Prince," he said, pulling Diana out into the aisle to join them, watching as Tonya smiled at the mention of Diana's name. She had obviously heard the name before.

"Diana!" Tonya exclaimed, pulling Diana into a hug. "Joey told me about you visiting him in the hospital. You left quite an impression on him. I couldn't get him to stop talking about you for two days." She chuckled, remembering how smitten her son was with the woman in her arms. "In all honesty, I think he had a little crush on you." She pulled back from Diana, looking into her eyes as she offered her a smile

Diana chuckled, a blush forming on her cheeks. "He did have good taste," Bruce said quietly, squeezing Diana's hand as he gave her a smirk.

Diana, choosing to ignore Bruce's comment, only smiled back at Tonya. "He was a special little boy," she said, "I'm sorry for your loss." Tonya nodded, her finger coming up to wipe a stray tear that had fallen. "It really was a beautiful ceremony," she said, watching the mother nod once more, before she flashed another smile at Bruce.

"None of it would have been possible without this guy," she said, gently smacking him in the shoulder. "Really Mr. Wayne, it means the world to me and my family. Even Chris is thankful, no matter how much he refuses to show it. You know my brother, he's stubborn and prideful." She opened her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Joey wanted me to give this to you."

Bruce took the piece of paper from Tonya's hand and unfolded it, his eyebrow raising when he saw what was on the page. "He said he finally got some inspiration."

He quickly folded the piece of paper without a word, shoving it into his pocket, before he cleared his throat. "Thank you Tonya," he said, "Your job at Wayne Enterprises is waiting for you whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne," she said, placing her hand on his arm. "For everything. And thank you Diana. You made him talk about something other than his sickness. He truly was a ma...mac...mach-"

"Machitís," Diana said when she realized what Tonya was trying to say. She had taught Joey the Greek word at the hospital when Bruce had left the room, letting him know just how much of a fighter he was. She didn't know he had been hanging on to every word she said.

"Yes," Tonya said with a nod. "Thank you." With that she walked past the two, walking out of the building to her waiting family, leaving Bruce and Diana alone in the silence.

"You should teach me some Greek," Bruce said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. "Although I don't think I could say anything as sexy as you."

Diana chuckled, shaking her head, before she reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper Tonya had given him. "In time Mr. Wayne," she said, gently unfolding the paper. She glanced down at the picture Joey had drawn, quickly reading the note he had left Bruce. "A bat?" Diana asked, looking up at Bruce for an answer.

"I'll explain it some other time," he said, snatching the paper from her hand. "When you teach me some Greek."

"Deal," she said, watching as he placed the paper in his pocket and walked out the building. She knew there was a story behind Joey's note, but until she got Bruce to explain, she wouldn't speculate what he was talking about. Still, she couldn't help but hear Joey's sentence play over and over in her mind, and knew she was going to have to get Bruce to explain himself sooner than later.  _Use your fear as your strength. Time to stop hiding in the shadows._


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait, who is Joey again?"

Diana looked up at her roommate, Shayera Hol, and sighed. She had been explaining the unusual day she had shared with Bruce, telling the woman about attending the funeral to the young boy Bruce had been visiting in the hospital for years, paying his medical expenses in hopes he would recover and eventually live like a normal kid. Unfortunately, his cancer had returned unexpectedly and he had taken a turn for the worse, dying a few days after returning home after a three year stay at Gotham Children's Hospital.

"He was a friend of Bruce," Diana explained, choosing to honor Bruce's wishes of keeping his monthly hospital visits between the two of them. He had trusted her and she wasn't going to break that trust, especially now that they had some sort of relationship, however secret and physical it may have been.

"That must have been hard," Shayera said, raising the beer bottle to her mouth and taking a sip of the beverage, before she placed it back on the bar and waved her hand, trying to get J'onn's attention from the other side of the bar.

Diana nodded, finishing off her drink, before she placed her empty bottle next to Shayera's. It had been awkward at first, but she was glad she had been there for Bruce. And after meeting Joey's mother, she was happy to know Joey had impacted so many people. "So," Shayera began, finally gaining J'onn's attention and giving him a small nod, ordering another round of drinks for her and Diana. "What exactly is going on with you and Wayne?"

Diana chuckled and shrugged, thanking J'onn when he placed another drink on the bar in front of her. She had explained that she and Bruce were having fun, but even she had to admit she didn't know where their boundaries were. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Diana said with a smirk, grabbing the bottle off the bar and raising it to her lips. "Besides, seems you have an admirer." Diana nodded over Shayera's shoulder to the man who had been staring at the two since they had arrived in the bar half an hour ago.

He sat at a table alone, his dark eyes watching the two women as they had talked. Shayera looked over her shoulder, quickly taking in the man's appearance, before she grinned. "I'll be right back," she said before she hopped off her seat and walked towards the man.

Diana watched as her roommate took a seat across from the man, flashing him a smile, before she began a conversation with him. She watched as Shayera extended her hand to the man, watching as he shook her hand and offered her a smile, before he continued to talk with her.

The two talked for a few minutes, before they both stood and made their way back to Diana and the bar. "Diana," Shayera said, reclaiming her seat next to her roommate, "This is John Stewart." She turned to the man who had occupied the seat next to her and gave him another smirk. "John, this is my roommate, Diana Prince."

John nodded, offering Diana a smile, before he placed his beverage on the bar. "Nice to meet you Diana," he said, before his gaze turned back to Shayera.

Diana gave John a smile and nodded as well. "You as well," she said, taking another sip of her drink. "So, are you from Gotham, or just stopping by?"

John took a sip of his beer, letting the cool liquid refresh his parched throat before he answered. "I'm from Detroit," he said, his eyes never leaving Shayera as she lifted off her seat to place her empty beer bottle behind the bar, her hand immediately finding the full bottle J'onn had given them moments prior. He watched as she took a sip, his eyebrow raising when he noticed her staring at him as her lips turned into a sultry smile.

Diana watched her roommate, her eyebrow raised and a questioning smirk on her face. There was obviously an attraction between the two of them, and from the way Shayera was staring at the man, she was wondering if she would have to spend an extra hour or two with J'onn to give them some privacy. "What brings you to Gotham?" Diana asked, gaining John's attention, forcing him to look away from Shayera and over at the dark haired woman.

"I had a few days of vacation, so I thought I'd come and visit family in the city."

"Oh, what do you do?" Diana asked, her smirk growing when she saw Shayera turn to face her, her eyes filled with annoyance. She wanted to get to know John, but she didn't need Diana grilling him about his past and his intentions.

"I'm a Marine," he answered. He watched as both women nodded before he turned back to Shayera. "What about the both of you?"

Diana, having had enough of John dancing around with niceties and proper etiquette, groaned. "This is Shayera," she said, turning the bar stool so that her roommate faced John. "She's a cop, is incredibly smart, and as you can see, she is beautiful. So if you'd like me to leave, please say the word, but you do not have to be nice for my sake."

Shayera turned in her chair, smacking Diana in the arm, watching as her roommate began to laugh along with John. "Are all women in Gotham so forward?" John asked, scooting closer to the redhead. He watched as Diana nodded and hopped off the bar stool. "But I will take you up on that offer. I'd like to talk to your roommate."

Diana opened her mouth to speak, however a hand on her shoulder forced her attention away from the duo in front of her. She quickly turned to face the owner of the appendage, unconsciously smiling when she saw the man besides her. "Mr. Wayne," she greeted, glancing over to see Shayera and John staring at Bruce. "What are you doing here?"

Bruce looked down at Diana and gave her a small smile. "Ms. Hol," he said, giving Shayera a small nod, who only responded with a nod herself. "Nice to see you again." He glanced behind Shayera and saw John. "Bruce Wayne," he said, offering John a hand. He watched as John stared at him before he tentatively shook his hand, his eyes never leaving Bruce as he squeezed Bruce's hand.

"John Stewart," he said shortly, quickly releasing Bruce's hand and placing it on the bar besides him.

Bruce stared at the man for a moment, deciding to ignore his response, before he turned back to Diana. "I forgot to give you these," he said, handing her the file that was in his hand. "It's for the Metropolis deal next month. I forgot to give it to you earlier today."

Diana nodded, grabbing the file out of Bruce's hand, opening it to flip through the papers inside. "Thank you," she said quietly, "I'll look these over and get back to you." Bruce nodded, staring her in the eye, letting her know just how much he wished he could take her then and there. Diana, knowing what Bruce was thinking, shifted her eyes to the door, watching as Bruce gave a small nod and turned on his heel. Bruce walked to the door, Diana following close behind, stopping when he reached the front door. He turned to face Diana, his eyes momentarily glancing over her shoulder to see Shayera and John still staring at him, whispering between themselves as they watched Diana and Bruce converse by the door.

"Thank you for coming with me today," Bruce said, wanting so desperately to place his hand on Diana's shoulder, but he knew there were eyes on the two of them, watching every one of his movements.

Diana nodded, giving him a smile. "You could have given me this tomorrow," she whispered, watching as his lips curled into a smirk. "I'm beginning to think you want people to see us together."

Bruce chuckled, trying his hardest not to let Diana's smile affect him. "I could kiss you right now. I'm sure that would get people talking."

"You wouldn't dare," Diana whispered, taking a small step back, unsure if Bruce would follow through with his threat.

Bruce raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't. I don't think I'd be able to stop myself." He gave her a small wink and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Prince," was all he said before he disappeared behind the door, letting it close behind him.

Diana let out a small sigh, shaking her head slightly, before she turned on her heel and walked towards the bar, joining Shayera and John. She noticed the look on both their faces and raised an eyebrow, confused as to what they were looking at. "What?" she asked, leaning against the bar, cradling her beer bottle in her hand.

"How do you know Bruce Wayne?" John asked, the disgust evident in his voice.

Shayera turned to face her roommate, a large smirk plastered on her face. Diana, ignoring her roommate, answered John's question. "He's my boss," she said, watching as he nodded before he took a sip of his drink. "I can't help but notice you don't seem too fond of Mr. Wayne."

John scoffed and shook his head. "Bruce Wayne is a rich party boy who doesn't understand the value of hard work or money." He watched as Diana remained quiet before he continued, "He gets whatever he wants and women fall for it. I honestly feel sorry for any woman who sleeps with the man." He grabbed his beer and took another sip, glancing over at J'onn who was attending to some other patrons, trying to get his attention for another drink. He was oblivious to Shayera, who glanced over at Diana, watching as she grabbed her drink and downed it, her eyes refusing to meet hers.

"Di," Shayera whispered, stopping when Diana raised a finger and finished off her beer. Without a word Diana placed some money on the bar and walked out, leaving Shayera to come up with an excuse as to why her roommate had suddenly left.

* * *

"You're right," Bruce said, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "That was worth the wait."

Diana smirked, letting her hand reach down to caress his face, before she bent down to kiss him. "I told you I'd make it up to you," she said against his lips, her smirk growing when she felt his hands on her back, keeping their bare chests pressed together.

Bruce nodded, before pulling away from her lips and letting his head rest on her pillow. He closed his eyes and felt Diana raise off of him, forcing a groan from his lips when he was deprived of the warmth her body gave him. She collapsed onto the bed next to him, her eyes staring at the ceiling, a smile on her lips as she breathed hard.

It had been a few days since Joey's funeral, and after being sex deprived for a few days, Diana was more than ready to let Bruce back in her bed; he was more than willing to comply.

"You definitely made it up," Bruce said with a smirk, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. "I don't think any woman has been able to keep up with me," he said, his smirk growing when he turned to face Diana, his eyes quickly glancing over her naked body.

She gently smacked him in the shoulder and scoffed, before she stood from the bed and pulled on a robe. "I think it's you who can't keep up with me," she said with another smirk, tying the robe across her waist.

Bruce raised up in the bed, letting his body weight rest on his elbows as he continued to stare at the woman in front of him. "Give me a few minutes," he said, pulling off the used condom and tossing it in the trash bin next to the bed, before he cleaned himself off, "And we can go for round three."

Diana chuckled, placing her knee on the edge of the bed, leaning closer to Bruce. "I don't think you can handle me again," she said, watching his eyes as they darkened with desire.

Bruce grabbed Diana by the robe and pulled her into the bed, pulling her body on top of his before he crashed his lips on hers. "Want to bet?" he asked, his smirk growing when he felt his erection beginning to grow against her thigh.

Diana let out a small moan when she felt his hand dig into her hair, holding her close as his hips raised up to press his pelvis against her inner thigh. She gently raked her nails down his chest, smiling against his lips when she felt Bruce shiver under her touch, letting out a moan of his own, his free hand moving to untie her robe. He let the robe gently slide off her shoulders, sliding off the edge of the bed and landing on the floor, before he wrapped his arms around her body and flipped them so that he was on top, pressing his body into hers.

He dipped his head, placing his lips on her neck, listening to her release another moan, as his hands roamed over the bare skin he found. He continued to place kisses on her neck, making a trail to her lips, letting out a groan when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. "Bruce," she whispered, her hands finding the nape of his neck and pulling him closer, keeping his lips on hers.

Bruce, knowing exactly what she wanted, reached over to her nightstand, his lips never leaving hers, and rummaged into the top drawer. He quickly found what he was looking for, his fingers holding the small foil package, before he placed it on the pillow next to her. He let his fingers gently skim the skin of her thighs, moving up until he hit her hip, before he continued his journey up. He felt Diana's hand grip him, forcing him to release another moan, before he pulled away from her lips and gave her a smirk. "I told you I was good to go."

Diana chuckled, moving forward to kiss him once again, however she stopped when she heard the front door open. She listened quietly, hoping it was just her roommate coming in to grab something she forgot, but when she heard Shayera and John's voices, along with the front door closing, she knew her and Bruce's alone time had ended. "Crap," she said, pushing Bruce's body off of hers and hopping off the bed, making her way to her bedroom door and locking it, before she turned to face Bruce. "Three, two, one," she whispered, grinning when she heard her roommate try to open the locked door.

Diana quickly reached down and picked up Bruce's boxers, pulling them on, along with the tshirt laying near the end of the bed, before they heard Shayera begin to knock loudly on the bedroom door. "Hey Di," Shayera called, knocking on the door once more.

Diana quickly raised a finger to Bruce, telling him to stay put, before she opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "Can I help you?" she asked, placing her back against the piece of wood, blocking Shayera's way into her room.

Shayera, who had been busy looking at John, began to speak, oblivious to her roommate's state of dress. "Hey, have you seen-" She turned to face Diana, her eyes widening when she saw what her roommate was wearing. "Oh my God, are you entertaining a certain guest?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Diana nodded and Shayera smirked. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked, her smirk growing.

"Yes, " Diana said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good," Shayera said, walking over to her bedroom, stripping her jacket off as she walked inside.

Diana rolled her eyes. It was no secret she didn't approve of Diana sleeping with Bruce, and the time her roommate spent with her boss, the less Shayera thought this would end well. She quickly let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen, stopping when she spotted John leaning against the counter, a beer in one hand, his phone in the other. "John," she said, acknowledging the man in her kitchen.

John looked up and nodded at Diana, before taking a sip of his beverage and placing his phone in his pocket. "Diana," he said with a smile. "She didn't wake you, did she?"

Diana chuckled and shook her head, making her way to the refrigerator, before she opened it and pulled out a pitcher of water. "No, she didn't," she said, closing the fridge. "How did your date go?" she asked, watching as John took a seat at the table. He was comfortable in their apartment, and she wanted him to be. He and Shayera had been on three dates since meeting at the bar, but she could tell her roommate was into him more than she let on.

"It was good," John replied, leaning back in the chair as he tried to stifle a yawn. He watched as she reached up into the cupboard above the sink and pulled out a glass, quickly filling it with the cold water, before taking a sip, her eyes glancing first at Shayera's door, then moving to hers. "We just went out for a quick bite," he explained. "Sorry I keep stealing your alcohol," he said with a small chuckle, motioning to the beer in his hand.

Diana let out a shrug, taking another sip of the glass of water in her hand. "It's Shay's beer," she said, watching as he nodded and took another sip out of the bottle, before she let out a shiver. She glanced down at her attire and noticed she was still in nothing but a tshirt and Bruce's boxers, and suddenly became very self conscious. She was about ready to walk back into her room, realizing neither John and Shayera realized she'd be home with Bruce, but stopped when Shayera stepped in her path. She looked her roommate in the eye and raised an eyebrow, watching as Shayera raised an eyebrow herself and gave her a small nod. "Well, don't mind me," Diana began, giving her roommate a smirk. She took a step back from Shayera, making her way towards her bedroom. "I'll be in my-"

She stopped when she bumped into someone, her eyes widening when she realized it had to be the only other person left in the apartment. "You were taking forever," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Diana turned in Bruce's arm, a smile on her face when she saw what Bruce was wearing: her pink robe. It stopped just below his butt, letting both Shayera and John see more of his thighs than they wanted to. "Can you please go back into the room," Diana said, handing him the glass of water, watching as he took a sip and gave her a wink. Without another word Bruce turned around and walked back towards her room, very aware that Diana was staring at his rear, her head tilted to get a better look. She bit her lip, internally groaning at the thoughts swirling through her head. She couldn't wait to get that firm butt back in her hands, gripping it as they went another round.

Diana's thoughts were interrupted by Shayera clearing her throat. She quickly turned to her roommate and John, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "What?" Diana asked, confused by the look her roommate was giving her.

"Nothing," was all Shayera said, before she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer herself.

Diana watched her roommate, who was trying her hardest not to make eye contact with her, before John called her name. "Diana," he began, watching as Diana turned to face him before he continued, "About what I said at the bar….I'm sorry."

Diana shook her head, letting him know it was fine, before she turned on her heel and walked back into her room. She closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it, before she walked over to Bruce, who was busy looking through an old photo album she had on her dresser. "Well that was fun," Bruce said sarcastically, as he flipped through another page, smiling when he saw a photo of Diana as a child. "You were cute," he said, turning the book so Diana could see what photo he was talking about.

It was when she was six and her aunt Antiope had taken her to work, much to her mother's dismay. Her mother had been adamant about keeping Diana away from her job, but her sister knew keeping her daughter away only made Diana more curious. Antiope also wanted to keep Diana safe, but she knew there was no way to keep her away from their line of work once Diana got old enough, so Antiope had brought her to the office, letting Diana choose whether or not she would continue any interest in the family business. Much to her mother's relief, Diana had been bored out of her mind, mostly because Antiope had kept her in the office and away from any action, and had begged Antiope to take her to the beach, where she had run to her heart's content, taking in the image of the beautiful sunset and saving it to her memory as inspiration for her art.

"Were?" Diana asked, feigning hurt at Bruce's comment. He watched as he glanced down at the photo once more, the image of her six year old self flexing her muscles for her aunt, her face scrunched ready for an imaginary battle, staring back at him as he let out a small chuckle.

"I guess you still are," he said, raising an eyebrow as he placed the album on her dresser, before he turned to face her, his lips curled into a smirk.

Diana took a step towards Bruce, her face displaying a smirk of her own, as she reached for the hem of her shirt. "Really?" she asked, pulling the shirt up and yanking it over her head, before she flung it onto the floor, leaving her chest bare. She watched as Bruce's smirk faltered, his eyes glancing down her chest, as he unconsciously bit his bottom lip. "And now?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, her smirk growing as she watched Bruce continue to stare at her body.

"Now you're just being a tease," he said, reaching over to hook a finger into his pair of boxers she was wearing. He gently pulled her towards him, closing the gap between them, before he placed his free hand on her waist. He placed a kiss on her neck, pulling away to watch Diana close her eyes and take a deep breath, before he flashed her a smile.

"You know what I think?" Diana asked, her hands running up his chest.

"Hm?" Bruce responded, his lips finding the nape of her neck once more.

Diana's hands moved down to the sash around Bruce's waist, keeping the robe he wore closed, and quickly untied it. "Pink is definitely not your color," she said, pushing the robe off Bruce's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "And if you stretched out my robe you owe me a new one."

Bruce kicked the robe out of the way before he pulled her against his naked body. "Send me the bill," he said before crashing his lips onto hers, his arms wrapping around her waist, keeping her flush against him, her fingers gripping his arms tightly.

"Sure," was all Diana said, as she pushed him towards the bed, forcing Bruce to step back until his calves hit the edge of her mattress. She watched as Bruce took a seat on the edge of the bed, before she climbed into his lap, kissing him once more as his hands found her waist again.

Without a word, Bruce turned the two of them, placing Diana flat on the bed and laying on top of her. He was about to bend down to kiss her once more before the two heard music coming from the other side of the wall, forcing Diana to start laughing. "Sorry," she said, turning to look at the wall her bedroom shared with Shayera's.

Bruce shook his head, placed a kiss on her neck, and pulled away, staring her in the eye. "We could turn this into a competition," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. He yanked off the boxers she was wearing and flung them over his shoulder, grinning when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He bent down for another kiss, smiling against her lips when he felt her hands in his short hair, her fingernails gently raking his scalp, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

Diana smiled when she felt Bruce's lips trail down her body, knowing she was in for another long night with him. She also knew her roommate was going to be mad at her in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with an update. I know, I know, about time. I'm sorry it took me so long, but the WonderBat Milestones event took a lot of out of me, and I've been traveling and busy with work, so I've had very limited time to sit and write. Anyway, I'll get to the story, because I know you all want to know what trouble B&D will find themselves in today.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, SADLY

The next morning Diana found herself rushing to work, having slept in much longer than she should have. After Bruce and she had enjoyed each others' company last night, the two had fallen asleep together, only to wake up when Bruce had decided it was easiest to sneak out of the apartment early that morning before Shayera and John woke up.

After Bruce had left, Diana had gone back to sleep, waking up to her blaring alarm a few hours later, groaning when she heard her roommate and John already up and talking in the living room. She didn't want to face them after last night, and after Diana had forced her roommate to listen to her and Bruce, she was sure Shayera didn't want to see her. So she had stayed in bed as long as she could, getting out of bed only when it was necessary and rushing into the shower, making it to work just as everyone else was filing in for the day.

She had gone straight to her office and started her day off by responding to company emails, and voicemails. She was perfectly content with staying in her office, trying to busy herself to keep from thinking of Bruce, but when she received a call from Alex saying Bruce wanted to see her, she knew something was up. She quickly grabbed the file containing details of the deal with Lexcorp and headed upstairs, quickly making her way to Bruce's office, ready to see what the man wanted.

"Good morning Diana," Alex greeted when she saw the woman walking up to her desk, a smile plastered on her face as she watched the brunette rub her tired eyes.

"Morning," Diana replied, giving Alex a forced smile. "You're extraordinarily chipper this morning," she said dryly, trying to hide her exhaustion.

Alex watched as Diana stopped in front of her desk, before she leaned back in her chair. "My mom got an update this morning," she said, "Things are progressing better than expected."

Diana's eyes widened, suddenly forgetting how tired she was. "That's wonderful," she exclaimed, giving Alex a genuine smile. She knew Alex's family had been having a hard time dealing with her mother's sickness, but now that things were starting to look good, she couldn't help but feel joy for the woman.

Alex nodded. "Thanks Diana!" she said, before she nodded over her shoulder at Bruce's office door, letting her know he was waiting for her. "Lucius and Mr. Wayne are waiting for you."

Diana raised an eyebrow, confused for a moment, before she gave the secretary a nod. She walked past Alex's desk, grabbing the handle to Bruce's office, before she opened the door, watching as the two men stopped their conversation to look up at her. "Ah Ms. Prince," Lucius said with a smile, "It's nice to see you again."

He watched as she stepped into the office, making sure to close the door behind her, before she flashed him a smile. "Mr. Fox," she replied, the smile still on her face, before she allowed her eyes to glance over at Bruce. He sat at his desk, his arms folded over his chest, a grin on his face. "Mr. Wayne," she greeted, taking a seat at her usual chair in front of his desk, placing the file in her hands on Bruce's large desk, watching as the man gave her a small nod, his grin growing as he stared silently at her face.

"Ms. Prince," he said, dropping his arms onto his desk, reaching for the file Diana had placed there moments before. "Shall we begin?"

Lucius nodded and took a seat in the chair next to Diana. He watched as Bruce read over the papers in Diana's file, jotting down a few notes, before he glanced up at Lucius. "So, March 24th, we will be traveling to Metropolis for a press release regarding the trade with Lexcorp. Mr. Wayne has decided to let the press know his intentions with Lex Luthor, as a way to ease their minds about any trouble they may have with Wayne Enterprises working with Lexcorp."

Bruce nodded, his eyes locked on Diana as she began to speak. "So, will there be any further dealings with Lexcorp in the future?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, I made myself perfectly clear to Luthor that this would be a one time thing. In all honesty, I would not be making deals with Lex Luthor if any other company had the technology we needed." He leaned back in his seat, letting his back rest against the leather of his chair, before he let out a small sigh. "Luthor was not too happy when I told him this was not a company fusion, nor would I have my company continue to work with him."

"Ms. Prince, I would like to walk on the line of caution and have plenty of security there. Maybe we can call Metropolis P.D. and get them to spare some extra officers."

Diana nodded, writing down Lucius' suggestion on the pad of sticky notes in front of her, before she looked up at Bruce, their eyes meeting for a moment. "Do you think Luthor would try something in retaliation?"

Bruce sighed and shrugged. "I don't know the man well enough to know what would motivate him to do something like that, but I would like to be careful. There are a lot of people who don't want us working together this one time, and we've been having more and more threats and security problems since word got out that we would be partnering with Lexcorp."

Lucius looked at Diana, who still had her eyes locked with Bruce, and let out a small chuckle, forcing Bruce to look away from his head of security and focus on him. "Do you suspect any of the security issues we have been having are from protesters trying to sabotage the deal with Luthor?" He turned towards Diana, his question more for her, as she had been working with Victor trying to get a clear answer on who was continuing to test their system.

Diana shrugged. "Could be," she answered, "Mr. Stone and I have been trying to find more information on that last system hack attempt, but whoever it was, knew what they were doing."

Both men nodded. Diana watched as Lucius pulled out his phone and made a few notes in his calendar, trying to remember a few details for later, before she glanced over at Bruce. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers, the beginnings of a headache starting to form. He would be much happier, and would sleep a lot better, once this deal with Luthor was done, and Gotham P.D. had better weapons to help with their war on crime. "Diana, I suggest bringing a few men with us, if not for the safety of Mr. Wayne, then to make sure things remain calm. Metropolis is a big city, there are bound to be protesters. Perhaps Mr. Kakos? I hear he's progressing well."

Diana nodded, a smile on her face when she thought about her newest hire. Sterling was young, and a bit inexperienced, but he was willing to train as hard as necessary to be the best he could. Their latest trip to the range had proved he had been soaking up every bit of training Diana and Paul had been giving him. "Yes Sir," she said, writing Sterling's name on the post it under the other scribbled notes she had already taken. "I know Mr. Whitaker is dying to go out into the field, and I trust him." She watched as Bruce raised an eyebrow, but she ignored it, deciding to finish this meeting as soon as possible, knowing Bruce needed to talk to her about other things. "And Mr. McKinnis has experience with events like this. I'll bring him along as well."

Lucius continued to make notes on his phone, nodding at Diana's suggestions. He knew promoting Diana to Bruce's head of security was a good move, but he couldn't help but feel the tension between the two, and as much as he didn't like the idea of Bruce messing with any of his employees, he couldn't help but feel like Diana was good for him. He had noticed, like others had, that the two of them had been spending a considerable amount of time together, much more than Bruce and Walter ever had, but he had also seen how Bruce's demeanor had changed in the short time he had known Diana. He was less stressed, less grouchy, and whenever he spent time with Diana, he didn't mind being stuck in meetings.

"That sounds perfect," Lucius stated, letting his phone alarm ring, before he quickly quieted it and placed it back into his pocket. "I just wanted to make sure we were all prepared for Metropolis," he said, scooting his chair back. "Let's inform your security team about Metropolis. We'll leave at 7:00 A.M." He rose from his seat, watched as Bruce closed the file on his desk and stood as well, before he turned to Diana. "Ms. Prince, it was nice to see you again, but Bruce has me going off to Japan, so I need to catch my flight." He gave Diana a smirk and a wink, causing the woman to chuckle.

"I offered to go, but you said something about a free vacation," Bruce murmured, defending his actions. He quickly shook Lucius' hand and took a seat back in his chair, watching as Lucius let out a chuckle of his own, before he fixed his jacket, pulling it free of any wrinkles. "I'll see you next Monday," Bruce said, watching as the man waved at him and Diana, before he walked out of the office, leaving the two of them alone for the first time since he had left her apartment this morning.

They were quiet for a moment, neither of them wanting to break the comfortable silence they found themselves in. Bruce watched as Diana responded to a message on her phone, her lips curling into a small smile as her fingers moved over the screen, before she looked up, her eyes widening when she realized he was staring at her. "What?" she asked, placing her phone onto the desk, raising an eyebrow at the man across the desk.

Bruce grinned as he leaned back in his seat, his hands raising to clasp in front of his face as he continued to stare in silence. "Nothing," he finally said after a few more moments of silence, watching as she scrunched her nose, unconvinced with his answer. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Diana chuckled. "If you must know, it was my aunt." Her phone began to vibrate on the desk, causing her to reach for it, opening the newest text that had just come through. "It's her birthday, and she keeps showing me pictures from the brunch my mother took her to."

Bruce dropped his hands, his eyebrow raising enticed by the thought of seeing more of Diana's family. "Your aunt is the one in that photo from when you were six?" He watched as Diana nodded, remembering the album from last night. Without a word he outstretched his hand, silently asking to see the photo, watching as she stared at him, contemplating showing him her family. Showing him her family meant they were getting closer, and she didn't know if that was such a good idea.

Diana raised from her seat and walked over to Bruce, leaning on his desk as she searched through her phone for the photos her aunt had just sent her. "This is my aunt Antiope and her wife Menalippe," she said, showing Bruce the photo on her screen. She watched as Bruce grabbed the phone and looked at the two women, smiling as he studied their features. She watched as he swiped to the right, accessing the next photo, which featured Antiope and another woman. "That's my mother," Diana said with a smile, looking down at the photo Bruce had pulled up.

Bruce studied the woman that Diana had revealed to be her mother. She was tall, blond, and although she was furrowing her eyebrows at something Antiope said, Bruce could tell she was just as beautiful as her daughter. "Well now I know who you get your good looks from," he said with a wink, watching as Diana rolled her eyes before bumping shoulders with him.

"You and your flattery will get you nowhere," she said with a smirk, watching as Bruce began to eye her cleavage, completely unaware that she knew what he was doing.

"As I recall," he began, placing her phone on his desk, "My flattery got me in your bed." He watched as Diana narrowed her eyes, unamused by his comment, before he raised his hands in surrender. "But I do want to ask you something." Diana nodded, telling him to ask his question, before she grabbed her phone and shoved it into her pants' pocket. "Last night, what did John mean when he said he was sorry for what he said at the bar?"

He watched as she glanced up at him, letting out a sigh, before she shrugged. "It was nothing," she said quietly, not wanting to reveal how John had made her feel in that moment.

Bruce hooked his finger into the belt loop of her pants and pulled her close, letting her plop into his lap before he placed his hands on her thighs, keeping her still. "Please?" he asked, knowing if it wasn't a big deal, she would have told him without hesitation.

Diana let out another sigh, a smile on her lips when she realized how persistent Bruce was. He was going to bug her until she answered his question, so she figured it was best to explain everything sooner rather than later. "Let's just say John has a certain opinion of you and the women you bed," she said, watching as he raised an eyebrow, slightly aggravated that someone would say such things about her. "When he realized I was one of those women, he apologized, but I think he still thinks I'm just another notch on Bruce Wayne's belt."

Bruce placed his face into the crook of her neck and placed a kiss on the skin he found. "He's just being an ass," he mumbled, before he ran his hands up her arms. "And you are definitely not just a notch on my belt." He let Diana turn in his lap and he smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She listened to him let out a small growl against her chest, before he placed a kiss on her skin, his hands running down to unbutton her shirt. "If you wanted to go another round, you shouldn't have left so early," she said with a smirk, as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Bruce pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, his lips turned into a smirk of his own, before he nodded. "I'll remember that next time," he said, before he crashed his lips onto hers, finally able to kiss her after thinking about doing it all morning. He felt Diana's hands quickly unbutton his shirt before she ran her hands up his bare chest, resting on his shoulders, as he placed his hands on the small of her back, holding her close.

His hands quickly moved to the front of her pants, quickly unbuttoning them, before she began to kiss his neck, smiling to herself when he let out a small moan. He was about ready to finish unbuttoning her shirt when his phone began to beep, signalling a call from Alex.

"Mr. Wayne," she said through the intercom, forcing Diana to pull away from Bruce. "You have a phone call."

Bruce looked down at Diana in his arms. Whoever was on the phone could wait until he and Diana were done, otherwise he'd be wound up all night. He quickly reached over and pressed the intercom button, his eyes never leaving Diana's. "I'm in the middle of a meeting," he responded, his lips claiming Diana's once more.

"You're going to want to take this," Alex said. "It's Damian Kyrios."

Diana pulled away from Bruce, her eyes widening when she heard the name. Bruce had been trying to get in contact with Damian for weeks, and she didn't know when Bruce would get the chance to speak with him again. "Go ahead," she whispered, watching as Bruce reached over to press the intercom once again.

"Send him through," he said, his hand never leaving Diana's back. He waited for the phone to connect to the waiting call, before he stood straight in his chair. "Mr. Kyrios, it's nice to finally get a hold of you."

There was a small laugh from the other end of the line, before Damian spoke. "I am a very busy man," he said, his voice deep and laced with a thick accent, reminding Diana of home. "I am sure you understand how that is."

Diana slid off Bruce's lap, grinning when he bit his lip, trying to stop himself from releasing a small moan as she unconsciously rubbed her leg on his clothed erection. "I do," Bruce responded, his eyes watching as Diana leaned over, her face inches from his. She placed a kiss on his chest, smiling when he let in a sharp breath, his eyes widening when she realized what she was doing. "What are you doing?" he whispered, watching as she unbuckled his belt, before she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, exposing him.

"Do you want me to stop?" she whispered back, letting her hands gently skim his thighs. She knew this was an important call, but the way his body was responding to her touch told her he didn't want her to stop.

Bruce shook his head, his eyes closing when he felt her fingers wrap around him. "My assistant told me you wanted to speak to me. Now, Mr. Wayne, what can I do for you?"

Bruce watched as Diana knelt in front of him, his eyes widening at what she was planning to do. "Yes," he squeaked, before clearing his throat, turning his head towards the phone on his desk. "Yes. I was hoping to meet with you sometime in the future. I believe your company has the technology that could make Wayne Enterprises stand above the others, and I know we can help you become a global name." He watched as Diana placed him in her mouth, looking up at him before giving him a smirk, continuing her slow torture on the man.

Damian let out another chuckle, intrigued with Bruce's offer. "That is enticing indeed," Damian said. There were another moment of silence, which forced Bruce to glance down at Diana, trying his hardest not to let out a groan when she began to increase her speed. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know if she continued what she was doing, he wouldn't last long, but she ignored his warning, continuing her movements, letting her nails lightly drag across the top of his thighs.

"I-" Bruce began, his breath catching in the back of his throat as he tried his hardest not to jerk his hips with the feeling Diana was giving him. "I believe we can help each other, and the rewards will be worth it."

"I agree Mr. Wayne," Damian said, the smile on his face evident in his voice. "I will be in the States in a couple of weeks. Let's set something up, shall we?"

Bruce nodded, forgetting Damian couldn't see him, before he said, "Yes, that sounds amazing. I will have my secretary set something up."

"Very well Mr. Wayne. I look forward to meeting you." With that Damian hung up the phone, ending the call, leaving Bruce to finally let out a groan.

"You're terrible," he said to Diana, watching as she took him out of her mouth, before she moved up and placed her lips on his.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy that," she said, gripping him tightly, forcing Bruce to let out a gasp. She continued to stroke him, watching as he closed his eyes and dropped his head, so lost in the pleasure she was giving him to even speak.

She listened to his breathing quicken as his body began to respond more to her touch. "You might want to move," Bruce whispered, before he grabbed her head and pulled her down to claim her lips with his. He moaned into her mouth, before gently nipping her bottom lip, smirking when she was taken back by his actions, before she kissed him more desperately, wanting to bring him over the edge in only a way she could. "Diana," he growled against her lips, before he felt himself come undone, moaning into her mouth as her hands continued to stroke him, her grasp tightening as he released everything he had.

Bruce closed his eyes and dropped his head onto the back of his chair, his heart racing, a smile on his face. He couldn't believe Diana had done this, but he was so grateful she had. He wasn't sure if he would be able to go the rest of the day without her lips on his; he only wished she had joined him in the fun.

He felt Diana's grip leave his body, before he heard her call his name, the tone of her voice serious and not happy. "Bruce!" she said, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared at the half naked man in the chair.

He opened his eyes panicked, instinctively pulling up his boxers and his pants and zipping them up, before he looked up at Diana, a blush forming on his cheeks when he realized what was going on. "I told you to move," he said, watching as she cleaned off her pants, her nose scrunched in frustration. He buttoned his shirt and tucked the end into his pants, before standing to rebutton them. He quickly fixed his belt, securing it around his waist, before he turned to watch Diana as she buttoned her shirt, trying to ignore the mess on her pants. "No one is going to notice," he said, giving her a smirk.

Diana shook her head, unable to hold back the smile. "It's official, you owe me a new wardrobe."

Bruce chuckled, his lips curling into a grin, as he watched her sit on the edge of his desk. "We'll go shopping," he said casually, taking a sip of the coffee near his computer as he watched her gather the file on his desk. He watched as Diana let out a small laugh as she turned to face him, her head shaking with his suggestion. "I know, I know, no dates." He placed his hands on her thighs and pushed them apart, quickly stepping closer to her to fill the void. "Just when I think you can't surprise me anymore, you go and do something like that," he said.

He pushed his lips into hers, taking her by surprise, as she fell back, quickly placing her hands on the desk to steady herself. "Don't start something you can't finish Mr. Wayne," she said with a smirk, letting him kiss her once more, before he placed another kiss on her neck.

"I assure you, I will finish this tonight." He backed away from her and offered her a hand, helping her hop off his desk, before the two of them walked to his office door. He opened the door and stepped out of the office, letting Diana follow him, before he shut the door behind him. "Let Paul know about Metropolis. I know he's itching to get out of the office."

Diana nodded, knowing all too well how bored Paul was getting in the office, before she stopped in front of Alex's desk. "When Bruce gets his itinerary for the Metropolis trip, can you email it to me?"

Alex nodded, giving Diana a small smile, before she turned to face Bruce. "Mr. Kyrios is going to be sending me the dates he's going to be here so we can set up a meeting."

Bruce nodded, giving Alex a smirk, before he winked at her. "Thank you Alex," he said, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Not much," she said with a smirk, turning to finish her email on the screen, before she swung her chair back to face Bruce. "Oh, and the next time you make plans to meet up tonight, make sure you're not pressing the intercom button." She watched as both Bruce and Diana's eyes widened, both shocked that they hadn't been more careful, before she chuckled. "Oh don't worry," she began, "I'm not going to say anything."

Diana looked up at Bruce, her face red with both embarrassment and anger. She and Bruce needed to be more careful or everyone they worked with would know the two of them were sleeping together. Without a word she turned on her heel and walked down the hall, not wanting to hear what Bruce said to Alex in regards to their relationship.

* * *

Diana laid next to Bruce in his large bed, her arms keeping the sheets over her bare body as he stood next to her, laughing. After meeting Bruce to finish what they had started in his office, Bruce had begun to tell her the awkward conversation with Alex that had ensued after she had left. He told Diana how Alex was very understanding of the relationship they had and had assured her that she wouldn't tell anyone, but Diana was still unconvinced. It was one thing having her roommate and Alfred know, but to have someone who worked with them know meant they hadn't been careful enough.

"So I have a question," Bruce said, pulling on a pair of sweats before he slid into the bed next to her, handing her one of his tshirts.

"Thanks," Diana said, pulling on the shirt, before she moved over, giving him more room in the bed. "And what's that?"

"Well actually, I have two," he said, laying his head onto his pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. "You don't work tomorrow, are you staying the night?"

Diana turned to face Bruce, laying on her side, letting her head rest in her hand. "We haven't really talked about that," she said.

"I thought you'd say that," Bruce said, turning his head to face Diana. He offered her a smile, and stared into her blue eyes, getting lost in them for a moment, before he realized what he had been saying. "I'd love to have a gym partner, and Alfred heard you like sweets, so he's been dying to have you try some of his crazy concoctions."

"Since you don't eat sweets?" she asked, remembering the conversation they had had on his birthday when Leslie, a friend of Bruce's father, and one of the doctors of Gotham Children's Hospital, had left him a gift basket full of chocolates.

"Since I don't eat sweets," Bruce said, his smile growing. "In all honesty I think Alfred likes having you here, so he's trying to trap you into staying by bribing you with food."

Diana let out a laugh, the sound filling the room, causing Bruce's smile to grow wider. "Well how can I say no then," she said, laying back into the bed, letting her head rest on the pillow next to Bruce's. "What was your second question?"

"Do you ever miss home?"

Diana turned her head to stare at Bruce, surprised by his question. She was sure he had asked her this before, but something about the way he asked tonight was different. "At times yes," she replied, trying to stifle a yawn. "But I miss my family, and the beach, more than anything." She took a breath, remembering her life back in Greece, a smile unconsciously forming on her lips. "There was this little shop, I remember my mother and I would go to as a child. They always had the most exquisite pottery and pieces of art. I think that's what got me interested in art when I was young."

Bruce nodded, before he turned his head back to face the ceiling and let out a sigh. He was going to get to know Diana better, and if he had to do it by asking her little questions at a time, then so be it. He only hoped she would let him into her life.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since the incident in the office, when Alex had found out about Bruce and Diana's relationship, prompting Diana to make sure she and Bruce were more careful around the office. That night Diana had stayed at the manor with Bruce, waking up to a long workout with Bruce, and a large breakfast by Alfred, who had been thrilled to have Diana to entertain. After, Bruce and Diana had spent the day together, getting to know each other in more ways than one.

However, since that day two weeks ago, the two had hardly spent any time together, choosing to focus on work and getting things ready for the upcoming Metropolis deal. In the past two weeks, Bruce had also announced the pending arrival of Damian Kyrios, who was still working with him and Alex to get a date for a meeting with Wayne Enterprises, and although everyone was excited about potentially partnering up with Damian, Diana was still apprehensive about working with a Kyrios. She still hadn't told Bruce the entire reason she didn't trust Damian, but she knew he had his heart set on this partnership, so any ill feelings she had towards the man, she kept to herself.

It was now two days until she, Bruce, and her security team flew to Metropolis, and Diana was finding herself a bit nervous with being in charge of such an important task. She knew there would be protesters in Metropolis, and it was her job to keep him safe. She only hoped she didn't let him down.

Like Diana, Bruce was nervous about the upcoming press release with Lexcorp, but he wouldn't tell Diana that. He had told her, time and time again, he knew what he was doing, but the closer and closer the press release got, the more worried he became. Which is why, nearly forty-eight hours before the two of them were supposed to fly out to Metropolis, Bruce found himself standing at Diana's door, debating on whether he should knock and risk waking up Shayera, or go into the apartment. Diana had made the mistake of telling him where Shayera hid the spare key, should either of them ever lock themselves out and the other wasn't home, and although he knew he shouldn't walk into her apartment without her knowledge, he didn't want to risk running into Diana's roommate. It was no secret Shayera didn't like him, and her new boyfriend, John Stewart, didn't want anything to do with Bruce, so the less time he spent around them, the better things were.

He bent down and pulled up the corner of the welcome mat laying in front of their door, carefully pulling aside the tag to pull out the key from the secret compartment, before he stood, the key to the apartment in his hand. He had texted Diana this morning, trying to get in some last minute details for the Metropolis trip, but she had yet to respond to him, causing him to worry. Without another thought, Bruce inserted the key into the front door and unlocked it, before he entered the apartment, gently shutting the door behind him. He walked towards Diana's room, gently placing the key on the kitchen table, before he walked down the hall and to her bedroom. "Diana?" he called, poking his head into her bedroom. Inside, the room was empty, confusing Bruce, forcing him to walk inside, wondering where Diana was. It wasn't until he heard the shower turn on did he realize he was in the wrong room.

He walked to the bathroom, stopping in front of the closed door to place his ear against the wood. He listened for a moment, his lips curling into a smile when he heard her voice singing from the other side of the door. He quietly opened the door, holding a chuckle when he heard her singing get louder, before he gently closed it behind his back. He knew he shouldn't be here, but knowing she was behind that curtain, naked, made him lose all sense of logic. He quickly began to undress, trying to remain as quiet as possible, listening to Diana sing from behind the curtain. He listened to the water bounce off the bottom of the tub as he pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them, letting them join the rest of his discarded clothing on the floor, before he took a step towards the tub. Without a word, he grabbed the shower curtain and yanked it back, scaring Diana, forcing her to let out a scream as she tried to cover her bare chest.

Diana looked at Bruce, her wide eyes narrowing when she realized who had opened the curtain. "Bruce!" she exclaimed, her arms still covering her chest as she glared at the man standing in front of her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Bruce asked, as he stepped into the tub, closing the curtain before he stepped closer to Diana. He watched as she dropped her arms, allowing him to see her bare chest, causing his smile to turn into a smirk, before he placed his hands on her hips. "I texted you this morning," he said, stepping closer to her, letting the hot water run down his chest.

Diana grinned as she turned her back to him, letting the water rinse off the last bit of shampoo she had remaining in her hair. "I just got in from a run," she responded, backing into him, her grin growing when she heard him gasp when her body made contact with his. She could feel his body reacting to being in the shower with her, and although she knew it was a bad idea, she couldn't help but want to get closer to the man. "If you're going to be using my shower, you better make yourself useful," she said, pointing to her body soap situated on the wall of the shower.

Without a word, Bruce grabbed the bottle of soap, opened the cap, and squeezed a small amount into his hands. He quickly returned the bottle back to its place near the wall, before he placed his soap filled hands onto Diana's back, making her jump when the cold liquid hit her shoulders. He worked his hands down her back, neither of them saying a word, the only sounds coming from the water hitting their bodies. He continued to rub his soap filled hands over her back, before he moved his soapy hands to her stomach, gently working small circles up her abdomen until his hands rested just below her breasts. He could feel Diana's breath catch and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Bruce," Diana said quietly as he moved his right hand back down to her hip, gently squeezing the top of her thigh as he placed a kiss behind her ear.

"Hm?" he asked, placing another kiss on her neck, before he worked his way down her shoulder. He waited for Diana to respond, wanting to make sure she wanted to continue. He didn't have to wait long, as Diana quickly spun around and pinned him to the wall, her hands grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the cold tile, as she pressed her bare body against his, enticing him more. No other woman had been so forward with him, and he had to admit, he loved how Diana was taking charge. She was the only woman he would allow to do this to him.

Diana pressed her lips to his, smiling against them when she heard him groan into her mouth. She released his wrists, her smile growing when he promptly wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer as they continued to kiss under the water.

A knock on the door forced the two of them to stop, both turning to the closed door, waiting for the inevitable. "Hey Diana," Shayera said, opening the door and stepping into the bathroom.

Diana quickly placed her hand over Bruce's mouth, forcing him to remain quiet. "Yeah?" she called quietly, trying not to let the water hit her directly in the face.

Shayera stared at the closed curtain, a smile on her face, before she turned to the sink. "So, how are things with you and Wayne going?"

"Fine," Diana answered shortly. "Why?"

She heard Shayera sigh, knowing she was going to bring up their relationship, before she began to speak. "I'm just worried about you. I mean you said it yourself, that you didn't know what was going to happen between the two of you. I just don't want you to set yourself up for heartbreak."

Diana looked Bruce in the eye, watching as he raised an eyebrow, his mouth still covered by her hand. Ever since the two of them had established the rules, they hadn't discussed a relationship, but she knew where that conversation would end up. She knew Bruce was still not confident in his ability of keeping a lasting relationship, and she had become so comfortable with what they had, she didn't dare question it. "I'm fine, Shay," she said over her shoulder. "It'll be fine." She took her hand off of Bruce's mouth, raising an eyebrow, warning him to keep quiet, before she turned to the shower head, letting the water rinse the rest of the soap off her body.

"Alright," Shayera said, defeated. She wanted to protect Diana at all cost, and as far as she knew, Bruce Wayne was one of the biggest threats to Diana right now. She turned back to the shower curtain, a sudden realization hitting her. "Oh, Happy Birthday by the way."

Diana looked over her shoulder at Bruce, glaring at him as he smirked. She wasn't going to tell him it was her birthday, but the fact that her roommate had just unknowingly revealed it, meant he was going to use this against her today. "Thanks," she said, letting the water run over her head.

"So what are we doing tonight? Any big plans?"

Diana opened the shower curtain to look at her roommate, offering her a smile before she shrugged a shoulder. "No, not really. Why?" She stared at her roommate, watching her face, before she felt Bruce's hand on her rear, startling her and causing her to jerk forward.

"IS THAT BRUCE!?" Shayera asked, stepping back from the tub, suddenly very uncomfortable with the situation.

Diana opened her mouth to speak, however Bruce popped his head out from the curtain, giving the redhead a smirk as he leaned against Diana. "Yes," he answered, swiping his wet hair out of his eyes before he smiled down at Diana. "And I have some plans for her, but it can wait until after you guys get home."

Shayera looked at Bruce, her eyes narrowing at the man in the shower, before she let out a sad sigh. "We'll talk later," she said to Diana, before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Diana let out a sigh, before she turned to face Bruce, her hand releasing the shower curtain. "Was that necessary?" she asked harshly, although the smile on her face contradicted her hard tone.

Bruce shrugged, tilting his head to allow the water to run through his hair. "Does she hate me because she thinks I'm using you?" he asked, watching as she nodded, before he shook the water out of his face. "Well, I think she can calm down. Besides, I think you're using me more than I'm using you." He gave her a wink, watching as she rolled her eyes, before she bent down to turn off the water.

"Whatever you say, Bruce," she said, gathering her hair in her hand and ringing out the remaining water. She watched as he opened the curtain, letting out a small gasp when the cool air hit his wet skin, before he grabbed the towel hanging next to the tub.

He quickly dried off his body and hair, before he stepped out of the tub and began to dress in his discarded clothes, glancing over his shoulder to watch Diana wrap a towel around her body. "I'll see you at work," he said, opening the bathroom door and stepping outside.

Diana watched him leave, listening as he made his way down the hall and out of the apartment, before she exited the bathroom herself. She quickly walked into her room, stopping when she saw Shayera standing near her bed, an envelope in her hand. "What's that?" she asked, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

Shayera shrugged, handing the envelope to Diana, before she joined her on the edge of the bed. "Do you honestly think this is going to work out well for you?" she asked, watching as Diana opened the envelope and pulled out the birthday card, a blush creeping up on her cheeks when she read what was written on the front.

Diana opened the card and read the words Bruce had written, smiling when she realized he had known it was her birthday when he had come to the apartment. She had only mentioned it in passing, so she was surprised he had remembered. "Where are you and John headed?" she asked, closing the card and placing it on the bed next to her. "You two live in different cities, have demanding jobs, yet you're determined to make things work." She looked up at her roommate, her blue eyes meeting Shayera's green, before she gave her a smile. "Shay, I know what I'm doing," Diana said, placing her hand on Shayera's knee. "And you can at least try to be nice to Bruce."

Shayera thought about Diana's words, letting them sink in, before she let out a chuckle. Diana had a point: She and John had a difficult, unconventional relationship, but she was still determined to make things work. Maybe, Diana and Bruce could find something that would work for them after all. "I can't promise anything," she said, standing from Diana's bed, "But I'll try." She walked towards the door of Diana's bedroom, stopping to glance at her roommate over her shoulder. "And you and I are going out for drinks after work."

Diana nodded, letting out a chuckle, before she flashed Shayera a thumbs up. She watched as Shayera closed the door, before she picked up the birthday card Bruce left, reading the words he had written once again. They were simple and to the point, and although she knew she shouldn't feel giddy, she couldn't help it. She knew they had agreed not to be anything more than friends with benefits, although if he continued to treat her this way, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop the feelings that were already starting to form. She only hoped he would be willing to explore what they had just as much as she was.


	13. Chapter 13

Diana glanced down at the birthday card in her hands, a smile on her face when she read Bruce's message for the third time.  _Happy Birthday! I'm kind of glad you were born. I have a surprise for you. Come by the manor tonight?_

She placed the card into the top drawer of her desk, letting it close quietly before she turned to her computer, reading the email that had popped up on the screen moments prior. She knew Bruce had wanted to spend the night with her, and after the shower she had shared with him, she couldn't wait to meet up with him tonight. She had only hoped the day would go by quickly.

Unfortunately, her morning had been filled with meetings with Lucius and her security team, discussing the Metropolis trip that would be happening in two days. Diana had explained to Paul, Xavier, and Sterling the issues they were anticipating, worried they would encounter protesters and potential troublemakers. Diana had gotten a hold of the Metropolis Police Department and after much convincing, she had gotten the Chief of Police to approve having a few extra officers present.

After the meeting with her security team, Diana had to meet with a few of the board members, who were worried about the pending meeting with Damian Kyrios. Bruce, who had attended the second meeting, assured everyone he would be wary of getting involved with an international company, especially since he knew Diana had some apprehensions about Damian. He had promised himself he would be careful, especially after learning his lesson with Lex Luthor and their impending deal.

During the meeting, Bruce had tried to ignore Diana, not wanting her to distract him from the important information being shared. However, he couldn't help but smile everytime he found his eyes wandering towards her, his lips curling when he noticed her hair pulled up and into a high ponytail, allowing him access to stare at her slender neck. He couldn't help but imagine his lips on her neck, gently nipping her skin, as he ran his hands down her perfect body.

After the meeting, Diana had found herself in her office, trying to get through the monotony of responding to emails, getting ready for their trip. Victor had informed her that he was still working on trying to find more information on their last security attempt, but things had become relatively quiet, which she was grateful for. They had enough on their plate with Metropolis, the last thing she needed was another security breach.

She let out a small sigh and gently rubbed her face with her hand, before she looked down at her watch. 12:35. She stood from her seat and grabbed her purse, before she walked out of her office, stopping next to Paul's desk, waiting for him to hang up the phone before he turned to face her. "Is that lavender I smell?" he asked with a grin, watching as Diana nodded with a chuckle. "Pretty sure Quinn uses the same shampoo." He glanced down at the purse that was hanging off her shoulder. "Lunch?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at Xavier who was reading the file Diana had given him this morning.

Diana nodded. "Yes," she said. "Is everything ready for Metropolis?"

"Yes," he responded, giving her a small nod. "Thank you for choosing me to go. I'm excited to get out of the office."

Diana chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant. Before Walter had invited Diana to the gala, she had been stuck in the office constantly, wanting nothing more than a little action. She couldn't imagine how Paul felt, having been here for years with hardly any time out in the field. "You're welcome," she answered, pulling her phone out of her pocket, opening the message from her mother, before she shook her head and shoved it back into her pocket. "It'll be fun," she said with a wink, watching as Paul began to laugh, before she walked out of the office and into the elevator.

She quickly rode the elevator to the ground floor, quietly stepping off and out into the main lobby, before she walked out of the building, letting the cool breeze of the early spring hit her face, causing a small shiver to run down her back before she pulled her cardigan closer to her body. The sun was out and shining, but the weather had yet to catch up to the season, leaving breezy afternoons and chilly nights.

Diana took a deep breath as she made her way towards the string of restaurants down the streets, her lips curling into a smile when she caught a whiff of the freshly baked bread from the bistro down the street. It was her favorite stop on a day like today, and nothing soothed her tired soul after stressful meetings, than a fresh bagel and a hot cup of soup. She quickly made her way to the bistro, carefully crossing the street in front of Wayne Enterprises, watching the preoccupied drivers with caution, as another cold shiver ran through her body. She silently cursed herself for not bringing her jacket, having opted to leave it laying against the back of her office chair; her hair was still wet from her shower earlier and the cool breeze was none too forgiving.

She quickly rushed into the bistro, the smell of the freshly baked bagels and homemade soups filling her nostrils. She walked towards the front counter, her lips curling into another smile when she saw a familiar face working the register. "Hello, Jacob," she said, her smile growing when she saw the young blonde man's eyes widen, before his lips curled into a smile of his own.

"Diana! I haven't seen you in a while," he said, shutting the register drawer before turning to the woman, giving her his full attention.

Diana watched as his hazel eyes quickly glanced across the room, before they settled back on her. He had met Diana a handful of times at his girlfriend's place of work, and although he didn't know her as well as Riley did, he knew she was a generous and kind woman. He knew she had helped Riley when she had found out about the baby, too afraid to come to him at first, and for that he was thankful. He didn't know what he would do without Riley or their daughter. "How's the baby?" Diana asked, as she leaned onto the counter, glancing at the glass case that displayed a fresh array of pastries and breads. "How's Riley?"

Diana had stopped by the Revue a few weeks ago and had learned from Riley's manager that she had given birth to a healthy baby girl, and although she couldn't wait to see pictures of the baby, she knew she would wait until Riley came back to work to bombard her with questions. Jacob, however, was fair game.

"Riley's doing well," he said, pointing towards a plain bagel, watching as Diana nodded, before he used a pair of tongs to grab the item out of the case, gently placing it in a small bag. "The baby is, well she's amazing," he said, his smile growing as he thought of his newborn daughter. "What else?" he asked, switching the conversation momentarily to get Diana's order.

"I'll take the Tomato Basil," she said quickly, nodding to the chalkboard behind him, watching as he nodded and placed the bag containing her bagel on a small tray.

She watched as Jacob wrote her order on a ticket before placing it in the small window leading to the kitchen, watching as the cook grabbed it and nodded, quickly filling a bowl with the soup before he placed it in the window. Jacob placed the bowl of soup onto the tray next to the bag containing the bagel, before he turned to the register. He quickly rang out Diana's order, graciously accepting her payment, before he pulled out his phone, grateful that no one was in line behind her. He quickly pulled up a picture of the baby and showed it to Diana, his smile growing wide when he saw her eyes widen, as well as her smile. "Oh Jacob," she began, grabbing his phone to stare at the photo closer, "She's beautiful."

She quickly handed the phone back to Jacob, who shoved it back into his pocket and nodded. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said, his chest puffed out in pride. He handed Diana her tray of food, nodding as she gave him another smile.

"I like the new shirt," she said with a wink, nodding towards the stitched ' _manager_ ' on his shirt.

Jacob let out a chuckle. "Thanks," he said. "Got the promotion right after Emma was born."

"Congrats," Diana said, taking a step back from the counter. "Tell Riley I need to see that baby."

Jacob nodded, before he pointed towards the door. "Today's your lucky day," he said, watching as Diana turned to see Riley come in carrying a car seat.

Without a word, Diana placed her tray on the table at the closest booth and let out a small squeal, happy that the bistro wasn't crowded today. Riley, who had seen Diana as soon as she stepped into the bistro, quickly rushed up to the woman, quickly forgetting about Jacob at the counter. "Diana!" Riley said, gently placing the car seat in the booth before she wrapped her arms around Diana.

"Let me see that baby," Diana said, giving Riley a quick hug, watching as Riley chuckled before she lifted the blanket covering the car seat. She quickly reached into the car seat, pulling the now fully awake newborn out of the car seat and into her arms, watching as Diana stared in awe at the small human in Riley's arms. "Riley, she's beautiful," she said, looking into the baby's big green eyes that mirrored her mother's.

"She sure is," Riley said with a smile, gently wiping the small amount of drool that was falling from the baby's face. "She's a handful, but she's definitely worth every minute." She looked down at the baby, before she looked up at Diana, taking notice of the expression on her face. "You want to hold her?"

Diana quickly nodded her head, placing her purse onto the table, before she opened her arms. Riley gently placed the baby into Diana's open arms, watching as she gently cradled the infant, a smile on her face as she stared down at the baby. "Hello there," Diana said to the baby, gently rocking to keep her quiet. "I've been waiting forever to meet you." She watched as the baby let out a small coo, her smile growing, before she looked up at Riley.

"You're a natural," Riley said with a wink.

"Oh shush," Diana said, before her gaze fell back down onto the baby. She watched as the baby's eyes began to flutter close, her mouth slightly agape, as she began to fall asleep. Diana continued to rock the baby to sleep, watching as Emma settled in the crook of her arm, before she took a seat in the booth. "So what's new?" Diana asked, tearing her eyes away from the baby to look at Riley. "Besides the baby."

Riley took a seat in the booth across from Diana, placing the diaper bag she had slung over her shoulder in the seat next to her, before she moved the carseat out of her view. "Well, Jacob got that promotion, finally," she said, glancing over at her boyfriend, who was now busy with another customer. "He's been amazing these past few weeks, and he's a wonderful father. We got lucky with him."

"And to think you were worried about telling him you were pregnant."

Riley chuckled and nodded, remembering when Diana had convinced her, someone she hadn't even known, to tell Jacob that they were expecting a baby. "I have you to thank for that," she said, flashing Diana a grin. "You talked some sense into me. Now if only I could do the same for you."

Diana looked up at Riley, raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What do you mean?"

She watched as Riley shrugged. "I mean, I saw you with that guy a few weeks ago, but you haven't told me about this new guy in your life."

Diana let out a chuckle, shaking her head gently. "No," she began, "That was Bruce Wayne, my boss. We were discussing some work matters."

Riley raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. She had seen the two of them out to lunch one afternoon, but she knew Diana was a secretive person, so she wasn't going to push it. Diana would tell her what was going on when she was ready. "Whatever you say," she said with a smile, watching as Diana glanced over at the door, noticing another familiar face, her smile fading slightly. "But we really should get going," Riley began, opening her arms, silently asking for the baby. "Jacob and I had plans and he's off work now."

Diana placed the baby in Riley's arms and watched as she carefully placed her into the car seat, pulling the blanket over it to protect Emma from the cold breeze of March. She quickly slid off the seat and stood, slinging the diaper bag onto her shoulder, before she reached for the carseat handle, stopping when a hand fell on her wrists. "Let me," the two heard Jacob say, before he lifted the car seat off the table. "Ready to go?"

Riley nodded, before she followed Jacob and Emma out of the bistro, stopping to wave at Diana before she walked through the door and outside. Once she was alone, Diana turned to her forgotten meal, quickly dipping her spoon into the warm soup and lifting it to her lips. She took a sip of the liquid, closing her eyes as her tastebuds savored the delicious meal, before she dug into the bag containing her bagel. "Mind if I join you?"

Diana opened her eyes, turning to see Lucius standing next to her booth, a tray of his own in his hands. "Of course," she said, using her hand to motion to the spot across from her. She watched as Lucius slid into the booth and placed his tray on the table, before he unwrapped the sandwich on his tray. "Sorry I didn't say hello when you came in," Diana began.

Lucius raised his hand, stopping Diana. "Oh no worries Ms. Prince," he said, "The baby would have distracted me too." He watched as Diana smiled and nodded, before she took a bite of her bagel. "Friend of yours?"

"Yes," Diana answered once she had finished her bite. "She just had the baby and it was my first time meeting little Emma." She took another sip of her soup, watching as Lucius took a bite of his sandwich, his eyes glancing down at his phone as an email flashed on the screen. "Do you come here often?" Diana asked, trying to make light conversation.

Lucius nodded, finishing his bite. "I do, but I was actually hoping I'd run into you," he confessed. Diana looked Lucius in the eye, raising an eyebrow. She was intrigued with what Lucius had to say to her that he couldn't have mentioned at one of their earlier meetings. Did he know about her and Bruce? Was he going to tell her that their relationship was unprofessional and needed to end. She watched as he grabbed a napkin from the table's dispenser, wiping his hands clean, before he gave Diana a small smile. "I can't help but notice you are a little…...apprehensive, about this Metropolis deal. Am I correct?" He watched as Diana released the grip on her spoon, letting it rest in her soup, before she nodded and folded her hands in front of her. "Why so?"

Diana shrugged. "You and I both know Lex Luthor is not a great man. He has too much money to know what to do with, and his morals leave something to be desired."

Lucius chuckled. "Some would say the same about Mr. Wayne, Diana."

Diana nodded, smirking at Lucius' comment before she continued. "You and I both know Mr. Wayne is more than he appears," she responded. "But I do worry what people will think of this deal."

Lucius carefully wiped the corner of his mouth with the napkin, carefully placing it on the tray in front of him, before he took a sip of the water in front of him. "Has Bruce told you why he's making this deal?" He watched as Diana shook her head, before he carefully placed the water back on the table. "I know Bruce isn't exactly forthcoming about what happened during his childhood," he said, carefully watching Diana's face. He knew the two of them had been spending more time together, however the widening of her eyes told him Bruce hadn't divulged that information to her just yet. "Bruce wants to arm the police here in Gotham to aide in their fight against crime. He knows the police are severely underfunded, and he wants to be able to provide anything that'll help save innocent lives. Bruce doesn't want to work with Lex Luthor, but if it means no child has to go through what he did, having to watch their parents murdered in front of them, then he's willing to have a few bad weeks of press."

Diana stared at Lucius, quietly taking a bite of her bagel, trying to give her a few spare moments to ponder everything he had told her. She knew of Bruce's history, of his parents' murders, but she didn't know he had vowed to help Gotham so much, even if it meant destroying any good reputation he may have had. Maybe there were things he was keeping from her, just as she had been reluctant to tell him things of her past.

* * *

Diana exited the elevator and walked towards the security office, a smile on her face, her belly full, and her mind curious. During her impromptu lunch with Lucius he had explained Bruce's reasoning for making a deal with Lex Luthor and Lexcorp, but that seemed to leave her with only more questions. She wanted to personally ask Bruce why he was doing this, but each and every time she had tried to broach the subject, he would change it. At first it had annoyed her, making her believe he did it only to annoy her, but after her talk with Lucius she knew the truth: he didn't want to tell her about that night.

She quickly turned into the security office, stopping to see Xavier, Paul, and Kirby, one of her security workers who had just returned home from a job overseas. The three of them were surrounding Bruce, who was inspecting the newest security equipment Lexcorp had sent over. She watched as he carefully turned the small electronic device in his hands, carefully taking notice that he was standing as far away from the opened box of guns on Paul's desk. He didn't want anything to do with the weapon that had taken away his childhood; no wonder he had been so opposed to Diana wearing one.

Not wanting to interrupt the time Bruce was spending with the guys, she quietly walked into her office, her smile fading when she opened the door and spotted the large bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. She walked up to the bouquet, taking notice of the birthday card laying near her desk, before a knock on the door was heard, causing her to jump, startled. "Ms. Prince," she heard, before she turned to face Bruce, a grin on his face as he stared at the woman in front of him. "I think we're all ready for Metropolis."

Diana nodded, reached over and grabbed the card from off her desk. "Didn't you already give me one of these?" she asked, glancing over Bruce's shoulder to make sure no one overheard their conversation. "You didn't have to do this," she said, pointing to the flowers.

Bruce leaned against the doorframe of her office and crossed his arms. "As much as I'd like to take credit for it, those aren't from me."

"No, they're from us."

Bruce turned, his eyes wide, as he saw Paul standing behind him. Diana placed her purse on her desk and crossed her arms over her chest, confused. "Who told you?" Diana asked, although she already knew the answer as she glared at Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne may have mentioned it," Paul said, walking into the office, stopping when he passed Bruce. He quickly raised an eyebrow, a thought forming in his mind, before he shook his head and continued. "But this is from all the guys. We want to apologize for what we said before. I think some of us were bitter about you being in charge, but after seeing how serious you're taking everything, we knew we had to apologize."

Diana nodded and offered him a smile. "I appreciate it," she said, as she opened the envelope and pulled out the card, smiling when she saw everyone's name inside. "Thank you," she said, her smile growing.

Paul nodded, flashing a smile to Diana, before he took a step towards the door. "We've got everything for Metropolis ready to go, and I'll make sure everyone is on the plane by seven." He took another step towards the door, stopping when his shoulder was up against Bruce's. He took a small sniff and chuckled, shaking his head when he realized what was happening. "You smell like lavender," he said to Bruce, before he stepped out of the office, leaving Diana to stare at Paul's back, wide-eyed and worried that their little secret was going to be exposed.

* * *

"This one is on the house birthday girl," J'onn said as he placed a drink in front of Diana, laughing as she grimaced with the mention of her birthday. He quickly set a drink in front of Shayera, giving the red head a smile, before he walked off towards the other end of the bar.

Diana quickly turned to grab the drink off the bar, raising it to her lips to take a sip, before she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I swear, you and J'onn are trying to get me drunk tonight," she said, as she placed the glass back down onto the wooden bar.

Shayera laughed, before she pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged. "Hey if that means you stay home tonight, then that's fine with me," she said with a smirk.

Diana rolled her eyes and chuckled. She watched as Shayera took a sip of her own drink before she offered the red head a smile. After Diana had come home from work, Shayera had quickly whisked her away to a dinner at their favorite diner; the two had spent many nights there during the years, having been the place that hosted many of Diana's late night studying for exams and Shayera's late night case studies. After dinner, Shayera had dragged Diana to the bar for a birthday drink, smirking when J'onn presented Diana with a birthday card, much to her dismay.

"I thought you were going to be nice," Diana said, grabbing the glass off the bar once more and raising it to her lips. She watched Shayera shrug, before she smiled and rolled her eyes. She took a few sips of the drink, before placing it back on the bar and pushing it away, signalling she was done with it, before her phone began to ring in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and noticed her mother's name on the screen, before she rolled her eyes once more, this time annoyed with how persistent her mother was being.

The last time she and her mother had spoken, she was angry with Diana, still not over the hurt of her only child moving to another country without warning. She had tried to convince her to come home, however when Diana had learned her mother had hired Artemis, her ex-girlfriend, she was the one who had felt betrayed. She looked down at her watch and mentally calculated the time difference, raising an eyebrow at how late her mother was up.

Deciding she didn't want to deal with her mother's nagging, she shoved the phone back into her pocket and turned back to Shayera. "I think I should get going," she said, hopping off the bar stool. She quickly grabbed her coat off the stool besides her and pulled it on, before she watched Shayera nod and hop off her own stool. "Bye J'onn," Diana said, giving the bartender a small wave, which he reciprocated, before the two walked out of the bar and into the cold night, walking down the street and to their apartment, ready to retire for the night.

* * *

Diana stood on Bruce's front stoop, her arms wrapped around her body, trying to keep her coat closed to defend her from the thirty degree weather that surrounded her. When she and Shayera had gone home, her roommate had gone straight to bed, needing to get up early the next morning for court. Diana had decided against going to Bruce's house, however the longer she laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, the more she wanted to be in Bruce's bed, wrapped in his arms as she slept next to his firm chest. The last time she had stayed over she had found herself waking up in his arms, her head laying gently on his chest, her arm draped across his body, and although she wouldn't admit it to anyone else, she found herself wanting to experience that once more. She couldn't help the blush that crept over her cheeks as she thought about Bruce's arms keeping her body close to his, their legs intertwined, as she listened to his steady breathing. He was so much more calm when he slept, and it made her sad to see he couldn't relax like that when he was awake.

The door carefully crept open, revealing Alfred, who only smiled when he saw Diana standing on the porch. "Miss Diana," he said excitedly, stepping aside to let the young woman into the manor. He watched as she walked inside, before he shut the door, closing them off from the cold. "It's nice to see you tonight."

"Thank you, Alfred," Diana said with a smile, as she began to untie her coat, suddenly feeling quite toasty with the heat inside. Her smile widened when she felt Alfred grab her coat. She watched as he draped it over his arm, before he reached towards the table near the door to grab something.

"Master Bruce may have mentioned something about a birthday," Alfred said with a grin, handing Diana the small box.

He watched as Diana carefully opened the box, her smile growing when she saw the homemade cupcake inside. The day she had spent at the manor, Diana had spent an hour with Alfred in the kitchen, testing all of his newest creations and providing him with much appreciated conversation while Bruce conversed with a few international clients. Alfred would never have admitted it, but he absolutely treasured the time he had spent with Diana, and although he knew they were both being stubborn and not wanting to pursue a relationship, he also knew that Diana was exactly what Bruce needed. It also didn't help that she had paid attention to the butler as well, taking time out of her day to get to know the man who had known Bruce from birth. None of Bruce's other female companions had ever taken the time to speak to him the way Diana had.

"Alfred, you're absolutely ruining my diet," Diana said with a grin, before she took a small bite out of the cupcake, closing her eyes when it hit her taste buds. Alfred was an amazing cook, and although she assumed no one had bothered to learn the detail, he was a magnificent baker as well.

Alfred's grin grew and he shook his head. "Oh pish posh," he said, "You look absolutely stunning, as always." He watched as Diana glanced towards the floor, a blush creeping on her face once more, before she took another bite of the cupcake in her hand. "Master Bruce is in his bedroom. I believe you know the way," he said with a smirk, before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, not needing to look at Diana to know her blush had grown.

Diana watched Alfred leave, before she shook her head and turned on her heel. She quickly walked out of the foyer and to the giant staircase, quickly bounding up the stairs, before she made her way down to Bruce's bedroom. When she reached his closed bedroom door, she quickly opened it and stepped inside, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness, before she took a step towards his bed. "Bruce?" she whispered, walking up to the bed, letting out a sad sigh when she noticed he wasn't lying in it. She turned to walk back out of the bedroom when his bathroom door opened, letting some trapped steam out before Bruce stepped into the bedroom.

Diana watched Bruce walk into the bedroom. Her eyes trailed down his bare chest to the towel wrapped around his waist and she began to smirk. Bruce ran a hand through his damp hair, taking a step towards his bed, stopping when he noticed Diana standing in his dark room. "Hello," he said with a grin.

He watched as Diana's eyes trailed back up his body until they met his, before her smirk grew. "Hi," she responded, taking another bite of the cupcake.

"I was worried you wouldn't come," he said, as he began to walk towards her. Diana shrugged, her eyes never leaving his, as he stopped in front of her. Without a word he bent down, inching his lips closer to hers, before he moved last minute and took a bite out of the cupcake in her hand.

"Bruce!" Diana exclaimed, pulling the last of the dessert closer to her body and away from the man. "Alfred made this for me." She quickly shoved the last of the cupcake into her mouth, watching Bruce as she chewed, before she gave him a grin. "Besides, I thought you didn't eat sweets."

Bruce shrugged, before he used his finger to wipe some frosting off the corner of his mouth. "I made an exception." He watched as she tossed the cupcake liner into the trash near the bed, gently using the pad of her thumb to wipe a few crumbs from her face, before he glanced over at the clock near his bed. "But, since it still is technically your birthday, I have a present for you."

Diana watched Bruce walk over to his dresser, before he pulled open the top drawer and rummaged inside. She wanted to be angry with him for getting her something, but she had to admit she was intrigued by what his mind had decided would be an appropriate gift. He quickly pulled out a small box and turned to face her, a smirk on his face when he saw her staring at him. He gently handed the box to her, watching as she grabbed it tentatively, unsure if she wanted to open it. "Bruce," she warned, unsure if giving her a gift for her birthday was crossing a line they had yet to formally draw.

"Oh, just open it," he urged, watching as she let out a small sigh and nodded. She gently pried open the box, her eyes widening when she peeked inside. "I thought your desk could use a little personalization, and there was this little shop's website I just stumbled upon."

Diana reached into the box and pulled out the small piece of pottery. It was a small pot that had a variety of Greek symbols etched into the base, along with a few depictions of the classical myths she was told as a child. She carefully turned the pot in her hand, her smile growing when she saw the carved letters etched into the bottom. There was only one shop she had ever visited that had that mark, and it was the one she had visited many times during her childhood. "How did you find this?" she asked, looking up at Bruce to see he was smiling as well.

Bruce shrugged. "Like I said, I stumbled upon it." He watched as Diana placed the item back in the box and gently placed it on the nightstand behind her, before his smile grew, happy with himself. The truth was, after that night she had spent with him, when she had told him about the shop in her hometown, he had scoured the internet, looking for a way to bring a little piece of home to Gotham for Diana. "I would have taken you to dinner, but you know the rules," he said with a wink, watching as Diana let out a chuckle and shook her head. He knew it was against their rules to go out on a date, but he wanted to make the day about her. She deserved it.

"Well thank you," she said, stepping towards him, closing the gap between the two. "I guess I'll have to find a way to thank you." She placed her hand gently on his shoulder, taking notice when his muscles tensed under her touch. She loved his reaction every time she touched him, and she often wondered if any of the other women he had been with had caused his body to react the way it did with her.

Bruce watched her intently, his eyes focused as she gently ran her hand down his arm, lightly tracing his bulging bicep with her finger. He took a step closer to her and rested his hands on her hips, watching as she moved her hand to his chest. He could feel the goosebumps on his arms, and he wanted to rip off his towel to show her just how badly he wanted her, but tonight was about Diana, and he was going to let her take her time.

He quickly flashed her a smirk, as his hands gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her to gasp when the cool air in his room hit her bare stomach. She quickly took her hand off Bruce and unbuttoned her pants, letting Bruce know she was as desperate for him as he was for her, before she slid them off and onto the floor. She looked him in the eye and gave him a smirk, before she hopped into his arms, letting her legs wrap around his waist, as his arms wrapped around her back, keeping their bodies close.

Without another word Diana's lips found Bruce's, and she pulled him into a passionate kiss. She felt Bruce unhook the back of her bra and she smiled against his lips as his hands began to trail down her body. "Are we going to talk about how you came here not wearing any underwear?" he asked against her lips, his hands trailing down until they were cupping her bare bottom.

Diana ran her fingers through Bruce's hair, unable to stop her lips from curling into a grin. "You've already ruined three pairs of my underwear," she said, pulling away from his lips, "I wasn't going to chance a fourth pair."

Bruce ran a hand down her thigh, sensually squeezing it as he watched Diana let out a small gasp. "Sexy and smart," he said, before he captured her lips once more, this time gently nipping her bottom lip. He carefully took a step towards his bed, Diana in his arms, the towel still secure around his waist. He carefully laid her down on the soft mattress, pulling her bra from her body as he backed away to stare at her. God, she was beautiful, and although he had been with his fair share of beautiful women, no one would compare to her.

He bent down to kiss her once more but stopped when the faint sounds of Diana's phone were heard. "Who the hell is calling right now?" Bruce asked, his eyes turning from the naked woman on his bed to her discarded pants on the floor.

Diana held his arm, wanting him to stay close to her, as she turned to face her pants. "Doesn't matter," she said, trying to get him to forget about the ringing phone and focus back on her.

Bruce looked down at Diana as the phone stopped ringing, only to start once more a few seconds later. He raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened, an idea forming in his head. He quickly bent down and retrieved the phone from her pants' pocket, muttering, "It could be important," before he accepted the call and handed the phone to a very annoyed Diana.

"Hello," she answered, laying back on the bed. She closed her eyes with a sigh, unhappy with whoever was calling her this late, interrupting what she knew was going to be some of the best sex of her life.

Bruce, knowing he now had his opportunity to get even for the stunt she pulled in his office, began to trail kisses down her body, smirking as she opened an eye to stare at him.

"Thank Hera you are okay," she heard from the other end, both eyes opening as she realized who she was now speaking to.

"Mother?" Diana tried to sit up, however Bruce pushed her back on the bed, giving her a devious smirk as he continued his kisses. Knowing she deserved this after what she had done to him during his conversation with Damian, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying her hardest not to let Bruce's actions affect her voice.

"Of course it is me," Hippolyta responded, her voice annoyed. "You never answered any of my calls so I was worried something had happened to you. Am I not allowed to worry about my only child?"

Diana placed her free hand over her eyes, not able to look at Bruce's face without wanting to let out a moan. She could feel his lips trail lower and lower, leaving a trail of soft kisses as he moved further down. "I've had a busy day," Diana said, forcing herself to let out a steady breath. "I'm sorry I missed your calls."

She heard Hippolyta let out a small sigh and say, "That is alright Diana. I just miss you, and I am saddened that I did not get to spend another birthday with you."

Diana opened her mouth to respond, however when she felt Bruce kiss the most intimate spot on her body, her breath caught in her throat and she let out a sharp gasp. Her eyes shot open and she removed her hand from her face, before she looked down to see Bruce staring at her, his eyebrows knitted as his eyes met hers, focused on the task at hand.

She watched as his hands gently skimmed her thighs before he lifted her legs up and over his shoulders, the smirk on his face growing, before he bent down to kiss her inner thigh. "What are you doing?" Hippolyta asked, taking notice of how Diana had gasped a few moments prior. "Are you alright?"

Diana took in a slow, silent, breath and nodded. "Yes. I'm on a run," Diana replied as her breathing began to quicken.

Bruce, who was enjoying his slow torture on the woman in front of him, let out a quiet chuckle. He knew doing this to her while she was on the phone with her mother was wrong, but he didn't want to stop, and with the way she was lifting her hips, he could tell she didn't want him to either. He trailed his tongue from her thigh to her center, gently placing his hands on her hips to keep her from moving.

"This late?" Hippolyta asked. "Please be careful. You know how terrible Gotham is."

"Of course," Diana squeaked, letting out another breath as she closed her eyes. She let her head fall into Bruce's pillow, letting Bruce continue, trying her hardest not to moan into the phone. "I have to get going, Mother," she said into the phone, as she reached down and placed her hand onto Bruce's head, keeping him close to her body.

"Of course," Hippolyta said. "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, my little sun and stars. We all miss you."

"Miss you too," Diana said, before she quickly hung up the phone, letting it fall onto the bed besides her as she let out a loud moan. "Bruce!" she exclaimed, trying to lift her hips, giving him better access. She knew if he continued what he was doing it wouldn't be long before she was done for, and although she hadn't been too thrilled he had done this to her while she was on the phone, she wouldn't dare let him stop now.

Bruce continued his actions, moving with more fever, as his hands trailed up her body, stopping on her breasts. He listened to her moan loudly and he knew she was nearing her end. He continued for a few more moments before Diana arched her back and let out another loud moan, causing him to smile to himself, proud of his accomplishment. He slowed down his movements until he ceased them completely, before he stood from the bed, grinning when he saw Diana with her arm over her face. Her cheeks were red and she was panting, but he knew he was not done with her, not yet.

He quickly crawled on top of her, watching as she removed the arm from her face, before she opened her eyes to meet his. "That was payback," he said, crashing his lips onto hers. He felt her hands trail down his body, stopping at his waist to grip the towel that was still in place, before she yanked it off him, leaving nothing between their bare bodies.

Diana quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and rolled to the side, forcing Bruce onto his back before she climbed on top of him. "Sure," was all she said, before she bent down and kissed him, pinning his arms to the bed above his head.

She watched as he closed his eyes and let out a moan of his own, and Diana knew: this was the best birthday she had ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

**March 24. 8:15**

Diana quietly sat in her seat, her back gently resting against the soft cushion covering the bench, as she stared at her tablet in her hand. It was the morning of the press release regarding Wayne Enterprise's deal with Lexcorp, and she, along with Bruce, Lucius Fox, and three other members of her security team, were flying to Metropolis.

They had all met at the airport at seven that morning, exhausted and anxious for what lie ahead, but the closer they got to Metropolis, the more evident it was how nervous everyone was. "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

Diana looked up, her eyes meeting those of Sterling Kakos, her newest hire. His brown eyes widened and Diana could see he was terrified; had she been him, she probably would have felt the same. This was a big deal, and he was still fairly new, but she knew he could do the job. She wouldn't have brought him otherwise. "You'll be on the stage with me and Mr. Wayne," she explained, turning her tablet so he could view the layout of the area. "I'll be with Mr. Wayne while he talks to the press. While I'm down here," she said, circling the area where the press would be congregating, "I need you to go here and make sure everything is in order." Again, she circled an area on the layout, showing Sterling exactly where she wanted him to be.

She watched as he nodded, finally understanding his task, before he popped a piece of gum into his mouth and chewed it nervously. This was a big deal for him, and he was worried he would screw it up. "You'll be fine," Diana said, gently placing her hand on top of his, flashing him a smile.

She turned towards the other two men seated in front of her, unaware of the person sitting a few rows back, studying her every move. "Paul," she said, turning towards the blonde sitting across from her. She watched as he finished chewing the energy bar in his hand and brushed the crumbs off his slacks, before he nodded. "I need you to find Captain Ronald Paton. His precinct is sparing a few extra officers for this and I want to make sure we're all on the same page." She turned to the last man, who was situated in between Sterling and Paul. Xavier McKinnis was a short ex-cop from Boston. He had an attitude and sometimes Diana could tell he hated that she was in charge, but he had experience with crowd control, so it was in her best interest to put aside her feelings for the man and bring him along.

"McKinnis," she said, addressing him for the first time since they had boarded Bruce's plane. "You are on crowd control. You need to make sure the press stays behind the line, and any and all protestors remain outside of our perimeter."

"You got it boss," he mumbled, stopping when Paul nudged him in the ribs. "Sorry," was all he said, as he stood from his seat at the small conference table and walked back to the main area of the plane.

"Diana, don't worry about him," Paul began. He stood from his seat and offered the woman a smile, hoping she wouldn't get too discouraged with Xavier. "He'll do his job. He's too much of a showoff not to."

Diana let out a small chuckle, nodding at Paul as she watched Sterling stand beside him. The two walked out of the room and back to their seats, trying to get in some last minute sleep before they landed in Metropolis, leaving Diana alone to go over each and every detail of her plan. She was nervous, and she hoped things would go smooth. If not for her, than for Bruce. He had a lot riding on this deal: new technology for the Gotham Police Department, and his reputation. She didn't want to do anything that would screw this up for him.

She continued to mess with her tablet, reading over the notes Lucius had sent her last night for the billionth time, before a notification popped up on the corner of the screen. She quickly tapped it, opening up the email without another thought, too engrossed in her plan's details to be bothered to look at the sender. However, when she saw Bruce's name flash across the email, and the message accompanying it, her eyes widened.

_**From: Wayne, Bruce** _

_Subject: Metropolis flight_

_You know, there's something about a woman in charge that is just positively sexy._

_~Bruce_

Diana looked up and scanned the room, her eyes narrowing when she saw Bruce in the corner on his laptop, his lips curled into a grin as his eyes remained glued to the screen in front of him. When had he come into the room? Had he been watching her the entire time she was debriefing the guys? She shook her head and turned her attention back to her tablet, before she typed out her reply.

_**From: Prince, Diana** _

_Subject: Re:Metropolis Flight_

_I am trying to work, Mr. Wayne. I would very much appreciate it if you let me do my job._

She quickly sent her reply, her eyes glancing over the table at Bruce, watching for his reaction, however the ding from her tablet had informed her she had received another email.

_**From: Wayne, Bruce** _

_Subject: Re:Re: Metropolis Flight_

_You're trying very hard to work, when I know what you'd much rather be doing. I can tell you're nervous, and I know the perfect solution to that._

_~Bruce_

Diana widened her eyes in disbelief. She hit the button to reply, ready to set Bruce straight when she received another email from him. She raised an eyebrow, glancing up at the man who was still focused on the screen in front of him. If anyone were to have come into the room, they wouldn't be none the wiser that Bruce Wayne was flirting with Diana through their company emails. She quickly discarded the draft she had begun and opened Bruce's newest email, her nose scrunching when she read the message.

_**From: Wayne, Bruce** _

_Subject: Re:Re: Metropolis Flight_

_Or you can go hang out with Mr. Kakos, since you seem to be friendly with him._

Diana shook her head and let out a small chuckle. Was Bruce jealous? She quickly typed her reply and sent it.

_**From: Prince, Diana** _

_Subject: Re:Re:Re: Metropolis Flight_

_Is that a hint of jealousy I am detecting? Maybe I'm not the only one who is nervous._

She watched as Bruce's eyes scrolled across the screen reading her email, before she smirked and hit the reply button again. She typed her message as fast as her fingers would allow and sent it, watching Bruce's face as he received the message.

_**From: Prince, Diana** _

_Subject: Re:Re:Re Metropolis Flight_

_Tell me, Mr. Wayne: Are you a part of the mile high club?_

Diana bit her lip in anticipation, watching as Bruce read her message, before he cleared his throat and looked up, finally catching her eyes with his. Without a word, he shut his laptop and stood from his seat. He quickly left the room, glancing at Diana as he opened the door, before he walked down the aisle towards the back of the plane.

Diana took a deep breath and let out a sigh. She needed to be focusing on her job, focusing on the task at hand, but now that Bruce and that perfect body of his had invaded her thoughts, she couldn't think of anything else besides him. She quickly locked her tablet and placed it on the table, before she stood from her seat and made her way to the door, quietly walking out.

She quickly looked over to the left and saw all three of her men asleep, trying to get in some last minute rest before their long day. At the front of the plane sat Lucius, who was buried in his own stack of paperwork. She let out a small sigh and shook her head, unable to believe what she was doing, before she turned to walk towards the back of the plane. "Bruce," she whispered, turning the corner, looking for the man who had sparked something she wouldn't be able to get rid of until she had him.

She walked through another door, still in shock at how big Bruce's private jet was, when someone reached out to grab her arm. She opened her mouth to yelp in surprise, but the sound was muffled by Bruce's mouth on hers, as he pinned her to the now closed door. "You're a terrible man," Diana said with a grin, watching as Bruce began to unbutton her shirt.

"I don't see you stopping me," he said, before he began to assault the exposed skin of her chest and neck with kisses, leaving her speechless. "Besides, we're both anxious about today, and we could use a de-stresser," he said against her skin, smirking to himself when she released a small groan.

"What if someone sees us?" Diana asked, unable to stop her hands from unbuttoning his pants. She watched as he let his pants slide down to his knees before his hands reached down to unbutton her pants, gently sliding them off her body.

"No one comes back here," was all he said, before he crashed his lips onto hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth, silencing the gasp she released. His hands worked fast as they moved to rid her of her shirt and underwear. He knew this was going to have to be quick and quiet, but when he saw the way she was grabbing at his body, wrapping her bare legs around his waist, he didn't think she would mind.

He felt her hands finish unbuttoning his shirt, before she slid the shirt off his body, letting her hands firmly grasp his shoulders. He pulled down his boxers, a smirk forming on his face when Diana's grip on his shoulders grew tighter. He carefully reached down to his sagging pants, pulled the small foil package out of his pocket, and ripped it open. "You were planning this," Diana said, gasping when she felt Bruce's hand inch dangerously close to where she wanted him the most.

He responded with a kiss to her chest. He listened to her let out another small gasp, as he continued his trail of kisses up her nearly naked body. He placed a kiss on the top of her breast, glaring at the fabric that was keeping the rest of her body hidden from him, before he rolled on the thin layer of protection. Without another word he thrust into her, a smirk on his face when she shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the moan she so desperately wanted to release. He watched as she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from calling out his name as he pulled out and thrust back into her hard.

He continued his slow torture, letting out a small gasp as he kissed the exposed skin of her body. "I'm not going to stop until I get a moan from you," he whispered against her neck, thrusting into her once more. He watched as she shook her head, taking in a sharp breath when his hand reached in between them, his fingers gently grazing the bundle of nerves that forced her body to go into overdrive. "Diana," he said with a groan. His eyes shut and he placed his forehead against hers when he felt her body clench around him. He let out a small moan as he continued his movements, chuckling when Diana's hand clasped around his mouth, trying to keep him silent.

"You're going to get us caught," she whispered through gritted teeth.

Bruce shrugged as he sped up his movements, a grin on his face when Diana finally let out a small moan, unable to keep herself quiet any longer. "Stop being so stubborn," he said, clenching her thigh. He watched as Diana threw her head back, letting out another moan, his grin growing wider. He grasped her hips firmly in his hands, letting his fingers dig into the skin he found, as he quickened his pace even more. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was done for, but he would not be the first to finish. He would make sure of that.

Without a word he wrapped his arms around her body and turned her away from the door, watching with a smirk as she opened her eyes, confused. He walked her to the bed and gently dropped her to the mattress, before he pounced on top of her, burying himself into the warmth of her body as she let out a gasp, surprised by his sudden change of position. He grabbed her arms, letting his hands pin her wrists to the bed, giving her a devilish grin as he continued to quicken his pace.

Diana, unable to help herself, let out another moan, as she wrapped her legs around him tighter. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to be the one in control, he wanted to be the one to call the shots. He had tried to do this every time they had had sex. But she wasn't like every other woman he had been with. She liked to challenge him, and the way his body would react when she did, made her realize he liked it too.

He bent down to kiss her. Diana took this as her chance and gently bit his lip, startling him, forcing him to pull back and release one of her hands. Without another thought, she pushed him to the side, watching as he fell onto the mattress, before she climbed on top of him. "Well, I do like this view," he said with a smirk, as he gently placed his hands back on her hips, groaning when she sunk onto him.

Diana smirked in return, glancing down at the man as she moved her hips once more. "Good," was all she said, as she leaned down to kiss him. She continued to tease him with slow movements, listening to him groan, silently asking for more. She ignored his requests, instead deciding to torture the man as he had done minutes prior. Bruce, however, had other plans. He quickly raised his hips, earning another gasp from the woman above him. He continued his movements, watching with dark eyes as her breathing began to quicken. His quick and hard thrusts paired with her slow grinding soon made them both break down, calling each other's names, their cries and moans muffled only by their connected mouths.

They both laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Their heavy breathing was the only sounds heard within the room. "Feel better?" Bruce asked, turning to face her. His lips curled into a smirk when he noticed the faint hue of red on her cheeks, among other places, the blood having rushed throughout her body during their latest session of sex.

"Much," Diana responded. She wiped the sweat from her brow and took in a deep breath as she turned to face him, carefully watching as his hand fell onto her bare hip. She felt his fingers carefully graze the skin he found, delicately outlining the curve from her hip to her upper thigh. He did this often. She didn't know why he did it, nor did it bug her. In fact, she found after the third or so time of him doing this, she enjoyed it. It was his way of committing her body into his memory.

"Good," he mumbled, dropping his hand as he rolled over to the edge of the bed. He carefully placed his feet on the floor and stood, discarding the condom before he bent down to pull up the boxers still laying around his ankles.

He heard her roll off the other side of the bed and stand. He quickly bent down and picked up his discarded pants and shirt, mentally kicking himself for not gently setting it aside when he saw how wrinkled the items now were. He quickly pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up and pulled up his pants. He turned to face Diana, wanting to ask her an important question, however all form of intelligible language disappeared when he saw her standing besides him. She had pulled her hair out of her tight bun, letting it cascade down her nearly bare back. A few loose strands found themselves draped across her face, sticking to her forehead which was still damp from moments earlier.

He watched, a smile on his face, as she bent down to retrieve the underwear from the floor, a sigh of relief escaping her lips when she realized he hadn't torn them in two - the same could not be said for a few of her other pairs, which had been met with an untimely demise at the hands of Bruce. She quickly stepped into the pair, pulling the thin fabric over her long legs, before she bent down to pick up her discarded slacks, which were now just as wrinkled as Bruce's attire. She carefully pulled them on, buttoning them, before she bent down to pick up the shirt near the edge of the bed. When she stood, she pulled an arm through the shirt, her gaze moving up to meet Bruce's. She stopped when she noticed him staring.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked. She instinctively wiped a hand across her cheek, wondering if there was something on her face, before she watched Bruce shake his head. He began to blush, embarrassed he had been caught staring at her, before he turned towards the door and finished buttoning his pants, making sure to tuck the end of his shirt into his slacks.

When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Diana tucking her now buttoned shirt into her slacks as well, before she grabbed her hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail. "You should get ready," he said, opening the door to the room. "We'll be landing soon." He walked out of the room, glancing around, before he turned to face Diana once more. "Let's go."

* * *

"Bruce!"

"Mr. Wayne, over here."

"Bruce Wayne, the man of the hour!"

The press continued to crowd the barricade holding them back, each trying to get an exclusive from Gotham's billionaire playboy, who had decided to show up in Metropolis today. Bruce, having grown up in the public eye, merely waved to the reporters, flashing a smile as the dozens of cameras flashed, trying to get the best photo for the next morning's edition. He knew what these reporters wanted - a few forced smiles for pictures wasn't going to kill him. The same, however, could not be said for Diana, who was standing next to Bruce, trying to hide the grimace on her face. She was never fond of big crowds doting over her, and although her mother was somewhat famous back home, she had never had to deal with anything like this.

"Mr. Wayne! A word, please?"

Bruce turned towards another flashing camera, his smile growing wider when he noticed the beautiful woman who had called his name. He gave her a nod and waved her over, watching as Diana flared her nostrils. Had her eyes not been covered by the sunglasses she currently wore, he could've sworn she would be able to burn a hole through the back of his head. Was she jealous?

Bruce watched as the woman gave him a smile, before she walked past the line of police, pulling another large man behind her. "Mr. Wayne, it's nice to meet you again," she said, before she turned to face Diana. Diana did a once over of the woman, her hands crossing over her chest as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. She watched as the woman flashed Bruce a smile, before she pulled on the sleeve of her purple jacket. "Lois Lane," she said to Diana, extending a hand towards her.

Diana gently shook her hand, watching as the woman gave her a small nod, causing her black hair to bounce gently. She flashed Diana a grin, letting her eyes wander over the woman in front of her, her violet eyes taking in Diana's guarded position.

"Ms. Lane," Bruce said, placing a hand on Diana's shoulder. "This is my head of security, Diana Prince," he explained, watching as Diana dropped Lois' hand, her attention turning towards the large framed man behind Ms. Lane.

Lois nodded, before she turned and placed a hand on the chest of the man behind her. He was tall, over six foot, and his shoulders were more broad than Bruce's. His dark hair was neat and in place, and the large pair of glasses on his face did nothing to hide the beautiful shade of blue in his irises. "This is Clark Kent," she explained to the both of them. "He's new at the Daily Planet, so I'm taking him under my wing." She looked up at Bruce and cocked an eyebrow. "You remember what that's like, don't you, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce let out a nervous chuckle as he began to rub the back of his neck, trying to find a way out of this awkward conversation. He could see Clark stiffen in front of him, and the way Diana's fingers were digging into her arms let him know he needed to change the subject, and fast. "Times have changed Ms. Lane," he explained, "Besides, I believe you were the one who broke up with me." He watched as Lois let out a chuckle, gently placing her hand on Clark's arm, silently letting him know there was nothing to worry about. "Now, I assume you're here for a story."

This time Clark stepped forward, the grip on the pen in his hand growing tighter. "Why is Wayne Enterprises partnering with Lexcorp?" he asked, the deep tone in his voice startling Lois. "Should the people be worried about a monopoly?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. He was used to reporters hounding him for his business dealings, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being criticized. He opened his mouth to speak, however Lois beat him to it. "What I think Smallville here is asking is, why partner with Luthor? Wayne Enterprises is one of the leading corporations in the world. What could either of you possibly benefit from a merger."

Bruce shook his head and let out a chuckle. "I understand your concerns, Ms. Lane, and really I'm touched." He watched as both Lois and Clark rolled their eyes, but what really made him smirk was the look he was getting from Diana. He knew if he could see her eyes, she would've rolled them as well. "But I can assure you, a merger between Lexcorp and Wayne Enterprises is not happening here today, nor in the distant future."

He watched as Clark wrote down a few notes before he looked up at Bruce. Clark pushed his thin framed glasses, which had begun to slide off his nose, back up and let out a sigh. "So then what business does Wayne Enterprises have with Luthor?" he asked harshly. Lex Luthor and his company had ruined his family's farm a few years back, something his parents were never able to come back from. Once his father had passed, the debt had been too much for his mother, forcing her to sell the property that had been in the family for generations. If there was one person he hated most in the world, it was Lex Luthor.

Bruce turned to glance at Diana, watching as she dropped her hands from her chest. He knew Lucius had told her the real reason behind this deal, and although she hadn't said anything to him about it, he knew she was still as apprehensive as Kent was. "It's no secret that Lex Luthor is…..less than a moral man," he began, placing his hand on his chin as he thought about his next approach. He knew publicly shaming Luthor could mean the end of their bargain, but he didn't want the people to think he was as corrupt as Lex. "Lexcorp has the technology and weapons Gotham Police Department is in desperate need of. I'm sure you all are aware of the crime rates rising in the city." Both Lois and Clark nodded and their eyes narrowed as Bruce continued, "The governor refuses to help, refuses to raise the budget, so I stepped in. If Wayne Enterprises had the technology we needed, I wouldn't be here, but I refuse to let another child become an orphan because I was worried what someone would think of a business dealing." He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Diana's face softened. Her hand went to her ear as she listened to something come through her earpiece, before she nodded and mumbled something back.

"Mr. Wayne," she finally said, having remained quiet during this whole ordeal, "It's time." She quickly nodded to both Lois and Clark, before she placed a hand on Bruce's back, leading him away from the two and the rest of the two walked towards the stage set up before them, taking notice of Lex Luthor and his own team of security. To the right of Lex stood Sterling, who was busy looking around the area, trying to make sure he did a good job and made Diana proud.

"Is someone a little jealous?" Bruce whispered to Diana, flashing a smirk the reporters thought was for them, but Diana knew better. She knew he was trying to get under her skin. She knew he was trying to get her riled up, only to swoop in later for another de-stresser.

"There's nothing to be jealous of," she stated calmly. She watched as his smirk faltered when she didn't take the bait, prompting a grin of her own to appear on her face. "Besides, I think if you tried anything with Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent would have thrown you clear across Metropolis."

Bruce let out a genuine laugh, the sound coming from deep in his chest. "Well I suppose it's a good thing I was calm enough not to challenge him," he said with another smirk, watching as Diana tried her hardest not to laugh. "By the way, you should wear those more often. You look sexy." He didn't give her a chance to respond, as he climbed the stairs and walked up to the podium. He made sure Diana took a seat to his left, before Lex stood and walked up and joined Bruce at the podium.

"Good morning everyone," Bruce began, giving the crowd a smile, before he turned towards Lex and offered him a polite nod. "Wayne Enterprises and Lexcorp have an announcement that we wanted to share with everyone."

Diana drowned out Bruce's speech as she continued to glance over the crowd. She had heard Bruce practice this speech the other night when he thought she was asleep, and she knew there were still people wanting to hurt him. Her eyes scanned the crowd, quickly finding a small group near the end of the police barricade. In their hands they held picket signs and banners - no doubt some of the protestors Lucius had warned her of.

Her hand went up to her earpiece and she pressed her mic discretely, not wanting to disturb anyone who was watching Bruce. "McKinnis," she began. She watched as Sterling turned to face her, glancing over Lucius.

"Yeah boss," Xavier said, his disgruntled voice coming through the earpiece.

Diana ignored it as she continued to watch the protesters start to get angry with the police holding the barricades. "Will you and Paul see what's going on with the group on the east end, near the newspaper stand?"

She watched as Sterling's head whipped to the right, his eyes narrowing as the group began to get more routy. They began to push the cops, throwing their signs in the air, gaining the attention of a few of the reporters near the back. Diana continued to watch as Paul and Xavier walked up to the crowd, Captain Paton and a few uniformed officers behind them. They began to argue with the officers, gaining more attention from the surrounding reporters. Soon, even Lex was watching them, as he slowly backed away from Bruce, knowing something was bound to happen.

Diana's eyes narrowed as she continued to watch the crowd fight with the officers, their confrontation soon becoming physical as one protestor swung at an officer and hit him in the jaw. However, as Diana turned to glance down the row of reporters in front of Bruce, she realized it had all been a distraction. The woman in front of Bruce raised her hand, the barrel of the gun sticking out of the arm of her jacket, pointing it at Bruce as he continued to speak. Diana was out of her chair in a matter of moments, tackling Bruce to the floor behind the podium as the deafening sound of the gunshot ripped throughout the streets of Metropolis. She landed on top of him, her sunglasses falling to the floor with the force of them hitting the ground. Her eyes gazed into his startled ones, before they both looked at the bullet hole in the cement beam behind where Bruce had been standing seconds before.

"It's a trap," was all Paul said, as the sound of more gunshots were heard, coupled with the screaming from the reporters and photographers, who were all trying to escape.

Diana watched as Sterling jumped to the floor with Lucius, as a few members of Luthor's security team quickly took him off the stage, each of them returning fire as they ran towards the waiting limo. Diana watched as Sterling took out his gun and began to shoot towards the crowd. His teeth gritted as each bullet left his gun. She watched as Lucius covered his ears, trying to drown out the deafening sounds of the gunfire around him, before she looked down to see Bruce still under her, staring at her, silently asking her what had happened. The back of his head was bleeding from hitting the floor, but other than that he seemed unharmed. "What's happening out there, guys?" she asked, pulling her gun from its hidden spot under her jacket. She quickly glanced around the podium they hid behind, watching as both Xavier and Paul stood behind a police car, exchanging fire with a few of the protestors.

"It was a setup," Xavier screamed into his mic, shooting a protestor in the leg.

Diana shot her gun at the woman who was continuing to shoot the podium, hitting her in the stomach. She watched as she went down, before she turned to see Sterling still trying to guard Lucius. "You!" Diana exclaimed, pointing towards two members of Luthor's security team he had left behind. She watched as the two men locked eyes with her, the fear in their face evident as they hid behind a few chairs. "Get that man to safety." She pointed at Lucius, watching as they nodded and ran to him. One of the men grabbed Lucius and dragged him off the stage while the other covered him, as well as Sterling, who made his way over to the podium that was still covering Bruce and Diana.

"Diana," he began, glancing over the top of the podium, only to shrink back down to safety when a barrage of bullets flew his way.

Diana placed her hand on his leg, forcing his attention on her. "You get Mr. Wayne to that limo," she said, pointing to the car a few feet away from them. "I'll cover you."

"Diana," Bruce began, stopping when she shook her head. They watched as the sunglasses that had fallen when she tackled him were pounded with bullets, before he looked her in the eyes.

"Go," was all she said, before she stood and began firing. She watched as Sterling ran with Bruce towards the limo, shooting off the last two bullets in his gun, before they jumped into the unlocked limo. She watched as Sterling started the car and drove off, not bothering to get directions on where to go.

She quickly jumped off the stage and rushed over to where Paul and Xavier still were, the gun still tightly gripped in her hands. She watched as the two, along with a few other officers, continued to fire at the men and women across the street, each ducking behind a cement police barricade to reload. She watched as Paul stood, ready to return fire once more, however he had miscalculated his timing, and was rewarded with a bullet to the chest.

"Paul!" she screamed, rushing over to the man, ignoring the pain that was now searing through her own body. She jumped behind the police barricade, shooting over her shoulder once more, a grimace on her face as she watched one of the men fall to the floor. She quickly knelt down next to her fallen officer and took off her jacket, using it to apply pressure to the bleeding wound in Paul's chest. "Hey, you're going to be alright," she said, trying to sound confident, however they were running out of ammunition, and they were running out of time.

Xavier bent down to the two, carefully taking Diana's place in applying pressure to Paul's wound, before she stood and shot once more. She knew why he had done this, even though it hurt his ego to admit it; she was a better shot than him, and if they stood any chance at getting out of this, it would be because of her.

She watched as another protestor went down gripping his leg, before she shot once more, the faint click in her gun letting her know she had run out of ammunition. She quickly looked around at the other officers, who were all scrambling to find any ammunition. They had run out of bullets, and they had run out of time. She knew it was over, they had lost…..or least it would have been, if not for the sirens that began to blare from down the street.

Diana looked towards her left, staring at Captain Paton, who only breathed a sigh of relief as the gunfire began to slow, before it ceased all together. The sirens got closer and when Diana peaked over the barricade and saw that the police cruisers had stopped in between them and the remaining three protesters, who now stood with their hands raised in surrender, she knew she could relax and breathe a sigh of relief. That was, until Paul's groan on the floor reminded her their fight was not yet over.


	15. Chapter 15

 

* * *

Diana leaned against one of the police cruisers, her arms crossed over her chest as she let out a sigh. "And what happened after that, Miss Prince," the officer asked, writing the last of her statement onto his notepad. He gave her a faint smile, knowing it had been a fairly traumatic ordeal they had all gone through. No one could have prepared them for everything that had happened.

Diana let out another sigh as she ran a hand down her tired face. Her hands were covered in both her and Paul's blood, and she was in desperate need of a shower, but she needed to make sure everyone was alright. She hadn't heard from Sterling, Lucius, or Bruce in nearly an hour, and that worried her. Had they all made it to safety? Or had there been someone else waiting for them, ready to strike after they thought they had escaped? She couldn't imagine having to go back to Gotham without her team….all of her team. "That's actually all of it," she said, glancing over the older officer's shoulder. "The Metropolis P.D. showed up and arrested the remaining three protestors." The officer nodded, scribbling his notes down.

Diana gave him a faint smile, sliding off the car as she watched the paramedics that had been tending to Paul gently lift him onto a stretcher. "Excuse me," she said, taking a step towards her injured officer. She quickly stumbled, her legs giving out, as her hand instinctively reached down towards her left hip. She would've fell face first into the broken glass that littered the street, had a pair of strong arms not wrapped around her and pulled her back up to her feet.

Diana turned in the stranger's arms, a small smile on her face when she saw his eyes wide with concern. "Diana," he said, pulling her into his chest. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Diana nodded. She so desperately wanted to kiss him, let him know she was happy he had gotten to safety, but right now they had a job to do. She also didn't want the others to know about them. "I'm fine, Mr. Wayne," she replied, pushing away from his chest. She felt him drop his arms from her body and she took a step back, stumbling once again.

Bruce glanced down to her hip, noticing the blood that soaked her shirt. Without a thought, he lifted the torn shirt, his eyes widening when he noticed the gash along her hip. "You're hurt," he stated, letting out a frustrated groan when she swatted his hand away and took a few steps towards Paul's stretcher.

"I'm fine," she said over her shoulder. She continued to make her way towards Paul. She knew Bruce was following her, wanting to make sure she got taken care of, but right now, she had to make sure Paul was alright. He had gotten hurt because of her. She had been the one who sent him to check out the group of protestors and now here he was, laying on a stretcher, a bullet wound to his chest. "Hey," she said softly, when she had reached him. "How are you holding up?"

Paul turned to watch Bruce walk up behind Diana, before he gave them both a small smile. "I've been better," he mumbled, laughing at his own joke.

Diana placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder and patted it gently. "I'm sorry, Paul," she said, dropping her head.

"Hey boss," Paul said, placing his hand on top of Diana's. "It's not your fault."

Diana let out a small sigh. "I should've known….I should've figured-"

"You did everything you could." The three turned to see Xavier walk over to Paul, Sterling following close behind. "You did good, Boss," he said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Diana nodded, giving the older man a smile. He was complimenting her, telling her she did a good job. Maybe she wasn't as bad at her job as others thought. "I'll call Quinn," she said.

Bruce placed his hand on Paul's shoulder and gave the man a smile. "You did good, Walker," he said, watching as Paul nodded and mumbled a thanks. "I'll make sure you get flown back to Gotham as soon as you get the okay from the doctors. But I'll have Quinn flown out to Metropolis first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," Paul said, offering the man a large smile.

"Until then, Sterling and I will stay with him." Xavier placed a hand on the top of Paul's head. "Lord knows he's afraid to be by himself."

Paul punched Xavier in the gut before he let out a laugh. Diana gave the paramedics around Paul a nod, watching as they wheeled him into the back of the open ambulance, before they shut the back door and drove off. Xavier and Sterling gave Diana and Bruce a small nod and walked away from the duo.

"You need to get yourself looked at," Bruce whispered to Diana when they were alone.

He watched as Diana shook her head, telling him to lay off, as she watched the ambulance carrying Paul drive off. "I'm fine, Bruce," she said, taking a step towards the limo, as her legs gave out once more.

"You've been shot," Bruce said, scooping her up into his arms, "And you're being stubborn." He walked with her in his arms, ignoring the burning glare she was giving him. He quickly walked up to another paramedic, gently setting her on an empty stretcher. "She needs some medical attention," he said to the paramedic, watching as the man nodded and walked up to Diana.

He watched as the paramedic gently lifted Diana's shirt, watching as Diana winced when his gloved hand touched the wound above her hip. "She's going to need to get stitches," the paramedic stated, placing some gauze over the open wound.

"I'm fine," Diana repeated, her nostrils flaring both in anger and in pain.

"No, you're not," Bruce stated. He helped the paramedic push the stretcher to the ambulance, before they lifted it in. Bruce watched as the paramedic hopped inside, before he followed him in, letting the doors close behind them.

* * *

Diana sat on the edge of the bed, clenching the mattress in her hands. She knew Bruce was right, that she had to go to the hospital to get stitches,but she was stubborn….and she hated hospitals. The last time she had been in a hospital, she had nearly lost her mother. The time before that, she had been the patient with a broken leg after taking a nasty fall during a training session; she hadn't been allowed to run for nearly three months after that and it tortured her. To her, hospitals meant nothing but bad news.

"You're going to rip that bed in two," Bruce said, a solemn look on his face.

Diana looked up at Bruce and narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore the grin he flashed her, before she turned back to the doctor who was finishing up his stitching. "Just so we're clear," he began, "No strenuous activities until your stitches come out. You will need to redress your wound daily. Don't let it get wet, so unfortunately Ms. Prince, no shower for at least twenty-four hours." He watched as Diana let out a groan as she dropped her head. She was filthy and she wanted nothing more than a long bath. "I know, I know," he said with a chuckle, dressing the wound gently. "I'll see if the nurses can bring you something." He stood, his white lab coat gently brushed Diana's knee as he tilted his head to make sure things were secure. "I'll be prescribing you some antibiotics, just in case, but other than that you should be good. Do you have any questions?"

Diana shook her head and thanked the doctor, before he gave her a small smile and left the room, gently closing the door on his way out. Diana continued to sit on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling off the edge, as she tried to focus her attention on something other than Bruce. She knew he was staring at her, trying to get her to look at him, but right now she didn't want to hear what he had to say. She had more things on her mind…..more pressing things. She had a man laying in one of the beds down the hall, having been shot in the chest, and although they had tried calling Quinn three times, they had yet to receive a response. Not to mention, she had killed a man today. She had shot him in the chest, in the same spot Paul had been shot, but he hadn't recovered as well as Paul did. Instead, he had fallen to the floor, clutching his bleeding chest, trying to gasp for the breaths that hadn't come. In that moment, Diana hadn't thought about it. She had run on pure instinct, doing what she needed to get her and her men out alive. Now that she had time to think things over, she was wrought with guilt.

The two stayed in their uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other. Bruce wanted to let her know how he felt. He wanted to tell her how absolutely terrified he had been that something was going to happen to her. He wanted her to know how badly he wanted to kiss her when he knew she was alive and standing….but they had agreed on things, and he didn't want to push her away. He knew what he had told her when they first started this all - he didn't want to go back on his word and ruin it all.

"Diana," he began, finally breaking the silence in the room. He stood from his seat and walked over to the bed, watching as Diana refused to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak, however the ringing of Diana's phone on the bed next to where she sat, interrupted the awkward conversation that was sure to follow.

She quickly grabbed the phone and held a finger up to Bruce, asking him to hold his thought. "Hello," she answered, her eyes widening when she realized who was on the other end. "Quinn, this is Diana," she said, stopping when Quinn cut her off on the other end of the call. "No-" She listened as Quinn began to ramble on, her voice growing loud enough that Bruce could hear her shouting at Diana. "He's fine," was all Diana was able to get out, before Quinn began to yell again. "No, there was an ambush and he was shot. He's at the hospital now-"

Diana let out a large sigh, dropping her head back as Quinn continued to yell at her over the phone. She closed her eyes, letting her free hand pinch the bridge of her nose, before she felt the phone being pulled from her hand.

"Quinn," Bruce began, watching as Diana's head snapped up, her eyes wide as she raised an eyebrow, silently asking what he was doing. "This is Bruce Wayne," he said, listening as Quinn continued to ramble on, only this time without all the yelling. "Miss Prince made sure your husband made it to the hospital, and if it weren't for her, he probably wouldn't be alive." He continued to listen to Quinn speak, his lips curling into a smile at something she said on the other end. "Yes, yes," he answered, "I will fly you out to Metropolis in the morning. Until then, Mr. McKinnis and Mr. Kakos will be staying with him." He listened once more, nodding in agreement to whatever she had to say, before he said, "Of course. You're welcome. I'll be sure to let her know." With that he hung up the phone and placed it near Diana on the bed, before he gently ran his fingers over her hand. "She wanted me to thank you," he said with another grin.

Diana shook her head, unable to help the small chuckle that came out of her mouth. "Yeah, she was very thankful when she was on the phone with me," she said, her eyes rolling. "She hates me."

Bruce shrugged. "She is bitter about her husband not becoming the head of security," he responded. "But don't tell her I said that."

Diana chuckled once more and shook her head, before she mimicked zipping her lips and locking them. "Where did Sterling take you?" she asked, gently pulling her hand from under his.

Bruce shrugged once more. "We just kind of drove away," he said. "He had to fight me to keep me from grabbing the wheel and going back for you." Diana glanced up and looked him in the eye. She watched as he moved closer to her, placing his hand on her thighs, as he leaned in to kiss her. He, however, quickly pulled away when the door opened.

"Ah, there you are," Lucius said as he stepped into the room. He gently closed the door behind him and walked up to the duo, deciding to ignore their closeness. "I've been looking for the both of you." He walked up to the duo, offering Diana a smile, before he turned to Bruce. "The police are going to investigate Luthor and see if he had anything to do with today's events, or the security breaches and threats we've been having."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You think Lex was behind all of this?"

Diana looked at Lucius, who only nodded, before she cleared her throat. "It's a little suspicious that you were the one targeted, not Luthor. Even though you both were a part of this." She watched as Bruce nodded, understanding what she was saying, before he placed his hand on his face, lost in thought.

"We'll get to the bottom of it," Lucius said, rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers. He opened his mouth to speak once more, however when the door opened and the doctor from before walked in, discharge papers in his hand, he knew he could talk about this more in the morning. "Mr. Wayne, I believe we should give Ms. Prince some time to speak with the doctor," he said, glaring at Bruce. He watched as the man let out a sigh and nodded, before he followed Lucius out of the room, shutting the door behind him without a word.

The doctor watched the two men leave, a chuckle escaping his lips, before he turned to face Diana. "Well, Ms. Prince," he began. He pulled the small bottle of pills from his lab coat pocket and handed it to Diana. "You need to take this for the next seven days. We don't know anything about the bullet that hit you, so we want to err on the side of caution." He handed Diana the papers in his hand, watching as she grabbed them and glanced over the information, before she nodded. "Here are your discharge papers," he said, handing her another few sheets of paper. "Any questions for me?" Diana shook her head, gently folding the papers and placing them on the bed next to her phone. "Alright. Well, Ms. Prince," he said, offering her his hand. She quickly shook it, thanking him with a smile, before he dropped her hand. "I want you to take a few days off of work, but I know that shouldn't be a problem. I will be sure to let Mr. Wayne know on my way out."

Diana watched the doctor leave, stopping in the doorframe as he spoke to Bruce. A few moments later, Bruce walked into the room and gave Diana a smile. "No work for a week," he said, gently placing his hand on her thigh. "And no sex," he whispered, hoping Lucius had decided to stay outside of the room.

Diana chuckled and shook her head, before she gently slipped off of the bed. "Looks like you and your right hand are going to have to get well acquainted," she whispered, as she gathered the papers and her phone on the bed, and walked out the door, leaving Bruce stunned. He quickly followed her out of the room, unsure of how to respond to her comment.

The two of them walked out of the hospital in silence. Bruce didn't know what to say to Diana, and Diana, who was more worried about the men she was leaving behind than her own wellbeing, couldn't help but feel even more guilt. "Mr. Wayne! Ms. Prince!"

The two of them turned to see Lois and Clark running up to them, notepads and pens in their hands. Diana gave the two a tired smile, before she felt Bruce's hand land on her lower back, possessively. "What happened at the press meeting?" Lois asked, her pen ready to write every detail. "Was it all a set up?"

Bruce shook his head and pulled Diana towards the waiting limo. "She's been through a lot tonight guys," he said, his eyes narrowing at Lois. "Call my office in the morning." With that he nudged Diana into the limo and slid in besides her, closing the door on the two dumbstruck reporters. He wanted time alone with her. He needed time alone with her.

* * *

"Bruce, you really don't have to do this." Diana glared at Bruce as he carried her to the back of the plane, her arms crossed over her chest as he ignored anything she said.

Bruce ignored Diana's words and continued to walk towards where his bed was, gently kicking the door open and walking into the room, before he nudged the door shut with his foot. He gently laid her on the bed and gave her a grin. If he would've known she was going to be in his bed twice in one day he would have been ecstatic. If he would've known it would be for two completely different reasons, he wouldn't have been so happy.

He silently bent down and opened the drawer at the foot of the bed, carefully pulling out a clean shirt and a pair of shorts. "It's not much, but at least they're clean," he said softly, offering her the clothes.

She graciously accepted them, flashing him a smile, before she set them on the bed besides her. "Thank you, Bruce." She watched as he nodded and took a seat next to her on the bed. He gently placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, avoiding looking her in the eye. He didn't want her to know what he had to say. He couldn't let her know.

The two were silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say. After a few minutes, their slow breathing the only sound heard from the two, Diana spoke up. "I killed a man today," she whispered, her voice cracking. She watched as he turned to face her, his face emotionless, as he let out another sigh. "I shot him, and he went down and didn't come back up." Diana placed a hand on her face and laid back on the bed. The silent sigh she released didn't go unnoticed.

Bruce leaned back and gently caressed her face. He looked her in the eye, gently moving the stray hairs from her face, as he let out a small sigh. "You saved my life today," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. "You saved Paul's life. You saved Lucius' life….and you risked your life to save me."

Diana, uncomfortable with Bruce's intimacy, chuckled nervously. "That's my job," she said. She placed her hands over her eyes and let out a groan. She was glad she would be able to rest for the next few days, because the splitting headache she now had would take days to get rid of.

Bruce gently pulled her hands from her face, continuing to stare in her eyes. "I'm serious, Diana," he whispered. "You saved my life." He gently leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep," was all he said, as he stood from the bed, walked out of the room, and left Diana to her thoughts.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy Bruce is definitely falling, and hard. Now the question is whether or not he'll accept it, or try to hide from his feelings.
> 
> Up next: Bruce acts strange, Diana has to stay home from work, and we finally get to meet someone close to Diana.
> 
> Additional note: On September 2nd, the WonderBatCrew is doing another event. Nothing too big. We are just going to be trying to trend the hashtag #WhyIShipWonderBat with the reasons behind why Bruce and Diana are the OTP. So use the hashtag #WhyIShipWonderBat on Sunday and tag any DC writer/artist you know. We'll be doing this on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram. Let me know if you all have any questions!


	16. Chapter 16

Diana Prince let out a groan as she turned on the couch, silently cursing to herself when the remote and her phone fell to the floor. She glanced over her shoulder at the clock illuminating on the stove in the kitchen, another groan escaping her lips when she saw it had only been an hour since her roommate, Shayera Hol, had left.

Diana had been stuck in the apartment for the last four days due to the injury she had received in Metropolis, and although she was glad to have had the time to recover, she was starting to lose her mind being alone. That first day Shayera had taken a personal day and had stayed home with her, helping Diana whenever she needed it. It wasn't as if she needed much help, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. However, the second day her partner had caught another case that connected to a string of human trafficking cases in Gotham, and Diana knowing this could be her chance at a promotion, told Shayera to go. She knew Shayera had been working hard at getting a promotion, wanting to move up in the department, and she had assured her she would be fine. It was only a graze, she wasn't incapable of doing anything for herself. What she hadn't anticipated was how quiet the apartment was without her roommate. And with the quiet, came the unwanted thoughts that had plagued her since Metropolis.

The night she came back from Metropolis, she had come straight home and had fallen asleep. It wasn't until Shayera woke her at three in the morning, concern in her green eyes, had Diana realized she hadn't been as okay with what she had done as she had thought. She had killed a man, injured many more, and she had left the city while one of her own was still in the hospital. She knew Paul would be okay, Bruce would have the best doctors tending to him until his wife showed up in the morning. What she couldn't forget though, was the look on that man's face, as she shot him in the chest, his eyes shutting as he fell to the ground.

That night she confided in Shayera, and having gone through something similar, Shayera was there to offer her support and advice. She let Diana know that what had happened was not her fault, and it would take time, but the nightmares would eventually stop. It was then that Diana had also confessed what had happened with Bruce. She told Shayera how he had been acting differently with her. Something had changed within their relationship, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. He had barely said a word to her after they had landed back in Gotham, and after having Alfred drive her home, she had yet to receive any communication from him. To say that she was confused over what had happened, would have been an understatement.

Diana gently moved towards the edge of the couch, bending down as gently as she could, careful not to disturb the stitches that adorned her hip. Her hand wrapped around her phone and she pulled it up, placing it on the couch cushion besides her, before she bent down once more to grab the remote to the television. She had it firmly grasped in her hand when there was a knock on her door, startling her, forcing her to drop the object. She let out another small curse, deciding to leave the object on the floor, before she carefully stood and made her way to the door.

The hardwood floor creaked under her bare feet as she made her way over to the front door. She mentally scolded herself for not dressing more appropriately, as she looked down at the loose tee and running shorts she wore, but then again, how was she to know she'd have visitors. She quickly unlocked the door, grabbed the knob, and pulled it open. Her eyes widened and a shocked gasp escaped her mouth when she saw who was waiting out in the hallway.

"Oh thank the gods, you're okay." Hippolyta rushed into the apartment wrapping her arms around her shocked daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Diana glanced over her mother's shoulder and met the eyes of her aunt, who only shrugged and stepped into the apartment besides her sister, shutting the door gently behind her. "Mother," Diana breathed out, the shock of seeing her own mother in Gotham still apparent. "Antiope. What are you two doing here?"

Hippolyta pulled away from her daughter, her long blonde hair whipping Diana gently in the face as she turned to face her sister. She quickly focused her attention back on Diana and narrowed her eyes, before she placed her hands on either side of her daughter's face. "You go to Metropolis, get yourself shot, and I have to hear about it on the news!" She looked into her daughter's eyes. Diana could see the concern that filled her mother's bright blue eyes, but she could also see the anger. After she had returned from Metropolis, her mother was the last person she had wanted to speak to. She knew Hippolyta would make a big deal out of the whole event, so she had hoped to keep it all a secret. What she hadn't realized, was her mother kept tabs on everything that happened in Gotham. " _What were you thinking?_ " she asked, her speech switching unconsciously from English to Greek.

"Mother," Diana said, trying to pull her face out of her mother's crushing grip. "It was no big deal. I'm fine."

Hippolyta, unconvinced, raised an eyebrow. "This would not have happened if you had stayed on the island," she stated. Her tone was flat, and Diana knew she was serious, but when she released the breath she had been holding, Diana could see her mother was more relieved than angry.

"On the island, I would have been stuck in an office, bored out of my mind," Diana retorted. She glanced over at her aunt who began to chuckle.

"Hippolyta," Antiope began, as she pushed her braided blonde hair over her shoulder and out of her way, "It's nice to see my niece has not lost her wonderful sense of humor."

Diana watched as her aunt gave her a wink, before she placed her hands on her mother's and pulled them off her face. "I learned from the best," was all Diana said, as she stepped towards her aunt and embraced her, leaning in to kiss both of her cheeks. "But seriously, what are the two of you doing here?"

Antiope glanced down at her niece, a smile on her face, and shrugged. "You know your mother worries. She only wanted to come and make sure you were okay."

Hippolyta glared at her sister, her arms crossing over her chest. "You, sister, were just as worried," she said. She quickly leaned in and placed a kiss on Diana's temple, watching as the young woman closed her eyes and released a small sigh, before she grabbed the hem of Diana's shirt. "Now, where is this wound?"

Diana let out another sigh, before she lifted the bottom of her shirt, allowing her mother to see the gauze covering her left hip. She gently peeled the tape off her skin and showed her mother the stitches, watching as both her mother and aunt bent down to get a better look. "I'm fine," Diana reiterated, as she covered the stitches again and dropped her shirt.

"Yes, yes," Hippolyta said, waving off Diana's insistence that she was okay. She was her mother, and she was going to make sure her daughter was fully taken care of before she left to go back to Greece, hopefully with Diana. "But your aunt and I will be staying in Gotham for a few days to make sure you're not troubling yourself." She looked around the apartment and raised an eyebrow. "I mean look at this place, you're here by yourself. What if you needed assistance?"

Antiope and Diana both let out a sigh. "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, Mother," Diana said. She looked over at her aunt, silently pleading for her to agree. Antiope and Diana had always had a unique relationship. Back when she was younger, and Hippolyta had been trying to establish her business, she had spent a majority of her time with her aunt Antiope, as her mother had been busy most days. Antiope had been the one to inspire Diana, and had encouraged her to release the pent up frustrations she had with her mother through running, and art.

" _Sister_ ," Antiope began, stepping up to her niece. She placed a gentle hand on Diana's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, before her eyes met Hippolyta's. "She's not a child. She doesn't need us disturbing her life." She watched as Hippolyta's eyes narrowed and she let out a defeated sigh. "How about I prepare us some supper, and we can discuss what has been happening here in Gotham."

Antiope squeezed Diana's shoulder once more, silently apologizing for not being able to stop Hippolyta from coming all this way, before she walked into the kitchen. They had visited when she and Shayera had first moved into the apartment, so Diana knew her aunt was familiar with the kitchen. Without a word, Diana walked over to the couch and took a seat, bending down to grab the remote with a grimace, before she sat up and turned off the television. She watched as her mother took a seat besides her and placed a hand on her thigh, before she offered her a smile. The two may have had their differences, but Diana was never able to help the smile that would grace her lips when her mother looked at her that way. It was as if she was a little girl again, and all was right in the world. She wondered what had ever happened that could've caused such a strain on their relationship.

* * *

Hippolyta dipped her head back, letting a hearty laugh fall from her lips, as she patted her daughter's knee gently. She clenched the glass filled with wine in her hand, as her eyes watched the smile play on her daughter's face. She missed the days when the two of them would sit and talk for hours, discussing life's questions and challenges. Diana was so inquisitive as a child, and as she had grown into a brilliant young woman, Hippolyta felt such joy listening to Diana speak. It was as if she had been blessed by Athena herself, for she spoke with such grace, such wisdom beyond her years…..such tenacity. She had missed these long and thought provoking conversations when Diana had moved away.

Diana watched her mother take another sip from the glass she held, the faint blush from the alcohol spreading across her bronze cheeks. "I suppose this Joseph Patelo will think twice before he questions the qualifications of my daughter." Hippolyta took another sip from her glass, before she gently placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

Diana let out a chuckle and nodded, before she took a sip from the glass of water in her hand. She had chosen to forgo the wine tonight. She knew her tolerance wasn't what it once was, as she no longer drank a few glasses every night, and she didn't want to allow herself to let her guard down due to the influence of alcohol. "He sure will," Diana muttered. She glanced over her mother's shoulder at her aunt still keeping herself busy in the kitchen. She watched as Antiope set the table quietly, before she looked up and met her eyes. Antiope gave her niece a gentle nod, smiled at the brunette, and continued her work.

Diana placed her glass of water on the table near her mother's wine glass, and shifted on the couch. "So, I take it business is going well?"

Hippolyta nodded. She glanced over her shoulder at her sister and gave the blonde woman a smirk, before she turned back to her daughter. "Yes, all is good." She watched as Diana replied to a message on her phone, quietly tapping the screen, nodding unconsciously at her answer. She let out a small sigh. It was true, business was doing well, and they were getting more and more contracts every month, but Hippolyta would give it all up to have her daughter back. She knew her job was part of the reason Diana had resented her, but every thing she did: every business deal, every questionable decision she made, it was all for her.

"Is Shayera going to be joining us?" Antiope asked from the kitchen.

Diana turned to face her aunt. She had asked her roommate if she would be accompanying them for dinner, praying to the gods Shayera would still be busy with her newest case and be unable to leave the station. The gods, however, had decided to torture Diana, as Shayera was quick to text Diana that she would be home soon.

"Yes," Diana answered. "She'll be home shortly."

Hippolyta nodded and leaned against the back of the couch, moving to cross her left leg over her right. "Wonderful," she said. She watched as Diana stood from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, stopping when there was a loud knock on the door. "Expecting someone?" Hippolyta asked with a grin. She watched as Diana shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing as she walked to the door.

Diana quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open, her eyes widening when she saw who was standing in the hallway. "Excuse me," she called over her shoulder, before she placed her hands on the individual's chest and pushed him further into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind her back. She heard her mother shuffle from inside the apartment and knew they would only have a few moments uninterrupted. Her mother, like her roommate, was known for her terrible timing and knack for interrupting things. "What are you doing here?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, before he looked down at the hands planted on his chest. He watched as she pulled them off his body and mumbled a sorry, before she looked down, trying to hide the blush that was creeping on her cheeks. "Are you entertaining another guest?" he asked, ignoring her question. He dropped his eyebrow and unconsciously bit his bottom lip. He was curious to know what she was hiding, but he also didn't want her to know how the thought of her with another man gave him anxiety.

Diana gave him a small scoff and then nodded. "Something like that," she mumbled.

She watched as Bruce stared at her, his eyes narrowing as he debated what to say in response. She watched as he let out a sigh, his eyes closing, depriving her from staring into those beautiful eyes; at the moment she could hardly discern if they were blue or grey, but they were beautiful nonetheless. He offered her a small smile and opened his eyes. She watched as he opened his mouth to speak, however the door opening behind them had made her realize her mother had grown impatient, and was now interrupting her daughter as usual.

"Diana, Antiope would like to-" Hippolyta stopped speaking, a frown on her face when she saw Bruce and her daughter standing so close to one another. "Diana, who is this man?" she asked, her arms crossing over her chest in defense. She glared at Bruce, her eyes narrowing as she watched the man rake his eyes over her daughter; she suddenly realized Diana was dressed in far too little clothing to be around him, as he eyed her like a predator watching his prey.

Diana turned to face her mother, trying to stop the grin from forming on her face when her hair whipped Bruce in the face. She knew he could smell the lavender from her shampoo, and if she knew him like she thought, he was reminiscing on the shower they had shared days prior. "This is Bruce Wayne, my boss." She turned to face Bruce, a nervous smile on her face as she said, "Mr. Wayne, this is my mother, Hippolyta Prince."

Bruce extended his hand towards the woman, watching as she continued to stare at him. There was a regal sense about her and he couldn't help but notice the pose and authority she carried herself with. "Ms. Prince," he said, flashing her a smile, "Diana has told me about you."

Hippolyta grumbled, her glare never lifting. "I certainly hope not," she whispered, prompting Diana to nudge her mother in the ribs. Hippolyta turned her attention away from Bruce and looked at her daughter, who only shook her head slightly.

" _Mother_ ," Diana whispered in her native language, " _Behave yourself_."

Bruce turned his gaze from Hippolyta to Diana, his face softening as he looked at the brunette. This had been the first time he had ever heard her speak Greek, but now that he had, he wanted to hear more. Her accent was more prominent when she spoke it, and her face was more expressive. He decided right there it would be his personal goal to hear her speak her native tongue more often.

Bruce watched as Hippolyta opened her mouth to speak, however she was interrupted when another blonde walked up to the door. "Dinner is ready," Antiope said. She stopped behind her sister. Her eyes glanced up and met Bruce's, and although she could sense the tension within the air, she offered him a small smile. "Diana, who is your friend?" she asked. She watched as Bruce gave her a nervous smile, grateful that she was making an effort to make things less tense between him and Hippolyta.

"This is my boss, Bruce Wayne," Diana stated.

" _Doesn't he know it is rude to linger in the doorway?_ " Hippolyta asked, her nostrils flaring as she continued to stare at Bruce. She watched as his eyes searched Diana's face for any indication of what she had just said, before her lips twitched into a smirk. She turned and watched as Diana pinched the bridge of her nose, aggravated, before she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder.

" _Then we should invite him in_ ," Diana's aunt said with a smirk of her own, watching as Hippolyta's shoulders tensed under her hand. Antiope offered a hand to Bruce and looked him in the eye. She watched as he tentatively shook her hand, however she was careful to take notice of his firm handshake. "Bruce, will you be joining us?" she asked in English, trying to be friendly.

Hippolyta turned to glare at her sister, her eyes narrowing. How dare her sister have the audacity to invite such a man into her daughter's home. When Diana had begun working at Wayne Enterprises, she had read all about Bruce Wayne. She knew his reputation, and she wanted her daughter to have nothing to do with such a man. If she had her way, Diana would be on a plane headed back to Greece by the end of their trip.

"No, thank you," Bruce responded. He gently lifted the file in the hand that had been laying by his side and gave a small nod to Diana, giving her a nervous chuckle. "I won't be long. I just need to speak to Diana about work."

Antiope watched as Bruce stole a glance at Diana, who was still pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand, as the other rubbed gentle circles into her temple. "Of course," she said with a nod. Antiope grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her back into the apartment, ignoring the death glare Hippolyta was throwing her way. " _Don't take too long, dear niece_ ," she said over her shoulder, chuckling as she shut the door, leaving Diana and Bruce in the hall to speak alone.

The two were silent for a moment, trying to recover from everything that had just happened. "Sorry," Diana finally mumbled. She let out an exasperated sigh before she dropped both her hands and looked up to meet Bruce's eyes. "My mother's a lot to handle."

Bruce shook his head. "It's my fault," he said. "I shouldn't have just dropped by. If I would've known your family was going to be here, I would've waited until you came back to work."

Diana shook her head and gently rested her hand on his arm. "Trust me, Bruce," she began, "I didn't even know they would be here until they showed up at my door." She looked down at the hand on his arm that had lingered longer than she anticipated. She quickly took her hand off his arm, unfamiliar with the feeling of disappointment she felt when their bodies separated. "But why are you here?"

Bruce handed her the file, watching as she opened it and flipped through the pages. "I wanted to come by and give you the notes from the meeting this morning." He watched as she nodded, her eyes still glued to the pages in front of her, before he continued, "I also wanted to let you know Luthor was investigated and had nothing to do with what happened in Metropolis. Also, Paul is safe in Gotham, and he is expected to make a full recovery."

He watched as Diana let out a sigh and nodded, happy with that last bit of information. "Good," she said. She shut the file in her hand and looked back up at him.

Bruce began to rub the back of his neck nervously. That wasn't the only reason he had come, but with her family now waiting on the other end of the door, he didn't think now was the time to tell her what he had been thinking the last few days. "I realize I could have sent this all in an email. I'm sorry," he said, deciding to wait until she returned to work to say what had been weighing on him. He had waited four days, what was another few?

"No, no," Diana said, flashing him another smile, "Thank you. I appreciate you taking the time to come down here."

Bruce nodded as the two heard the elevator ding. The gentle steps coming their way informed them that their alone time had once again been interrupted.

The red head stepped next to Diana and stared at the man, offering him a forced smile. "Detective Hol," Bruce said with a court nod.

"Wayne," Shayera replied, shifting the strap of the bag up higher on her shoulder. She gently placed a hand on Diana's back, dangerously close to Diana's bandaged hip, quietly reminding her that sex with Bruce was still off the table….and any other pieces of furniture they had ruined in the apartment without her knowledge.

"Well I'll see you at work," Diana said with a smile, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the three. Bruce nodded, before he turned on his heel and headed down the hall without a word. Diana watched as he stepped into the elevator, his head hung low, the disappointment evident. She would have to make a mental note to apologize later tonight.

Without a word, Diana opened the apartment door and stepped inside. She heard Shayera walk into the apartment and place her backpack on the floor near the couch, before she turned to greet Hippolyta. "Shayera," Hippolyta said with a smile. Diana's mother walked up to her roommate and placed her hands on Shayera's shoulders, before she leaned in and placed a kiss on both cheeks; a customary greeting from where they were from. "Long day at work?"

Shayera nodded. "I caught a new case this morning, and it's been hectic." She looked over to where Antiope stood, her eyes widening when she saw the open wine bottle. "I need one of those," she said. She heard Antiope chuckle, before she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the glass that had been poured for her.

Hippolyta watched as her sister and Shayera began to converse, before she turned to face her daughter. She raised an eyebrow at Diana and took a sip of wine from the glass that was now situated back in her hand. "This Bruce," she began, watching as Diana set the file Bruce had given her on the breakfast bar, "What are the two of you up to?"

"He's my boss, Mother," Diana said without hesitation. From the moment Bruce had shown up at her door, she knew her mother would question who exactly he was, and what their relationship was. She had spent a majority of the time out there trying to think of what to say.

"And is that all he is?" Hippolyta asked. She watched as Diana nodded. "Good," she responded. She glanced over at her sister and Shayera and took another sip of wine. "I don't like him. He reminds me of your father."

Diana's head snapped up. Hippolyta never talked about her father. Anytime Diana would bring it up, Hippolyta would dismiss the question and change the conversation. Eventually Diana's curiosity about the man had faded and she had learned to accept that she would never know anything about him. "And who is my father," Diana asked.

Hippolyta waved the question off and shook her head. "That shouldn't concern you," she said, "He is a nobody. But I would feel much better if you came back to Greece and worked with me and your aunt."

Diana shook her head, watching as Antiope and Shayera continued to talk as they finished setting the table. "I have a job, and a life here," Diana respond. "I can't just leave."

"We will see," Hippolyta said with a grin, as she turned into the kitchen and walked to the table, leaving Diana to let out a frustrated groan. Her mother could be so incredibly stubborn.

* * *

Diana laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the commotion coming from the living room. After dinner, where Hippolyta had spent a majority of the meal trying to convince Diana to come back to Greece, she needed a break from her mother. So, she had decided to lay down, feigning a headache, hoping her mother would get the hint. She was exhausted, and keeping up with her mother was tiresome. She was grateful Shayera had offered to keep Hippolyta company, finally able to get the answers about Diana's childhood she had always wondered about.

Diana let out a small sigh as she ran a hand over her face. She still needed to talk to Bruce. She could see there was something he needed to tell her, something he couldn't say in front of her mother or Shayera, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. Ever since the Metropolis incident, he had remained quiet, texting her only once. She wondered if he somehow blamed her for what had happened. If he did, she worried he would think she wasn't qualified for the position anymore. Maybe she would end up going back with her mother.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes shifted towards the door and she watched as it opened slowly, before Antiope's head popped into the doorway. "Can I come in?" she whispered. She blinked a few times, trying to will her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness in Diana's room.

Diana flipped on the lamp near her bed and slowly sat up, before she patted the spot next to her. She watched as Antiope stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, before she walked over and took a seat near Diana on the bed. "You know your mother means no harm," she said. She watched as Diana let out a small sigh before she nodded. "She just wants the best for you, and I think she sometimes forgets that's not Greece."

Diana gave her aunt a smirk and nodded. "I know, I know," she responded.

Antiope placed her hand on Diana's thigh and rubbed it gently. "I miss our weekly brunches though," Antiope said, giving Diana a large smile. It had been a tradition between the two of them they had kept for years: They would have brunch once a week and talk about everything that was happening in their lives. Antiope was Diana's confidant. She knew things about her niece that even Hippolyta didn't….things like Steve. "But I know you have a life here, and I would never want you to leave that for my selfish reasons."

"You know I miss you more than I can fathom," Diana said. She watched as Antiope raised an eyebrow, expecting her to continue her thoughts.

When she didn't, Antiope spoke once more. "So, Bruce," she said. "You've been...intimate with him?"

Diana looked her aunt in the eye and was silent for a moment, before she let out a sigh. "Harpocrates?" she asked.

Antiope nodded. This had been a tradition of theirs since Diana had been a child. Whenever she had a secret, something she couldn't tell her mother, Antiope would tell Diana she could trust her. She told Diana she would be just as trustworthy as Harpocrates, the god of confidentiality and secrets. "Harpocrates," Antiope replied.

"Yes," Diana answered. "We've been quite intimate. But no one besides you and Shayera know."

Antiope placed a finger on her chin, contemplating how to respond to Diana's confession. "Do you not have feelings for him?" she asked.

"He's my boss."

Antiope narrowed her eyes at Diana. "You did not answer my question."

"I know," Diana said, turning her gaze away from the woman.

Diana's phone began to vibrate on the bed next to Diana's hip; neither woman needed to look at the screen to know who it was. "Just be careful, Diana," Antiope said. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Diana's forehead, before she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to get hurt." Diana nodded, closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth her aunt's kiss brought her. "Your mother and I will be back tomorrow. Get some rest. I'll tell her you're asleep." With that, Antiope rose from the bed and walked out of the room.

Diana waited for her aunt to gently shut the door behind her, before she turned off the lamp and grabbed her phone. She opened the text from Bruce, a smile on her lips when she read the message.  _I'm sorry for coming over again. Your mother must've read about me and thinks I'm a major asshole._

Diana typed out her response and sent it.  _Bruce, it's okay. I understand my mother is very forward. I'm sorry._

_I have this reputation, and it makes me pretty easy to hate._  Diana's smile faded as she thought about what he had just said. It was true, his reputation made him a hateable guy, but she had seen the other side of him. She had seen the Bruce that very few people had seen. She was going to respond to Bruce's message, when another text came through, forcing the smile on her lips to grow wider.  _You know, your mother is just as beautiful as you_.

* * *

_Diana stared at the man on the floor with wide eyes. Her heart was racing and she was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. The blood that stained the floor was dark, nearly crimson, and it made a shutter go down Diana's spine. She had been the cause of this. She had been the reason this man was laying on the floor, a bullet hole in his chest, as the blood flowed from his body._

" _You monster!" Diana heard. She turned her head to see the woman run to the man. In her arms sat a child, crying hysterically. "You killed him."_

_Diana watched as the woman dropped by the man's side, gently placing the child on the floor near the dying man's face. Her small hands gripped the face of the man as she, herself, began to cry. "Daddy," the little girl said with a whine. Her fists clenched into her father's shirt, ignoring the blood that was now covering her small hands. "Daddy, wake up!"_

_Diana turned her face, trying to look away from the heart wrenching scene in front of her. Her gaze quickly turned to her right hand, the gun weighing heavy in the hand that rest near her hip. She heard the whimpers of the child grow louder, her heart hurting with the guilt that she had been responsible for this man's death. She had tore a father away from his child; she was no better than the man who had killed Bruce's parents._

_Diana's heart began to pound. Her breathing began to quicken as she continued to listen to the agonizing screams of the man's wife and child. What had she done? She would never come back from this. Her breathing continued to quicken and she began to sweat. Her hands began to shake and she fell to her knees, the weight of her guilt pushing down on her._

_Her heart continued to race and she tried to breathe. She tried to take in a breath, but her lungs would not cooperate. She had killed a man…..and things would not be right until she had paid._

Diana woke with a sharp gasp, jolting up in the bed, wincing when the action pulled at her stitches. Her hand gently laid on her healing wound as she blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the darkness in her room. Her breathing was labored and she was drenched in sweat. "It was just a dream, Diana," she whispered to herself, in an attempt to calm herself. She gently wiped the sweat from her brow, taking a deep breath; it felt like it had been the first breath she had taken since she had fallen asleep.

She continued to breathe deeply, trying to calm her still racing heart. It took a few moments, but she was finally able to calm herself down. She laid back down, settling gently into her pillow, before she let out a sigh. She was about to close her eyes and attempt sleep once more, when her blinking phone caught her attention. She quickly reached over and plucked the phone off her nightstand, quickly unlocking her screen, trying to avoid the bright light that assaulted her eyes when the text message flashed onto the screen.

It was from Bruce. She looked at the time and noticed he had sent it only a few minutes ago. She contemplated texting him back, but the more she thought about it, the more she decided against it. Besides, she wasn't ready to ask him why he had been so distant earlier. Instead, she re-read his message and let out a sigh.  _8:00 A.M. 3289 Sleuth Ave. Suite 201._  She gently placed the phone back onto the nightstand and closed her eyes. What was Bruce up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I had originally written the Greek translations for the words and phrases Diana and her mother use, but when I tried to re-translate them back into English (so you all could understand what was said) it screwed up the translation. So the italics are just to show Diana, Hippoylta, and Antiope are speaking in Greek.


	17. Chapter 17

**March 29th. 07:52. Downtown Gotham.**

Diana stood on the steps in front of a large building, taking in the index of the offices located inside. When Bruce had sent her that text last night, she had been curious as to what he was up to. When he hadn't answered her text this morning, she knew she wasn't going to get any answers until she showed up at the address he provided.

She leaned in, quickly finding the office she had been searching for, before she opened the door and stepped inside, grateful to be out of the spring rain that had been falling since late last night. She quickly made her way to the elevator and pressed the triangle that would let the elevator know she wanted to travel upstairs, silently waiting for the metal box to make its way to the ground floor. A few moments later, the elevator arrived with a ding, gently sliding its doors open, before Diana stepped inside and pressed the button for the second floor.

The journey upstairs was made in silence, as Diana tried to deduct where she could have possibly been headed. The index on the front of the building only gave the name 'Carpenter', which had caused Diana's curiosity to spike once more. Where was Bruce sending her? Why had she gone without a second thought? Did she really trust Bruce that much? She tried not to dwell on the question that now plagued her mind as the elevator dinged once more, signalling its arrival on the second floor, before the doors slid open, allowing her to exit the small metal box.

Diana glanced at the various doors that lined the hallway she now stood in. There were two doors to her right, and a single door on her left. The numbers of the suites were etched into the glass of the doors, but other than that, the doors and wall surrounding the entrances were bare. She quickly walked up to the first door on her right, saw the 'suite 201' etched into the glass and grabbed the handle. She let out a large sigh and dropped her head, unsure of whether or not to continue, before she shook her head clear of the thought. She had come this far, she had put so much effort into making sure her mother and aunt didn't follow her, the least she could do was see what Bruce had in store. Without another thought, she opened the door and stepped inside, letting it close gently behind her back.

Inside, the room was bright and inviting. The walls were a neutral grey, but the pleasant decor that lined the walls made Diana feel a bit less apprehensive. "Good morning!" Diana's gaze traveled to the desk in front of her. Behind it sat a young man, his green eyes wide as he swiped some of his red hair out of his face. "How can I help you?" he asked, quickly taking a sip from the mug in his hand.

Diana gently approached the desk and gave him a small shrug. "Um, I was given this address by a friend. I don't know-"

"You must be Diana." Diana turned to her right, taking notice of the other door for the first time since stepping inside the suite. In the door stood a woman. From what Diana could see, she was in her late fifties, had blonde hair that was starting to grey, and wore thick framed glasses. "Hunter, please hold any calls until we are done."

Hunter nodded and flashed the older woman a thumbs up, before he turned his attention back to the computer screen to the left of him. "Of course, Dr. Carpenter."

Diana watched the woman, who only flashed her a smile and waved her into the room. She quickly followed her inside, stopping awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching as the woman closed the door gently. "Hello Diana," the woman said, "Bruce said you would be stopping by this morning. I'm Dr. Carpenter, but you can call me Shelby if that makes you more comfortable."

Dr. Carpenter made her way across the room, grabbing a notepad from the desk at the end of the room, before she took a seat in a large chair. She began to write a few notes to herself, allowing Diana the chance to glance over the room, trying to understand where she was. She took notice of the couch besides her, the chair that Dr. Carpenter sat in, and the desk in the corner of the room. Near the desk was a bookcase, filled from top to bottom of various psychology books. On the wall near the desk a few degrees in various fields were displayed, along with multiple certificates. Diana let out a scoff as she realized where she was - Bruce had sent her to a therapist. Had he thought she couldn't handle her job, that she was incapable of doing what he was paying her to do? Or did he know she was having trouble sleeping, waking up night after night in a cold sweat, the guilt over what had happened eating at her conscience.

"Diana," Dr. Carpenter said, startling the younger woman. "Please, take a seat." She motioned to the couch in front of her and flashed Diana another smile, trying to get the brunette to trust her. Diana gave her a small nod and walked over to the small couch. She gently took a seat and let out a sigh, nervous about being at a therapist's office. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say?

"Is this your first time seeing someone?" Diana nodded and Dr. Carpenter scribbled something onto her notepad. "It's okay, Hun," she said, "Whatever you say here is confidential. Now, I understand you were just hurt on the job." She watched as Diana nodded once more, before she leaned into her chair and crossed her legs. She pulled on the fabric of her pants, trying to pull out the wrinkles, before her brown eyes met Diana's blue. "Tell me about what happened."

Diana took a deep breath. "What exactly did Bruce tell you?" Diana asked, speaking for the first time since stepping into Dr. Carpenter's private office.

Dr. Carpenter cleared her throat and shifted in her chair. "Bruce told me you had been hurt on the job and had been having a hard time dealing with it. He wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself physically, and mentally."

Diana nodded. She gently fiddled with the end of her coat, trying to hide her eyes from Dr. Carpenter's gaze. Back home, her confidant had been Antiope. She had never gone to a stranger to tell them her secrets. "And how exactly do you know Bruce?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dr. Carpenter met Diana's eyes once more and raised an eyebrow of her own. "He's an old friend," was all she said, as she shifted in her seat once again. She took notice of Diana's face and she shook her head, letting out a chuckle. "If you're asking if he is a patient, I can't tell you that," she began, watching as Diana scrunched her nose and twisted her mouth, unsatisfied with the answer, "Doctor-patient confidentiality."

Diana nodded and leaned into the back of the couch. She took a deep breath and crossed her legs, letting her hands rest gently in her lap. She watched as Dr. Carpenter continued to stare at her, making her more and more uncomfortable. Eventually Diana let out another sigh, gently rubbing her temples with the pads of her fingers, the beginnings of a headache starting to creep upon her. "So, what are we supposed to talk about?" she asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

Dr. Carpenter shrugged, gently placing the pen in her hand behind her ear, before she folded her hands on top of her lap. "Let's talk about your job," Dr. Carpenter said. "What is it that you do?"

Diana ran a hand down her face and let out a small sigh. She wasn't sure what telling a stranger her deepest fears was going to do. Her mother never believed in therapy, and since she had grown up telling her aunt everything, she had never needed to explore the need for a therapist - even after Steve's death. She had always counted on Antiope to be her shoulder to cry on, to be her voice of reason - but maybe having an unbiased third party would be beneficial to her and Bruce's situation.

"I am the head of security at Wayne Enterprises," Diana answered, glancing up to see Dr. Carpenter retrieve the pen from behind her ear and jot down the latest bit of information Diana had shared.

"And how long have you been working at Wayne Enterprises?"

"Over a year," Diana answered.

"And how do you like it there? How do you like Mr. Wayne?"

Diana looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I love it," she replied. "Mr. Wayne is a great man, and I'm glad to work under him."

Dr. Carpenter continued to stare at Diana. Her eyes were soft, her lips teasing a small smile, but Diana could see there was something more that lay there. "Your incident, tell me what happened."

Diana let out another sigh as she closed her eyes, carefully thinking back to the day of their trip to Metropolis. "Mr. Wayne was having a press release in Metropolis. My security team and I had prepared for threats, we had prepared for protestors, but I never expected what had happened."

"Go on, Diana," Dr. Carpenter said softly, urging Diana to say exactly what she needed to.

Diana opened her eyes, letting them wander over the framed certificates on the wall. "A group of protestors started getting loud and unruly, but it was a trap. They were trying to kill Mr. Wayne and my men. I got Bruce to safety, then I went to help my men that were trapped."

Dr. Carpenter raised an eyebrow, intrigued by part of Diana's response, before she wrote down a few notes. "And what happened when you reached them?"

Diana let out a shaky breath, as she continued to remember the events of that day. "One of my men was shot," she stated, trying to keep her heart from racing as she remembered Paul laying on the ground, a bullet wound to his chest. "I continued to hold off the remaining protestors, but I….." She trailed off, trying to avoid confessing the one thing she knew Dr. Carpenter wanted to talk about. She knew Bruce had told the doctor about the man she had shot and killed. Why else would he have sent her to a therapist?

"You shot a man," Dr. Carpenter stated, watching as Diana silently nodded, placing a hand over her mouth to silence the gasp that escaped her lips. Diana knew what she had done, but to hear someone else say it, made it all too real. "And what happened to that man?" she asked.

Diana took another deep breath and slowly moved her eyes, so that her gaze finally met Dr. Carpenter's. "He died," she whispered. She watched as Dr. Carpenter wrote down Diana's confession, before Diana let out another sigh. "I killed a man," she said, her voice growing more quiet.

Dr. Carpenter nodded, wanting Diana to know she understood where she was coming from, before she gently cleared her throat. "And that has been plaguing you since Metropolis? Tell me, do you constantly relive that moment?"

Diana nodded. "I….I keep having nightmares. I have nightmares of his family, his child, seeing me kill him. I killed a man, and I can't stop thinking of how much of a monster I am."

Dr. Carpenter shook her head as she continued to make notes about Diana's words and body posture. "If I can recall correctly, the Metropolis Police cleared you of any wrongdoing," she stated, "And I believe you are not a monster." She watched as Diana narrowed her eyes, challenging her words, before she continued, "You did what you needed to do. You did your job. You saved your own officer."

Diana nodded, although she was unsure of how much she believed the woman that sat across from her. "I also don't believe Bruce would've taken the time to set this up for someone he believed to be a monster." She watched as Diana nodded unconsciously once more, before she pressed even further. "You and Bruce seem to be close," she said, watching as Diana's eyes narrowed further, "Is that why you blame yourself for what happened?"

Diana took a moment to think. She didn't know what Bruce had told Dr. Carpenter, and she didn't want to give away their relationship, however she also didn't want to lie to the doctor. "I let my personal feelings get in the way of my actions," she said, "And because of that, someone was hurt."

* * *

**April 1st 11:31 Downtown Gotham**

Diana Prince sat quietly, enjoying the comfort of her favorite chair, in her favorite coffee shop, The Revue. This morning she had woken up early to see her mother and aunt off, and after repeatedly telling her mother she would not be accompanying her home, she had needed an impromptu visit to Dr. Carpenter's office. Her visit, however, was not totally unwelcomed, as she and the doctor had seen each other every morning since the first session Bruce had set up. She didn't understand why, but Diana felt comfortable talking to Dr. Carpenter, and the more they spoke, the more she felt comfortable with what had happened. It had only been three days since her first visit, but the nightmares were becoming less frequent. Soon, as Dr. Carpenter had been quick to remind her this morning, they would cease all together. It was a part of the healing process, and now that Diana was less reluctant about sharing her thoughts and secrets with the woman, she was beginning to feel better about what had happened in Metropolis. Well, most of what had happened in Metropolis. There was still the situation with Bruce.

Since he had shown up at her apartment a few nights ago, she hadn't seen Bruce. In fact, he had all but ignored any form of conversation she had attempted. After her first session with Dr. Carpenter, Diana had sent a text to Bruce, thanking him for setting up the appointment with the therapist. He hadn't responded, and although she knew she shouldn't have, Diana couldn't help but feel like it had something to do with his reason for his last visit. He had come to her apartment needing to speak to her, privately, and instead he was bombarded by her mother, her aunt, and later, her roommate. She could see it in his eyes, whatever he had to say was important, but he had waved it off and had left, refusing to speak to her while she was gone. Fortunately for her, she was returning to work the next morning, so she would corner him in his office and force him to talk, if that's what it took.

She let out a small sigh as she took another sip of tea from the mug in her hand, before she placed the now empty mug on the coffee table in front of her. This week she had been able to catch up on a few errands, but there was still something she had been meaning to do. Something she had fully intended on doing today. That was, until, a frantic Riley came into the coffee shop.

Her hair was disheveled and pulled into a messy bun. There were small bags under her green eyes, and her apron was wrinkled, but what really caught Diana's eye was the crying baby in her arms. She watched as Riley walked up to the counter and began to talk to the manager behind the register. Riley shifted the baby in her arms, trying to calm down little Emma, as she pleaded with the manager. The manager shook her head and the older woman's sad eyes softened as she looked at the crying baby, before she turned away from the young woman.

Diana quickly stood from her seat, placing the book she had in her hand that had been long forgotten, where she had previously sat, and walked over to where Riley stood. "Riley?" she asked gently, carefully placing a hand on the frazzled woman's shoulder. She watched as Riley turned to face her, and Diana's eyes softened when she saw she was on the verge of tears. "Is everything alright?"

Diana watched as Riley shook her head and let out a large sigh. She shifted Emma in her arms once more, trying to settle the baby, but when it did nothing she let out a small groan. "No," she said, releasing another exasperated sigh. She watched as Diana opened her arms, silently asking for the baby. Without another thought, she handed the baby to Diana, watching as she began to gently sway, taking a deep breath when Emma's cries began to soften. "Jacob's shift doesn't end for another hour, and my babysitter called and canceled on me, and I need to-"

Diana shook her head, holding up a hand to silence Riley. "I'll watch her," she offered.

She watched as Riley shook her head and rubbed her temple with the tips of her fingers. "Diana, I can't let you do that," Riley began, "She's a handful."

Diana glanced down at the baby who had nuzzled into the crook of her arm, her small eyes starting to close, heavy with sleep. "Oh yeah, a real handful," Diana said with a smirk, as she moved her glance up to meet Riley's. She grabbed the strap of the diaper bag off Riley's shoulder and carefully slung it over her own, before she used her foot to gently nudge the young mother towards the counter. "Go. I can handle her for an hour." She nodded over to the chair she had been occupying for the better half of an hour, letting her know where the two of them would be, before she flashed Riley another smile.

Without a word, Diana walked over to the chair, dropped the bag near the legs of the coffee table, and lifted the book off the cushion. She carefully placed the book on the coffee table, near her empty mug, and took a seat, gently pressing the now sleeping baby against her chest. She watched as Riley let out a relieved sigh and flashed her a smile, mouthing a thank you, before she walked behind the counter, and joined her manager at the register.

Diana watched Riley for a few minutes, her hand gently stroking Emma's back. She felt the baby twitch, before she moved her head, letting her face settle in the crook of Diana's neck. "See, we'll be fine," Diana whispered , more so trying to convince herself that she was fully capable of watching an infant for an hour, especially since her mother was only a few feet away should an emergency arise.

Back home, Diana had rarely spent any time around other children, let alone babies. Her mother's employees had all been single women, too focused on a career to worry about marriage and children. Diana had been homeschooled until secondary school, when she and Antiope had convinced her mother she needed to be around her peers. Her mother had been adamant that the education system would not be able to teach Diana anything she couldn't, but after hearing Diana plead, begging for a chance to interact with kids her own age, Hippolyta had given in.

The first experience she had had with a baby was at Christmas during her Senior year of high school. Marina, her girlfriend at the time, had invited her over, and after having spent seventeen years with her mother, her aunt, and her mother's employees, she had been more than willing to accompany her. It was there Marina had introduced Diana to her brother, who had just become a father a few months prior. It was on that day Diana had met her first baby, held a baby for the first time, and had come to learn she had, what Marina had said, a knack for dealing with kids. It was such a shame Marina had wanted nothing to do with Diana after they had broken up, because Kostas was such an adorable baby.

Emma's small grip on her shirt brought Diana out of her thoughts. She leaned back into the chair and crossed her legs, watching as a few customers glanced her way with smiles on their faces. This wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

Bruce Wayne walked into the small coffee shop, a scowl on his face. He was aggravated, he was frustrated, and he was tired; he was hoping a large cup of coffee would be able to fix one of these issues.

He let the door close behind him and his eyes glanced towards the counter. He had just gotten out of another useless meeting, and although he had been CEO of the company for years, and had to endure meetings on a weekly basis, something about today was different. Maybe it was the fact that his Senior financial advisor had continued to pester him about how much money he had put into Paul Walker's medical bills. "That's what the medical insurance is for," he had said, and Bruce had wanted nothing more than to push the man into the wall, get in his face, and yell at him. Paul had gotten hurt on the job, on an assignment he had brought him on. It was essentially his fault, and he would be damned if he didn't cover any of the costs of his mistakes.

Or maybe it was the fact that he no longer had a beautiful woman to stare at during these long monotonous meetings, watching as her blue eyes narrowed, taking in all the information that was given. He would never admit it to her, but he had grown accustomed to watching her any chance he could. He loved learning her little ticks, like how her nostrils would flare momentarily when she was cold, or how she always bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating on something hard, or how the corner of her mouth would twitch up into a small smirk when she would catch him staring, only to disappear seconds later. Yes, that was it. Without Diana there, the meetings had become yet another boring part of his life.

Bruce let out a small grumble as he approached the counter. He watched as the cashier turned to face him, her smile growing wider when she saw who was standing behind the piece of granite and wood. "Hello, Mr. Wayne," Riley said.

"Hi," he said nonchalantly, as he pulled out his wallet. "Give me the largest cup of black coffee you have." He pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Riley, graciously accepting the cup with a nod, before he walked away, not bothering to wait for his change.

Bruce carefully took a sip of the hot liquid, letting his eyes close as the caffeinated beverage slipped past his lips, providing him the little bit of nirvana he hadn't been able to seek elsewhere. His hand gripped his cup tighter when he remembered why he had been so aggravated and wound up, and again it stemmed back to one person, and as he turned towards the door and opened his eyes, he realized it was the same person who was slouching in the chair in front of him, a sleeping baby on her chest as she tried to balance a book on her knees.

He watched as she unconsciously licked her bottom lip, as her hand gently moved to flip the page, trying not to disturb the baby, before he let out a small groan and chugged some more of the hot coffee, letting it burn his throat; he needed something to distract him from his growing frustration. Ever since Diana had been placed on medical leave, and had been given instructions to not engage in  _any_  physical activity, he had found himself tightly wound. He had tried to relieve the tension himself, putting in late hours in the gym, trying to focus his frustrations on other activities, but it hadn't worked. He knew he could have always gone out and found someone else to satisfy that need, after all, he was still Bruce Wayne, and there always seemed to be women willing to throw themselves at him, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't want any random woman. He wanted Diana. So, he had decided to wait for her. However that had seemed like a much wiser decision when he was unable to see her. Now that she was in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to march up to her and kiss her.

Instead, he took a deep breath and walked up to where she sat, watching her intently as he claimed the chair besides her. He saw her eyes glance his way and the corner of her lips curled into a smile, but she did not acknowledge him. She would make him be the first to speak.

"If this is your way of telling me you have a child, there are more subtle ways to do so," he joked, taking a sip from his cup as he watched Diana chuckle, before she flipped past another page in her book.

"You realize that would be your child," she retorted, "Unless I missed the part where sperm is no longer needed." Her smile widened when she heard him choke on his coffee, before she glanced up to see him gently hitting his chest. "I'm just watching her for a friend."

Bruce cleared his throat and nodded. He watched as the baby began to stir against Diana's chest and he couldn't help but smile at how she cradled the infant, gently rubbing circles against the child's back, trying to calm her down. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," was all she said as the baby began to fuss. She quickly stood from her seat and shook her head at Riley, who was making her way over to the three, before she reached into the bag and pulled out a pacifier. She was about to clarify her answer when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and although she would never have admitted it, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jacob standing behind her. "Hey, she just woke up."

Jacob nodded and plucked the baby out of Diana's arms. "Thank you so much, Diana. I promise, we'll pay you back for it."

Diana shook her head. "Not necessary," she said with a smile. "It was actually relaxing." She watched as Jacob nodded once more and walked out of the coffee shop, wanting to get himself and the baby home as soon as possible.

Diana turned back to Bruce and sat back in her chair, letting out a small sigh as she ran a hand down her face. "So what are you really doing here?" she asked. She knew if he had wanted a cup of coffee he could have gotten one in the office, or Alex would have been glad to come here for him.

Bruce shrugged, took another long sip from his cup, and leaned back in the chair. "I find the art here…..inspiring," he said, nodding to the large painting on the wall.

Diana bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. She didn't need to look at the painting to know which one he was talking about. She had been here enough times to have seen it before. Hell, she was the artist. What she wanted to know was how Bruce had come to find this out. "Who told you?" she asked, quickly closing her eyes when the realization hit her. "When did she tell you this?" she asked, knowing Riley and her big mouth had let this little bit of information slip out.

Bruce shrugged once more. "A few days ago," he said, glancing back up at the painting. His eyes followed the streaks of red, orange, and yellow that formed a beautiful sunset over one of the most beautiful depictions of a beach he had ever seen; he assumed this was home to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

This time Diana shrugged. "You never asked," was all she said, as she carefully bent down to pick up the book that had fallen onto the floor.

Bruce ignored Diana's sarcastic quip and stood from his seat. "Well, it's beautiful. Maybe you can show me more sometime." He watched as Diana shrugged before he scrunched his nose. She was mad at him. Understandable, considering he had ignored her for days after she had been forced to stay home after getting shot, but he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. "So it's your last day of freedom. What do you have planned?"

Diana stood, stretched her back, and let out a small chuckle. She carefully pulled the hem of her tshirt down to cover the bandage on her hip that had peaked out, before she glanced up at Bruce. "Well, Mr. Wayne," she began, her lips turning into a smirk, "I suppose you'll just have to follow me to find out."

* * *

"A little sharp on the turn, don't you think?" Bruce asked, his ironclad grip tightening on the handle of the passenger door to Diana's car. He glanced up to see Diana grin as she pulled into an empty parking spot, gently shaking her head as she placed the car in park.

"Sorry if I scared you," Diana quipped, before she pulled off her sunglasses and placed them on the dashboard of her car. She watched as he let out a small sigh of relief, his grip on the handle loosening when she turned off the car's engine, before she flashed him a smirk.

"You didn't scare me," he mumbled, turning away from her. He looked out the window, the sign for the local animal shelter in clear view, and raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are we doing here?" he asked. He watched as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, ignoring his question as she stepped out of the car, letting the door shut behind her. He quickly followed her out of the car, gently shutting the door, before the two walked into the building.

When inside, Bruce's eyes glanced over the walls of the small room they entered. There was a small bulletin board near the door, and a few brochures on the opposite wall, but other than that, the walls were bare. Diana quickly walked up to the front desk, flashing a smile to the younger woman who sat behind the large computer.

"Diana! You're back!" The young woman's eyes widened and she pulled a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear, before she stood and walked around the counter.

Diana nodded and gave the girl another smile. "It was my last day off, and I haven't been here in a while. I figured I'd drop by."

The girl nodded, the ponytail a top of her head bouncing with each movement. "And you brought a friend." She turned to Bruce and extended a hand. "Hi, Barbara Gordon," she said, introducing herself to Bruce.

Bruce gently shook Barbara's hand and raised an eyebrow, her name resonating something in his memory. "Bruce Wayne," he introduced. "Any relation to Commissioner Gordon?" he asked.

Barbara nodded and released Bruce's hand. "He's my father," she replied, watching as he nodded with a small smile, before she turned back to face Diana. "Should I go get Ares?"

Diana nodded, before Barbara turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall. "So you come here often I take it," Bruce said quietly, once they were alone.

Diana turned to face him and shrugged nonchalantly. "When I have some free time I stop by and help. They're always so short handed, and it's a nice change of pace."

"When do you find the time to volunteer?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as she chuckled at his question and turned to glance up, pondering a genuine response, before she shrugged once more. She opened her mouth to speak, however the deep bark from down the hall forced both of their heads to snap up. "Who exactly is Ares?" he asked, the grin that had been plastered to his face faltering when he heard another loud bark.

"A friend," Diana said with a smirk, as the two heard a large crash come from down the hall. She watched as Bruce eyed the hallway cautiously, his hands clenching into fists, preparing himself for whatever was coming their way.

The two watched Barbara reappear in the hall looking exhausted, a large leash in her hand. "Come on," she muttered, gently tugging on the leash. "Diana is here to see you."

Diana watched as the large dog walked out into the hallway, his head held low as he cautiously stepped out of the area holding the kennels. His dark fur was ruffled and the bite on his ear was healing nicely, but he was still extremely timid as Barbara tugged on the leash once more, trying to coax him into the hall further. His head slowly raised slightly and his sad eyes met Barbara's; he just wanted to be left alone. The cage was all he had known all his life, and that was where he felt safe.

"That's Ares?" Bruce asked nervously. He watched as the dog took another step into the hallway and sat in front of Barbara, drooping his head when the redhead gently reached down to scratch his head. Bruce watched as the dog sat and allowed Barbara to continue to scratch his head, his ears perking up slightly when he heard Diana whistle. His head snapped up once he realized Diana was standing on the other end of the room and before anyone could anticipate his next move, he bolted down the hallway towards the duo.

Diana bent down and opened her arms for the dog, knowing he always loved a hug when she came to visit, however he ran past her and jumped onto Bruce, knocking him onto the floor. Bruce laid flat on the floor, his arms pinned to his side as the large dog stepped onto his chest and began to growl at him. Ares began to bare his teeth, snarling at Bruce, letting him know that he was a threat to him and Diana.

"Ares," Diana said calmly. She stood and turned to face the dog, her smirk growing when she saw how nervous Bruce had become when Ares snarled at the man and got closer to his face. She knew he would never hurt someone intentionally, but it was refreshing to see Bruce nervous. He was usually so confident. "Stamató" she said firmly, watching as Ares stopped his growling. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, watching as Diana pointed to the spot near her feet, before he hopped off of Bruce and walked over to where Diana stood.

Bruce watched as Ares sat in front of Diana, lifting his head up to let his eyes meet hers. Bruce sat up slowly, making sure to keep his eyes on the dog that had tackled him to the floor, growling at him, inches from his face. He watched as Diana bent down and grabbed the leash that was clipped onto the collar Ares wore, before she placed a knee on the ground and placed a hand on the dog's back. "You know better than that," she scolded, gently running her fingers through the dog's short black coat. Ares pulled his ears back and dropped his head, his eyes looking up at Diana, ashamed of his actions.

Bruce took this opportunity, while Ares' attention was on Diana, and stood. He carefully dusted the dirt off his pants, freezing when Ares' head glanced over his shoulder and he began to growl once more. "Ares, stop that," Diana said, standing from the floor. She walked past Bruce and gently tugged on the leash, forcing Ares to follow.

Bruce watched as Diana walked to the door on the other end of the room, before he heard someone stop near his side. "Don't worry about it," Barbara began, "Ares only likes Diana. He sees me nearly every day and still growls at me."

Bruce turned to Barbara and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to him?" he asked, pointing to his own ear.

Barbara let out a sigh. "His last home had another dog. Ares growled at him one too many times and the dog attacked him. The family ended up bringing him back the next morning."

Bruce looked up and saw Diana bending over to scratch Ares' head, as they patiently waited in front of the door. He watched as Diana looked up from the dog, her eyes meeting his, and nodded over her shoulder towards the door, silently asking him to follow her. He nodded, gave Barbara a small smile, and walked to where Diana and Ares stood. Without a word, she opened the door and Ares walked out of the office, pulling Diana out onto the trail that ran behind the building. Bruce quickly followed them outside, letting the door shut behind him, before he walked alongside Diana.

The two walked in silence, both enjoying the fresh air and the small breeze. Diana, who had walked this trail multiple times with Ares prior, glanced over the bushes and trees, absentmindedly walking behind Ares, letting him lead the way. Bruce, on the other hand, stood slightly behind Diana, his eyes never leaving the dog who made him nervous.

"He's not going to attack you," Diana said with a smug smile, glancing back at Bruce. She watched as he quickened his steps, continuing his long strides until he was standing right besides her.

"I'm just being cautious," he mumbled. He watched as Ares marked the tree besides the two, glaring at Bruce, before he pulled Diana further down the trail. "So what's the situation with Ares?"

Diana let out a sad sigh, as she tightened her grip on Ares' leash. "He was rescued when he was a puppy. His owner would beat him and kept him either in a cage or tethered to a pole outside. When the police arrested his owner for an assault on his boss, they found him cowering in a cage half his size." Diana watched as Ares continued to trot down the trail, his tail wagging happily as he continued to guide the only human he had trusted. "When they found him, he was severely underweight, flea infested, and had so many injuries. They bought him here, and although he's had two potential homes, he always seems to find his way back here."

Bruce watched as Diana tilted her head to look at Ares, who was now panting, before she let out another small sigh. "So, why haven't you adopted him?"

Diana whipped her head towards Bruce and scrunched her nose. "My landlord is a stickler for the rules, and he won't allow dogs," she replied. She watched as Ares stopped trotting and turned towards the duo, before he slowly made his way over to the pair. "Besides, Shayera's allergic."

Ares stopped in front of Diana and plopped his bottom onto the floor, staring at Bruce with perked ears. He watched as Diana gently grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled him towards Ares. "Diana," Bruce began, his eyes narrowing at what Diana was attempting to do.

She quickly shushed him and continued to pull his hand towards Ares. She watched as the dog sniffed Bruce's hand and let out a huff, before he turned from Bruce and glanced back up at Diana, who only chuckled. "See, at least he's not growling at you anymore," Diana said as she stood and walked down the trail, Ares quickly following her, leaving Bruce to stare at the two as they walked away from him.

* * *

"Well aren't you lucky. You got to spend your last day of freedom with me."

Diana looked up from her phone to see Bruce walk into the room, a glass of wine in each hand. She playfully rolled her eyes at him as she placed her phone on the table in front of her, before she leaned back into the couch, cautiously accepting the glass of wine he handed to her. After finishing their walk with Ares, Diana and Bruce had decided to come to the manor to discuss everything that had happened since Metropolis. It was something both of them knew they needed, but neither were entirely excited for. "Please, you're the lucky one," she said with a wink.

She watched as Bruce took a seat next to her on the couch and took a sip from the glass in his hand. "This is true," he responded with a smirk, watching as she began to blush.

He watched as she took a sip of wine and closed her eyes, before she ran her hand gently through her hair, causing him to release a quiet groan. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap his fingers in her hair, holding her close as he kissed her senseless. She was intoxicating, and he couldn't get enough. But he had to restrain himself, no matter how much the lavender scent permeating the air around them enticed him.

The two were silent for a moment, both wanting to break the tension the only way they knew how. It had been far too long for the both of them, and with everything that had happened with Metropolis, and the days that had followed, they both needed something to get past this awkward silence that had become too familiar among them. Diana, however, decided to go a different route. "Thanks for setting up that meeting with Dr. Carpenter," she said quietly. She opened her eyes and took another sip of her wine, before she placed the wine glass on the table near her phone.

She watched as Bruce nodded and took another sip of his wine, before he let his wine glass join hers on the table. "You're welcome," he responded, gently placing his hand on her thigh. He watched as her eyes shifted to watch his hand on her thigh, the corners of her mouth twitching into a small smirk, before he gave her a small smile. "Shelby's an old friend, and I knew you were having trouble accepting what had happened in Metropolis." Diana nodded, and Bruce couldn't help but lick his bottom lip when Diana absentmindedly rubbed her finger along her lips. "She helped me a lot."

Diana raised an eyebrow. So Bruce was a patient of hers. "When did-"

Bruce gently began to rub her thigh and shrugged. "Right after my parents died, Alfred decided I needed to talk to someone. At first it was awkward, and the last thing I wanted to do was talk about my parents. After a while I just kind of broke down and finally started telling her of that night. She was patient, and kind - still is. She helped me a lot."

"I didn't know you went to therapy," Diana whispered. She found herself suddenly entranced by his blue eyes, as she continued to stare deeply into them. There was something about Bruce that was different. She didn't know if it was the way he was looking at her, or the way his fingertips were gently grazing her shoulder, or the way he seemed to be hanging onto her every word - something was different; it had been this way since he had carried her onto the plane in Metropolis.

Unable to tear his eyes away from hers, Bruce merely shrugged. "No one knows." He took a moment to think of his answer, before he said, "Well, no one except Alfred, Shelby, and now you." He watched as her hand gently fell to his knee, silently thanking him for trusting her with such a precious secret, his smile widening at the thought of trusting her with an even bigger secret. "Why?" he asked curiously, "Did you think I just avoided talking about my parents' deaths for years, like some kind of antisocial person?"

Diana let out a laugh. "Something like that," she said, pulling a few strands of hair that had snuck up to the front of her face, behind her ear. She quickly averted her eyes, the faint hue of pink on her face a telling sign that she was once again getting uncomfortable with their silence, before she felt his hand traill up her leg and rest on her right hip. "Bruce," she began, her head snapping up to see his face inches from her own, "What are you-"

Bruce didn't give her a chance to respond before his lips were on hers. He needed to kiss her, indulge in the addiction that he had shamelessly given into time and time again. When she didn't pull back, and instead snaked a hand into his hair, gripping the short strands of his hair, he knew she had been having the same thought.

The hand that had been carelessly caressing her arm moved up to cup her cheek and he pulled her closer. His hand shifted from her hip to the small of her back, and he gently gripped the fabric of her shirt in his hand, before he snaked it underneath the article of clothing, a smirk forming on his lips when she gasped at the feeling of his bare fingers on her bare back.

Bruce felt Diana's hands fall to his chest, climbing up until her fingers found the buttons of his shirt. She carefully unbuttoned one, then another, letting out another small gasp when Bruce's lips removed themselves from her mouth, only to attach themselves to her neck a moment later. Her fingers delicately traced the skin that had been exposed, watching with a smile as he took in a deep breath and mumbled something against her skin, before the hand near her face fell to join the other on her back. He was fully intent on letting her solve his issue of frustrations, allowing both of them to lose themselves in one other. That was, until, his hand grazed the bandages on her left hip.

The sudden realization hit him and he pulled away from her. One look at her puzzled face and he let out a sigh, knowing she was just as upset about his sudden retreat as he was. But she was on doctor's orders not to engage in physical activities, and if he was truly going to be able to do what he wanted, he needed to show her he could listen to the easiest of instructions.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he placed his forehead against hers. He watched as she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on slowing her labored breathing, before she shook her head.

"It's fine," she muttered, "I should get going."

Bruce took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he found Diana staring at him, the corner of her mouth turned up into a small smile. "I'll walk you out," he said. He moved to get off the couch, standing up straight before he turned to offer her a hand. She graciously accepted, bent down to grab her purse, and stood with his help.

The two walked out of the room and to the front door of the manor in silence. Bruce opened the front door to the manor and followed Diana out to where she had parked her car, before he watched her hop into the driver's seat and start the engine. "I'll see you at work tomorrow," he said softly, watching as she gave him a nod, shifted the car's gears, and drove off. He only wished he had told her more.

* * *

Diana stood staring at herself in the mirror, trying to glare through the fog that had coated a majority of the piece of glass. She watched as her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed, angry with herself, before she pulled her damp hair into a bun and clipped it into place. She had been with Bruce, again. She had kissed Bruce, again. She had been tempted to sleep with Bruce, again…..and they had still yet to talk about what had been going on with the two of them. Something was different, this she knew, but it was the "what" she was completely stumped on. Maybe there was more that Bruce Wayne was hiding than he let on.

A small knock on the door forced Diana from her thoughts. Her gaze turned towards the closed door and without a word, she reached over and opened it to reveal her roommate on the other end. Shayera flashed Diana a small smile, before she glanced over her shoulder towards the shower. "You're alone in here, right?" Shayera asked, remembering the last time she had come into the bathroom to speak to Diana, she hadn't been the only one enjoying a shower.

Diana chuckled, before she opened the medicine cabinet and nodded. "Yes, he's not here," was all she said, before she pulled out a pill bottle. She quickly glanced at the label, making sure it was the one she was looking for, before she unscrewed the top and poured a pill into the palm of her awaiting hand. "What's up?" Diana asked, before she put the pill into her mouth and swallowed, turning to watch her roommate give her a grimace.

"What, you're not going to use water?" Shayera asked, watching as Diana shrugged and placed the pill bottle back into the cabinet, before she pulled another small package out.

"It's not necessary," Diana mumbled, popping one of the small pills through the foil backing and shoving it into her mouth, swallowing it as well.

"You really should find a better place to keep those," Shayera said, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Diana place the package back into the medicine cabinet, before the brunette walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Shayera followed Diana out, her eyebrow raised in confusion. What was wrong with Diana? She had been feeling better, or so she had told her, and if the amount of sneezing Shayera had done when she came home was any indication, Diana had spent the day at the shelter. So why was she acting as if she had had the worst day possible.

Shayera watched as Diana took a seat on the couch and crossed her arms, before she threw her head back onto the cushion and let out a sigh. "Di," Shayera began, joining her roommate on the piece of furniture. "What's wrong?" she asked. She watched as Diana let out another sigh, her eyebrows furrowing and the grip on her own arms tightening before she turned to glance at the redhead. "Did Bruce do something?"

Diana looked into her roommate's eyes, silently pondering how to answer the question, before she gave her head a slight shake. "No, Bruce didn't do anything." She lifted her head and turned her body to face Shayera, before she let out another sigh. Her shoulders slumped and although she knew she shouldn't feel this defeated, Diana couldn't help it. "I," she began, as she lifted her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I think I'm falling in love with Bruce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, someone is finally admitting her feelings. Took you long enough, Diana! Anyway, I just want to let you all know that I really appreciate all the reads and reviews I have been getting. It means a lot. It might take me a while to update this story (currently in the process of moving) but I will be back. I promise. Until then, let me know what you all think!


	18. Chapter 18

Shayera continued to stare at Diana, wide eyed, shocked at her roommate's latest confession. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, raising her hand to her forehead as she tried to comprehend what Diana had said.

"I said, I think I'm falling in love with Bruce," Diana repeated. She had assumed Shayera would have been shocked. Hell, she was shocked, but the more she thought about it, the more Diana knew it to be true. She was falling in love with Bruce, and it was one of the worst things that could have happened.

"What….How…. When?" Shayera removed her hand from her forehead and glanced at Diana. She watched as the brunette shrugged and let out a sigh, before she dipped her head back and let it rest against the couch cushion. "When did this happen?" she finally asked, as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. She wanted Diana to be happy, to fall in love, but not with Bruce…..never with Bruce. This was what she had been afraid of when she had found out the two of them were sleeping together. She knew Bruce was only going to hurt Diana in the end.

"Metropolis," Diana finally answered, having taken a few moments to collect her thoughts. "Well, I guess that's kind of when it all became obvious. After I left the hospital, Bruce was different. I don't think I've ever seen him care for someone the way he cared for me, and when we were flying back to Gotham, there was something about the way he spoke to me that was …...well it was just different." Diana let out a small sigh.

Shayera let out a groan as she felt a headache begin to form. Her best friend was in love with the biggest playboy in the country, possibly the continent, and there was nothing she could do about it. Diana was like the younger sister she had never had. It was her job to protect her. "Well do you know how he feels?" she asked, knowing it was useless to ask such a question. Bruce Wayne never got attached to anyone. Bruce Wayne only used women for his own selfish needs.

Diana shrugged. "I don't know," she confessed, as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Lately he's been very….attentive, and has been wanting to spend time with me. But we both know Bruce Wayne, and he's not the kind of guy you want to be in a relationship with."

Shayera stood from her spot on the couch and began to pace the small area of the living room. "I knew it," she said, shaking her head. "I told you this was going to end badly, but you're too stubborn to listen to me."

Diana let out a small chuckle and nodded. She knew Shayera just wanted the best for her, but right now she was acting like her mother, and that wasn't who Diana needed. She needed her best friend. "So what should I do?" she asked.

Shayera stopped pacing and let out a sigh. She took a seat next to Diana and placed a hand gently on her exposed knee. "You need to end things with him."

* * *

The next morning, Diana walked through the front doors of Wayne Enterprises, a firm destination planted in her mind. After her confession to Shayera last night, the two had stayed up late into the night, discussing everything that had gone on between Diana and Bruce. Shayera had tried to convince Diana that she wasn't falling in love with the womanizer that was Bruce Wayne, and eventually Diana had agreed, but deep down Diana knew the feelings she had for Bruce would only continue to grow until she ended things with him. So she had made the decision to speak with Bruce about their relationship, hoping to get this conversation done first thing in the morning, instead of avoiding it like she had wanted to do.

She quickly made her way to the elevator, offering a smile to a few of the employees who stopped to acknowledge her with a nod. By now, everyone knew what Diana had done: diving on top of Bruce, saving his life from the bullet that would've ripped through his head, before she had run through the chaos to Paul, keeping her men safe until backup arrived. If anyone had any uncertainties about whether she was capable of doing the job when Walter had first left her in charge, they had quickly dissipated when news of Diana's heroics made its way through the building. Even Quinn had called Diana when Paul had made it back to Gotham, offering her an apology, and her sincere thanks for saving her husband's life; Diana had considered that her greatest accomplishment.

Diana quickly stepped into the elevator, smiling at the janitor who stood in the corner, his hand firmly grasping the mop cart besides him, keeping it from rolling around the elevator. "Morning, Norman," Diana said, her smile widening when the older man flashed her a grin. During the late nights in the office Bruce and she had shared, Norman had been a constant presence, offering Diana the comfort of conversation that didn't revolve around work. He would tell Diana of his life back in Germany, and Diana would tell him stories of her life back in Greece.

"Diana," Norman replied with a nod, "You're back!" She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded envelope. "Welcome back," he said, before he handed her the envelope. He watched as she opened the envelope, opening the Welcome Back card inside, her smile growing, before she placed the card in her pocket.

"Oh, Norman," Diana began, "You didn't have to do that."

Norman waved his hand, dismissing her comment. "Oh you deserve it. It's not every day we have a hero in our presence."

This time Diana waved away his comment and shook her head. "I was just doing my job," she replied. The two heard the elevator ding and the doors slid open, signalling their arrival on the third floor: Diana's stop. "I'll see you later, Norman," Diana said as she stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway. She watched as he nodded and flashed her another large grin, before the doors to the elevator slid closed, leaving her alone. She quickly released a small sigh, trying to calm her nerves, before she began to walk down the hall towards Alex's desk.

When Bruce's secretary saw Diana walking towards her, she quickly hung up the phone and flashed the brunette a smile. "Welcome back, Diana," Alex said. "We missed you." She watched as Diana raised an eyebrow, questioning her statement, before she chuckled. "Well, some of us missed you more than others. Please go in there and talk to Mr. Wayne, he's kind of been unbearable since you've been gone."

Diana chuckled nervously. If only Alex knew she had come to his office to end things with him. Maybe she should warn the poor girl to take her lunch early, so she wouldn't be the first one to have to deal with Bruce after. Instead, Diana gave the blonde a small nod and walked towards the door to Bruce's office. She quickly opened the door and stepped inside, gently closing the door behind her.

Inside she found Bruce seated behind his desk, his head gently resting in his left hand as the other held the phone to his ear. She watched as his eyes moved up to meet hers, a smile on his face when he realized it was Diana who had stepped into his office.

He motioned for her to sit in front of him, his smile growing when she made her way across the office and plopped into the chair in front of the large desk. He unconsciously shook his head in response to something said on the phone, before his eyes moved from Diana to the large calendar on his desk. "Yes, that should be fine," Bruce said into the phone, as he grabbed a pen from the container at the edge of his desk. He quickly scribbled something onto the calendar and tossed the pen onto the desk, before nodding once more at the voice through the phone. "Yes, thank you. I will." He waited for a moment, listening to the last bit of information being shared, before he said, "Sounds perfect. We look forward to it." With that, he hung up the phone and let out a small sigh.

He looked up at Diana and offered her another smile. "Hi," he said, greeting her for the first time since she had stepped into the office.

Diana offered him a smile of her own, whispering a "Hi," of her own, before she asked, "Who was that?"

Bruce glanced back down at the calendar and ran a hand through his hair, before he leaned back in his chair. "Damian Kyrios' secretary. She wanted to finalize some details," he explained. "Damian will be coming to Gotham next month. We have a few weeks to finish a presentation for him."

Diana nodded. She watched as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, taking in her rigid posture. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Diana gave him a small nod. "I'm fine," she said quietly, watching as he stood from his seat and made his way over to her.

He sat on the edge of his desk and flashed Diana a small grin, trying to get her to smile; he'd do anything to see that smile. "If you're still worried about Damian, I can assure you-"

"I know you'll be careful with him," Diana said, interrupting Bruce. She watched as he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to figure out what was wrong with her, before she let out a sigh. "I worry that we haven't been careful about us."

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest once more and shifted on top of the desk. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Diana took a deep breath, before she decided to get it over with. She lifted her head and looked him in the eye, silently cursing herself for doing so when she felt the flutter in her stomach when his beautiful eyes stared back at her. "I mean," she began, standing from her chair. "We need to end this, before either of us does something we'll regret."

"Diana," Bruce began, standing from the desk. He took a step closer to her, only to stop when she raised her hand, silencing him.

"No, Bruce. This needs to end. We need to focus on our jobs, especially with Damian coming in a month." She didn't give him a chance to respond, before she turned on her heel and walked out of the office, leaving a stunned Bruce alone, trying to understand what he had done wrong. Little did he know he had been doing everything right - that was the problem.

* * *

Diana continued to walk down the halls of Wayne Enterprises, her eyes wide as she tried to hurry to the fourth floor of the building. For two days, Diana had been ignoring Bruce and his constant attempts to contact her. She knew he deserved an explanation, deserved to know why she had completely ended their relationship, whatever kind of relationship it may have been, without prior warning, but for now she just wanted to avoid the headache. So, she had been doing everything in her power to avoid running into Bruce. She would take the stairs instead of the elevator, she would make sure she ate lunch in her office rather than risk seeing him at The Revue, and she would make sure to show up at any meetings the two of them had together with a few seconds to spare, not giving him enough time to speak to her before things began; the last reason was why she found herself sprinting through the hallways, frantically hoping Lucius had decided to take the scenic route and hadn't started already.

She quickly turned the corner in the hallway, clutching the file in her hands. Today was the day Bruce was going to announce Damian Kyrios' arrival date; only she, Bruce, and Lucius knew of his pending arrival. It was also the day Bruce was going to announce their plans for a fundraiser to benefit Gotham's Children's Hospital, something that had been put on hold after Joey's death.

Diana continued to race towards the meeting room, her stomach dropping when she saw Bruce standing outside the room, talking to a few board members, a small smile on his face. She slowed her sprinting, letting out a groan when she saw him smirk; he had seen her, but he tried to make no indication he had. If she was going to ignore him, he was going to play her game right along with her. Diana watched as he turned to address another board member, before she rushed through the door, twisting to avoid hitting Bruce. A grimace formed on her face when his shoulder brushed against hers, but she knew she couldn't let him see how he was still affecting her.

She quickly took her seat, far away from Bruce's chair at the head of the table, and placed the file in her hands on the table, before her hand found its way to the gauze still covering her hip. Last night she had gotten her stitches taken out, but it was still sore, and twisting the way she had when she had slipped into the room, had done nothing but aggravate the healing cut.

Diana watched as Bruce stepped into the room, his eyes glancing her way as he walked towards his awaiting chair. His eyes glanced down and noticed Diana holding her side, and he raised an eyebrow. He turned to walk towards her when Lucius rushed into the room and shut the door, eyeing Bruce as he walked to the front of the room.

He watched as Bruce obediently took a seat in his chair, before he marched up to the front of the room and flashed a smile to the board members that were now all finding their seats. "Good afternoon, everyone," he said, handing out the papers in his hands. "We have some exciting news." Lucius watched as everyone took a copy of the information he had handed out, reading over the details and itinerary for the meeting, before he began once more. "Damian Kyrios has agreed to come meet with Wayne Enterprises, and we hope we'll win him over." He watched as Bruce tried to sneak a glance at Diana over the paper in his hand, his eyebrows furrowing as he noticed the brunette glaring hard at the file on the desk. "May 5th," he began, stopping to clear his throat in an attempt to gain Bruce's attention, "Is when Mr. Kyrios and some of his board members will be coming. Let's get a presentation set up, and hopefully we can impress Mr. Kyrios." Lucius looked around the room and flashed everyone a smile. "I have my utmost faith that we can make this happen."

There were a few nods from around the room and Lucius nodded to himself. He knew a deal with Damian Kyrios and his company could propell Wayne Enterprises further into the standings as the top company in the world, but like Diana, he had heard of the Kyrios brothers and their less than standard dealings. He would be cautious with the man. He only hoped Bruce would listen to him, or Diana, and proceed with caution.

"Now, for our next announcement, I'm going to let Mr. Wayne take care of." Lucius turned to Bruce and gave him a smirk, watching as the younger man's smile faltered, as he tore his eyes away from Diana. "Mr. Wayne, the floor's all yours."

Bruce watched as his business manager took a seat besides him, before he cleared his own throat and stood from his seat. "Yes, um," he began, glancing back up at Diana, a smile on his lips when he noticed her unconsciously run a finger along her bottom lip. "This is Joey Fischer," Bruce began, pulling up a photo of Joey his mother had taken the day before his death. "He got sick as a kid and spent three years in Gotham's Children's Hospital." He tore his eyes away from Joey's photo and glanced back down at Diana, his smile growing when their eyes locked and she unconsciously gave him a small smile.

He didn't know how she did it, but she always made him feel better. She knew talking about Joey today was going to bring up feelings of loss, and hurt, but seeing Diana there, knowing she had met the wonderful child before his death, made him realize she was the perfect person to partner up with for this project. "Dr. Leslie Thompkins is only one of the many people who are trying to keep the hospital afloat, but it is severely underfunded and needs donations. I know we can't donate everything, but if we were to set up a fundraiser, get the elite of Gotham interested in helping a good cause, then we can help the hospital and the kids that need it."

There were a few mutters from around the table, before one of the men cleared his throat, making sure all of the attention was focused on him before he spoke. "And how do we convince these people to donate their money to a cause another billionaire can support?" he asked, "No offense Mr. Wayne, but they don't want to throw their money at another rich man."

Bruce cleared his throat, giving him a moment to think and calm himself down. It was the same man who had insisted he didn't need to continue to pay for Paul's medical bills, so Bruce already had a short fuse with him. "I suppose it won't be a billionaire asking for their money," he said, as he narrowed his eyes at the man. "Ms. Prince," he began, motioning his hand towards Diana, "Had the privilege of meeting Joey before his death, and has met with Dr. Thompkins along with me. She, along with anyone else willing to lend a hand, will be putting on the fundraiser."

There were more mutters from the board members, as they all discussed among themselves Bruce's latest revelation. Some turned to Diana and offered her smiles and congratulations, while others glared at Bruce, wondering why he was trusting his head of security with this instead of someone from their fundraising department.

Bruce quickly raised a hand, silencing the mumbles, before he raised an eyebrow. "Any questions?"

* * *

Diana stood from her seat and gathered the papers that littered the spot in front of her. The meeting, which had gone on for another hour, had been filled with ideas on how to get a presentation for Damian started, and who to contact. There were so many different steps to everything to insure Mr. Kyrios felt welcomed and was comfortable working with Wayne Enterprises, Diana could only sit there and shake her head, wondering why Bruce was jumping through so many different hoops to get this deal. This, however, did not go unnoticed by Bruce, who had only sat and watched her, his eyes narrowed in frustration as he mentally tried to find a reason why she had ended things with him, again.

Diana quickly shut the file on the desk and lifted it, letting the file rest in the crook of her arm, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly glanced over her shoulder, giving its owner a small smile, before he spoke. "Diana, if you're looking for someone to help out with the Children's Hospital project, I'd love to offer a hand."

Diana watched as Andre Griggs, one of the junior financial advisers, offered her a wide smile. It was well known his daughter had been a patient of Gotham's Children's Hospital; Paige had been fortunate enough to overcome her illness and was now having a normal life at home.

"Andre," Diana began, "I'd love your help." She watched as Andre nodded, his dark curls bouncing with each movement of his head, before her lips curled into a smile. He was such a kind person, always willing to help where it was needed.

She glanced over his shoulder and watched as Bruce stood from his seat, his eyes glancing up to meet hers, before she turned to the man standing in front of her. "I'll email you some ideas?" she asked. She watched as Andre nodded, stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Bruce stand behind him, a grin on his face as he stared down at Diana. "Mr. Wayne," Andre began, "I need to get back to my office, but I can't wait to hear what you have to say, Diana." He gave Diana a small nod and stepped past her, giving Bruce a small nod, and walked out of the room.

Diana turned to face Bruce, unsure of whether to offer him a polite smile, or remain tight lipped - she chose the latter. "Diana," he said, his eyes cautiously glancing around the room, as he tried to read Diana. "Everyone seems excited that you're in charge of the fundraiser," he said with a large smile, trying to coax one out of Diana. She only nodded, remaining silent. To Bruce, it was as if she had just slapped him across the face. He decided to ignore it, turning to cross his arms over his chest, and asked, "Do you think you can stay tonight so we can go over some of these things for the presentation for Damian?"

Diana continued to stare at Bruce, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smirk. "I can't," she replied, watching as Bruce's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows furrowing as he let out a small scoff. "I have a date."

* * *

"How exactly do you know this guy?" Diana asked over her shoulder, stepping in front of the mirror in her room to give herself one final look. She gently rested her hand on her hip as she tilted her head. Her dark hair cascaded down the yellow dress she wore, and although she knew her hair was a mess, part of her didn't want to pull it up and out of her face.

"He worked on a case with us back in Central City," Shayera said, walking into Diana's room. She stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and let out a smile when she saw Diana turn to face her. "He's a pretty nice guy."

She watched as Diana let out a sigh as she reached over and snatched the shoes off the edge of her bed, before she pulled them on, a small grimace on her face as she bent down too suddenly. When she was finished, she stood and admired herself in the mirror once more. Besides the dress, Diana wore a denim jacket, deciding that although the weather was starting to warm up, she wouldn't be protected from the cold enough in only the thin material of her clothing. She quickly swept her hair over her shoulder and rubbed a hand down her face, nervous for what this night might entail. She knew she needed to go out on this date, get Bruce out of her head, but Diana was nervous. The last time she had been on a date was with Steve.

Shayera watched as Diana ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix the unruly waves, before she flashed a smile. She opened her mouth to give her roommate a compliment, but was silenced by a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Shayera said, before she ran towards the front door, a grin on her face.

Diana let out another sigh, glancing over at herself in the mirror once more, before she walked out of her bedroom, flipping off the light on her way out. She heard Shayera and the mystery man conversing in the living room, and although the chuckle he released made a smile appear on Diana's face, Diana couldn't help but wish it was Bruce taking her out.

She turned the corner and stepped into the living room, watching as Shayera and the man stopped talking and turned to face her, a smile on both of their faces as they watched Diana walk further into the room. "Oh, and here she is," Shayera said, turning to nod towards Diana.

Diana watched as the man turned his gaze to her. His green eyes danced down her body, his smile growing, as a hand reached up to run itself through his red hair. Diana took in his appearance, the smile still plastered on her face. He was attractive, Diana could admit that, but there was something about him. "Diana," Shayera began, placing her hand on the brunette's arm, "This is Wally. Wally West. He works at the crime lab for the Central City Police Department." Shayera turned to Wally and gave him a smile, and raised her eyebrow, warning him not to ruin this night. "Wally, this is Diana."

Wally took a step closer to Diana and offered her a hand. He watched as Diana placed her hand in his, his smile turning into a grin, before he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Detective," he began, his grin growing as he glanced over Diana once more, "You didn't tell me Diana was this beautiful."

Diana watched as he gave her a wink, and it took all of her self control not to scrunch her nose in disgust at his attempt to be charming. When Bruce complimented her, it seemed natural, right. When Wally did it, it seemed forced, and rehearsed. She gently pulled her hand out of Wally's, offering him a smile as a consolation prize, before he gave the brunette a small nod. "Well, there's no time to waste," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, before he led her out of the apartment and to, what he hoped, would be the best night of her life.

* * *

Diana continued to walk besides Wally, a smoothie in her hands, a smile on her face. Wally had taken her to the pier, wanting to be close to the water, hoping it would seem romantic enough for Diana to want to kiss him. Diana, however, was as uninterested in the man now as she had been when he had arrived at the apartment- maybe even more.

Sure, Wally was attractive, and he was a nice enough guy, but there was something about him that just did not click with her. As a forensic scientist with the Central City Police Department, he was determined to stay where he had roots; a fact Diana had not been too fond of, as it sounded less and less appealing the more he talked about it. Like Bruce, Wally often acted without consequence, however he didn't have the charm Bruce had. He didn't have that boyish grin Bruce had. He didn't have those beautiful blue eyes Bruce had.

Diana shook her head free of her thoughts and took a sip of the smoothie in her hand, turning to watch Wally shove the rest of his half eaten hot dog into his mouth. Since they had arrived at the pier an hour ago, he had eaten three hot dogs, a slice of pizza, and had downed two sodas. She had no idea where he put it all, as he was in decent physical shape, but the more she thought about, the more she was certain she didn't want to know. "So Greece, huh?" Wally asked, swallowing his food before he turned to face Diana. He watched as Diana nodded and took another sip of her smoothie, before he nodded to himself. "I bet it's great there. Probably tons of hot babes on the beaches, huh?"

Diana let out a small sigh and watched as Wally turned towards the water, letting out a smile as he glanced over the bay. "Loads," she mumbled, jumping when she felt her phone vibrate against her rib in her jacket's pocket. She quickly pulled out the device, her lips unconsciously pulling into a smirk when she saw the message flash across the screen.  _How's your date?_

She turned to glance at Wally. She watched as he turned to look at her, before being distracted by the two blonde women that had walked past them, his head tilting slightly as he watched them go by, before she rolled her eyes and typed her response.

* * *

Bruce sat at his desk and let out a groan, as his hand tightly gripped the mouse to his computer. He had put in another late night in the office, trying to find a way to ensure a deal with Damian Kyrios, however for the past hour his mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of a certain Greek woman. She had ended whatever relationship they had, only to let it slip that she was going on a date tonight - something he was unable to keep himself from thinking of. He didn't know why, but he was jealous. Not that he should have though, Diana was not his to begin with. Still, he couldn't help the pang of anger that had rose within him when she had told him she was seeing someone tonight, before she had casually walked away from him, a smirk on her face as she flipped her perfect, deliciously smelling hair over her shoulder. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help think of Diana every chance he had. She did things to him, made him do things he never imagined doing - the text he had sent moments prior, interrupting her while on a date with another person, had proven that.

His glance traveled down to the phone laying on his desk, and the more he thought about what he had done, the more he wished he could take back the message he had sent. He dropped his head onto the top of his chair and closed his eyes, before he let out a deep breath, trying to calm the headache he had had since this afternoon. He wished he could go home, down a few glasses of scotch, and try to forget Diana. If she wanted to leave his life, he would accept it; this was why he didn't want a relationship with her to begin with. He was made for casual sex, not long term attachments. But Diana had been sneaky, and unbeknownst to her, she had snaked her way into his heart.

The phone began to vibrate on his desk, causing his head to snap up and his eyes to open. He quickly reached for the device, unlocking it to see Diana had responded to his message.  _We're having a great time at the pier._

Bruce stared at the phone, his mind racing from her message. He quickly glanced up at the clock plastered on his wall before he pushed his chair from the desk and rose from his seat. Without a word, he shoved his phone into his pocket and rushed out of the office, hoping he could make it to the pier before this new man made an impression on her.

* * *

"So, Bruce Wayne? What exactly is he like?"

Diana watched as Wally popped a piece of cotton candy into his mouth, the thrill from eating the confection evident on his face. He reminded Diana of a child, amused by the slightest things, and as much as she admired that sense of wonder, she wasn't looking for a child to look after - she wasn't sure what she was looking for. Her relationship with Bruce, whatever it was, had confused her to no end, and the more time she spent with Wally, the more she realized this had been a mistake. Getting over Bruce was not going to happen in a few days, although if she had to be honest, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to get over him.

"Exactly what you'd expect," she said casually, trying not to wince at her blatant lie. Bruce was nothing like what the papers made him out to be. He was a kind, smart, and compassionate person, but she had promised him she wouldn't let anyone know the secret identity he had, no matter how much she thought he should let it be public knowledge.

Wally let out a small chuckle, pulling off another piece of the cotton candy and plopping it into his mouth, before he nodded. "Bet the guy gets loads of women who throw themselves at him. Total babe magnet."

Diana unconsciously twisted her mouth. She opened her mouth to speak, however a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She instantly tensed her shoulders, before she slowly glanced over her shoulder, breathing out a small sigh of relief when she realized who was attached to the hand still lingering on her. "Bruce," she said softly, her lips pulling into a small smile, "I mean, Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?"

Bruce took his hand off her shoulder and gave her a smile in return, before he glanced over at Wally, who was star struck. "I'm actually looking for you," he said, his smile turning into a smirk, before his eyes met Wally's. "Hi, Bruce Wayne," he said, extending a hand towards the red head.

Wally quickly shook Bruce's hand, instantly regretting the decision to get cotton candy when Bruce pulled back his hand with a small grimace, his hand sticky from the sugary treat. "Wally West," Wally said. He quickly tossed the rest of the confection into the trash besides him, before he watched Bruce place his hand on Diana's arm.

"So, I know you two are on a date, but I really need to borrow Diana," Bruce explained, the grimace on his face disappearing as a classic charismatic smirk replaced it. "There was a security breach at the company and we need Diana to help get the firewalls up before information is stolen from the company." He watched as Wally eyed Diana, his eyebrow raising as he questioned the validity of Bruce's statement.

"I hate to say this, Wally," Diana began, "But the place would honestly burn without me."

Wally nodded his head slightly, before he flashed the two a smile. "Hey, duty calls. Rain check?"

"Sure," Diana said, watching as Wally smiled wide before she turned and walked down the other end of the pier. Bruce, who knew she was unlikely to return any of the man's calls, only offered him an apologetic smile, before he followed Diana down the pier.

He quickly caught up with Diana and the two walked towards the parking garage, where Bruce had parked his car after having raced to the pier following Diana's text. They walked in silence, climbing the stairs to the second floor of the garage, before they spotted Bruce's car in the corner, away from the few other cars that littered the lot.

"There's not really an emergency, is there?" Diana asked, stopping in front of the passenger door, glancing over the car to meet Bruce's eyes.

She watched as he chuckled nervously, shaking his head, before he unlocked the car. "No. You can go back if you want." He gently bit his bottom lip, hoping, praying, that Diana would choose to stay with him. If she went back to Wally then he knew he had missed his opportunity. If she stayed, well then, he still had a chance.

Diana let out a chuckle of her own. "Bruce," she said softly. She opened the car door, smiling when she saw him release a sigh of relief, and said, "If I wanted to stay, I wouldn't have told you where we were." With that she jumped into the car and shut the door.

Bruce followed suite, settling into the seat behind the wheel, pulling the door shut behind him. He watched as she glanced out the window, taking in their surroundings, as he reached in the middle console of the car and pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. He quickly cleaned his hands of the sticky residue left there from his hand shake with Wally, his eyebrows knitting when he realized he could have lost Diana to the likes of him. When he was done, he placed the sanitizer back into the middle console and turned to look at her, the corners of his mouth continuing to tug until a smile was plastered on the hard exterior he wore. God, she was beautiful. That dress she wore showcased just how perfectly long her legs were - toned and sexy. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and held tight with what looked like a pencil, and Bruce wanted nothing more than to reach over and release the hair from its confines. "So, Wally West? Where did you find him?"

Diana shrugged. "Shayera set us up," she responded, glancing over to see him shake his head. "Why? Were you jealous?" She watched him, hoping for a response, a smirk forming on her face when she noticed him grip the steering wheel tighter. "Bruce Wayne, you were jealous I had a date!" she exclaimed. She leaned closer to him, knowing he could smell the last remnants of her body soap, before she placed her hand on his arm. "You know, it's nice to see someone so confident a bit jealous….it's a nice change."

Bruce scoffed. "I wasn't jealous," he stated, "There was no chemistry between the two of you. Anyone could see that." He watched as Diana raised an eyebrow. "Besides, there's nothing to be jealous of, there never was, remember?" He tried to ignore the hurt that flashed across Diana's face with his words, after all, he knew it wasn't true. "Did he kiss you?" Bruce asked, changing the topic.

"No," Diana answered with a shake of her head. "Why?"

Bruce flashed Diana another smirk. "So I can do this," he said, closing the distance between them, as he pressed his lips against hers. He felt Diana's body tense in the seat next to his for a moment, before she relaxed her shoulders, letting her hand trail up his arm to his face. She gently cupped his cheek, letting her thumb softly stroke the skin she found, as her lips pressed into his further, urging him on. Bruce let out a small groan. It had been far too long for him, and if she continued to instigate this, he was not going to be able to control himself.

Diana turned in the seat and placed her free hand on his thigh, listening to him gasp against her lips, before she inched her hand further up his leg, a smirk on her face. She let her hand gently brush up against him, eliciting another groan from him, before she pulled away from his lips. "Back seat," she whispered to him, climbing through the opening between the two seats. She quickly settled in the back seat, watching as Bruce glanced into the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow, before he followed her into the back.

He plopped onto the back seat, adjusting so that he was seated upright, before Diana jumped into his lap and claimed his lips once more. Her hands trailed down his body, stopping when they reached his belt. She quickly unbuckled the belt, pulling it from his pants, and unbuttoned his pants. "Diana," Bruce muttered against her lips, "Your stit-"

"I'm fine, Bruce," she said quietly. "I got the okay from the doctor."

Bruce placed a hand on her hip, careful to still mind the wound, while the other snaked around her waist and settled on her clothed back. He watched as Diana pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto the seat in front, before she freed him from the confines of his pants. "We still need to talk about what happened," he said. He wanted to know why she had told them they needed to put a stop to their hookups, only to come back days later. He wanted to know why she was kissing him more passionately than she had ever kissed him before, and he wanted to know why he was letting these thoughts distract him from the beautiful woman atop of his exposed body.

Diana kissed Bruce once more, pulling away quickly and placing her forehead against his. "Bruce, it's something that does not need to be discussed right this moment."

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, however when Diana ground her hips into his pelvis, he quickly shut it, along with his eyes, and let out a small moan. He felt Diana wrap her hand around him, forcing a strangled groan to escape his lips, before he forced his eyes open. "I don't-"

Once again Diana cut him off, placing a finger on his lips, silencing him. She gently pulled her dress over her body, letting it fall to the floor, before Bruce gently pushed her onto the seat and climbed over her. He kissed her once more, grabbing her underwear and gently sliding it off her body, before he pushed his pants and boxers further down his legs. It was then that he stopped, needing to take a moment to think over whether they should really do this. He wanted her, more than anything he wanted to lose himself in her body, hearing her call his name over and over, but they were both fairly tall people, stuffed in the back of his tiny car. Was it really worth the sore back and neck that was sure to follow?

Bruce looked down at Diana, who only gave him a smirk, as her hand ran down his bare chest, causing him to shiver, and in that moment, he had his answer. Yes, it was most definitely worth it. In one swift movement he entered her, both releasing a moan, as they revealed in the all too familiar feeling.

Bruce dipped his head down and placed a kiss on Diana's shoulder, slowly working his way down her collarbone, as he continued his thrusts. He listened to the sounds Diana was making beneath him, egging him on, and he knew if she continued to call his name the way she had been, he wouldn't last long.

Diana let out a small groan, lifting her hips as she felt herself reach the peak of her pleasure. With one final call of his name, Diana dove over the edge, holding him close as he continued his hard movements. She listened to Bruce grunt and call her name a few times before he buried his face into the crook of her neck, letting himself join Diana in that sweet release.

The two laid still for a moment, trying to calm their breathing, thinking over what had just happened. They both knew they would have to talk about things, about why Diana had said what she had in his office, but for right now they were both content. They had time. They could get to that conversation some other day.

"Well," Bruce mumbled against her neck. He placed a kiss on the skin he found, letting his lips linger longer than necessary as he took in a deep breath. "I have never done that." Bruce pulled away from Diana and offered her a crooked smile, letting their eyes lock as he hovered over her nearly naked body.

"What, had sex in a car? Or-"

"Sex in the car," he responded, before he shrugged. "Both, actually. It was...different."

He watched as Diana raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, before she chuckled. "I have," she said, the smirk returning to her face, as she chose to forgo his other admission. She watched as Bruce raised an eyebrow of his own, intrigued by her confession. He glanced over her reddened cheeks, unsure if it was because of her latest confession or because of the last activity they had engaged in.

Bruce chuckled and pulled away from her. "I actually never had sex on that plane either."

Diana shook her head, as she reached down and grabbed her dress from the floor. "You're trying to tell me Bruce Wayne never had sex on a plane or a car? I find that extremely hard to believe."

Bruce pulled back from Diana, ignoring her comment as he reached down and retrieved her underwear. "Believe what you want," he said, handing the undergarment to her. "You're adventurous, and it's exhilarating."

Diana chuckled, shrugged, and watched as he took a seat on the back seat. She watched as he lifted his hips and pulled up his boxers and pants, before he settled back onto the back seat. She sat up, pulling on the underwear he had ripped from her body, and flashed him a smile, before pulling the dress back on. "I should get back home."

Bruce nodded and finished buttoning his pants, before he got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. He gently opened the door and helped Diana out of the backseat, watching as she opened the front door and settled into the seat, before he shut the door gently. He watched as Diana pulled her arms through her jacket and settled back into the seat, before he walked to the driver's side. He opened the door and took a seat behind the wheel, started the engine, and took off towards Diana's apartment, neither of them aware of how this would affect their relationship now, or in the near future; if only they knew.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you all read this I am probably in the car driving another 9 hour day, so please be nice and give me reviews ;) Let me know what you all thought. Also, I will try my hardest to get you guys an update next week for what I've dubbed #TightropeTuesday, but I do start a new job on Monday, and I still have 26 hours worth of driving, so I will try my best.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Additional note: *I couldn't remember Wally's eye color, so I just went with green.


	19. Chapter 19

**April 15. 16:12. Gotham Animal Shelter**

"Ares, down!"

Barbara Gordon stood behind the counter of the front desk of Gotham's Animal Shelter, glaring at the dog that had jumped up, placing his front paws on the counter, as he stared in wonder at what was going on on the slab of marble. He sniffed the counter, licking the corner as he tried to clean off the remnants of Barbara's lunch, before he turned his head to stare at the man standing beside him.

Bruce chuckled to himself, before he placed a hand on Ares' back. Both froze momentarily, as Bruce waited for Ares' reaction to his unexpected touch, and Ares debated whether or not to trust Bruce. Sure, the man had come to visit him nearly every day since Diana had first brought him to the shelter, but Ares was still skeptical of Bruce; at least he didn't growl at him anymore.

Bruce gently scratched Ares' back, watching as the large dog turned his head towards him, before he licked his face, startling both Bruce and Barbara. "Okay, okay," Bruce began, pushing Ares away from him, trying to keep his face away from the dog's tongue. "Get down."

Both Bruce and Barbara watched as Ares let out a whine, before he hopped down from the counter. "I just need your signature on this last form," Barbara said, as she placed a paper on the counter top. She slid a pen towards Bruce, a smile on her lips as Bruce plucked the pen from the counter and quickly signed his name on the form in front of him. "Well, that's everything," Barbara said, collecting all the forms into her hands and placing them into a file by the computer. She looked down at Ares, who was sitting patiently by Bruce's feet, before she offered Bruce a smile. "Mr. Wayne," she began, watching as Bruce carefully bent down to grab the leash attached to Ares' collar. "He's a part of your family now. Don't let him come back here."

Bruce nodded, as he let his fingers gently scratch Ares' ear, watching with a grin as the dog wagged his tail happily, his tongue flopping out of his mouth while he closed his eyes; he was happy, for the first time in weeks. "He won't," was all Bruce said, as he stood and walked out of the shelter, the newest member of his family in tow, trotting out the front doors of the shelter for what he hoped would be the last time.

* * *

Bruce continued to drive towards the manor, his lips curling into a smile when he turned to glance at Ares and saw the dog sitting up in his passenger seat, his head out the window, letting the cool spring breeze run through his fur. It had been days since Ares had been outside - Bruce didn't like to take him out in the rain because he would roll around in the mud - and it had been even longer since he had been in a car headed to a new home.

When Diana had first told Bruce of Ares and his story, he knew he wanted to help. Ares reminded Bruce of himself - broken and damaged, looking for someone who would help him forget his troubled past. But Bruce had someone who was starting to make things look better….brighter. The least he could do was be that person for another.

Bruce pulled up to the manor and parked the car, watching as Ares placed his paws on the dashboard to look through the front windshield. He was curious, that much was expected, but when Ares turned to look at Bruce, tilting his head as if to ask where they were, Bruce couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, bud," he said softly, "This is home." He opened his door and slid out of the car, watching as Ares watched as he closed the door and walked over to the passenger side, before he opened it for the dog.

Ares quickly jumped out of the car, trotting along the area leading up to the front door to the manor. His tail wagged wildly and when he turned to see Bruce glancing at his phone, slowing down as he typed something on the screen, he let out a deep bark. "Okay, bossy," Bruce muttered, before he walked up to the dog and led him to the door, quickly unlocking it and pushing it open, letting the dog run into the manor.

Bruce watched as the dog bolted up the stairs, stopping when he was at the top, turning to watch the man close the door behind him, before he let out a loud bark of approval. Ares took off once more, wagging his tail as he trotted down the foreign halls, leaving Bruce behind to shake his head, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He knew once he had met Ares he wanted to help, and he had always wanted a dog, but the more he watched the hyper dog run back and forth, the more he realized he may have bitten off more than he could chew.

Bruce was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind him. He quickly turned to see Alfred standing behind him, his eyebrow raised in confusion, as he watched the large dog run down the stairs. "I take it this is the newest occupant of the manor," Alfred said with a smirk. He watched as the dog jumped off the last step and trotted over to the two, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he continued to pant, trying to catch his breath after zooming up and down the stairs, and throughout the halls.

Bruce nodded, carefully watching Ares as he stepped cautiously towards Alfred, his head held low as he approached the English butler. Alfred warily reached out to scratch the dog's head, watching as the dog closed his eyes when his fingers gently scratched behind his ear, before Alfred used his other hand to scratch the dog's chest, a smile on his face when Ares began to wag his tail once again.

"Alfred, this is Ares," Bruce said, placing his hand on the dog's back. He watched as Ares tilted his head back to stare at Bruce, his eyes closing in satisfaction as Alfred continued to scratch his ear.

Alfred let out a chuckle. "But Master Wayne, he is far too much of a softy to have such a name," Alfred said as he stopped scratching the dog's head, trying to stifle another chuckle when Ares began to whine, stepping closer to Alfred, pleading for more head scratches; they were a rare commodity back at the shelter.

Bruce scoffed at Alfred's comment. "You didn't see him the first time he met me," he said under his breath, trying to forget how nervous the dog had made him feel when he had been standing on his chest, inches from his face, baring his teeth and growling. Thank god for Diana.

Alfred nodded as his lips pulled into a small grin. "Ah yes, I believe you have Ms.-"

"Don't say her first name," Bruce said, pulling out his phone to answer the newest email he had received. "He knows her name and goes crazy looking for her," Bruce explained. He had made the mistake of mentioning Diana during one of his visits with Ares, and the dog had been inconsolable, wanting to see the brunette who made him feel safe.

Alfred nodded. "Well, I believe you have Ms. Prince to thank for that," he said, giving Bruce a wink when the younger man glared at him over the phone in his hand. "But I do believe we should find something friendlier for the pooch, don't you agree?"

Bruce watched as Alfred bent down besides the dog, watching as the dog sat besides him, before he ran his hand along his back. He stopped when his fingers gently ran themselves through the short fur on his back, his eyes focusing on the patch of white fur that was situated in between his shoulder blades. It was in the shape of a diamond, which contrasted against the dark fur covering the rest of his body. "Ace, perhaps?" Alfred asked, looking up to see Bruce staring at the dog, both their heads tilting at the mention of the new name.

Bruce shoved the phone into his pocket and bent down besides the dog. "Hmm," he began, placing both his hands on either side of the dog's face, "What do you say, Ace. Does that sound like a keeper?"

The dog responded by licking Bruce's face, earning a chuckle from Alfred and a groan of disapproval from Bruce. "Ace it is," Alfred stated, watching as Bruce stood and backed away from the dog, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Now, Master Wayne, how about I take Ace out for some last minute supplies, and you invite a certain brunette beauty over. I'm sure she'll be surprised to see who is now residing here." Alfred turned on his heel and walked out of the room, a smile on his face when he heard Ace trotting behind him, following him into the kitchen, leaving Bruce in front of the large stairway.

* * *

Diana walked out the front door of Wayne Enterprises, trying to keep the stack of papers in her hands from flying off in the breeze that filled the air. She had just gotten out of a last minute meeting with Andre and a few other volunteers for the hospital fundraiser, where they had all finally decided on a few key details. They knew they wanted something fun, something the kids could enjoy, something that would attract a lot of people. So, they settled on a carnival; they wanted to give the kids one day where they wouldn't feel sick.

The meeting had been short, but it had been filled with lots of information, and although Diana had devoted herself to making sure this event was spectacular, she was worried she would let the team, the kids, and more importantly, Bruce, down. He had trusted her with this. She wasn't going to let him, nor Joey, down.

Diana walked down the street towards the parking garage, silently cursing when she heard her phone begin to ring. She shuffled the papers in her arms, hoping none of them would fly away, as she used her free hand to pull the device from her back pocket. Without another thought, she answered the phone with a quick, "Hello," balancing the device between her ear and her shoulder, as she dug into her purse for her car keys.

Her lips unconsciously curled into a smile when she heard his voice on the other end. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Diana chuckled and shook her head. "I'm just leaving work," she replied, continuing to walk towards her car. "And what was so important that you had to leave work early?" she asked, slightly bitter. She had looked like an idiot when she had come up to his office to ask him a question, only to have Alex let her know that Bruce had left a few hours earlier, having needed the time off for a personal reason.

Bruce chuckled through the phone. "I can explain that, if you come over for dinner."

Diana reached her car, quickly pulling her keys from her purse, before she unlocked the door. "Bruce," she began, opening her car door. The rule of them going on dates was still fully in effect, and with Diana having the conflicting feelings about Bruce she currently was experiencing, she figured it was best to extend that to home dinners as well. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said quietly. She carefully bent into the driver's seat, placing the papers onto her passenger seat, before she placed the key in the ignition and started the car.

Bruce let out a small sigh. "Come on, Diana," he said, "I promise, you'll want to see this."

Diana let out a sigh of her own. She knew she needed to stay away from Bruce. She knew she needed to listen to Shayera, and try to forget her feelings, but the man was so damn intriguing. There were so many different layers to him, and she was too curious for her own good. It was something both her mother and Antiope had warned her of multiple times.

She closed the door to her car and leaned her head against the back of her seat. "Fine, I'm on my way," was all she said, as she pulled her seat belt over her shoulder and buckled herself in, before she drove the car out of the garage and down the street to Wayne Manor.

* * *

Diana knocked on the front door of the manor once more, shivering as another wave of cold air blew past her. She was used to the chilly breezes that plagued Gotham, after all, she had endured them for four years, but it always seemed colder at the manor. Maybe it was because of the nearby lake, maybe it was her nerves, either way, she always found herself with her arms wrapped around her body. She knocked once more, before she heard shuffling from behind the door. A few moments later, the door swung open, revealing Bruce.

He stood in the doorway, staring at her, a grin on his face. His sleeves were rolled up on his arms, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, giving Diana a glimpse of the muscles she loved to caress each time they had sex. She quickly shook her head and cleared her throat, trying to stop her mind from wandering to places they shouldn't go. They still had yet to talk about things since she ended, and subsequently rekindled, their relationship. It was a conversation she was not willing to have, not yet. It would mean she would have to explain why she had been adamant about ending their relationship. It would mean she would have to tell him she was falling in love with him.

"Bruce?" Diana questioned when she saw the younger man standing in the doorway. She had expected to see Alfred greet her, his lips curled into a smile as he welcomed her into the manor.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "You seem surprised to see me. You do know whose house this is, right?"

Diana watched as he chuckled, as he gave her a sly grin and stepped aside. "I was just expecting to see Alfred, that's all," Diana said, as she stepped into the manor, letting another shiver roll off her shoulders as she let the warmth of the manor envelope her body.

"Ouch," Bruce said, feigning hurt at Diana's comment. He quickly shut the door and turned to face her. "So, now I know who really captures your interest."

Diana smirked and shrugged. "There's something about a man with an accent," she said with a wink, watching as he shook his head, before she stepped further into the manor. "But what is it you need to show me?"

Bruce turned to face her, a gleam in his eye as he stared at her tired face. She had been keeping herself busy with the fundraiser the last week, and he knew she was in desperate need of some rest. He wanted to talk to her about what had happened two weeks ago, but he knew she was stressed, and he didn't want to add to it. He would make sure to have this conversation with her after Damian's visit, when they both would have time to breathe. "So, um," Bruce began, as he began to fiddle with his hands. He didn't know why, but he was nervous; she made him nervous. "There's a new member of the Wayne family," he said awkwardly.

He watched as Diana's head snapped up and her eyebrows furrowed, and he wished he could take back what he had just said. That was not how he wanted it to come out, and with the way Diana was unintentionally glaring at him, he knew this was not what she had expected when she had agreed to come to the manor. "Bruce Wayne," Diana began. Her tone was hushed, but he could hear the harsh manner in which she spoke. "Did you get someone pregnant?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the thought. They had rules, and if he had done what she thought he had, he had broken them.

Bruce raised his hands in surrender, trying to keep Diana's anger from rising. "No, no," he said, raising an eyebrow of his own when he thought about her reaction. Did this mean she was jealous? After she had poked fun at him when he came to interrupt her date with Wally, how could she stand there and do the same thing.

Bruce placed his hand on the back of his neck and gently rubbed, trying to think of a way out of this mess. Luckily for him, the sound of Ace's large paws making their way to where the two of them stood was heard bellowing throughout the manor. Bruce hardly had any time to react, before Ace was jumping onto him, his front paws resting on the man's shoulders. Bruce gently scratched the dog's head, before he pushed him off of his shoulders, watching as Ace turned to see Diana.

Ace's tail began to wag wildly. He crouched towards the floor, letting his body shake in excitement as he stared at his favorite person. "Ares?" Diana asked, plopping down on the floor besides the dog. She watched as he jumped into the empty spot between her legs, nuzzling her neck with his snout, before he pulled back and licked her face. "What's he doing here?" she asked Bruce, scratching the area behind both of his ears.

She watched as the dog's hind leg began to thump against the floor, before she let out a chuckle. "This is his home now," was all Bruce said, as he knelt down besides the two. "But we've decided his name is Ace, right?" he asked, watching as Ace lifted his head and let out a bark, before he licked the side of Bruce's face.

Diana watched as Bruce grimaced when Ace licked his face once more, chuckling when the dog jumped on top of him.

* * *

Bruce sat on the couch, his hand on his chin, as he carefully watched Diana make her way to where he sat. He watched as she moved her hips, careful not to bump into the end table besides her, before she stopped in front of him, handing him a glass of scotch. He graciously accepted it, taking a small sip of the liquid, as he watched Diana plop down next to him, a glass of wine in her hand. "Where's Alfred?" Bruce asked, glancing over her shoulder. Normally he would have been the one to bring them drinks.

Diana took a sip of her wine and chuckled. "Don't tell him I told you, but he's playing with Ace. Ace won't leave his side."

Bruce grinned as he eyed her over his glass. "I think you have some competition," Bruce said.

Diana shrugged. "How can you not love Alfred," she said with a wink, as she glanced over at Bruce. The two were silent for a moment, trying to find the right time to talk about what they both knew was inevitable. During dinner, they mostly discussed the fundraiser and Damian's upcoming arrival. Diana had told Bruce that she and the committee were close to finalizing all the details for the fundraiser, and Bruce had shared that they were nearly complete with the proposal that could shift Wayne Enterprises into high global standings. It had been a somewhat awkward dinner, as both of them had other things on their mind, but Diana was not ready to tell Bruce how she felt, and Bruce was not ready to commit to anything. Until then, they would both ignore the growing questions between them.

"So what made you decide to adopt Ace?" Diana asked, forcefully ending the silence that had become all too familiar between the two of them as of late.

Bruce watched as Diana took another sip of her wine, as her free hand began to run itself through the wavy locks of dark hair she had let down after dinner. "I wanted a dog," he said nonchalantly, his lips curling into a smirk when he saw Diana stop her actions, only to glance over at him a moment later. She raised an eyebrow, watching as Bruce's smirk grew, before she gave her head a slight shake, now knowing he was being sarcastic. He quickly took a sip of his scotch, before he let the glass touch his knee, as he turned to watch Diana place her nearly empty glass on the table in front of them.

"To be honest, I saw myself in him," he began, leaning over to place his glass of scotch next to her wine glass. "He was an orphan, just looking for someone to love him." Bruce placed his hand gently on Diana's shoulder, watching as her eyes shifted first down to his hand, before they traveled up to meet his eyes. "I had Alfred. He didn't have anyone," he said, before he shifted his eyes to the exposed skin of her neck, trying to avoid her gaze. He didn't know how she did this, but he always found himself opening up to her. He wanted to tell her his past. He wanted to tell her his fears and secrets. The question was, was she willing to listen?

Bruce let his eyes trail down to the top button of Diana's blouse, grateful she had left it unbuttoned; it left him a gracious view of two of the things he wanted. Diana shifted under Bruce's touch, reaching her hand up to stroke his face. She knew how secretive he was, how he liked to keep what had happened to him as a child under wraps. But the more he admitted the darker parts of his adolescence, the more she realized he was beginning to trust her.

Diana watched as Bruce shifted his gaze from her breasts back to her face and in that moment she knew she had two choices. She could either break the silence with a kiss, give in to what they both wanted, or she could finally admit how she felt; she did neither.

"Bruce," she began, flashing him a grin, "You're getting cheesy." She gently slapped his face, chuckling when his eyes widened in shock. "But in all seriousness, thank you. He needed a home."

Bruce nodded. He knew Ace needed him, and Diana. If only Bruce could admit he needed Diana too.

* * *

Bruce laid in bed, his face buried into his pillow as he tried to ignore the persistent scratching and whining coming from the other side of the door. For nearly an hour, Ace had been on the other end of the closed door, trying to get Bruce to open up. He didn't want to sleep in one of the many beds Alfred had bought. He wanted to sleep with his new owner. He wanted to feel safe in his new home, and since Diana had left a few hours ago, and Alfred had retired to bed, he knew Bruce was the only other option.

Bruce let out a groan as Ace began to howl behind the door, hitting it once more with his front paw. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered to himself, flipping over onto his back. He quickly threw the covers off his body and swung his legs off the edge of the bed, before he stood and made his way to the door, firmly grabbing the handle and yanking it open.

He looked down, unable to help the small smile from forming on his face when he saw Ace laying in front of the door, his head low, as his big eyes stared into Bruce's, pleading to be let in. "What?" he asked quietly, his eyebrows furrowing at the dog at his feet. "What's with all the whining?"

Ace let out a huff and sat up, continuing to stare at Bruce. He raised one of his front paws and hit the ground in front of him, releasing a small sigh, letting Bruce know exactly what he wanted.

Bruce looked over his shoulder into his bedroom, his eyebrows furrowing even more when he noticed the clock besides his bed read it was past midnight. "Fine," Bruce said with a sigh of defeat, running his hand over his tired face. "Just tonight." He moved aside and Ace ran into the room, forcing Bruce to shake his head with a sigh. He quickly shut the door to his bedroom and walked back to his bed, his nose scrunching when he realized Ace had made himself comfortable in his bed. He knew he should've been more upset to see Ace in his bed, should've scolded the dog, but after the tiring day he had had, he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Besides, it was just one night. What was the harm?

Bruce quickly crawled into the bed, pulled the blanket over his body, and closed his eyes. He was nearly asleep when he felt Ace crawl close to his body, before the dog placed his head on Bruce's shoulder and fell asleep, finally content to be home and safe, no longer worried about living in a shelter for the rest of his life.

* * *

Bruce continue to jog behind Ace, trying to keep up with the large dog. When the two of them had woken up, or rather when Ace had woken up and had pounced on top of Bruce, letting him know he was ready to go out for the day, Bruce had decided to take him out for a run. Although, Bruce had to admit he had ulterior motives, as he knew Diana ran this route every morning. He wanted to see her, wanted to see that smile on her face when Ace ran up to her, tail wagging, barking happily. He only hoped he hadn't been too late.

"Ace, buddy, slow down," Bruce said, ducking to dodge a tree branch. Ace only responded with a bark, as he continued to run in front of Bruce, forcing the man to hurry up.

The two continued to run for another five minutes, before Ace finally stopped, giving Bruce a break. Bruce stopped and leaned against one of the trees, trying to catch his breath, as Ace lapped up the water from a nearby puddle. He glanced up and observed everyone on the street, hoping to find that perfectly flowing hair bouncing with each of her steps. He had had the opportunity to go out running with her once, and although he was a fairly fit man, he was amazed at her endurance, and loved how confident she was when she ran. It was her passion, and he loved seeing her lost in the moment.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Ace began to bark, trying to pull away from Bruce. Without a second thought, Ace ran across the street, pulling the leash out of Bruce's hand. Bruce quickly took off after the dog, his heart stopping when he saw Ace running out into the middle of the busy street. "Ace!" he called, jumping into the street after him, hoping to stop the dog before he got hit.

Bruce watched as Ace made it to the other side of the street, before he trotted up to the individual who had sparked his attention. "Ace!" she exclaimed, yanking an earbud out as she bent down to grab the end of his leash. "Where's Bruce?"

Diana looked up to see Bruce sprinting up to the two, panting heavily. His hair was slick with sweat and his cheeks were flushed. His grey shirt was damp with sweat, and Diana could see the muscles in his legs were tight from a long work out. "Bruce," Diana said, her eyebrows furrowing as she glanced at the leash in her hand. "You have to be more careful with him," she scolded.

Bruce nodded. "He just took off," he explained, raising his hand to ask for the leash. He watched as Diana put it in his open hand, before she offered him a small smile, realizing she had come off harshly.

"You just need to make sure you have a tighter grip on him," she said, glancing down at the dog sitting near her feet. "Especially around squirrels and other dogs."

"And apparently you," Bruce replied with a chuckle. "Although, I'd come running to you like that too." He gave Diana a wink and watched as she rolled her eyes, before she bumped her shoulder into his. "But since we're already both here, how about a quick coffee. You can tell me what else I need to know about my dog."

He watched as Diana contemplated his offer, her eyebrow arching slightly at the thought. Last night's dinner had broken one of their rules, but that had been in a private setting. Being out and about, where someone could see them, was a whole different story. Was she ready for the assumptions that would come with someone seeing them together. Then again, she'd jump at any opportunity to spend time with Ace. "Sure," was all she said, before she snatched the leash out of Bruce's hand, ignoring the grin that was now plastered on his face. "But only because you have a lot to learn."

Diana walked down the street, Ace in tow, leaving Bruce to stare at her, his head tilted as he admired how perfect her body looked in her athletic clothing. He bit his lip and let out a groan, hoping she would be more than willing to accompany them back home for another workout, this time without the dog.


	20. Chapter 20

**May 2. 18:43. Wayne Manor**

"Don't you dare."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Bruce Wayne continued to glare at Diana Prince, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared at the woman seated next to him. It was the night before Damian Kyrios' arrival, and the two had been working late to ensure everything was ready for tomorrow. Bruce had a lot riding on this potential partnership, and although Diana had her reservations about being associated with one of the most powerful families in the world, she knew this was important to Bruce, so she would do what was necessary to ensure he got the deal he wanted. That didn't mean she would be particularly happy about it though.

"I don't recall offering up my dessert," Bruce said with another glare. He watched as Diana carefully flicked her finger over the icing of the chocolate cake in front of Bruce, before placing the finger into her mouth, her smirk growing when the icing hit her tongue. Alfred truly had a way with desserts.

"I don't recall asking," Diana retorted, before she grabbed the fork from her empty plate and jabbed it into the dessert. "Besides, I thought you didn't eat sweets." She carefully lifted her fork, pulling up a piece of the chocolate cake, eyeing Bruce as she carefully pulled the dessert closer to her mouth.

"Doesn't mean I don't indulge once in a while," Bruce replied, snatching the fork from Diana's hand, before he shoved it into his mouth, smirking when he saw her eyes widen in disbelief. "You already had two slices, leave mine alone," was all he said, before he took another piece of cake and shoved it into his mouth.

Diana let out a small sigh, leaning back in her chair with a humpf. She opened her mouth to give Bruce a sarcastic reply, but was interrupted when they heard Ace trot into the room. Both Bruce and Diana turned to watch the dog come into the room. His tail began to wag with wild abandon when he saw Diana, and before either of them could say anything, he rushed up to the two and placed his head in her lap. "Back again," Diana said with a chuckle, as she began to run her hand through the fur atop his head.

When she had arrived at the manor after work, Ace had been all too thrilled to see Diana, however something about today was different. Today it seemed as though Ace and Bruce were competing for Diana's attention. Ace would follow Diana around, wanting to be around her, wanting to be near her. Alfred had even had to shut the door during dinner to keep Ace from ruining Bruce and Diana's meal.

"Ace, leave Diana alone," Bruce said, scolding his dog. He watched as Ace lifted his head, meeting Bruce's eyes with his own, before he turned to look back at Diana.

He began to sniff Diana, starting from her chest, making his way down to her stomach, before he hopped up onto her lap. "Ace, down," Diana said, gently pushing the dog off her lap. She watched as he continued to sniff the air around her, before he let out a sigh and laid down besides her feet. "He's a bit needy tonight," Diana said with another chuckle, taking one last look down at the dog, before she looked up at Bruce.

Bruce scowled as he glanced down at the dog near Diana's feet, scrunching his nose in frustration. Ace was usually so well behaved, but tonight he was relentless. "He's being a pain tonight," Bruce said, using his thumb to wipe a bit of frosting from the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Diana shook her head slightly, letting him know it was okay. She enjoyed the attention, and with Ace acting the way he was towards her, she took it as a sign he was comfortable in his new environment.

"But you'll have to excuse me," she said, pushing back her chair and standing. "I'll be right back."

Bruce watched as Diana walked out of the room, shaking his head when Ace stood and followed her out, before he stood from his own seat. He walked out of the room, knowing Alfred was waiting for him and Diana to leave so he could clean up, before he made his way into the family room; it was where he and Diana spent most of their time whenever she came over to the manor.

He took a seat on the couch and let his head rest on the top of the back cushion, before he let out a weary sigh. This last week had been exhausting, and he was more than grateful to have Diana by his side throughout all of this. She knew how to handle the Kyrios brothers, after all, they all came from the same area. She was able to provide insight into what Damian might want. Not to mention, Bruce trusted her, which is why he was so glad she had agreed to spend tonight with him, getting ready for Damian's arrival.

"And where did Ms. Diana run off to?" Alfred asked, as he walked into the room, a glass full of wine in one hand, and a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies in the other. He handed the glass of wine to Bruce, giving him a small smile when his surrogate son glanced over his shoulder, before he took a sip of the red liquid.

"Bathroom," was all Bruce said, before he took another sip of wine. "She has a bladder the size of a pea," he whispered to himself, stopping when he heard Alfred chuckle besides him.

Bruce reached over and tried to pluck a cookie from the plate, however Alfred pulled the plate from Bruce's reach. "Na uh, Master Wayne," Alfred said, smacking Bruce's hand away from the sweets. "These are for Ms. Diana." He looked down at the younger man, a grin on his face, as he continued to tease him. "I do recall you 'do not need anymore unnecessary sugar before this meeting' and Ms. Diana seemed exceptionally starved this evening."

Bruce nodded in agreement, trying to stifle a chuckle, as he expertly snatched a cookie off the plate. "Yeah," he began, taking a bite of the warm dessert, "Something about skipping lunch because she was at the gym." He shrugged and took another bite of the cookie in his hand, turning just in time to watch Diana and Ace walk into the room, before she joined him on the couch without a word.

"Ms. Diana," Alfred began, handing her the plate of cookies, "You let me know if Master Bruce steals anymore, and I will rightfully scold him."

Diana gave the butler a small chuckle, flashing him a small smile, and nodded. "Thank you, Alfred."

"You're very welcome, Ms. Diana. Can I also interest you in an exquisite Cabernet?"

Diana glanced over at Bruce, turning to stare at the glass of wine in his hand. Her hand went up to gently cover her mouth and her nose scrunched as her stomach began to ache; it was the third time today her stomach had been out of sorts, but she blamed it on her nerves. She didn't know if it was because she had been around Bruce all day, and still had yet to speak to him about her feelings, or because she was still apprehensive about meeting Damian. Either way, she had been feeling weird for the past few days, but today had been especially bad. Which is why she had skipped lunch earlier this afternoon and had gone to the gym instead, hoping it would clear her head - it only seemed to have made her uneasiness worse.

"No, thank you," Diana replied, forcefully biting her lip to keep her mind off her stomach. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her hand find Ace's head, who was now seated on the floor besides her, his head gently placed in her lap, before she began to scratch behind his ear.

"Very well," Alfred said, trying to hide the smirk from his face when Bruce turned to glance at the butler. He knew what his ward wanted. He wanted to be alone with Diana, and as much as Alfred hated Bruce and his string of women he paraded around the manor, he knew Diana was different. Alfred didn't mind giving her and Bruce that alone time. In fact, he rather encouraged it, constantly making himself scarce whenever she decided to grace the manor with her presence. The same, however, could not be said for Ace, who was attached to her side, carefully sniffing the cardigan she wore. "Ace, let's give Ms. Prince some space," he said, watching as the dog looked up to glance at Diana, before he turned to Alfred. His big brown eyes stared at the Englishman, begging him to let him stay. "Come on."

Ace reluctantly stood and slowly walked over to Alfred, before the two walked out of the room, leaving Bruce and Diana to themselves.

Bruce turned to Diana, watching as she took another deep breath, before she opened her eyes and leaned back into the couch. "Are you alright?" he asked. He watched as she exhaled loudly, before she reached over and plucked a cookie from the plate on the coffee table.

"Yeah," she responded. She took a nibble from the cookie, before she leaned back into the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm just tired."

Bruce nodded, as he leaned closer to her. "I understand," he said, as he placed his hand gently on her knee. "I appreciate all the work you've been putting in lately. I know you don't necessarily like Damian Kyrios, but I appreciate you helping me with everything." He watched as Diana finished off the cookie, dusting her hands free of crumbs, before she placed her head on top of her knees. She turned to stare at him, the corners of her lips turning up into a smile as she watched him flash her a grin. "And before you say, it's your job, it's not. You've gone above and beyond. I owe you big time."

Diana smirked. "Maybe you and I can finish what we started a few nights ago."

She watched as Bruce's grin grew into a smirk, and he moved closer. "Are you referring to the time your roommate came home drunk and demanded your attention, or the time Alex caught us in the office?"

Diana chuckled. "Both?"

Bruce nodded and gently began to move his hand up from her knee to her thigh. "Or we could finish both of those tonight," he replied, his smirk growing wider.

Diana placed her hand on Bruce's shoulder, stopping him from proceeding closer. "We have a big day tomorrow, and I should get going." She placed her feet on the floor and stood, her smirk growing as she felt his eyes on her. She didn't need to turn around to know Bruce was staring at her rear. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, turning to face him.

Bruce nodded as he stood. He walked her out of the manor and to her car, carefully watching her from the corner of his eye. She had been wonderful lately, helping him late at the office, but he couldn't help but notice she was running herself ragged. She would need to take a few days off next week, he would make sure of that. "Thanks again," he said, opening her driver's side door, watching as she slid into the car, before he shut it for her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He watched as she started the ignition and drove off, letting out a sigh as he watched her go. He couldn't wait for this business deal to be over. Maybe then he'd finally gain the courage to tell her what he had wanted to say for the past few weeks.

* * *

**May 3. Wayne Enterprises. 08:43**

The next morning both Diana and Bruce found themselves in the latter's office, both nervous about the day. They knew they had a lot riding on this deal, but Diana wasn't sure if Bruce was ready to deal with a Kyrios. She knew first hand the damage this family did to people in her hometown, people she loved. Damian got whatever he wanted, regardless of what happened to others. She only hoped Bruce wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

"We've got everything taken care of," Diana said, ending the silence that had filled his office for the past hour. She watched as Bruce stopped bouncing his leg nervously, a smile flashing across his face as his eyes stayed glued to the screen in front of him. She knew he was wound up tight, he had been like this right before their trip to Metropolis, however unlike that day, the two hadn't been able to engage in any kind of stress reliever. Bruce would have to change that soon.

"I know," Bruce responded, taking a sip from the mug near his computer mouse. He stole a glance at Diana, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile. He was happy to have Diana here, no matter how aggravated she was about this whole ordeal. He would never admit it, but she did something to calm him down. Without her here, he didn't think he would be able to make it through the day with all his sanity.

"Do you think I'm crazy for doing this?" He closed the email that had been up on his screen for the past ten minutes and took another sip from his mug.

"Yes." Bruce turned to glare at Diana, his head tilting in confusion to her response. It was blunt, but it was the truth. He knew he had to be doing something right for her not to care herself with pleasantries anymore.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. He watched as Diana shrugged, popping a piece of gum into her mouth, as she leaned back into her chair. He quietly placed the mug back onto its spot on his desk, still watching Diana as she let out a small sigh. He watched as she closed her eyes and dipped her head, as one of her hands worked their way to her neck, trying to delicately knead the sore muscles she found. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Diana nodded, lifted her head, and opened her eyes. "Just tired," was all she said, before she shifted in her seat, chewing the gum in her mouth quietly as Bruce let out a small sigh. He knew she needed to take a few days to herself, but she was stubborn.

Bruce opened his mouth to respond, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called. He watched as the door opened slowly, before Alex's head popped into the doorway.

"Is it safe?" she asked quietly. She heard Diana begin to laugh nervously, still embarrassed with how the young girl had caught her and Bruce a few days ago.

"Come in, Alex," was all Bruce said, moving his mouse to close the rest of the open programs on his computer. "Glad to see you knocked this time," he said with a smirk, causing his secretary to blush and turn away from the billionaire.

"When you walk in and find your boss with his pants around his ankles, you learn to knock," she quipped, glaring down at Bruce. She had known what Bruce and Diana had been doing, had known for a while, but to actually witness it was another thing. She watched as Diana placed her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle, before she flashed Bruce a wide smile. "Lucius called to say Damian Kyrios is on his way."

Bruce shifted in his seat and shifted his eyes until they met Diana's. "Thank you, Alex," he replied, watching as the blonde nodded in acknowledgement, turned, and left the room, before he let out another sigh. "I suppose it's time to go," he said, pushing away from his desk and rising out of his chair. He watched as Diana also stood from her seat, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration as she stared blankly at the wall.

Without a word, Bruce walked up behind Diana and placed his hand on her rear, startling the brunette. He stepped closer to her, letting his nose bury itself into her hair, smelling the overwhelming scent of lavender and vanilla that covered her body. "We get through today, I will make your night worthwhile," he whispered, squeezing her butt for emphasize.

Diana chuckled, trying not to let the slight rasp of his voice effect her, failing miserably when her heart skipped a beat. "Mr. Wayne," Diana began, her voice coming out as a mere whisper, "This is sexual harassment." She felt him squeeze her rear once more, before he chuckled and stepped back. She cleared her throat, scrunching her nose when her stomach flipped once more - her nerves were starting to get the better of her.

Without a word, Diana turned and walked out of Bruce's office, turning to make sure he was following her, before the two made their way to the elevator. They entered the elevator in silence, letting the door slide close, before it made its way down to the first floor. When they arrived, the doors slid open, allowing the two to walk out of the metal box and out onto the first floor of the building. They walked across the lobby, both smiling at the various workers who were starting to file into the building, each trying to seem as if they had both their nerves under control. They were both viewed as two of the most confident people in the company, if people knew they were both nervous, everyone would be skeptical of this deal. It would either make or break the company, which not only put Bruce's reputation on the line, but hundreds of jobs as well.

"Mr. Wayne!" Both Bruce and Diana stopped walking and turned to see one of Bruce's financial advisers running up to them.

"Mr. Billings," Bruce said, giving the man a slight nod. "How can I help you?"

Mr. Billings handed Bruce a file, his face solemn as he watched Bruce look over the information printed inside. "There's an issue with one of the WQ accounts," he answered.

He watched as Bruce narrowed his eyes, trying to quickly read the words across the page. "When did this come through?" Bruce asked, furrowing his eyebrows in aggravation. He was about to meet the man who was the biggest gamble to his company and its employees, he did not have time to deal with another account's shortcomings.

"A few minutes ago, Mr. Wayne," Mr. Billings answered. He watched as Bruce closed the file and handed it back to him, before he grabbed it and tucked it under his arm.

"I will deal with it later," Bruce responded. He watched as Mr. Billings nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne." Mr. Billings turned to acknowledge Diana, greeting her with a large smile. "Ms. Prince," he said with a nod, before he rushed off towards the elevator, hoping to make it to the accounting office on the fifth floor before any other information regarding the newest WQ account came through.

Diana watched as the man rushed off, watching as he ran across the lobby and jumped into the elevator, before she turned to face Bruce. His eyebrows were still furrowed as he stared across the lobby; he was distracted from this newest news, which was not what he needed right now. "What's the WQ account?" Diana asked.

She watched as Bruce took a deep breath, slightly shaking his head free of his thoughts, before he turned to glance down at the woman standing besides him. "Just a new account I've been working on," was all he said, turning back towards the front door, hoping Diana wouldn't ask any other questions regarding the account. He would tell her everything when the account was fully ready. There was no need to let her know every financial decision he and his advisers made.

Bruce took a step towards the front door and opened one of the doors, listening as Diana sighed behind his back. He knew what she was thinking. She thought he didn't trust her; if only she knew she was one of the only people he trusted.

He walked out of the building, listening as Diana quietly exited the building behind him, before the two stopped near the curb. They stood in silence, both trying to gather their thoughts, mentally preparing themselves for what the next few hours would bring. "You ready?" Bruce asked, turning to look at Diana, who had placed a pair of dark sunglasses over her eyes, slightly agitated with him. She crossed her arms over her chest and flared her nostrils, before she turned her head away from him, letting him know whatever conversation they were going to have would have to wait. Bruce, who was confused by her sudden mood change, only shrugged with a sigh, and turned back to the street, deciding to wait in silence.

After a few minutes, a black limousine turned the corner and came into view, slowly making its way to the front of Wayne Enterprises. "Here we go," Bruce muttered, turning to glance at Diana over his shoulder. He flashed her a small smile, hoping to get one in return. His disappointment was evident, as she merely dropped her arms from over her chest and adjusted the waistband of her pants, no doubt fixing the weapon that was holstered to her pants.

The limo stopped in front of the duo and after taking another deep breath, Bruce reached down and grabbed the handle, opening the door, a smile plastered on his face. "Gentlemen," Bruce greeted. He offered his hand to Lucius and helped him out of the limo, gently putting his hand on the older man's shoulder, silently thanking him for meeting Damian at the airport.

Lucius gave Bruce a small smile and a nod, before the two turned their attention to the opened door of the limousine. Another man stepped out of the limo and joined both Bruce and Lucius. "Mr. Wayne, this is Eli Milas," Lucius said, introducing the older blonde that stood besides them. "He is Mr. Kyrios' head financial consultant."

Bruce offered the older man his hand, watching as Eli grabbed it firmly and shook it. "Mr. Milas, glad you could join us," Bruce said. He watched as Eli's brown eyes stared into his blue, his furrowed eyebrows relaxing when he saw the sincerity on Bruce's face.

"Likewise, Mr. Wayne," Eli replied, the grip on Bruce's hand loosening slightly.

Eli moved out of the way and another man stepped out of the back of the limo. He was tall and muscular. His dark hair was slicked back, and like Diana, his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. "Ceasar Davis," Lucius said. Bruce nodded, watching as the large man only stood by the open door, his arms crossed over his chest.

He grunted a small greeting to Bruce, before he glanced over his shoulder at Diana, who was carefully watching the four men, her arms crossed over her own chest once more. Eli was a scrawny man, and Diana could see he posed no threat. Caesar, on the other hand, was someone she was going to have to watch. She had heard stories of this man. She knew what he was capable of, and the gun that was visibly strapped to his waist did little to calm her nerves.

Bruce turned back to the opened limo door, watching as the last of the men stepped out of the vehicle. He whispered a few words in greek to Caesar, watching as the bald man nodded sternly, before he turned to face Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne," Lucius began. "This is Mr. Damian Kyrios." Lucius turned towards the taller man, offering him another smile before he said, "Mr. Kyrios, may I introduce Bruce Wayne."

Bruce looked up at the man. He was tall, taller than Bruce had expected, and his broad shoulders made him look bigger in person than what he had in all his pictures. His dark long curls flowed down to his shoulders and his dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he stared at Bruce. "Mr. Wayne," Damian said. He watched as Bruce raised an eyebrow when he heard Damian's thick accent that slightly reminded him of Diana. Hers wasn't as prominent as Damian's, but it was still the same.

Bruce watched as Damian used a large hand to stroke his chin, letting his fingers gently trace the perfectly trimmed goatee of dark hair he displayed, as his brown eyes stared over his shoulder at Diana. "Mr. Kyrios," Bruce began, turning Damian's attention from Diana back to him. "It's nice to finally have you here."

Bruce offered the man his hand, however when Caesar stepped in between the two, he turned his attention back to the balding man that would make any bodybuilder feel inadequate. " _At ease, Caesar_ ," Damian said, making sure to speak in Greek when he was addressing the man besides him. Caesar nodded and stepped back, pulling off his sunglasses to reveal bright blue eyes, before Damian looked over Bruce's shoulder and watched as Diana tilted her head, not used to hearing her native language when she was not around her mother or aunt, before he turned his attention back to Bruce. "You'll have to forgive Caesar, Mr. Wayne," Damian said, reaching out to grab the hand Bruce still had outstretched. "One can never be too careful when doing business with other companies." He gripped Bruce's hand firmly in his own and shook it, before he nodded over the younger billionaire's shoulder towards Diana. "But you already know this. I'm sorry about what happened in Metropolis."

Bruce released Damian's hand and unconsciously turned to glance at Diana. He knew the events of that day in Metropolis was still a touchy subject for her. "I understand," Bruce replied, before he took a step back and placed a hand on Diana's back, ignoring the look of frustration she gave him. "Let me introduce my head of security, Diana. She will be joining us for the rest of today."

Damian nodded and flashed Diana a charismatic smile. "Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said, offering Diana a hand. He watched as she pulled the glasses from her face and placed them on top of her head, before she placed her hand in his. She watched as he kissed the back of her hand and flashed her another smile, letting his eyebrows furrow as he ran his eyes over her face in concentration. "I look forward to working with both Mr. Wayne and you, Ms.-"

"Prince," Diana said, speaking for the first time since stepping out of the building. "Diana Prince."

* * *

Diana took a deep breath, trying to calm her still aching stomach, and walked into the conference room, trying to ignore the look of concern on Bruce's face as she made her way back to her seat. After two hours of discussing Bruce's idea, and going over the presentation she and him had finalized the night before, Diana was unable to ignore her aching stomach any longer, and had excused herself to the bathroom, where she had dry heaved for nearly ten minutes, before finally emptying the contents of stomach. She didn't know why she still felt sick, but the longer this meeting kept up, the more she was ready to accept Bruce's offer of a few days off.

"Mr. Wayne," Damian began. He looked up to stare at the young billionaire seated across the table, trying to formulate a way to express both his concern and excitement for Bruce's proposal. He watched as Bruce's eyes drifted from Diana, who had quietly sat next to him, up to him, before he continued, "What you are proposing will cost us thousands. Why would we risk that?"

Bruce continue to stare at Damian, as his hand found Diana's thigh. From the corner of his eye he saw her sit up straighter, forcing a smirk upon his face, before he cleared his throat. "Because the outcome will be millions," Bruce stated. He gently squeezed Diana's thigh, silently letting her know he was worried about her, before he watched Damian lean back in his chair.

Damian's thick eyebrows furrowed as he closed his eyes in concentration, trying to decide if this was worth the risk. Sure, he would do whatever he could to remain on top, but pairing up with Wayne Enterprises would mean he would have to share in the profits. But at this point, profits were the farthest thing on his mind. He had other reasons for being in Gotham, and he wasn't going to let the man sitting across from him ruin the plans he had set out years ago.

"And what makes you so sure this new technology is something worth funding?" Everyone, with the exception of Damian, turned towards Eli, who only pushed the small framed glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Do not take any offense, Mr. Wayne, but what you are asking is a lot. What makes these new computers any different than those already on the market?"

Bruce chuckled and leaned back in his seat, lifting his hand from Diana's thigh and placing it on the table in front of him. He had been preparing for this. He had all the answers to any of the questions they would ask. "This is what would make all the difference," he said, flashing a photo of a computer chip onto the screen behind him. He watched as Eli and Lucius both raised an eyebrow, intrigued with this new information, while Caesar and the rest of his board members simply sat confused. He turned to steal a glance at Diana, offering her a small smile when she looked up at him, mentally reminding himself to get her alone to ask what had happened when she had stepped out; her face was flushed, her hair was up in a messy bun, and her eyes were red. Something was definitely wrong.

"This is the RF2300. One of the new pieces of technology Tartarus is working on, am I correct?" Bruce asked, watching as Eli began to visibly become uncomfortable. This did not go unnoticed by others, as Diana raised an eyebrow at the man, before she turned to glance at Damian, who was now stroking his chin, his eyes still closed, deep in thought. He flared his nostrils at one of his thoughts, before he shook his head to himself, letting the hard edges of his face relax slightly as he continued to think over Bruce's earlier proposal.

The more Diana stared at the man, the more she could understand why some people found Damian intriguing. Damian was an attractive man, with features that looked as if they had been chiseled from marble. Hell, the whole Kyrios family was an attractive lot, each looking like a model in their own way. It was no wonder women threw themselves at the trio. But Diana knew the truth behind his facade. She knew the monster he was first hand. He was a selfish, vile, man. No amount of refined features would change that.

Bruce, who had been watching Diana stare at Damian with such intensity, only cleared his throat, gaining her attention, before he continued to speak, "The potential for this micro processing technology is endless. We could create computers, radios, satellites, that would rival even those of NASA. Millions in revenue, millions of ways to better the world in which we live."

"How did you find out about the RF2300?" Eli finally asked, folding his clammy hands on top of his lap, hoping Bruce would not see how nervous he had become. This was supposed to be a top secret project, their one bargaining chip in gaining the upper hand in the world of technology. If Bruce Wayne had been able to uncover this and its potential, there was no telling who else would be able to find out about this, and potentially copy all their hard work.

Bruce continued to stare at Damian. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the man, who was still lost in thought, before he offered the financial adviser a small shrug. "You have your ways, I have mine," was all he said, as he continued to stare at the man across from him.

The room remained quiet for a few moments as everyone watched both Bruce and Damian. "Well," Damian finally said, placing his hand on the table in front of him. He opened his eyes and stared at Bruce, his eyebrows remaining furrowed as his lips pulled into a small smirk. "You have surprised me, Bruce Wayne," he said. He watched as Bruce kept his eyes focused on him, before he stole a glance at the woman besides him, his head tilting as another thought entered his mind. "I think we have a deal."

* * *

**May 3. Theodore's. 18:13.**

Bruce continued to stare at Diana, watching as she uncomfortably sat across from him, in between Damian and Lucius, trying her hardest to keep the smile on her face. Something was off with her, and although he had tried his hardest to pull her aside after the meeting, Damian had been even quicker to whisk her away, letting everyone know they were going to all celebrate with a feast. Which is why they all found themselves in the back of a large restaurant, toasting in celebration.

"Tell me, Mr. Wayne," Eli began, draining his cup of the last remnants of his wine, before he placed it gently onto the table in front of him. "How on Earth did you find out about the RF2300?"

He watched as Bruce took a bite of the steak on his plate, chewing for a few moments, before he flashed the older man a grin. "You have your secrets," he began, grabbing the glass of wine from off the table. "I have mine." He watched as Eli sighed, turning to his own plate of food in defeat, before he looked up and across the table, his grin instantly disappearing when he noticed Damian staring at Diana. There was something about the way he was looking at her that didn't feel right. He didn't know if it was just him being jealous, or Diana's paranoia about the man rubbing off onto him. What he did know was he did not appreciate the way Damian tilted his head as Diana spoke, trying to get a better look at her. It was as if he were trying to study her face, commit her features to memory; Bruce would know, as he had done the same thing before.

"Diana," Damian began, finally ending his silent staring. He watched as the young brunette turned to face him, her eyes widening when she saw how intensely focused on her he was. "I hear you're from Greece as well." Diana nodded and took a sip of her drink, letting her eyes quickly wander over her glass, stopping when they locked with Bruce's. She watched as he gave her a wink and wiggled his eyebrows, letting her know he was still down for continuing what they still needed to finish, before he turned to the waiter who had returned with another glass of wine, leaving Diana to deal with Damian by herself.

Damian nodded to himself, taking a sip of wine from his glass, before he flashed Diana a large smile. "Any relation to Hippolyta Prince?"

Diana took another sip of her drink and cleared her throat, contemplating how to answer. She wasn't sure she wanted him to know who her mother was, however if he was asking, chances were he already knew the answer. "She's my mother," Diana answered, placing the glass of tea on the table next to her half eaten plate.

Damian nodded. Of course he had done his research on everyone at the table and had already known who Diana was. He wanted to see if Diana would lie to him. "And what does she think of you working here, Princess?" he asked, causing both Diana and Bruce to look up at the mention of the unusual name.

Diana scrunched her nose at the nickname and tried to ignore the look of both amusement and disgust on Bruce's face. She knew she would now have to tell him what Damian meant by that, but it was not a conversation she wanted to have, especially with how her stomach was still bothering her. "It's Diana," she replied, meeting Damian's eyes with her own. She quickly narrowed her eyes, letting the man know she was not going to play games with him, before she continued, "And I make my own decisions, contrary to what others believe."

Diana watched as Damian smirked, as he raised his hand, letting her know he meant no harm in the question he had asked. "Of course," he replied. "I can see why Mr. Wayne likes you. You're….feisty."

Bruce watched as Diana shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the look Damian was giving her. He opened his mouth to interject, however the familiar sound of an unwanted guest quickly sent a shiver down his spine. "Well if it isn't Bruce Wayne."

Bruce turned to face the owner of the voice, his lips turning into a forced smile as he glanced up at the red head who now stood next to him. His blue eyes met her green and although he wanted her to leave so that he could make sure Damian was keeping his conversation with Diana professional, he knew he couldn't blow her off that easily; not again. "Vicki," he said with a court nod. He watched as everyone stopped their private conversations to look up at the woman standing besides Bruce, before he glanced over at Damian and Diana. He watched as Damian stared at Vicki, while Diana stared at him, her eyebrow raised with an unspoken question.

"Please," Damian said, flashing the woman a smile, causing both Diana and Bruce to roll their eyes. "Join us, Ms.?"

"Vale," Vicki said, "Vicki Vale." She glanced down at Bruce and offered him a smile, before she sat in the empty seat next to him. "So, Bruce, everyone has been dying to get another exclusive with you, and since we're here….."

Bruce cleared his throat. "Actually, Vicki, now is not really a good time," he said.

"Nonsense," Damian interrupted. "Let the lovely lady ask her questions." He gave Vicki a wink, causing the woman to blush, before she turned to face Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, are you dating anyone currently?" she asked, watching as Bruce shrugged slightly.

"Why is that always the first question?" he asked nonchalantly, doing his best to avoid looking at Diana. He knew if he glanced her way, if he saw her beautiful blue eyes, he would get lost in them and stare at her too long, giving them away. He couldn't do that to her. Especially with Vicki sitting right besides him. She was a tenacious reporter, almost as determined as Lois. If anyone could discover what the two of them were up to, it was her. Plus, he was sure she was still bitter about their break up nearly a decade ago.

Vicki only shrugged, as she tapped the pen she had pulled from behind her ear against the table, waiting for his answer. "You haven't been seen out and about with various women, one can only assume it's because there's a new woman in Bruce Wayne's life."

Bruce chuckled. "As you can see, Ms. Vale, I've been very busy with work."

Vicki jotted down a few notes, staring at the men and women around the table, before she gave him a slight nod. "We both know you are a man who appreciates a beautiful woman, or two. Are we to believe you've been busying yourself with nothing but work these past few weeks?"

Bruce looked at Vicki and laughed once more, this time finding it impossible not to glance over at Diana, who sat with her arms crossed, trying to decide what the reporter was trying to get at. Either she was trying to see if Bruce was available so she could make another move, or she was trying to exploit the woman in Bruce's life. Either way, Diana was not happy. "I've been busying myself with a few things," he said with a smirk, jumping slightly when he felt Diana's boot make contact with his shin. He risked a glance and noticed her smirking, proud with what she had done, before he shook his head and turned back to Vicki. "Here's your statement: I am not dating anyone, nor am I looking for anyone to date. I am busy and perfectly content running my company to provide for the people of Gotham and the rest of the world. Now, Ms. Vale, I do need to get back to business."

Vicki, knowing she wasn't going to get anymore out of Bruce, only nodded. She quickly thanked Bruce for his time, thanked the rest of the guests for interrupting their meal, and walked out of the restaurant, leaving an uncomfortable silence at the table. Fortunately someone had decided to end the silence. Unfortunately, it was Damian.

"Women," he said with a laugh, causing a few chuckles from around the table. "I know you, Mr. Wayne. You must get a lot of beautiful women that throw themselves at you. And I suppose you take it in stride."

Bruce chuckled, trying to ignore the burning glare Diana was giving both him and Damian. He would talk to her about it in the morning. Until then, he would do whatever he had to to close this deal. "Yeah," he said, lifting his glass of wine to his lips, "Something like that."

* * *

**May 4. Prince/Hol Residence. 07:15.**

The next morning Diana found herself curled up in her bed, silently cursing at herself for not taking Bruce up on his offer to have the day off. When she had come home, she had been exhausted, and thanks to a bout of what she had assumed was food poisoning, she had been up all night throwing up. She was miserable, she was tired, and as her alarm began to blare, she began to cry. She wanted nothing more than to lay in bed, with her blankets wrapped tightly around her body, and try to get more than two hours of sleep in a row. But she had made a commitment to be there, and she wasn't going to flake out on Bruce now. Not after everything they had gone through trying to get Damian to say yes.

Diana reached over and turned off her blaring alarm, letting out a groan as her sore body laid back down in bed. She heard her bedroom door open, and for the first time in years, she genuinely prayed her roommate would leave her alone. Those prayers went unanswered, as Shayera jumped onto the bed near Diana and yanked the covers off her body.

"Are you hungover?" Shayera asked with a grin, amused with how terrible her roommate looked. She watched Diana shake her head, as she reached over and grabbed her blanket, yanking it over her head. "See, this is why you don't drink with your boss," Shayera said with a chuckle, settling into the bed with Diana and pulling out her phone.

Diana shifted in the bed and let out a sigh, wrapping an arm around her stomach as she felt herself starting to get sick again. "Do I have to remind you that you came home drunk last week," Diana said from under the covers. "And I didn't drink last night."

Shayera only shrugged, not bothering to take her attention off the phone in her hands. "So did the bossman take you out for a little one on one celebration," Shayera asked, mentally cringing at the image that had now been engraved in her memory. With as drunk as she had been last week, she somehow was still able to vividly remember what Bruce's bare bottom looked like. "Also, remind Bruce to keep his bare ass off our floor. And you too, as a matter of fact."

Diana chuckled from under the covers. "But it's a cute little ass," she said, remembering the compromising position she and Bruce had found themselves in when Shayera had come home. "And no, I actually left right after dinner and came straight-" Diana was unable to finish her sentence, as the overwhelming need to vomit hit her. Without another word she rushed out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, leaving Shayera to stare at the empty doorway.

Shayera quickly reached for Diana's phone, checking a few items, before she closed her eyes and dropped her head. "God dammit, Diana," she whispered to herself, before she placed her roommate's phone back on the nightstand. She quickly hopped off the bed and walked over to the closed bathroom door, cringing as she listened to her roommate vomit on the other end of the door. "Di," she called, grabbing the handle to the door, "I'm coming in."

Shayera opened the door to the bathroom, her heart breaking when she saw Diana on the floor, leaning against the bathtub, with her arm laying across her stomach. Without a word, Shayera opened the drawer under the sink and began to search for something, shaking her head when she grabbed what she was looking for. She quickly handed Diana the item, letting her eyes meet her roommate's, as the reality of the situation became all too clear.

* * *

**May 4. Wayne Enterprises. 08:35.**

Diana rushed into the elevator, trying her best to avoid eye contact with everyone and anyone. She was on a mission, and although she still felt miserable, she needed to talk to Bruce. She knew she could have called him, could have texted him, but there was something about telling him in person that would make this whole thing real.

The elevator let out a small ding, signalling its arrival on the third floor, and Diana rushed out of the steel box before the doors were fully open. She quickly made her way to Bruce's office, stopping only to ask Alex if Bruce was inside alone, before she stepped inside.

When she saw Bruce sitting at his desk, his eyes focused on a message on his computer, his jaw clenched in concentration, she took a deep breath. Her heart began to race and she knew if he turned to look at her now, she would be tempted to run out of the office in fear he would be angry about everything. But they were adults. They could handle this.

"I hope you're feeling better," Bruce said with a small smile, keeping his focus on the computer screen in front of him. He waited for Diana to give a sarcastic remark, but when only silence filled the room, he turned his attention to her, raising an eyebrow when he saw her standing there, staring at the floor. "Diana, you alright?"

Diana took another deep breath and shook her head. "No," she responded, watching as he stood from his seat.

He quickly made his way over to her, taking a seat on the edge of his desk as he reached out to place a hand on her hip. "Did Damian say something to you?" he asked, as he pulled her closer to himself. "Because I can talk to him about-"

Diana placed her hand on Bruce's chest, stopping him from both talking and pulling her closer. If she was going to tell him, she needed to do it now, before she either lost the courage or lost what little breakfast she had had. "This isn't about Damian," she said. She looked up, making sure to catch his eyes with her own, before she spoke once more. "Bruce," she said, biting her lower lip nervously, "I'm pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

Bruce continued to stare at Diana, his eyes narrowing as he tried to comprehend what she had just said. Surely she hadn't told him what he thought she had…...had she? No, he must've been mistaken. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head, trying to understand why Diana would say such a thing.

Diana let out a small sigh, using her hands to push off his chest and away from him. "I said, I'm pregnant." She watched as Bruce stood from his desk, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He took a step away from Diana and began to pace, trying to wrap his head around what she had just said.

Diana tilted her head, unsure whether she should be surprised he was acting like this or should have expected it. After all, she had been just as shocked to see those two faint pink lines herself. "You pee on a stick, it's kind of hard to mess that up," she said, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. Alex was still on the other side of the door, and she would rather no one else know about this. At least not until she and Bruce had talked about it further. "But I have an appointment tomorrow, just to be sure."

Bruce nodded. He didn't know what else to do. Was he supposed to offer to go with her? Hug her? Kiss her? Tell her it would be okay? He had never been in this situation, and he was just as confused, if not more, than Diana. "I guess we'll wait and see," he said, realizing it was the wrong thing to say, as Diana walked out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**May 4. Prince/Hol Residence. 19:37**

Diana laid on the couch, absentmindedly listening to the television, as she stared up at the ceiling. This morning she had found out she was pregnant. This morning she had told Bruce she was pregnant. This morning he acted as if she was an idiot, not wanting to believe her. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Things between them had been complicated since Metropolis, and with the way he had reacted in his office, she wasn't sure if either of them were ready for something like this. After all, it wasn't as if they had been in a committed relationship. Sure, he was her friend, a good friend…..someone she was in love with, but that did not mean the two of them having a baby was a good idea.

Bruce was complicated. She didn't think he was ready for a commitment like this. For all she knew, he felt absolutely nothing but friendship for her; that thought alone made her let out a frustrated sigh.

The front door of the apartment opened and in walked Shayera, a bag of groceries in her hands, a pile of mail in between her lips. Her backpack had fallen and was balanced in between the crook of one of her elbows and as she shut the door with her foot, she tried to balance the paper bag in one arm as she dropped her keys onto the small table near the door.

Shayera glanced over her shoulder and saw Diana staring at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts, and let out a sigh. She knew this couldn't be easy for her roommate, especially since she was so confused on what she and Bruce were doing exactly. She only hoped her conversation with the father of her future child had gone decent. It was the least Diana deserved.

Shayera quickly walked into the kitchen and placed the bag of groceries on the table, before she took the mail out of her mouth and cleared her throat. "Thanks for the help," she said sarcastically. She waited for a response, but when Diana gave none, she quickly turned to find the brunette had curled up into the couch. Her arms were wrapped around her body and her face was buried into the couch cushions, and although the volume of the television was making it hard to hear, Shayera was certain Diana was crying.

"Diana," she said softly, dropping the backpack to the floor, before she made her way to the couch. "Hey, you're going to be okay." She gently placed her hand on Diana's back and rubbed gently, her heart breaking when she heard her roommate take a deep breath.

Diana glanced over her shoulder at Shayera and let out a sigh. "I'm just tired," Diana said quietly, before she turned over and faced her roommate. She watched as Shayera pulled her red hair up and into a ponytail, letting it rest in between her shoulder blades, before her green eyes met Diana's blue.

"Did you talk to Bruce?" Shayera asked. She glanced over at Diana's phone on the coffee table when she heard it vibrate against the piece of furniture, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw Bruce's name illuminate across the screen. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, watching as Diana reached over and ignored the call.

Diana nodded, opening the last three messages Bruce had sent her, before she sat up on the couch. After she had stormed out of Bruce's office, none too thrilled about his response, she had spent the rest of the day trying to ignore him. She hadn't known what she had expected, but his reaction was not favorable. So she would ignore him until she knew what she wanted to do herself. She didn't need him. Maybe this was the push she needed to finally get over the feelings she had for him.

"Am I to assume he said something stupid?" Shayera asked, taking a seat on the couch besides Diana.

Diana gave her roommate a small chuckle, before nodding. "He asked me if I was sure, and then said we'll wait and see what happens." She heard Shayera snort next to her, before she shifted in her seat. "I mean, I don't know what I was expecting him to say, but he let his shock get the better of him."

Diana's phone began to ring once more. Without glancing at the screen she silenced the device and shoved it into her pocket. Bruce was persistent if nothing else, and as much as she wanted an apology for his reaction, she also wanted time to herself to think about what this would all mean. "Is that Bruce again?"

Diana nodded once more. "He wants to talk, but I don't want to right now."

"Understandable," Shayera said, "But the two of you need to sit and talk about things." Shayera stood from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Diana to sit and think about what she had just said. She knew Shayera was right, that she needed to talk to Bruce about everything, but tonight she just wanted to sleep. Tomorrow would be another story.

* * *

**May 5. Wayne Enterprises. 10:13.**

Diana sat at her office, staring intently at the computer in front of her. Last night she had fully intended on catching up on the sleep she had lost during the last few days. Her body, however, had other plans, as she continued to toss and turn, running to the bathroom every few hours. If this was what she had to look forward to for the next few months, she was not going to be excited for this whatsoever.

She continued to scroll through the email currently on her screen, reading over the notes Lucius had taken from the meeting with Damian. He had left Gotham yesterday with the promise of sending Bruce more information on the RF2300 and dates to come back to Gotham to discuss their deal in further detail.

Diana let out a sigh. The more she thought about that night, the more she questioned things. Damian, as expected, was a pompous jerk, flaunting his money and power any chance he had gotten. It only made things worse that he creeped her out. She knew he would stare at her, and although she had caught Bruce doing the same thing, it felt more enduring when it was him. Then there was Vicki, who had interrupted dinner to ask Bruce if he was dating anyone. Of course, the two of them weren't dating, so when he had rightfully answered no, she knew she shouldn't have been upset, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. She wanted some sort of relationship with him. She wanted to be the one he enjoyed spending all his time with, but she did not want their relationship to be out in the open. She was selfish for that.

"You keep staring at that screen like that, you're going to burn a hole into it."

Diana turned to the door, flashing a small smile to the man standing in the doorway, grateful it wasn't Bruce. She knew she would eventually have to see him, as he was her boss and they were supposed to have a meeting in a few minutes, but she wasn't ready. All her tossing and turning last night had given her the opportunity to think about what she was going to do, and although she knew it was useless, she wanted to wait until her appointment today to discuss her options.

She waved the man into the office, watching as his blonde hair bounced when he gave her a small nod, before he walked into the office and took a seat in front of Diana. "How's the shoulder healing?" she asked.

She watched as Paul placed his hand over his shoulder, over the still healing wound, and shrugged. "It's getting better," he replied, "Therapist said I should be at one hundred percent within the next few weeks."

Diana nodded. "That's good." She stared at Paul, her eyes unconsciously wandering over his covered shoulder. He had come back to work a few weeks ago, after getting the okay from the doctor, and Diana had made sure to let him know just how appreciated he was here. He had thanked her for saving his life, and as much as Diana didn't realize it, she felt like she could finally trust him.

"So, you speak Greek, right?" Paul asked, pulling out his phone. He watched as Diana nodded, turning to raise an eyebrow at him, before she leaned back into her seat. "I heard this word the other day, and I was hoping you could help me?"

He handed the phone to Diana and let her read the phrase, her eyebrows furrowing as she concentrated on the words. "The closest word to this would be 'destroy'." She handed the phone back to him. "Where'd that come from?"

Paul shrugged, as he shoved the phone back into his pocket. "It was on some TV show and I thought I'd come to you before using Google. Those things are never right."

Diana chuckled, letting herself genuinely smile for the first time in twenty-four hours. "Glad I could be of service," she said, before she turned her attention back to the computer. She fiddled with the mouse, printing a few pages off the screen, before she turned back to Paul.

"No offense," Paul began. He tilted his head to get a better look at Diana, his eyes narrowing as he examined her body. "You look like crap. You need to get out of here and rest. We all know how much work you put into all this."

Diana ran a hand down her face, letting out a sigh. She knew he was right, that she needed to rest, but her job demanded her here. "I have a meeting in ten minutes," she said, gathering all the papers from the printer into a folder.

Paul quickly snatched the folder out of her hand. "A meeting I can go to and take notes for you. You won't let me go out and do anything else, the least I can do is sit in a meeting." He heard Diana chuckle softly. "Go home, Diana. I got this."

Diana stared at the man in front of her, before she nodded and gave a sigh of defeat. She would have enough time to go home and take a small nap before her appointment, and with the way she was barely able to focus on the files in front of her, she knew it was well needed. "Thanks, Paul," she said, standing from her seat. "Text me if you need anything, and don't let Sterling and Joe go home until they turn in their reports."

Paul nodded as he opened the folder in his hands. "You got it," was all Diana heard, as she left the office, ready to go home and finally get some rest.

* * *

Bruce gently rubbed one of his temples with a hand as he walked down the hall, the beginnings of a headache starting to form. He had been up all night, trying to think about what Diana had told him, and what this would mean for the two of them. He knew he had acted like a jerk in his office, but he was shocked. He had tried to call and message Diana multiple times last night, but after she had ignored his third call, he knew she needed time to think. So he had let her be, no matter how much he had wanted to run to her apartment and apologize. Maybe he'd be able to get her alone after this meeting and give her a formal apology, before the two of them could sit and talk about what this would mean for them.

He quickly turned the corner and walked into the conference room, the small smile on his face disappearing when he saw someone, that was not Diana, occupying the seat she usually sat, in next to his. He tried not to frown, tried to keep his eyebrows from furrowing at the guilt that was now eating at him, but when Paul raised an eyebrow, catching his expression when he turned to the door, Bruce knew he had failed.

Without another thought, Bruce walked over to his seat, flashing Paul a small forced smile, hoping it would distract him for a moment, before he took a seat in the chair at the head of the table. He watched as Paul continued to stare at him, pressing his lips closed to keep from saying what was really on his mind. He knew something was going on between Diana and Bruce. He had suspected it early on, but when he had seen the two of them sneaking out from the back of the plane on their trip to Metropolis, it had confirmed his suspicions. He also knew Diana would be criticized if this news ever came out, so he kept it to himself. Besides, he owed his life to her - he could stay quiet until she was ready to announce things.

Paul turned his attention to the folder laying on the table in front of him. Without a word, he opened the folder and read over the information laid out in front of him, trying his best to memorize the words that were printed on the pages. He felt Bruce's eyes on him, and although he wanted to comment, he found it best to keep quiet and continue to read the pages.

"Where's Ms. Prince?" Bruce finally asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him. He watched as Paul stopped reading, letting his eyes hover the same words for a few moments, before he turned to glance his way.

"She wasn't feeling well," Paul replied, pulling the pen from his shirt pocket and clicking it open. "I told her I'd take notes for her, and told her to go home."

Bruce continued to stare at Paul, trying to ignore Lucius as he walked up and took a seat in the empty seat to his right. He desperately wanted to get up and rush to Diana's apartment, but he knew he had to stay for this meeting. He only hoped it wouldn't be a long one.

* * *

**May 5. Prince/Hol Residence. 12:53.**

Shayera sat on the couch, nursing her third cup of coffee, as she stared at the case files spread across the coffee table. She had been working hard on a case, and was determined to solve it before the other guys in the department. After all, she was still fighting for a promotion she had been in the running for, and closing this case would set her aside from the other detectives.

She took a quick sip of the coffee, letting the warm liquid soothe her anxiety, as she flipped another page over, reading a few of the notes the responding officers had made.  _John Doe victim. Early to mid thirties. C.O.D.: strangulation- suffered from blunt force trauma to ribs and skull_ _._

She flipped to another page, tilting her head as she focused on the photo of the victim, lying on the alley floor, blood covering half his body. "Who are you?" she asked to herself, taking another sip of her coffee as she picked up another photo, studying the bloody shoe print near the deceased. Living, and being a cop, in Gotham, Shayera had seen a lot of crime growing up. She knew the city was not perfect, but the rise in violent murders, gang violence, and drugs, was becoming overwhelming. She knew if she took whoever committed this murder off the streets, there would be another one ready to pounce within hours, but she was unwilling to give up. It was the determination her father had instilled in her before his death. It was what drove her to continue the endless battles in the war on Gotham. She would make her family proud, no matter how bad it got.

She grabbed another photo from the pile on the table and placed it in front of her, carefully staring at the bloodied baseball bat that had been used to beat their victim so hard, the wood near the side was cracked. Whoever had done this, had been angry; the way they had left their victim unrecognizable was still shocking to nearly everyone in the department.

She placed her head in her hands and narrowed her green eyes. All of their evidence ended with the victim and the weapon. It would be a long and hard road ahead of her. Not to mention, she was still worried about Diana. She knew her roommate was still struggling with her feelings for Bruce, and as much as she wanted her to stay away from the billionaire, she knew it was nearly impossible for her. Diana had a connection with Bruce, that much was evident. The way she talked about him, the way she came home with a smile after spending hours late in the evening with him, Shayera knew it was only a matter of time before Diana fell completely for the man. She only hoped Diana wouldn't get hurt in the process. Unlike John, Bruce Wayne was not a man you got into a serious romance with. He was a playboy. He was a womanizer. He used women, and she would be damned if she let him hurt her best friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud knock on the door, startling her. She turned her gaze to the wooden door, her face turning into a scowl, as the impatient person on the other end began to knock again. Without a word, she stood from the couch and walked to the front door, yanking it open, her scowl hardening when she saw who stood on the other end.

"Where is she?" was all the man asked, as he stared over Shayera's shoulder into the apartment.

Shayera stared at Bruce in silence. When Diana had come home earlier, she hadn't mentioned whether she and Bruce had spoken, but when she had left a few minutes earlier, her usual smile absent from her face, she knew they had yet to talk over things. "She's not here," Shayera said, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to stare at the man in front of her.

Bruce continued to stare over Shayera's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of Diana's bedroom door. "Is she at the doctors?" he asked, finally turning his attention to the red head. He watched as she visibly contemplated whether to answer the question, her jaw clenching as she thought about Diana going through all of this alone. "Please," Bruce said, the desperation in his voice evident.

He watched as Shayera raised an eyebrow, shocked with Bruce's sudden change. She knew Bruce Wayne to be a prideful man, but the way he was standing in front of her, begging to know where Diana was, was showing her a different side to him. Maybe he did care for Diana a lot more than he let on.

Shayera let out a sigh and dropped her arms to her side. She moved aside and let him into the apartment, letting him close the door behind himself, before she walked into the kitchen. Bruce watched her go, grateful she had decided to listen to him. As he waited for her to come back, he glanced around the room, letting his eyes settle on the case file and photos on the coffee table in front of the couch - another murder in Gotham. He let out a sigh and shook his head as he thought about the city his parents fought so hard to clean, crumble under the crime and filth that found the city everyday. He would try harder to make things better, and if Diana was truly pregnant, he would do his best to ensure his child would not be raised around such horrors.

Shayera's light footsteps against the hardwood floors caused Bruce to look away from the files. Her eyes were still narrowed at him, but her nose was no longer scrunched and she looked as if she had relaxed her shoulders. "Here," she said, handing him a card. She watched as he quickly read over the information printed on the small piece of paper, a small smile on his lips when he realized what it was. "Do not make me regret giving this to you," she threatened, crossing her arms over her chest once more.

Bruce nodded, offering her another smile, before he opened the apartment door. "Thank you," was all he said, as he rushed out of the apartment and down the hall, hoping to catch Diana, not wanting her to go through this alone.

* * *

**May 5. St. Catherine's Regional Medical Center. 13:24.**

Bruce continued to nervously bite his lip, as he watched the buildings of downtown Gotham wizz by, hoping he wasn't too late. He didn't want Diana to have to go through this alone. He only hoped she would let him in. "We're here, Mr. Wayne," the cab driver said over his shoulder, turning to glance at the man staring out the window, lost in thought. "Mr. Wayne?"

The cab driver turned around fully and continued to stare at Bruce, his eyebrow raised in confusion as he watched the younger man let out a sigh. Without another thought, Bruce pulled out some money from his wallet and handed it to the cab driver, before he opened the door and slid out of the backseat, letting the door close quietly behind him.

Bruce quickly made his way into the building and into the waiting room, ignoring the curious glances from the receptionist sitting behind the counter. Instead, his eyes quickly swept over the room, a small smile forming on his face when they settled on Diana, sitting in the corner of the room, nervously bouncing her leg as she waited.

Her long hair was up in a messy bun, and she was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt, but Bruce couldn't help the goofy grin that plagued his face when he began to walk up to her. She could wear anything, and he would still find her to be the most beautiful thing in the room.

Bruce quickly took a seat in the empty chair next to her and placed his hand gently on her knee, forcing her to both stop bouncing it nervously and look up. Her eyes widened when she saw him sitting besides her, and although she tried to hide it, he couldn't help but notice the look of relief that seemed to wash over her face as she realized why he had come. "Who told you where I was?" she whispered, letting her eyes fall to the receptionist who continued to glance their way, sneaking looks of Bruce whenever she thought neither of them were paying any attention.

"Shayera," was all Bruce said, as he lifted his hand from her knee and placed it into his pocket. He began to nervously fiddle with his phone, desperately trying to find a way to apologize for how he had acted the previous day. He knew she deserved better.

Diana raised an eyebrow at Bruce's answer, wondering what had changed for Shayera to tell him where she was. She knew her roommate didn't care for the man. Why had she broken down and told him where she was? She would definitely ask the next time she saw her roommate. "You being here with me is going to start a lot of rumors," she whispered in response, making sure to keep her line of focus on the wall ahead of her. She knew if she turned to look at Bruce, if she caught his blue eyes staring at her, she wouldn't be able to hold back the desire to kiss him; it was all she had been thinking about since waking up earlier, after a particularly exciting dream.

Bruce shook his head slightly, narrowing his eyes at the receptionist when she stood and walked away from the counter. "You don't worry about that," he said, turning to her. He watched as she pulled a few stray hairs away from her face and behind her ear, before he let out a long sigh.

He opened his mouth to speak when the door besides Diana opened, revealing an older woman. She wore a white lab coat over her clothing, and her hair was swept up into a neat bun. "Diana," she called over the file in her hand, letting her brown eyes read over the information printed on the sheet, before she looked up at the pair, stopping momentarily when she saw who was seated next to her patient. She narrowed her eyes at Bruce, watching as he stared at Diana silently asking if she wanted him to come with her. When Diana took a step towards the doctor, turned, and waved him over, the doctor let out a small sigh. "Follow me," the doctor said, turning to walk down the hall and back to the private rooms, glancing over her shoulder to make sure both Diana and Bruce were following, before she stepped into an empty room.

She moved to the side, allowing the couple to walk into the room, before she shut the door behind her back. "So what brings you in today, Diana?" she asked, gently moving some dark hair that had escaped her bun, out of her face.

She watched as Diana took a seat on the examining table in the middle of the room, while Bruce stood in the corner, his eyes never leaving the aging doctor's face. "I think I'm pregnant," Diana said softly, still afraid to say it out loud. She knew if she said it, it would become all too real.

Diana watched as her doctor's eyes shifted to Bruce, narrowing once more when her brown eyes caught his blue. "Bruce," the doctor said, her voice condemning. She knew Bruce's reputation, and even though she had known him as a child, when she worked side by side with his father, she was also fond of Diana. Diana had been her patient for a few years, and she had a good head on her shoulder. She only hoped she could give them the answers they wanted.

Bruce continued to stare at the doctor. His eyes shifted from her dark hair to her face, taking in the crows feet that were etched besides her eyes. She had seen a lot working in Gotham throughout the years, and as much as she had wanted to believe Bruce wasn't the man he portrayed himself out to be, him being here was destroying any good reputation he had to spare. "Mallory," he replied, just as sternly. He knew how his father's old associate felt about him and his partying ways. She had let him know, very publicly, the last time the two of them had attended the same gala. His eyes continued to scan the doctor, moving from her face down to the lab coat she wore, settling on the stitched 'Dr. Khan' above her heart, before he turned to look back at Diana, who was thoroughly confused.

"Dr. Khan used to work with my father at Gotham General," Bruce said, answering Diana's unspoken question. He watched as Diana gave him a small nod, before she looked away from the two and their continued stare down.

Dr. Khan took a deep breath, before she turned her attention to Diana, remembering her patient came before her disdain for Bruce. "Alright," she began, placing her file down on the counter, before she turned to the sink and began to wash her hands. She quickly dried her hands and pulled on a pair of gloves, before she removed the stethoscope from around her neck. "Did you take a test at home?" she asked, placing the bell against Diana's chest. She watched as Diana nodded, before she gave the younger woman a small nod, and placed the ear tips inside her ears and listened to Diana breathe deeply.

Without a word, Dr. Khan pulled out the ear tips and let the stethoscope hang from her neck, as she reached over to the counter and pulled out an arm cuff, sliding it on to Diana's bicep. "And when was your last menstrual cycle?" she asked, as she began to pump the bulb of the cuff, watching as the cuff around Diana's arm began to inflate.

"Um," Diana began, glancing up at the calendar hanging from the back of the door. "March 10th?" she said, the tone of her voice conveying she was questioning the validity of that statement.

Dr. Khan nodded as she placed the ear tips back into her ears and began to pump the bulb once more, placing the bell of the stethoscope against Diana's inner elbow. She continued to work, her eyebrows knitting in concentration as she counted to herself, glancing up at the clock posted behind Diana. She could feel Bruce's gaze burning a hole into the back of her head, and when she raised an eyebrow, concerned with something, he only focused more intently on her face. "Okay," Dr. Khan said after a moment, pulling out the ear tips once more. She gently looped the stethoscope over her neck and pulled the velcro of the cuff, releasing Diana's arm. "We can take a blood test, just to be certain. I know early on some of those home tests don't work as well as they should. But my lab techs are a little backed up, so it may be a few hours until I get the results."

Diana nodded and watched as Dr. Khan pulled off her gloves, tossing them in the trash, before she opened the door. "I'll be right back," she said, glancing up at Bruce. She subtly nodded over her shoulder towards the hall, silently asking him to follow her, before she stepped out of the room.

"I know what I said to you last year was uncalled for," Dr. Khan said when she heard Bruce step out into the hallway. She turned to watch Bruce close the door behind him, hoping to give Diana a little sense of privacy, before he glanced up at the doctor. "But Diana is my patient, and it is my job to keep her privacy." She watched as he nodded and placed his hands into his pocket. "I won't say anything to anyone, but I think you need to respect Diana, whatever she decides to do. She's not one of your drunk bimbos."

With that she walked away, not bothering to wait for Bruce to respond.

* * *

**May 5th. The Revue. 14:09**

Bruce shifted in his seat, continuing to stare at the woman seated across from him, his eyes focused on her face. Diana was concentrating hard on the file laid out in front of her, trying to occupy her mind from thinking back to Dr. Khan, and when the results of the blood work would come back. She knew the doctor had said it could be a few hours, but Diana needed to know as soon as possible. The more time she had to figure out things, the better.

Bruce, who had sensed her urgency to know the results, had offered to take her to her favorite cafe, praying Riley worked today. He knew seeing a familiar face would put a smile on Diana's, and that was all he wanted. He wanted her to know things would be okay, that they would figure it out, but he was having a hard time conveying that to her.

When Diana had first told him the news in his office, he had reacted negatively. He was shocked, yes, but he should have been more understanding, more readily available to listen to what Diana wanted. It was her body that would change. Her career that would be affected. Her reputation that would be scrutinized. For once in his life, he needed to take responsibility. But until Diana was sure, he would remain quiet, knowing there was no need to bring up anything until things were set in stone.

"You're going to burn a hole through that paper."

Diana looked up from the file on the table; Bruce had graciously offered to walk over to her office and retrieve Paul's notes from the meeting earlier, knowing she would need a distraction. Diana's eyes settled on the young waitress standing next to the booth she was sharing with Bruce, the corners of her lips tugging into a small smile. "My job is never done," was all Diana said, before she flipped the page over for emphasis.

Riley let out a small chuckle and shook her head. She knew Diana was busy, but the woman needed to take a break. She was going to make herself sick going the way she had been the past few weeks. Riley took one more glance at Diana, watching as the woman looked towards Bruce, her eyes widening as she took a deep breath. She carefully took in the yoga pants and sweatshirt she wore, her head tilting as she realized it must have been her day off, and yet here she was, still reading notes from work meetings. "You know your boss really needs to give you a few days off," she said, giving Bruce a wink.

Bruce only responded with a polite smile, as he continued to watch Diana, her eyes still wide. He watched as she took another deep breath, and shook her head, before she scooted out of the booth. "Excuse me," she muttered to Riley, watching as the young girl quickly moved out of the way, before she rushed to the back of the cafe, towards the restrooms.

Bruce quickly stood from his seat, however a hand on his chest forced him to stop in his tracks. "I'll get her," was all Riley said, as she began to walk towards the back of the cafe. She quickly untied the apron from around her waist and placed it on a shelf behind the counter, before she walked into the women's restroom, stopping when she heard an all too familiar sound. When she had been pregnant with Emma, the first few months had been rough. There wasn't a day during that first trimester of her pregnancy when she hadn't thrown up, and if her suspicions about Diana were correct, she knew she was in for a long nine months.

"Diana," Riley called softly, letting the door close behind her gently. She heard Diana groan as she flushed the toilet, before the door to the first stall swung open and Diana came walking out slowly.

Her face was pale and the smile was absent from her face. She kept her eyes closed as she walked to the sink, a hand remaining over her now empty stomach, hoping it would remain calm for the next few hours. "Sorry," Diana mumbled when she had reached the sink. She quickly turned it on, letting the water flow for a few seconds, before she began to wash her hands. When she was done, she cupped her hands and let them fill with water, before she sipped it and rinsed her mouth the best she could.

Riley shrugged. "I feel like this is dejavu," she said with a smirk, "Only last time, it was a young pregnant girl crying in the stall, and you, telling me it was going to be okay." Riley watched as Diana let out a small laugh, before she offered the older woman her hand. "Have you told the father?" she asked with a smirk.

Diana stared at Riley, tilting her head, as she placed her hand in the blonde's. "I know you know it's Bruce," she said, watching as the young girl gave her a smug smile.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if you would lie to me."

Diana placed her hand on her chest, feigning being hurt by Riley's comment. "I would never," she said with a grin.

Riley chuckled and pulled Diana into a hug, her smile widening when Diana wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her gently, thanking her for coming to talk to her. "You know," she began, watching in the mirror as Diana released her hold on her, before the brunette leaned against the sink, "You're going to have to find a new job."

Diana scrunched her nose at the comment. It was something she had thought about since the first time she and Bruce had slept together, but she had reminded herself they could keep things professional. A baby, however, would drastically change the dynamic they had, whether it was as coworkers or co-parents. "We'll get to that when we need to," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Riley nodded and placed her hands in her pockets as she stared at the woman in front of her. "So, what are you going to do?"

Diana shrugged. "We're waiting on the doctor to let us know for sure, then we'll talk."

Riley snorted. "I'm not a doctor, but I'll diagnose you now. You're pregnant babe." She watched as Diana tried to hide the grimace from her face, not too keen with the idea, before she grabbed the door handle. "Come on, I have the perfect thing for your stomach."

Without another word, Riley opened the door and pulled Diana out of the restroom. "Go, he's worried about you." With that, Riley released Diana's hand and walked into the kitchen, leaving Diana to take a deep breath before she made her way back to the booth.

"You okay?" Bruce asked when she approached him. He watched as she gave him a small nod and slid into the booth, letting her head drop as she let out a small sigh. He wanted so desperately to reach out for her hand, pull her into a hug, into a kiss, let her know things would be okay, but he respected her boundaries. After all, she was the one who put the rules in place to begin with.

The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, each of them breathing a small sigh of relief when Riley came up to the two, a cup of coffee in one hand, a cup of tea in the other. She carefully handed Bruce the coffee, offering him an awkward smile, before she placed the tea in front of Diana, patted her shoulder, and left.

Bruce watched as Diana lifted her head and reached out for the tea, gently pulling it up to her lips before she carefully sipped it. He racked his brain for something to say, something that wouldn't be about the elephant in the room; he would wait until they were completely alone to discuss all this. "Did Gary have a toupee?" he finally asked, breaking the silence that had become nearly unbearable.

Diana's eyes crossed the table and met his, staring intently at him, before she cracked a smile and let out a chuckle. "Oh my- yes! I didn't want to say anything."

Bruce began to laugh, relaxing now that he was sure he would do a good job occupying Diana and her thoughts. "The comb over in the front, and the completely bald head in the back kind of gave it all away," Bruce said, shaking his head as he pictured Gary, their sixty-five year old head of payroll. Over the last few days, he had shown up to work sporting a new hairdo; it was all too obvious, but he was such a nice man, no one wanted to say anything and ruin his confidence. "It kind of looks like a rat died, but was too lazy to spread itself out over the whole head, and kind of shriveled up in one spot."

He watched as Diana stopped lifting the cup of tea to her lips, letting out a hearty laugh instead. "Bruce," she began, getting out the last of her chuckles, before she took a sip of the hot beverage, "Be nice. Gary is a wonderful man."

Bruce only flashed Diana a grin as he shrugged. "You're only saying that because he lets you in on his supply of candy."

Diana shrugged, giving him another grin, before she took another sip of her tea. "I plead the fifth," she whispered.

Bruce took another sip of his coffee, continuing to stare at Diana as she continued to sip the tea cautiously, wary of her stomach. He watched as she absentmindedly stared out the window, unconsciously running her finger along the lid of her cup, as she let her thoughts wander.

It was then, that he let himself smile, genuinely smile, for the first time today. In all his shock, he had forgotten why he loved spending time with Diana. She was so pure, so sweet. He only hoped she felt the same way about him, that he did her.

The two sat and talked for a few hours, both of them forgetting the pending results, and instead enjoying the conversation. Bruce, who had been convinced things would be okay, regardless of the results, had made up his mind on what he wanted to do. Talking with Diana, being here with her, had convinced him of what he wanted. Diana, on the other hand, was still skeptical. Things with Bruce were easy…..when it was just the two of them. He was so honest with her, so open, and she wondered if he had ever been this way with another woman; she had a hunch the answer to that was no. However, she knew if the two of them came out into the public, things would change for them drastically. She wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"Please tell me you gave Alfred a vacation after that," Diana said, finishing the last of the water in the cup placed in front of her.

Bruce scoffed and placed the remaining piece of his sandwich into his mouth. "You act like Alfred is a slave," he said, wiping his hands on a napkin as he finished chewing his late lunch.

Diana opened her mouth to give a snarky response when her phone began to ring. The two looked down at the device, each staring intently at the object, before they looked up at each other, their eyes locking. Diana quickly grabbed the phone from the table and lifted it to her ear. "Hello," she said, her eyes never leaving Bruce's.

She listened to the person on the other end speak, nodding her head at whatever was said, before she bit her lip nervously. "Of course," she said, "We'll be there soon. Thank you." She hung up the phone and placed it back onto the table. "That was Dr. Khan," she said. "She wants to see us at the office."

* * *

**May 5. St. Catherine's Regional Medical Center. 18:35**

Diana sat on the examining table and shifted, trying not to let the crinkling of the paper covering the table bother her, as she turned to look at Bruce. He was studying the pamphlets in the corner, his eyebrows knitted as he took in the information.

The door to the examining room opened and both Bruce and Diana focused their attention towards Dr. Khan as she walked in, a file in her hands. Dr. Khan offered the two a smile, trying to keep her face neutral as she closed the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said, "But I have your results here."

Dr. Khan took a seat on the stool besides the table and rolled up to Diana, before she gently placed her hand on the younger woman's knee. "Well, congrats," she said. "You are most definitely pregnant." She watched as Diana let out a small sigh and nodded, before she looked up at Bruce, who was focused on Diana.

He pursed his lips and tilted his head, his eyes never leaving the woman who was now carrying his child. "But we used-" he began, stopping when the realization hit him. "The pier."

Diana nodded. "The pier," she confirmed, before she turned back to the doctor.

"But I thought you were on the pill," Bruce said, unable to help himself. He had decided he was going to take responsibility of the baby, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

Diana opened her mouth to answer, however she was interrupted by Dr. Khan. "The pill is ninety-nine point nine percent effective, when it is taken correctly. There are many things that can mess with the effectiveness of the pill, such as storing them in the wrong place and forgetting to take one." She looked at Bruce and narrowed her eyes, watching as the younger man raised his hands in surrender.

Dr. Khan took Bruce's silence as the end of his comments, and turned to face Diana. "I want to discuss some other things with you, but first I'm going to speak with Mr. Wayne out in the hallway." She watched as Diana nodded, still slightly in shock that this was happening, before she stood from her seat and walked over to Bruce. She gently placed a hand on his back and led him out into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind them, before she spun around and faced him, her eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"I know what you're thinking," Bruce began, "But I will take care of her and the baby."

Dr. Khan shook her head. "I'm not worried about that," she said. "I know Alfred wouldn't let you live if you abandoned either of them. What I'm more concerned about is Diana's health." She watched as Bruce raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, before he stepped closer to her, silently telling her to continue. "Her blood pressure was extremely high, higher than it should be. With her job and the stress she goes through, we need to keep an extremely close eye on it, and her." She watched as Bruce nodded. "That means, I need you to try and keep things as calm as possible, and make sure she stays relaxed."

Bruce let out a sigh and dropped his arms, before he let his head drop down and his eyes close. This was not how he had envisioned things. He rarely thought about kids, and the idea hadn't crossed his mind since Selina had left years ago. He wasn't even entirely sure he wanted them anymore, but now none of that mattered. What mattered was he had one on the way, with Diana no less, and he was going to make sure her health and the baby came first.

"I understand," he replied.

He watched as the doctor nodded, before she placed her hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It'll be fine, Bruce," was all she said, before she opened the door and stepped back inside the room.

Bruce continued to stay out of the room, deciding Diana needed the time alone with her doctor to discuss things. As he waited, he leaned against the wall of the empty hall, contemplating what he was going to do. He was going to be there for his child, that much he was sure of. He only wish he knew if he would be able to be there for Diana…..would she even want him?

The feelings he had for her, feelings that had only grown stronger since she had saved his life in Metropolis weeks ago, weren't going to go away, and with a baby on the way, he knew it was going to be nearly impossible to hide those feelings any longer.

Bruce watched as the door opened and Diana walked out of the room, Dr. Khan right behind her. "I'll see you in a week and a half," Dr. Khan said, watching as Diana nodded, before she walked down the hall, leaving Bruce with Diana.

Without a word, Diana handed Bruce the paper in her hands, watching as he read its contents, unable to help it when his lips pulled into a small smile. He handed the paper back to her, before he held out his hand, silently asking for her keys; she had known he wanted to go to the manor to talk even before the appointment.

Diana placed her car keys in Bruce's hand, smiling at him when he placed his hand on the small of her back, before he led her down the hall and into the main lobby of the building. Without another word, the two walked out and into the parking lot, finding Diana's car, before getting inside. Bruce was quick to start the ignition, and when he was sure Diana had her seat belt buckled and ready to go, he drove off towards the manor, knowing they were in for a long discussion. They would need to decide what they were going to do...and they would need to do it by December twenty-sixth.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I just want to say I am sorry it took me this long to update this story. I was in a training facility for a new job and I had very limited access to the internet, and very limited time. For those of you who were concerned I was abandoning this story, don't worry. I have full intentions of completing this. I'm hoping to get back on a regular schedule with the updates now that I am back home.
> 
> As for right now, let's get back to it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

The drive to the manor was fairly quiet. Only the faint sounds of Diana's radio filled the car as Bruce drove the two of them to the house his family had lived in for generations - a house that would be home to another Wayne; the family line would not end with him. For years Alfred had worried Bruce would remain alone after his inevitable death; it was not something he was too fond of thinking about. Now with a baby on the way, Bruce was sure Alfred would be pleased to know he would not die alone.

Bruce pulled up to the manor and stopped near the front door, gently parking the car, before he turned off the ignition. However, neither made a move to get out of the car. Instead, they both stared out the front windshield, trying to decide on what to say.

Bruce wanted to tell Diana how he felt, let her know that there was something there between them. He wanted to let her know that he wanted some kind of commitment. Diana wanted to know Bruce would be there for their child. Neither was sure of how the other would respond to their wishes.

"Whatever you want to do," Bruce said, finally ending the silence within the car, "I'll back you up."

He turned to face Diana, silently watching as she gave him a small nod. She continued to stare out the front windshield, but he knew she could see him. "I'm going to keep it," was all she said, making no attempt to move her focus from the front of the manor. Instead she placed her hand over her stomach, over the child she was now carrying. She could see Bruce nod from the corner of her eye.

Bruce only gave her a small nod, and continued to stare at her. He had been so intent on being a responsible adult, promising to take care of Diana and the baby, he hadn't even thought to ask if this was something she had wanted. Maybe she never wanted kids. Maybe she felt obligated now. "If that's what you want, then I stand behind you one hundred percent."

Bruce placed his hand on her thigh, letting her know he was serious. He watched as she turned to face him, her face displaying a small crooked smile. "It's not how I envisioned things. To be honest, I kind of gave up the thought of having kids after Steve's death-" She watched as Bruce's lips twitched at the mention of Steve; could he really be that jealous of a dead man. "But I'm thirty, I've got a good job. I can do this."

"We can do this," he interjected. He watched as she let out a sigh, and instantly knew what she was thinking. She was second guessing him. She was letting his womanizing image cloud her judgement of who she knew him to truly be. "Before you say anything, no I'm not doing this out of obligation. If that were the case, we wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'm doing this, because I truly want to."

He lifted his hand from her thigh and gently placed it on her arm, as he stared into her eyes, giving her his undivided attention. "I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you, Diana-"

"Bruce," Diana said, trying to interrupt him. She knew where this was going, and as much as her heart began to beat faster when he said those words, she knew she couldn't allow him to get caught up in the moment.

Bruce, however, had other thoughts. He quickly shook his head, asking her to let him finish. "You're my friend-my best friend, actually- and I know you've been struggling with the same feelings." He ran his hand up her arm, gently pulling a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear, before he cupped her cheek. "But if we have a baby on the way, I don't think what we've been doing is a good idea."

He watched as confusion flashed on her face and he tried his best not to chuckle. He really was bad at communicating his feelings; he would blame that on his last failed relationship. "I think we should take our relationship to the next level."

Diana tried not to chuckle, however it was nearly impossible with how uncomfortable she felt. "We aren't in a relationship," she said bluntly. However, when she saw Bruce shrug, she knew he wasn't phased by her comment.

"Well then, let's start there."

"Bruce Wayne, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She continued to stare into his eyes, watching as he stared back, and she could almost see the fear that lay behind them. Why was he asking to be in a relationship all of a sudden? There was one obvious reason, and she wouldn't allow herself to be apart of this.

"Yes," he answered, flashing her a small grin.

"No," was all Diana had to say, watching as the grin disappeared from Bruce's face as if she had slapped him with all her might.

"No?"

Diana shook her head. "If I was not pregnant right now, do you think you would be asking me to be in a committed relationship with you?"

"I-"

"Feelings, that may or may not be there, aside, I don't think we should try to force something that might be worse for us."

Again Bruce tried to speak up, but was interrupted by Diana. "Not to mention everyone else will only-"

This time Bruce was the one to interrupt Diana, placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her close, placing his lips on hers. He closed his eyes as his other hand found the small of her back, and he pulled her closer, smiling against her lips when she wove one hand into his hair, letting the tips of her fingers gently rake against his skull. "I don't want to be with you just because of the baby," he said, once he had finally forced his lips to pull away from hers, as he rested his forehead against hers. "Is that part of it, yes. But is that the only reason? No." He kissed her once more, trying to will his hands to keep themself from finding the hem of her shirt or digging themselves into the skin of her hips. He wanted her, he always did, but he knew now was not the time. "You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny. How could I be stupid enough to not want a relationship with you?"

Diana let out the breath she had been holding. She let her arm drop down to his shoulder as she began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "But work. If people found out-"

Bruce kissed her once more, silencing her yet again. "Then they won't," he replied. "Would I love to show you off? Absolutely. But I don't need to, to make me happy." He watched as she gave him another sigh, still unsure of crossing that line. "Diana, I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm just asking that we try."

Diana took one more deep breath and looked up, finally responding with a smile. "Okay," she said. "But no one besides Alfred and Shay know about this."

Bruce nodded. "Of course. Not until you're ready." He gently cupped Diana's face, letting his thumb stroke her cheek. "Now, can I give my girlfriend another kiss, or is that not allowed?" he asked, flashing Diana a smirk.

Diana rolled her eyes. "You're an ass," she mumbled, before she leaned closer to him and kissed him, unable to help the smile that crept on her face when he used his other hand to cup the other side of her face.

Bruce, who would much rather have kept things going, knew if he continued, they would have had another reenactment of what had happened at the pier, and as much as he was okay with that, he knew Diana was still not feeling the best. He pulled away, trying not to read much into the look of disappointment on Diana's face, before he leaned back in his own seat and placed his hand onto the dashboard, picking up the paper Diana had tossed on top when they had left the doctor's.

"December twenty-sixth," he said, "That's when he or she will be here."

Diana nodded as she plucked the paper out of his hands. She folded it neatly and placed it into the pocket of her sweatshirt, placing a hand on his knee to let him know he would be okay. "Supposedly, but how many babies actually come on their due date."

"Touche," was all Bruce said, as he opened the driver's side door and stepped out of the car. He pushed the door shut behind his back and made his way over to Diana's side, opening the door for her and offering her a hand, watching as she placed her hand in his, before he helped her out of the car, pushing the door closed with his foot. "But I know a certain Englishman who would love to hear the Christmas gift you're getting him," he said with a grin, as he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her towards the front doors of the manor.

* * *

Bruce continued to stare at Diana, watching intently as she unconsciously laid her hand on her stomach, a smile on her face when she realized what she was doing. Bruce watched as she curled further into his lap, and although he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless in the hopes it would lead to something a bit more racy, he couldn't help but want to continue to watch Diana. "You can stop staring at me," she said, her focus still on the screen in front of them.

When they had come inside, after finally deciding to take that step in their relationship, both had decided they wanted to let Alfred know the good news. Alfred, however, had been busy with other obligations away from the manor, which had led Bruce to persuade Diana into staying for an hour, wanting to have her near.

Bruce shot his gaze back to the television screen, pretending to watch the movie Diana had chosen to pass the time. "I'm not," he said innocently, trying desperately to hide the smirk that was trying to creep onto his face. He knew Diana would see through his lie, she was the only one who could, but he liked this game with her. Their playful banter, their witty remarks...it was one of the reasons he had fallen for her to begin with.

Bruce felt Diana's head shift in his lap, as she turned to stare up at him. "You're not as smooth as you think," she said with a grin. She watched as Bruce rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment, before he leaned down towards her.

His lips were inches from hers when the all too familiar sounds of Ace's paws colliding with the closed door, stopped them, forcing them to look up. They both knew if Ace was back, so was Alfred. "Looks like it's time to break the news to Alfred," Bruce said reluctantly. He watched as Diana nodded, staring at him one last time, before she rolled off of him and onto her feet, standing besides the couch they had been lying comfortably in. She would never have admitted it, especially to Shayera, but being there, relaxing with Bruce, being open with the, what she now knew were mutual, feelings was something she had thoroughly enjoyed. She had never expected things with Bruce to progress the way they had, and she wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for in this relationship, but she knew one thing: she hated being torn from his arms.

"Okay," Diana finally answered, as she turned to offer him her hand. She watched as he placed his hand in hers, a smile still on his face, before she continued, "But you get to tell him."

Bruce let Diana pull him to his feet and shrugged. "Okay," he replied, taking a step towards the shut door, "Then you're the one to tell your mother."

He watched as the smirk on Diana's face fell, the realization that she would have to tell her mother that she was pregnant with her boss' baby smacking her in the face, full force. "I take it back, I'll tell Alfred." She stepped in front of Bruce, reaching for the door, when Bruce grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

Without a word, Bruce pulled Diana towards his body, wrapping his arms around her, letting a grin grace his face when her chest lightly hit his. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, his grin growing when the tips of her fingers danced on his clean shaven face.

"Stop trying to distract me," Diana whispered with a moan, unable to help herself when she felt Bruce's hand run itself down her back.

"I'm not distracting you," he answered. He pulled his lips from her and kissed an all too familiar spot behind her ear, watching as she visibly shuddered, before he chuckled. "Now I'm distracting you."

Diana opened her mouth to say something, knowing she should tell him to stop, even though that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted him, needed him, and as much as she knew they still needed to talk a few things over before diving into their sexual relationship, she couldn't help but grin at the thought of his taunt muscles under her fingers, gently scraping his skin, watching as shivers ran down his back. She loved that she was able to do that to him. "We should tell Alfred," she said, flashing him a smile.

"And what is it you two should be telling me?" The two turned toward the door, which had opened without either's acknowledgment, revealing Alfred and Ace, who both stood in the doorway. Alfred stood, carrying a tray of tea, a grin on his face as he stared at the couple, while Ace stood near his feet, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted heavily. "Good evening, Ms. Prince. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Diana felt Bruce's arm retreat from her body, before she turned to face the butler. Shaking her head, she said, "No, Alfred. Thanks for the offer, but I need to head home."

Alfred nodded and stepped towards the two, the tray of hot tea still in his hand. "Then I believe my first question still stands. What do the two of you want to tell me? Have you decided to make an honest man out of Master Bruce, Ms. Diana?"

Bruce turned to Diana and grinned, before he turned back to Alfred. "Something like that," he muttered. He watched as the Englishman flashed the two a wide smile, positively thrilled to see the two had finally let go of their inhibitions and had become a couple, deciding to give an actual relationship between the two of them a chance. He watched as Alfred gently placed the tray of tea on the table besides the sofa, before he handed a cup to Diana, then placed a cup in his own hands. He watched as the older man silently continued to stare at the two from the corner of his eye. He knew Alfred knew there was something more, and it was only a matter of time before he bluntly asked him. Bruce figured he'd get this done sooner rather than later. "And Diana's pregnant."

Alfred froze, his eyes widening at Bruce's latest revelation. His eyes wandered to Diana, unconsciously falling to her stomach, as he tilted his head, processing the information. "Excuse me?" he asked, still trying to process what Bruce had said. "Ms. Diana, is it true? You are having a baby?"

Diana nodded, gently taking a sip of the tea in her hands. "Yes, we're having a baby." She felt Bruce wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close, gently letting the side of her body press into his chest as he placed a kiss on the back of her head.

"And we're both excited for this," Bruce said, kissing her head once more.

Alfred continued to stare at the two, a smile creeping on his face as he thought of the two, raising a baby together. He knew it was a bit unconventional,but that was Bruce, and although he knew the future child accelerated their relationship, he couldn't wait for Bruce and Diana to grow closer. He knew it was only a matter of time before their relationship progressed further. "Well, I say this calls for a celebration," Alfred said, walking up and grabbing Diana's hand. "And I won't take no for an answer."

* * *

Diana walked through the front door of her apartment, her stomach full and perfectly content with the wonderful dinner Alfred had prepared. Luckily for her, her stomach had behaved itself and she was able to enjoy the food the Englishman had made in celebration of the news. She knew Alfred was truly happy about welcoming a baby into the family, and if his wide smiles anytime Bruce grabbed her hand were any indication, she knew he was happy about the decision the two of them made to try their relationship. She knew she and Bruce had a lot of thinking to do, and they needed to discuss a lot of things. They were having a baby. Their lives were going to change drastically. However, as she gently closed the door behind her back, her mind focused on Bruce and how he had been acting.

Diana had been certain that Bruce would run as soon as he heard she was pregnant. And when he had asked her to be his girlfriend, Diana was certain it was only because of the baby, but the way he had been acting at dinner, and after, proved otherwise. He was more attentive, more careful, and everytime Diana would turn to glance up at Bruce, she would catch him staring at her, a small smile on his face, as his fingers gently caressed the back of her hand. When dinner was done, and Diana was ready to go home, he had walked her to her car and held her close to his body, letting his hands familiarize themselves with her lower back and hips. She knew he was holding back because of her, because she was still unsure of his intentions, but in that moment she had wanted him just as bad.

It had taken all her might not to rip his shirt open and run her hands along his chest. The things that man could do to her body without meaning to would make any lover proud. What made it worse, was she knew he was well aware of what he was doing. He was methodical. He calculated every move he made, weighing out the pros and cons of every decision made. He knew what running his fingers gently down her spine was going to do to her, and although he wanted to give in just as much as she did, he wanted to give them a few days to think things over fully. Which is why he had settled for one kiss. One kiss goodbye. That kiss, however, was what kept running through Diana's mind, as she continued to make her way towards her bedroom.

Bruce had pulled her close, keeping one hand on her lower back as the other gently stroked her face, focusing her attention on him, before he made his move. His kiss was soft and sweet, his lips pressing gently against hers. He closed his eyes as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, and when he was sure she was okay, he had deepened the kiss. Diana's heart had fluttered, by no fault of her own, and she knew Bruce had sensed it, as his cocky smirk had returned. It was only a matter of seconds before Bruce had pulled away and placed his forehead against hers, opening his eyes to stare into hers. "I'll see you later," he had said, kissing her lips once more, before he had dropped his hands and opened the car's driver side door, allowing Diana into the vehicle.

"You're home awfully late."

Diana opened her bedroom door with a chuckle, knowing Shayera would follow her inside, and turned on the light, before she stepped into the room. Just as she had thought, Shayera followed her into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, watching as the brunette grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in a dark tank top, as well as her leggings. "Bruce and I had a lot to talk about," Diana answered. She gently slipped her shoes off, kicking them to the side of her bed, before she crawled onto the bed besides her roommate.

"So I guess that answers my question," Shayera said, moving aside to allow Diana more room. She watched as Diana laid down and placed a hand over her face, clearly exhausted from the day, before she laid beside her. "My best friend is having a baby. Scratch that, my best friend is having a baby with Bruce Wayne." She turned to see Diana shrug, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, but she knew Shayera was right. This was Bruce Wayne, billionaire, sole heir to the Wayne Fortune...until recently. Her child would be the next in line for the Wayne inheritance, not to mention the press and publicity her pregnancy would get. Diana did not want that for her child, and as much as she knew she wouldn't be allowed to shield him or her for long, she was going to keep things a secret for as long as she could. Bruce had been born into this lifestyle. People all over the world knew who Bruce Wayne was. Diana was still fortunate enough to only have her family's reputation known by those in Greece.

"Yes, we're having a baby." Diana dropped her hand and turned to look at Shayera. "You're going to have to really try to be nice to him now," Diana said with a smirk.

She watched as Shayera scrunched her nose, annoyed with the thought of having to be friendlier to Bruce Wayne. Like John, she had grown up in a working class family. She never had life handed to her, but like Bruce, she had lost both her parents at a young age. She knew Bruce was a hard worker, that he had proven himself time and time again, however she still couldn't shake the playboy image he had portrayed for all these years. But if Diana saw something in him, if Diana was in love with him, she would try to at least be cordial with the man. They were all in this in the long haul. "I guess I can be nicer to your baby daddy," Shayera said with a grin, nudging Diana's shoulder with her own.

"Boyfriend," Diana corrected. She watched as Shayera sat up and threw her hands up, utterly confused with what the two of them were doing.

"You say you're in love with him, then you go on a date with another man. You tell him you're pregnant, then you ignore him. You don't want to speak with him when you leave this morning, when you come back, you two are in a relationship. Make up your mind, woman!"

Diana began to chuckle, as she moved her head to stare at the ceiling. "It's complicated," was all she said, before she gently placed her hand onto her stomach.

Things with the two of them were complicated, and although Diana still had her reservations on why Bruce all of a sudden wanted to be in a relationship, she knew in time the two would at least learn to be the best parents they could- regardless of their relationship status down the line.

* * *

The next morning Diana walked into her office, a small smile on her face. The night before she had dreamed about her and Bruce, and the baby. She wasn't sure if it was her subconscious trying to tell her that the relationship she and Bruce had decided to pursue was a great idea, or wishful thinking. Either way, it had put her in a good mood; plus her stomach had behaved itself last night, which had meant she had gotten a full night's sleep.

She quickly made her way to her desk, stopping only momentarily when she saw the package on her desk. Curiosity getting the best of her, she took a seat in her chair and plopped her purse onto the floor near her feet, before she plucked the note off the top of the box and unfolded it, her eyes rolling when she saw what was written inside.

_**For you, and the baby. Take them.** _

Diana placed the note on her desk and opened the box, rolling her eyes once more when she saw what Bruce had sent her. She quickly reached her hand into the box and pulled out one of the containers of pills, looking at the label. Leave it to Bruce to insist she start taking prenatal vitamins the moment he found out about the baby.

She placed the bottle besides the box on her desk and reached back inside to retrieve the other pill bottle. She tilted her head to read the note on the side, a grin on her face when she saw Bruce's handwriting.

_**This will help your stomach.** _

Diana turned the bottle of pills in her hand, carefully reading the label, knowing it would come in handy in the upcoming months. She quickly opened the bottle to look at the pills inside. She had told him how much she had been throwing up, but he had truly taken the extra step to get her help. Maybe he would actually make this easier than she thought.

Diana's thoughts were interrupted by one of her colleagues bursting into her office. "Diana!" he exclaimed, rushing into the office, startling his boss. He watched as Diana dropped the pills in her hands, spilling them over her desk, before she looked up at him. Their eyes met, and Diana knew in that instant someone else had found out.

"I-I-" Sterling took a deep breath, trying to ignore Diana's head tilt, as she concentrated on the man in front of her. "I'm sorry," he said, clearing his throat, trying to regain his composure. He watched as Diana placed the unopened bottle into her desk, before she swept the spilled pills into the box and set it onto the floor. "So, um, I guess congrats?" he asked cautiously.

Diana continued to stare at Sterling. He was one of the last people she had wanted to find out, especially this early. She would tell her co-workers and everyone else when it was necessary, but she still wanted to keep some things to herself. "Sterling," she began, grabbing the note from off her desk. "I haven't-"

Sterling placed his hands up, stopping Diana. "I won't say a thing, Boss," he said. He watched as Diana nodded, before she shoved the note into her desk.

"Thank you," was all Diana said, however she was not convinced her secret was still safe. As much as she wanted to trust Sterling, she hardly knew the man. She took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair, suddenly wishing she had taken one of the pills Bruce had given her. Her stomach was in knots, and the more she thought about people finding out, the more nauseous she was going to feel. "What can I help you with?" she asked, trying to change the subject. After all, Sterling had come bursting into her office for a reason.

Sterling, who was unaware he had been staring directly at Diana, shook his head and took another deep breath. "Victor Stone and Lucius have been trying to get a hold of you all morning. Someone actually broke into the system."

Diana was out of her seat before Sterling could finish speaking. She rushed out of her office, out of the security's office, and down the hall to the I.T. department. She rushed into Victor's office, where she found not only Victor and Lucius, but Bruce as well. All three were huddled around Victor's computer, trying to analyze what had happened this morning.

"What happened?" Diana asked, rushing up to Victor's computer. She pushed herself into the crowd, stepping in front of Bruce, smirking when he unconsciously placed his hand on her hip to steady her. She knew she should have swatted his hand away, told him they shouldn't be touching out in public, especially at work, but she enjoyed his touch too much to dare say such a thing.

Victor turned from one of his monitors, his eyebrows knitted in frustration. "Someone encrypted a virus and uploaded it into the system. How someone was able to get in, still baffles me."

Diana grabbed the mouse near Victor's hand and scrolled down the screen, reading the data report on the monitor. "What happened? What did they get?"

"The new firewall you and Victor worked on stopped it nearly as soon as it was uploaded," Bruce began, squeezing Diana's hip for emphasis. "Whoever did this could have gotten account numbers, employee files, addresses."

"So what did they get?" Diana asked, not bothering to look away from the screen as she continued to read the report. "What information did they get?"

Bruce's hand wrapped around Diana's waist possessively. He knew they were surrounded by Lucius and Victor, but both of the men were so focused on what was happening on the screen in front of them, they would never see what he was doing. "They got one file," he said. He watched as Diana glanced over her shoulder at him, and he knew she knew what he was going to say. "Yours," he said, trying to hide the anger in his voice. "They got your file."


	23. Chapter 23

**May 18. Gotham Manor. 17:53**.

Diana parked the car and turned off the engine, unable to contain the smile on her face. She unbuckled herself and opened the door to the car, stepping out of the vehicle. Without another thought she grabbed her purse and closed the door to the car, before she rushed to the front door of the manor, knocking loudly on the thick piece of wood. It wasn't long before the door swung open, revealing Alfred, who was surprised to see the brunette standing on the doorstep.

"Ms. Diana," he said with a smile. "What a delightful surprise. I was unaware Master Bruce was expecting you."

Diana shrugged and returned his smile with one of her own. "He's not," she confessed. "But I have something to show him." She dug into her purse, stepping into the manor when Alfred turned to the side to allow her in. "Actually, I wanted to show you too." She pulled out the object she had been searching for and handed it to Alfred, watching as he delicately held the sonogram in between his fingers.

His smile widened as he stared at the two dimensional image. He would never have told Bruce, but he was much more excited for this baby than either of the two of them. For years he had longed to hear the little pitter patter of feet in the manor, but he had all but given up hope on that wish after Bruce and Selina had ended their engagement; not that it mattered, he never truly cared for Ms. Kyle anyway.

"My, my," Alfred said. He watched as Diana closed the door to the manor, before she turned to see him, the smile still on her face as she watched him continue to stare at the sonogram in his hands. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Diana nodded. "It really is."

Alfred handed Diana the sonogram, smiling as she placed it in her back pocket, before he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Master Bruce is in his office," he said. "And Ace is upstair, although I imagine it won't be for long if he knows you are here."

Diana let out a chuckle and nodded. "Thank you, Alfred," she said, before she flashed the butler another smile and walked further into the manor, turning to the left to walk down the hall towards Bruce's office.

She continued to walk down the corridor, past the gym she and Bruce had once fought in. It was there she had given into him once more, after learning of Joey's death; if only the child was here to see Bruce had taken his advice. She walked past the room that housed a variety of games, including a pool table and dart board, as well as a personal bar. Diana had only been in the room once when she had spent the weekend with Bruce, but she was quite fond of where that room visit had led.

She continued to walk down the hall, stopping in front of the last door on the right. Behind the closed door, she knew Bruce was either sitting behind his desk, busying himself with work, stressed about another deal, or fast asleep, slumped over in the chair at an odd angle, the usually hard creases on his tired face, softer as he slept; she had caught him doing both before.

Diana quietly opened the door, hoping not to disturb him regardless of what he was doing, and stepped into the room. Inside Bruce stood, his back towards the door, with his phone up to his ear, as he spoke to who Diana assumed was one of his financial advisors. "That's not necessary," he said into the phone, keeping his back towards Diana and the opened door. "We can review that Monday morning."

Diana walked up to Bruce and placed her hands over his eyes, burying her face into the back of his neck, smelling the cologne that had been driving her wild all day. She would blame it on the hormones, or the fact that she and Bruce hadn't slept together for over a month, but whenever he had come around her, with his perfect blue eyes and beautiful smile, she couldn't help the thoughts that filled her mind. He was intoxicating, and she had denied herself the sweet addiction that was him for far too long.

"That sounds perfect," Bruce said into the phone, using one of his hands to reach up and stroke Diana's arm. He knew it was her; he always knew when she was there. Diana placed a kiss on the nape of his neck, smirking when she saw him raise his shoulders as a shiver ran down his spine, before he grabbed one of her hands and placed a small kiss on the palm of her hand. "Thank you. I'll see you next week." With that, Bruce hung up the phone and placed it into his pocket, before he turned to face Diana, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hi."

Bruce leaned forward and captured Diana's lips with his, smiling against her lips when he felt her fingers gently run through his hair. "Hi," was all Diana was able to respond with once Bruce had pulled away.

"I wasn't expecting you today," Bruce said, dropping his hands from around her waist, reaching up to grab a hand from around his neck, and leading her to the chair behind his desk. He took a seat in the large chair and pulled her into his lap, letting her settle into her new seat, before he leaned back and let out a content sigh. It wasn't until recently had he discovered he actually enjoyed cuddling. For years that had been a big no in his rules with women, and even with Selina the amount of cuddling they had done was very limited. But he had learned Diana was a very affectionate person, even when she wasn't trying to be, and in the past few days he had learned he had actually come to enjoy being this close to her.

Diana shrugged her shoulders and reached into her back pocket. "I had somethings to show you," she said, as she pulled the sonogram picture out of her pocket.

She handed it to Bruce, watching as his eyes narrowed as he stared at the image. His lips twitched into a small smile and as he continued to stare at the photo of their unborn child, his fingers began to delicately dance along her lower back. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to the doctors?" he asked.

Once again Diana shrugged. "I went in for a check up on the stitches, and Dr. Khan had sent over my information. They wanted to check my blood pressure, and for good measure they did an ultrasound."

Bruce looked away from the sonogram in his hand and over to the woman seated in his lap. "And?" he asked, curious of how things went. Her health, and the health of the baby, were his top priority.

"And," Diana began, turning to give Bruce a smirk, "Blood pressure is good, and baby is good. I actually got to hear it." She watched as Bruce contemplated whether to be jealous or happy that she had heard the baby's heartbeat without him. "It was very faint though. They said we'll be able to hear it better at my next appointment."

Bruce nodded. He was grateful Diana was allowing him to be as involved as possible. After all, this was his first child - who knew if he would ever get the chance to do this again. "Well, " Bruce began, looking down at the sonogram in his hand once more, "I think he takes after me."

Bruce raised the sonogram up to his face. Diana looked up at Bruce and began to laugh, shaking her head as she continued to chuckle. "What makes you think we're having a boy?"

Bruce pointed to the sonogram and then pointed to himself. "Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne. I got you pregnant when you were on birth control. My swimmers are strong, therefore you are having a boy."

Diana continued to chuckle. "Your logic is entirely flawed," she said, snatching the sonogram from him and placing it on the desk. She watched as Bruce shrugged, unphased by her response, before he placed his hand on her thigh. Diana tried her hardest not to respond to his touch, but when he started to gently caress the fabric of her jeans, she knew she needed to distract herself. "I am hungry though," she said. She had gone to the doctors right after work and she had forgotten to eat something on her way to the manor.

She got off of Bruce's lap and stood in front of him, giving him a grin over his shoulder when she saw he was still staring at her. Without a word, she turned to face him, offering him her hand. He quickly placed his hand in hers and allowed her to pull him out of the chair, before she pulled him out of the office and into the hallway.

* * *

"Feel better?"

Bruce watched as Diana wiped the corners of her mouth, a smile on her lips, content with the meal Alfred had whipped up for the two of them. "Much," was all Diana said, as she placed her hand on her full belly. She was grateful Alfred had been willing to cook her dinner last minute, and even more grateful her stomach had allowed her to enjoy the meal fully and uninterrupted; those pills Bruce had given her were sure working wonders.

Diana turned to watch Bruce carefully sip the last of his beverage, his mind preoccupying him, as he stared at the wall across from him. He was lost in thought, this Diana knew. She had seen that vacant stare on him many times before, although usually he focused his gaze on her. She cleared her throat and placed her hand on his, forcing him from his thoughts. She flashed him a smile as he turned to look at her, watching as he smiled in return, before she gently squeezed his hand. "I actually have some ulterior motives coming here tonight," she began, trying not to blush when she saw Bruce raise an eyebrow intrigued with where this was going. "No, not that," she said, gently swatting his shoulder. She chuckled when Bruce began to pout and although she would have loved to have jumped over the table and ravish him all night, they had other things to discuss, no matter how much she enjoyed watching Bruce beg for it.

The two were having a baby, and they still had parts of their lives the other knew nothing about. Tonight, Diana was going to change that. She reached into her purse and pulled out the photo album Bruce had looked through once before, watching as confusion etched his face. "We're having a baby," she said, as she laid the album onto the table, "I think we should know a little more about each other."

"Beautiful and smart," Bruce said as he reached over the table and grabbed the album, "Why are you my girlfriend again?"

"Because you knocked me up," Diana said without pause, watching with a smirk as Bruce glanced a her and scoffed.

"I'll remember that, Prince," was all he said, as he stood from his seat and walked over to Diana, gently pulling her seat away from the table. He watched as the brunette stood from her seat before the two walked out of the room and into the family room, before they both took a seat on either end of the couch. "You can sit closer," Bruce said, watching as Diana stared at him from the corner of his eye. "I'll behave myself this time," he added, smirking when Diana rolled her eyes, before she scooted closer to him. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed the album into his lap, before he used his free hand to open it.

The first few pictures were ones Bruce had already seen. One was of a baby in the hospital; he assumed it was Diana the day she was born. There was a photo of a younger Hippolyta holding an infant Diana, letting her small feet skim the blue waters of the sea, both with wide smiles on their faces. Bruce flipped the page and saw the photo of young Diana standing at the beach, flexing her small arms for her aunt, a grin on her face. Bruce flipped the page once more, his head tilting when he saw the first photo on the next page. Diana, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, stood in between her mother and aunt, a wide smile on her face, as Hippolyta held her daughter tightly. Hippolyta was laughing at something Diana had said before the photo was taken, and Antiope was standing with her hand over her face, embarrassed.

"Your mother and you used to be very close." Bruce looked up to see Diana nod once. "What happened?"

Diana sighed. "My mother was pretty young when she had me," Diana began, settling further into Bruce as she told her story, "And aside from my aunt, she raised me by herself. I never knew who my father was, and for the longest time, that was okay. My mother and I were inseparable. Sure, she was a bit overprotective, but what mother isn't."

Diana watched as Bruce flipped the page again, stopping to glance at the photo of Diana in a graduation gown, a diploma in her hand as she smiled at the camera. "When my mother's business started booming, and she started getting more jobs and more clients, she started running herself ragged trying to be the best mother and businesswoman. That's when Antiope started taking in the slack, and looking back now I understand she did it for me, but back then it was hard growing up when all my mother ever did was work."

"My mother never wanted me to be involved in the company, never wanted me to have to worry financially, but when I begged her to let me be apart of it, she would only deny me the opportunity. So after high school I went to university, hoping with time she would see I was able to take care of myself. After the fall out with Artemis, and Steve's death, I went to my mother one last time asking for a chance. When she said no I packed my bags and left. I know I should have said goodbye, shouldn't have left without a word, but I was angry, and hurt, and I felt as if she wouldn't give me a chance regardless of what I did."

Bruce tilted his head as he listened to Diana's story. He was confused. He had seen Hippolyta and Antiope at Diana's apartment, and they seemed cordial. If the reason their relationship was so strained was because Diana had left years ago, then there were obviously other things at play.

Diana, knowing how Bruce's mind was working, knew he was trying to figure out how leaving had caused such a strain on her and her mother's relationship. "About two years ago my mother introduced me to her newest employee. It was Artemis. She knew everything the two of us had gone through, and to blatantly take her side on matters that did not concern her, and to give her a place in the company that she had denied me...well I felt betrayed. I know she did it thinking it would bring me back to Greece, but it did the opposite."

Bruce placed his hand on Diana's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "So why haven't you two talked about it?" he asked.

Diana scoffed quietly. "You've met my mother. She is a stubborn woman, more so than me. I think we are both too prideful to admit to the wrongdoings we did. She wants me to apologize for leaving when she gave me no choice."

Bruce closed the album in his lap and placed it on the table besides the couch, before he scooted closer to Diana and kissed her temple. He knew she had a right to be angry, after all her mother did try to manipulate her by hiring her ex girlfriend in an attempt to get her back to Greece. But he would have given anything to have his mother here with them; it hurt him to see the two of them fighting. "I take it you haven't told her about the baby," he said quietly. He knew she hadn't, but he wanted to bring up the subject without getting her irritated.

Diana shook her head before she laid it back down on his chest. "No. I will, I just - I'm not ready."

Bruce kissed the top of Diana's head and gently rubbed her back. "Understandable," was all he said, before he turned to glance at the portrait across the room. It was of his parents, taken a few months before their deaths. Their wide smiles always seemed to calm Bruce in his darkest of days, and he knew had they been alive, they would have loved Diana. She was the woman anyone would have hoped their child would fall in love with.

"Tell me about them."

Bruce turned his attention away from the portrait and down to Diana. "What?" he asked, confused by her demand.

Diana nodded to the portrait and took his hand in her own. "Your parents," she said, "Tell me more about them. What do you remember?"

Bruce let out a nervous chuckle. There were three people who Bruce had discussed his parents with, and none of them had been someone he was so intimate with. He was afraid if he told her things of his family, if he revealed their flaws, he would ruin their memories. People had a perception of Thomas and Martha Wayne, and he was not one to ruin that. Then again, Diana wasn't just anyone. She was the mother of his child, his girlfriend, his best friend. The least she deserved was to know about his parents.

"I know it sounds weird, but they were your average couple," he said. "Mom, she was always so cheerful, always so passionate. I remember she would always encourage me to try my best, and if it wasn't the best, then it was good enough. My dad, well he could be a hot head at times, but I think he had a lot riding on his shoulders. With the hospital, and the company, and me, he had a lot of responsibilities, but damn it, I've never seen someone who was as dedicated to his family as he was."

Diana turned towards the portrait and studied the photo of Bruce's parents. "You look like her," she said, turning back to Bruce in time to see him raise an eyebrow.

"That's not what I usually get."

Diana shrugged. "No, I know. You do look like your father. But the nose, and the eyes," she said, stroking his face lightly with her thumb, "You have her eyes."

"You're very observant."

"It's my job to be, remember?"

Bruce chuckled. "Yes, your observations saved my life."

Diana gave him a small smile, hoping he wouldn't bring up metropolis again, at least until they were ready to talk about it fully; neither were entirely ready to do so.

"The ring she's wearing. It's a sapphire," Diana said, switching the topic.

"That was her favorite piece of jewelry," he said, not skipping a beat. If Diana was going to avoid things, he was going to as well; no use in bringing up something they weren't ready to face. "My father gave it to her the day she told him she was pregnant with me."

"You know, in Greek mythology, sapphires are considered to be the jewels of Aphrodite."

"The Goddess of Love?"

Diana nodded. "Your father truly loved your mother, didn't he?"

Bruce nodded. "Until the moment he died," he said quietly, trying to keep his emotions in check. He had never revealed this much about his parents, and talking about them the way he was with Diana was bringing up feelings he didn't know he had. But with Diana, he didn't care. He wanted to tell her about the people that had brought him into this world. The people that would inspire the type of parent he wanted to be; the type of father he inspired to be.

Diana moved onto Bruce's lap and carefully caressed the side of his face with her thumb, before she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. She was glad he had decided to open up, and as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, Bruce came to realize that maybe things would fall into place after all.

* * *

**May 19. Wayne Manor. 06:42.**

The next morning, Diana found herself in Bruce's bed, wrapped in his blanket, looking up at the ceiling, waiting for Bruce to come out of the bathroom. The night before, the two of them had talked late into the night, telling each other stories of their youths, letting each other know more about themselves. Diana told Bruce about her time in Paris, where she had learned French almost exclusively from one of her neighbors. Bruce had told her more about his parents, and let her hear the stories about his childhood with Alfred. He told her how much he admired the man for raising him, even though he knew he wasn't the most obedient child, and even though he had hid it behind various chuckles, Diana could see how truly grateful Bruce was for the man he considered a second father.

After their impromptu history lesson, Bruce had invited Diana to stay the night, after watching her struggle to stay awake. He didn't want her behind the wheel when she was that tired, plus he really enjoyed those nights where she had slept in his bed; he would persuade her to do it every night if he could. Fortunately, it took very little convincing for Diana to agree, and she had promptly made herself comfortable in his bed, discarding her clothes and pulling on some of his comfortable athletic wear, before she had claimed a spot in his bed.

That night, Bruce had slept with a smile on his face, thinking of Diana and the baby, as his arms wrapped around her, holding her against his body. It was then he realized he wanted to fall asleep like that every night.

Diana sat up in the bed, pushing the covers off her body, before she scooted to the edge. She quickly stood, listening as the shower shut off, before she made her way into the bathroom. She didn't even bother to turn to acknowledge Bruce stepping out of the shower, before she rushed up to the toilet and began to throw up, emptying whatever remnants of Alfred's dinner was left in her stomach.

Bruce quickly tied the towel around his waist and kneeled next to Diana, holding her hair back as she continued to vomit, gently rubbing her back. "I can stay home today," he said softly, handing Diana a clean hand towel.

Bruce watched as Diana shook her head, flushed the toilet, and wiped her mouth with the towel, before she turned to face him. Her cheeks instantly reddened when she saw Bruce's towel had opened, revealing a piece of him she hadn't seen in weeks, and although she had just gotten sick in front of him, part of her still wanted to reach out and pull the towel from his hips and do what she had been dreaming of all night.

"No," she said, shaking her head free from those thoughts. "I'll be fine here."

Bruce nodded, rubbed her back once more, and stood from his spot besides her. He then reached over to the sink and plucked the new toothbrush he had given her last night from the spot besides the soap dispenser, before he handed it to her. "I'm sure Alfred will have no problem taking care of you today."

Diana grabbed the toothbrush from Bruce's hand, scrunching her nose at his comment, and stood from her spot on the floor. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Bruce grabbed his own toothbrush and shrugged. "I tell him the same thing every day, but he insists on making me breakfast every morning."

Diana chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't know how to make your own breakfast if your life depended on it," she said with a smirk, bumping his shoulder with her own. Her smirk grew when his towel fell a bit lower on his hip.

"I make a mean cup of coffee," Bruce responded, before he began to brush his teeth. He watched as Diana followed suit, brushing her teeth carefully.

Diana groaned at the mention of coffee. Ever since their visit with Dr. Khan, Bruce had made sure Diana adhered to all of the doctor's requests, including her rule of no caffeine; Bruce had learned the hard way that Diana was not a morning person, and even more so when she wasn't able to wake up with a hot cup of joe. "That's not fair," she mumbled to herself, as she continued to brush her teeth.

Her eyes moved up the mirror in front of her, stopping when they caught Bruce's, who only winked at her once, before he rinsed his mouth. "Life's not fair," he said sarcastically. He gently kissed the back of her head and rubbed her clothed shoulder, watching as she let out a sigh, before he returned his toothbrush to its place near the sink. "Alfred should be downstairs, and he has some of that tea you like," he said over his shoulder, as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, ready to get dressed for the day.

Diana watched Bruce leave the room, silently condemning herself for telling Bruce to go to work. She wanted him here with her, wanted his arms wrapped around her while they laid on the couch, absentmindedly watching another movie. She wanted to feel his hard muscles under her fingertips as he kissed her, she wanted to feel his body moving with hers, finally giving in to what they both wanted. But she didn't want to sound needy, nor did she want him to know just how accustomed she had grown to his company.

Without another word, Diana placed her toothbrush by Bruce's, rinsed her mouth, and walked out of the bathroom into Bruce's now empty room. She walked over to his bed and picked up the jeans she had traded for a pair of sweats last night, and quickly changed out of the clothes, before she tugged on a light sweatshirt. She quickly left the room, bounded down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where she knew both Alfred and Bruce would be.

Alfred, who had just served Bruce breakfast, that he hadn't touched, only shook his head as the man he considered a son drank from his mug of coffee. "I do hope you'll eat something before you head off to work," Alfred said, turning to return the coffee pot back to its place. He heard Bruce grumble in response, before he rolled his eyes. He finished pouring Diana a cup of tea, turning just in time to see her enter the room. "Ah, Ms. Prince. I hope you slept well."

Diana nodded, offered Alfred a smile, and took a seat next to Bruce at the breakfast bar. "I did," she said, her smile widening when Bruce placed his hand on her lower back, silently asking if she was still feeling queasy. She watched as Alfred nodded, accepting her answer, before he slowly placed the cup containing the freshly brewed tea down in front of her. "Thank you, Alfred," she said, carefully lifting the cup to her lips and sipping some of the delicious remedy; Bruce had made sure to get the recipe from Riley, as it had been one of the two things that had seemed to help with Diana's nausea.

Alfred turned from the duo, the smile on his face growing when he saw Bruce silently stare at Diana from over the newspaper in his hand. He knew Bruce was falling in love with her, it was hard not to. He only hoped the young man would take things seriously, as they would not be the only ones affected by their decisions from now on. "Master Wayne," Alfred began, as he poured himself a cup of tea, "I believe you are going to be late, once again, to that meeting."

He watched as Bruce shifted his eyes from Diana's face, who was still lost in thought, carefully sipping her tea, to the Englishman. His dark eyebrows furrowed as he recognized Alfred's smug smirk. He would pay, and he would pay dearly. "Very well," Bruce began. He quickly folded the paper in his hands and placed it next to his half empty coffee mug, before he turned to Diana and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Call me if you need anything," he said, tilting his head as he watched Diana slowly turn to face him, her eyebrow raised. "What?"

Diana smirked. "That's the kiss I get?"

Bruce returned her smirk with one of his own, before he leaned back towards her and kissed her, gently pressing his lips into her own quickly, earning a gasp from the brunette in front of him. "Better?" he asked, sliding off the barstool and standing, before he fixed his tie.

"Much," Diana responded, watching as he pulled on his suit jacket and exited the room, before she turned back to face Alfred, who had been silently watching the two, sipping his own cup of tea. "He wants you to babysit me, doesn't he?" Diana asked, lifting the cup to her lips and taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Alfred only responded with a small shrug. He took another sip of his tea, carefully watching Diana, who only closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers. "I suspect Master Wayne just wants me to make sure you're well taken care of. After all, one could get incredibly bored here alone all day."

Diana took another sip of her tea, placed the cup on the counter, and sighed. "Then what is on the agenda for today?"

"I was going to do a bit of shopping. Master Bruce had a particular item he needed help with, and it seems as though Ace could use a toy he doesn't shred to pieces in a matter of minutes. You are more than welcome to accompany me, Ms. Prince. I might even be able to dig up some old tales of Master Bruce as the rambunctious child he was." Alfred gave Diana a wink, watching with a smile as she chuckled at his last statement, before she nodded.

"I'll be ready in fifteen."

* * *

**May 19. Wayne Enterprises. 09:21.**

Bruce sat at his desk, trying to re-read the latest email Lucius had sent him for the third time. It had been an email from Victor Stone, detailing the latest bit of information they had on the break in, and although he knew he should have been reading it carefully, looking for any information on who could have stolen Diana's file, he couldn't help that his mind was preoccupied.

This morning, despite Diana getting sick, had been a pleasant one, and the more he recalled his playful banter with his girlfriend, the more he realized he wanted that daily. He wanted her there all the time. He wanted to come home to her, and when the time came, he wanted to come home to her and their child. It was only a matter of time before he had decided he wanted to ask her to move into the manor. But he knew Diana, and he knew she would be skeptical about it, so he would wait, and think of the perfect way to ask.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on his office door. "Come in," he called over the computer, minimizing the email, mentally reminding himself to respond to it before he left for the day. They needed to get things situated, if not for the security of the company, than for Diana's safety. Someone wanted her information specifically, and until he knew who, or why, he was going to work endlessly to get answers.

The door creaked open and Bruce looked up, his eyebrow raising when he saw the head of a man he never expected to see in his office, poke inside. "Hi, uh, Mr. Wayne? Your assistant wasn't in and I really needed to talk to you."

Bruce waved the man into the office, his eyes never leaving him, as he stood from his desk. "Ah, Mr. Kent is it?" he asked, walking around his desk, his hand extended as he flashed the reporter a smile.

"Clark Kent," the reporter answered, grabbing Bruce's hand and shaking it firmly.

Bruce nodded, released Clark's hand, and pointed to the door, silently telling him to shut it. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

He watched as Clark pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, slightly nervous to be here, before he let out a small sigh. "First, Mr. Wayne, I want to apologize for how I acted back in Metropolis when we first met. I understand you and Ms. Lane have a history, and that's none of my business, but I-"

Bruce placed his hand up, silencing Clark, and began to chuckle. He quickly motioned for Clark to take a seat in one of the chairs, before he moved back behind his desk and took a seat in his own chair. "Lois and I were never what the two of you are," he said. He watched as Clark tried to hide the shock on his face, before he let out another chuckle. "No offense Kent, but the way you tried to crush my hand that first time we met, it was very obvious you were sending a message. Besides, the ring on her finger was a pretty clear message."

Clark began to rub the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle. "You can never be too careful with someone-" Clark quickly realized what he was about to say and stopped talking, but it was already too late. Bruce knew where he was going. He had heard it way too many times in his life to not know what the young reporter thought of him.

"Someone like me?" Bruce asked, finishing Clark's sentence. He watched as Clark nodded, the deep blue eyes he hid behind large round framed glasses, stared intently at the floor. "Don't worry, Kent," Bruce began, "I've been called a lot worse. But like I said, you don't have to worry about Ms. Lane and I."

Clark smiled and gave Bruce a small nod. "But I don't believe you came all this way to apologize for the way you acted weeks ago. So, what can I help you with?"

Clark let out a small sigh. It was true, he had come here with the intention of getting Bruce Wayne to help him with a story. He only hoped Mr. Wayne was willing to help; he had hoped apologizing would show Bruce he was a good person who just wanted to get the truth out there for readers. "Well," Clark began, as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a file. He opened the file on Bruce's desk and pulled out a news article from the Gotham Gazette, placing the article on Bruce's desk, before he looked up at the billionaire. "This man was found murdered in Gotham a few weeks ago." He placed a photo of the deceased man on the desk, intriguing Bruce, who reached across the desk and picked up the photo.

He recognized it immediately; it was the man Shayera had been staring at when he had come to her and Diana's apartment, looking for Diana after she had told him she was pregnant. "Gotham is not exactly free of crime, Mr. Kent," Bruce explained. "Unfortunately, murder in Gotham is not a rare thing, as sad as that is to admit. Usually it's an addict that got caught up with the wrong people, or a homeless person."

"But this person," Clark said, pulling out another sheet of paper. "This person was from Metropolis and he went missing a few weeks ago." Clark watched as Bruce picked up the missing persons flyer and studied it. "His face is a little hard to see, considering, but I have a gut feeling."

Bruce nodded as he leaned back in his chair. "I see. Well I know some people in Gotham P.D. I can give them your number and see if they can give you any information."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," Clark said, flashing Bruce a genuine smile. He hadn't thought Bruce would be easy to persuade to help, but things had gone much better than he had thought. Hopefully he would be able to get to the truth, and quick. There was someone out there who was missing a son, and he wanted to give them the closure they deserved.

* * *

**May 19. Downtown Gotham. 09:43.**

Diana continued to stare at the photo in her hands, unable to help the smile on her face as she stared at the picture Alfred had given her. It was a photo of Bruce as a child, proudly displaying a pair of underwear atop of his head, just as Alfred had promised the very first dinner Diana had had at the manor.

"Does Bruce know you have this?" Diana asked, handing the photo back to Alfred, who only shook his head as he placed it into his jacket pocket. "Good. That means he can't destroy it."

Alfred chuckled, as he turned the corner into the next aisle, pushing the full cart in front of him. "I believe Master Bruce would be absolutely livid if he knew this existed." He stopped in front of the aisle and turned to face Diana, the smile still on his face as he took in her appearance.

Her long hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and a Gotham Knights baseball cap covered the top of her head. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and she had one of her favorite cardigans covering her arms. "Are you still feeling sick?"

Diana, who had found herself staring at a diaper ad, turned to look at Alfred. "A bit," she said, gently rubbing her stomach. "That tea did help, though. Thank you."

Alfred nodded. "Well then, I think I can share Martha Wayne's secret to morning sickness," he said, stopping the cart in front of one of the shelves containing rows of crackers. "Master Bruce wreaked havoc on poor Mrs. Wayne's stomach. She was up at all hours of the night, but she always had a smile on her face." Alfred reached for a box of crackers in the aisle and gently placed them in the cart. "But if Martha Wayne can get through it, so shall you Ms. Prince. You remind me of Mrs. Wayne so much."

Diana tilted her head, intrigued by Alfred's comment. "I do?"

Alfred nodded once more. "Like you, Mrs. Wayne was very smart, and compassionate, and a bit outspoken." He looked up to see Diana release a small chuckle, before he continued, "But beautiful outside and inside. I do believe you and Mrs. Wayne would have gotten along splendidly."

Diana watched as Alfred flashed her another smile, before he grabbed the handle of the cart and began to walk away. She watched as he turned the corner before she smiled herself, grateful that she had joined him in his shopping. She had learned a lot about Bruce and his late parents, and the more she learned, the harder she fell. She only wished the same could be said for Bruce.

* * *

**May 19. Wayne Manor. 18:12.**

Bruce walked through the front door of the manor, confused when he was only met with silence instead of Ace's loud, happy barks. Ace would always greet him when he came home, and if Alfred was home, he would meet him at the door as well. Instead, Bruce stood by the closed door alone.

He let out a sigh and walked out of the foyer, towards the one room he knew he would find Ace. Bruce knew if Diana was still at the manor, Ace would be with her, and he knew if Diana was at the manor, there was one room she loved more than anything.

Bruce continued to walk down the hall, letting his fingers gently skim the walls of the hall, as he absentmindedly looked over the pictures that were framed on the walls. He remembered when he had given Diana a formal tour of the manor, the first weekend she had stayed there, where he had showed her each of the rooms, some of which he hardly spent any time in since his parents' deaths. He had showed Diana the photos that had lined the halls of the manor for decades, showcasing members of the Wayne Family from the early century, to the day Bruce was born. Bruce smiled at the thought that soon there would be another Wayne whose picture would line the walls in which he walked.

His child - their child- would be a miracle not only for him, but for his family. When his parents were murdered, Bruce knew the only way to continue the family name would be through him, but with his many unresolved issues, he didn't think it would ever come to that. Luckily, he had been wrong. With this baby came not only another Wayne, but an opportunity to finally find happiness.

Bruce turned the corner and continued to walk, stopping when he was standing in the doorway of the one room he was sure to find Diana in: the library. When he had first showed her the room, explaining he had loved the room as a child, as it was where his mother and he had spent a lot of time together, he had seen the look on her face as she looked at all the books in amazement. He knew, through previous conversations, she loved to read -loved to obtain any knowledge- but to see her so excited, had truly been a sight to behold.

Bruce stepped into the room, stopping in his tracks when he saw the person he had been searching for. She was laying on a sofa at the other end of the room, fast asleep. In one hand was her tablet, that now laid against her chest gently, while the other hand laid gently on Ace's head, which was situated carefully on top of her stomach, as he laid in between her legs on the sofa. On her face were the glasses Bruce had seen her wear a handful of times; she must have been reading for a while if she was wearing those.

Bruce walked over to Diana and quietly knelt down besides her, placing his hand on one of her arms. He watched as Ace opened his eyes and let out a small protective growl, before he realized it was Bruce and huffed, closing his eyes to try to get a few more moments of sleep in. "Diana," Bruce whispered with a chuckle, watching as Ace nudge Diana's hand with his snout gently, asking for more head scratches, before he ran his hand up her arm, settling on her shoulder. "Diana," he called once more, gently shaking her awake.

He watched as her eyes fluttered behind her glasses, before she inhaled sharply and reached out an arm, stretching. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light in the room, before she sat up, ignoring Ace's whining, protesting having to move. She turned her head, smiling when she saw Bruce kneeling besides the sofa, before she scooted up on the sofa, letting her back rest against the arm. "How long have you been back?" she asked, pulling the glasses from her face and rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes.

Bruce smiled as he watched her stretch once more, letting out one last yawn, before he shrugged. "I just got home. How long have you been down here?"

Diana glanced down at the watch on her wrist, knitting her eyebrows when she realized what time it was. "I came down with the intent of only being here an hour…..that was over two hours ago."

Bruce chuckled as he watched her shoo Ace from her lap, before she stood from the couch, placing the tablet on the end table besides the sofa. He watched as she rubbed her sore back before she stepped towards the door to the room, glancing once over her shoulder to see Ace curl up on the couch in Diana's absence. "How was work?" she asked, walking out of the room and into the hallway, stopping only to see Bruce follow her out, before she continued to walk down the corridor.

Bruce let out a small sigh and ran a hand down his face. He was exhausted. After his impromptu meeting with Clark Kent, he had spent a majority of his morning meeting with Victor Stone and Lucius, as well as some other members of the IT department trying to ensure another security breach would not happen within the company. They had discussed ways to protect their system from future attacks, and when the meeting had ended, Victor had given Bruce an update on the breach that had occured. He had been trying endlessly to find any information on who had taken Diana's file, but each time he was coming up empty handed. But Bruce would not stop until he had answers, especially now that it involved the mother of his child. He wanted to keep her safe. He needed to keep her -and the baby- safe.

"It was long," he simply responded, pulling off his suit jacket and tossing it onto one of the tables in the hallway; he would make a mental note to pick it up later. "Damian keeps sending me contracts to work with him, and it's getting a little ridiculous."

He watched as Diana glanced over her shoulder, lifting an eyebrow at the statement, before she turned to look back down the hallway. "I'd hate to say I told you so," she began, "But I did tell you to watch out when dealing with a Kyrios."

Bruce scoffed. He knew Diana was right, that he should have been more cautious dealing with Damian Kyrios, but he was too ambitious to let this opportunity go. This would not only help Gotham and the people of the city, it would also help their child. They would be set for life if this deal went through. "Yes, yes," he said, as he followed Diana up the main stairwell. "So, what did you and Alfred do all day?" he asked, trying to distract himself from staring at the way her rear was filling out the jeans she wore.

"That's what I'm going to show you," Diana said, continuing to walk up the stairs. When the two had reached the top Diana led Bruce to one of the guest rooms he rarely used, opening the door for him, and stepping inside.

Diana moved to the side and let Bruce walk into the room, before she flipped on the light. She watched as Bruce's focus moved from her to the item in the middle of the room, his lips turning into a small smile as he realized what she and Alfred had done today. "Is that my old crib?" he asked, taking a step towards the piece of furniture.

"God no," Diana said with a smirk, "I would never put our child in something that old." She walked up to Bruce and nudged his shoulder with her own, watching as Bruce grinned and rolled his eyes, before she continued. "We picked this up this morning and he was kind enough to help me put it together. I painted it myself."

Bruce delicately placed a finger on the crib, testing to see if the paint was dry, before he ran his hand along the top of it, unable to help the smile on his face. If Diana was eager to get this done for the baby now, then it meant she was actually as excited as she had claimed to be. He couldn't wait to see how else she wanted to decorate the room she had dubbed their future child's nursery. "Should you be painting in your condition?" he asked, turning to face her.

Diana placed a hand on her hip. "My condition? I'm pregnant, not disabled."

Bruce chuckled and nodded, before he reached out and grabbed her arm. "I know. And I know you know that's not what I meant." He quickly leaned forward and kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "But it's beautiful, and I can't wait to see what else you do in here." He moved his focus from Diana to the boxes of other furniture Alfred and Diana had purchased on their morning out. "But promise you'll let me put together the rest of the furniture. I don't want you getting hurt."

"We'll see," was all she said, before she leaned in and kissed him. She felt his hand gently squeeze her hip, and in that moment she knew she could no longer keep those thoughts of him pleasuring her body at bay. All morning she had been thinking of Bruce. She had thought of his hands running over her body, his lips on her mouth. She wanted him, and dammit, she was going to have him.

She gently grabbed his tie and yanked him down closer to her, smirking against his lips when she felt him jerk towards her, startled by her movements, before his other arm snaked around her waist. Diana took a step back, making sure Bruce stepped forward with her, before she took another step back, grabbing the door and shutting it. Without a word, she jumped into Bruce's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, as she placed her hands on either side of his face, deepening the kiss.

Bruce, taking the hint, pushed her back against the closed door, before he placed his hands under her, cradling the back of her thighs as he held her. He continued to kiss Diana, smirking against her lips when he heard her release a small groan as one of his hands left her thigh to loosen his tie. He felt Diana move her hands down to the knott on his tie, quickly undoing it and pulling the piece of fabric from around his neck, before she began to unbutton his shirt. She was impatient, and he couldn't blame her. It was taking nearly all of his self control to not rip her tee shirt in two.

Bruce pushed Diana harder into the door and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt, before he grabbed the light piece of fabric and pulled it up and over her head. He quickly tossed it over his shoulder and glanced down at her body, grinning like a fool, before he leaned down and attached his lips to hers once more. He felt her hands continue to unbutton his shirt, as his lips trailed down from her lips to her neck, earning a gasp from the woman between him and the wooden door.

Diana quickly pushed the shirt off Bruce's shoulders and quickly moved to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it from his pants in a matter of moments. She felt Bruce's hands against her bare hips, before he scooped her into his arms and turned her away from the door, walking towards the bed in the corner of the room. He quickly laid her down, watching as she relaxed into the bed, before he crawled on top of her body, the desire in his eyes evident as he continued to stare at her, running his hands along her sides.

Diana leaned up and captured his lips with her own, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra and slide it off her body, leaving her chest bare for him to stare at. Bruce, of course, took the invitation, staring at her bare chest, as his own hands moved quickly to unbutton his pants and pull them off his legs. He quickly unbuttoned Diana's jeans and pulled them off her body, letting them join his slacks on the floor, before he crawled up her body, placing delicate kisses on her exposed skin, smirking when he noticed her shiver as his lips inched closer to her breasts.

She remembered what his lips, what his tongue, were capable of. She knew how excited he was after the two of them hadn't had sex for a while; it was something she was much too excited for as well.

She felt one of his hands run up the front of her body, stopping in between her breasts, as he debated which one he was going to give attention to first. His hand moved to the left, cupping her breast, earning another gasp from the woman underneath him. He gently caressed the soft skin he felt, trailing his lips down her body until he was nibbling on the soft skin of her other breast, eliciting noises from Diana that only seemed to rev him up more.

Diana called his name softly, trying to keep a moan from escaping the depths of her throat. She watched as he stopped his movements and pulled his boxers down his legs, exposing himself to her, before he pulled off his white undershirt, leaving him completely bare besides her. Without another word, he carefully pulled Diana's underwear down her legs, marveling at the beautiful woman who had once again found herself in his bed. He didn't know how the two of them had always ended up like this, but he was never one to question a good thing.

Once again, he crawled on top of her body, pressing himself against her body, flashing a grin when he heard Diana gasp beneath him. His hand instinctively grabbed her thigh, stroking the skin of her leg delicately and sensually, as he bent down and captured her lips with his once more. He felt Diana hook her leg against his hip, and she bit his bottom lip, telling him to stop stalling. He needed no further instruction.

He pushed into her, placing his forehead against her shoulder as the overwhelming feeling of her warmth around him forced his senses into overdrive. He let out a small growl and was unable to help himself as he bit her shoulder gently, forcing a gasp from Diana, who only dug her nails into the skin of his back. Bruce needed no further encouragement and began to move his hips, slowly at first, picking up the pace little by little when Diana began to respond to his movements with her own vocal cues.

It had been a while since they had engaged in sex, and neither remembered it being like this. Bruce couldn't place a finger on it, but it felt different- better. When he felt Diana's legs squeeze his hips as she arched her back, he knew the same could be said for Diana.

Bruce continued to quicken his pace, moving harder, more deliberately. He wanted to make sure this was the best sex she had ever had.

It wasn't long before Diana was calling his name, diving over that edge in sweet release, holding Bruce in such a tight vice that it was impossible for him not to follow suit.

Bruce collapsed on the bed next to Diana, his hard and labored breathing matching that of her own. "Well," Bruce said, as he continued to pant heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Worth the wait," Diana began, turning to face him. She watched as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, before she laid a hand on his chest. "But let's not wait that long to do it again."

Bruce chuckled, grabbed her hand in his own, and placed a kiss on the heel of her palm. "We might just have to do that in every room of this house," he said with a grin. He didn't need to open his eyes to know Diana was agreeing with his statement.

The two laid there, trying to catch their breaths and their thoughts. It had been the first time they had had sex since getting into a relationship, but to both of them it had seemed second nature. After a few moments, Bruce turned to face Diana and opened his eyes, smiling when she mumbled something under her breath. "You know, you're extremely sexy when you speak Greek," he whispered, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

Diana arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Really?" she asked. She mumbled a few other words in her native language, chuckling when she saw Bruce bite his lower lip, trying to contain himself, before he leaned over and kissed her. "You don't even know what I said," she said with another chuckle.

Bruce shrugged as he moved to hover over her. "Doesn't matter, it's sexy." He kissed her, smiling when she looped an arm around his neck. "But I think we should go away for a few days. Just you and me. Then you can teach me some Greek."

"That sounds perfect."

Bruce nodded and kissed her chest, grinning when she took a deep breath. "Now, I'm sure dinner won't be ready for another hour," he said with a wink, as he pressed his lips into hers, stifling the laugh that had begun to escape her lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back y'all. It has been a crazy whirlwind of things, but I am hoping to get back to this story, and hopefully on a regular schedule. I'm trying to get those #TightropeTuesdays back for you guys, because I truly don't deserve you.

**June 1. 14:35. Somewhere off the coast of the Caribbean.**

Bruce sat back in his beach chair, letting the warm summer air hit his bare chest as he took in a deep breath, enjoying the breeze that rolled in. He looked up over the tablet in his hand, staring out into the deep blue waters before him, a smile forming on his face when he noticed his girlfriend coming out of the water and making her way to where he sat. It had been two weeks since he had suggested a getaway for the two of them, and although he had wanted to take Diana away sooner, the two had been stuck in Gotham, working nonstop. So when he and Diana had gotten the opportunity to get away, the two jumped at the chance.

Bruce watched as Diana continued to make his way to him, a smirk on her face as she gathered her hair into her hands, wringing the water out onto the sand as she walked to where he sat. "I thought this was a vacation away from work?" she said when she finally reached him.

She watched as Bruce placed the tablet on the chair besides him, wiping the sand off of his dark swim trunks, before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. "I know, I'm sorry," he said. He gently placed his hand on her bare thigh, a smirk on his face when she wrapped an arm around his neck. "You have my undivided attention."

Diana only nodded, before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "Good," she whispered, as her body leaned into his. Bruce only responded with a nip on her lower lip. He placed his hand on her back, holding her close, before he deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her lips, trying to entice her to allow him in. "Bruce," Diana began, when she felt his hand dip lower on her back. "We're on a family beach."

Bruce pulled away and dropped his head onto the chair, letting out a frustrated groan. He knew letting Diana go out in that bikini before he had ravished her was a bad idea. In the past two weeks he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her. Whenever the two were alone, whether it was at the office, the manor, or her apartment, they were making up for lost time. Not that it mattered to Diana, she was just as willing to participate as he was. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was the overwhelming feelings that had come over her since she had found out they were going to have a baby, either way, she loved being with Bruce.

"We can go back to the room," Bruce muttered, as his fingers toyed with the top of the red bikini she wore. He raised his head, letting his eyes meet hers, before he gently bit his lip, the image of her naked form in their hotel suite flashing in his brain. "We can have a repeat performance of last night," he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Diana only chuckled, her chest rubbing against his bare skin as she moved to glance out at the water. "There will be time for that later," she said. She watched as a few children ran past them towards the ocean, giggling and laughing as they splashed into the cool water. She watched as the eldest of the four tossed, what she assumed was, his sibling into the water, laughing when the child surfaced with a wide smile on her face. "I miss the beach," she said under her breath as she continued to watch the families around.

To the right of them was a couple, walking hand in hand along the beach, whispering sweet flirtations as they walked. A family sat a few feet from them, enjoying a late lunch on a blanket, hiding from the sun's rays under a large umbrella, and behind them sat an older couple enjoying their own books as they lounged in beach chairs. "Maybe someday we'll bring our baby here," Bruce said, shifting under Diana, trying to find a more comfortable position. Diana only nodded. "And I promise, I'll take you to Greece one day." This got Diana's attention, as she turned towards him, her eyebrow raised in speculation. "Maybe then you'll tell your mother about the baby."

Diana let out a sigh. "I will tell her. I just need time." She waited for Bruce to respond, listening as he sniffed her hair, before she stood from his lap. "Let's go for a swim?" she asked over her shoulder, flashing him a sultry smile. She didn't wait for Bruce to respond before she began to walk towards the water, knowing full well he was still feeling the effects from kissing her earlier.

"Give me a minute," Bruce said under his breath, watching her walk away. He took in a deep breath, trying to rid the unholy thoughts that were swirling in his mind, trying to calm himself down, but looking at her, watching her hips sway as she made her way to the water, was killing him. He wanted his hands all over her body, his lips trailing hot kisses across her skin as he made sweet delicious love to her.

Bruce took in another deep breath, silently swung his legs over the side of his chair, and stood, before he made his way towards the water, towards Diana. He quickly finished making his way over the warm sand, quickly wading into the water until he was waist deep . "Took you long enough," Diana said. She flashed him a smirk, and he only responded with a grin of his own, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body flush against his.

"I needed a moment to cool down," he whispered, placing a kiss behind her ear, watching as a shiver ran down her spine. Diana wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck, offering her boyfriend a smile, before he waded further into the water with her in his arms.

* * *

**June 1. 18:23. Bruce and Diana's Suite.**

Bruce leaned against the bedroom door, letting the wood cool his heated back, as he watched Diana make her way across the room. He watched as she tiptoed into the kitchen, careful not to wake him from their impromptu nap after their day spent on the beach, a smirk on his face when he realized she was unaware he had woken the moment she left his side.

He watched as she hummed to herself, pulling the shirt she had stolen from him farther down her stomach, his smirk growing when he saw her bottom was covered in nothing more than her bikini bottoms. Bruce carefully pushed himself off of the door and began to make his way towards Diana, watching her intently as he moved quietly, wanting to catch her off guard.

Diana, still convinced Bruce was sound asleep, quietly opened the top cabinet and reached inside, grabbed a glass and gently placed it on the counter in front of her. She quickly filled the glass with water and took a sip, letting the cool liquid relieve her parched throat, a smile on her face when she replayed the memories of the last few days. Having this quality time alone with Bruce was much needed, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to go back to work and real life when the time came. Until then, she was going to make sure she got enough rest as she could - that is if Bruce was able to keep his hands off her, not that she minded.

"You left me in that comfy bed all alone."

Diana's eyes widened as she felt Bruce's hands find her hips. She took another sip of water, careful not to give away just how much he had startled her, before she placed the glass on the counter gently. "You looked like you needed some rest," she replied with a smirk. She bit her bottom lip when Bruce took a step closer, pushing his bare chest into her back, letting his groin push into her backside.

"What I need," he began, carefully toying with the ties to her bikini bottoms. His fingers gently grazed the skin of her hips and he heard her take a deep breath, before he placed a kiss behind her ear.

"Bruce," Diana warned, trying to prevent a moan from escaping her lips when Bruce's hand snaked under her shirt and over her bare stomach, up to her breasts, before he pulled the tie in between her shoulder blades, undoing the knot she had carefully done earlier that morning. He watched as her hands gripped the counter as he continued to slowly tease the skin of her hips and upper thighs, his smirk growing each and every time his fingers made contact with her body.

"You are a tease," he whispered into her ear, placing another kiss behind her ear. "Seeing you in this all morning," he said, pulling one of the ties of her bikini bottoms loose. "Do you know how hard it was keeping my hands off you?"

Diana only let out a chuckle as she stood up straight, reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it up over her face. "Don't act like you're completely innocent," she mumbled as she turned to face Bruce.

Bruce only shrugged, unphased by her accusation, before he untied the remaining tie of her bottoms, letting them fall to the floor. In one swift movement he untied the remaining piece of string holding her top in place, watched with a smirk as it fell to the floor, and wrapped his arms around her bare waist. He pulled her body closer to his, letting their bare chests press firmly together, before he looked her in the eye. Without a word he bent down and captured her lips with his, grinning when he felt her hands loop around his neck.

Without needing to be told, Bruce quickly ridded himself of the clothing on his body, leaving him just as bare as the woman in front of him, before he grabbed her legs and lifted her up, letting her wrap her bare legs around his waist. He felt her bare bottom brush against his growing erection, forcing a small groan from his lips, before he turned to pin her up against the door to the refrigerator.

Diana let out a loud gasp when her back hit the cool surface of the refrigerator, although she did not pull away from Bruce or the hot kisses he was delivering. Sex with him was addicting, and the more she was with him, the more she wanted it. "This seems familiar, doesn't it?" Bruce asked with a smirk, pulling his lips from Diana's just in time to see her give him a small smile, remembering their quickie on the plane on the way to Metropolis. He moved his hands up her legs, flashing Diana a smug smirk when his fingers inched closer to where she desperately needed him. He gently caressed her skin, letting his digits dance on her sensitive skin, watching as Diana flared her nostrils and let out a moan as he continued his slow torture. "Only this time there's no need to be quiet."

"If I recall last night correctly, neither of us are quiet," Diana quipped, releasing another moan when Bruce gently pushed his growing need against her opening.

Bruce chuckled in response, thrusting his hips ever so slightly, holding back the groan that threatened to escape his lips to negate what Diana had just stated. His hands once again found themselves on her hips, his fingers gently digging into the skin found there, as he eased her body down onto him. "I am okay with that," he said, pulling out of her, only to thrust in once more.

Bruce thrusted once more, beginning the all too familiar rhythm, letting his hips move with precise movements. His hands began to wander over Diana's body, igniting a fire inside that wouldn't be extinguished until they had both had their fill. As his hands continued to leave soft caresses, his mouth found the crook of Diana's neck, and he began to leave soft kisses on the skin there - he had learned Diana loved this, and the moans he was receiving from the woman in between him and the fridge only exaggerated that fact.

Bruce continued his movements, eventually quickening his thrusts, a smug smile on his face when Diana called out his name, digging her nails into the skin of his back. His grip on Diana's hips grew tighter as she began to tighten around him and he knew she wasn't going to fight him for control - at least not this time. Right now she was just as eager to cross that line with him, and if her constant moans weren't an indication that she was okay with him pinning her to the fridge door, than her body's constrictive grip on him was. His thumbs quickly swiped over the skin of her hips, and his eyes were drawn to the scar that now decorated her hip, the images of the rest of that day in Metropolis flooding his brain. They had still yet to talk about that day, about what that had meant for their relationship - he had yet to tell her what he had decided that day, but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he should even bring it up.

Diana's grip on Bruce's shoulder tightened and without warning her body finally gave in to what it had been craving, squeezing him tightly. She loudly called out Bruce's name, urging him to follow, which he did, dropping his head onto her shoulder when he was done.

The two remained still, listening to the sound of each other's labored breathing and the ocean right outside their suite window. Once he had caught his breath, Bruce pulled completely out of Diana, and helped her stand, before he took a seat on one of the stools besides the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I've worked up an appetite," Bruce said, letting his eyes wander over Diana's naked body, taking in the layer of sweat that covered her stomach and breasts. "What do you say we get a late dinner?"

Diana nodded and flashed him a smile. "Let me shower, and I'll be ready to go," she said, taking a step towards the bedroom they shared. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and gave Bruce a wink, knowing he was watching her walk away, before she disappeared into the room.

* * *

**June 2. 02:18.**

Bruce stirred in his sleep, letting his eyes flutter open with a small sigh. He listened to the quiet room, trying to discern what had woken him from his blissful slumber. The room was quiet, and Bruce had nearly given up, turning in the bed, ready to fall back to sleep, when he heard it once more. He quickly opened his eyes and turned to lie onto his back, when he noticed Diana's ironclad grip on the pillow she laid on. He turned to his side, his eyebrow raising as he continued to stare at the sleeping woman, when he heard the mysterious noise once more, only this time he realized what it was. Diana was whimpering in her sleep.

He watched as she took a deep breath, releasing her hold on the pillow, before her hand found his bare chest. She quickly pulled him to her, laying her head on his bare chest, mumbling something incoherent in her sleep. Bruce wrapped his arms around her, gently running his hands through her hair, realizing she was crying when he felt her tears on his chest.

"Diana," Bruce whispered, gently rubbing her arm, trying to wake her from the nightmare she was stuck in. He watched as she gripped his arm tightly, not wanting to let go as he attempted to wake her once more. "Diana," he whispered, this time a bit louder. He was met with an insistent "no" and Diana shook her head, burying it further into his chest. Her whimpers became louder and Bruce knew he had to wake her up, no matter how angry she would be that he had disturbed her sleep; he hated to see her in pain.

"Diana," he called once more, running a hand through her hair, gently shaking her shoulder. This time Diana woke up, startled and confused. She quickly pulled away from Bruce, sitting up in the bed, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Bruce?" she asked, still unsure of what was going on.

Bruce only responded with a small nod, reaching over her to turn on the lamp at her bedside, before he reached up to her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. He gently wiped the stray tears from her face, watching as she looked away from him, embarrassed that he had caught her in that terrible nightmare that had plagued her for years. He gently kissed her lips, let her know she was okay, before he placed his other hand on her bare knee. "Tell me about it," he whispered. He wanted to know what was troubling her. He wanted to fix it, because he hated seeing her cry, even if it was in her sleep.

Diana slowly shook her head, which made Bruce only worry more. Diana told him everything, well nearly everything - this meant it was one of two things: something to do with her mother, or something to do with Steve. Ever since that lunch when she had mentioned Steve, Diana had remained tight lipped about him and their relationship. Of course, that hadn't stopped Bruce from doing his own research. He had read all about Steve Trevor and his accomplishments in the Army, his life before the military, and his death while deployed overseas - that must've been what Diana had been dreaming of.

"Steve," Bruce said quietly, watching as Diana nodded softly. He knew she didn't want to confess she had been dreaming of Steve, especially when she had been laying in bed practically naked with him, but he was not one to talk. He had had his fair share of bed partners before her, he couldn't give her flack for one man before him. "His funeral?"

Diana nodded once more, turning to meet Bruce's eyes with her own. She opened her mouth to speak, suddenly finding her throat extremely dry. She had never told anyone about Steve's funeral, and for good reason. It had been the hardest thing she had ever had to go through.

Diana quietly cleared her throat and shifted in the bed, watching as Bruce gently stroked her knee, before she began. "When I went, his roommate was the only one who knew who I was. All around me was his family and friends and I had no idea who any of them were. When I saw him for the last time, laying there in that casket, it…..it was the hardest goodbye I've ever had to give."

Bruce leaned in and kissed Diana's cheek, quietly reaching up to wipe the stray tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Diana," he said softly. He knew how hard it was to lose someone you loved, and he knew all too well the feeling of losing someone way too soon.

Diana said nothing as she leaned into Bruce, laying her head gently on his chest, smiling against his skin when she felt his arms wrap around her back tightly, before she hugged him back. The two sat there silently, arms wrapped around each other, grateful to be there with each other. After a few moments, Diana pulled back, stared into Bruce's eyes, and placed her lips on his, silently thanking him for waking her. "Thank you, Bruce," Diana whispered, running her hand through his hair, gently cradling the back of his head.

Bruce only nodded and let Diana pull him in for another kiss. He felt her hands cradle his face, letting the mix of emotions out through her actions, as she gently nipped his bottom lip. Diana's hands trailed down Bruce's neck, down his bare chest and over the taut muscles of his abdomen, before her fingers gently pulled at the waistband of his boxers hanging low on his hips. "I thought pregnant women are supposed to always be tired," Bruce said against her lips, and she didn't need to stare at him to know he was flashing her that devilish grin.

Diana pulled from Bruce's lips and scoffed. "I could stop," she said, inching her hand towards his growing erection, before she pulled her hand back.

She heard Bruce's sharp intake of breath and he let out a small growl. "Don't you dare," Bruce replied, his eyes narrowing at the woman in front of him. Diana only chuckled and leaned closer to Bruce, capturing his lips with hers as her hand grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She watched as Bruce's eyes darkened as he watched her, biting his bottom lip as his eyes roamed over her bare breasts, and suddenly Steve was the furthest thing from her mind. He was her past, and although she appreciated the time she had with him, Bruce was her future.

* * *

**June 2. 07:38.**

Diana let out a small groan as her eyes fluttered open, glaring at the sun shining into the bedroom she shared with Bruce. She knew she should have closed the curtains before going to bed, and now that the sun was assaulting her eyes, practically blinding her, keeping her from some much needed sleep, she was starting to regret that decision. She quickly turned to the right, looking down at Bruce who was still deep in sleep, and shook her head with a smile. She studied his face, noticing how the normally hardened creases of his face were softened as he slept, and she couldn't help but wonder how much stress the man put on himself. He definitely needed this vacation as much as she did, if not more.

Diana scooted close to the edge of the bed, trying her hardest to stay quiet, wanting Bruce to sleep as long as possible. He rarely got enough sleep back in Gotham, the least he could do was relax while on vacation with her. After all, she had been making him work overtime for the past few days.

She gently stood from the bed, lifting her arms and stretching her back, before she let out a small yawn. She walked towards the bedroom door, stopping to pick up Bruce's discarded tshirt and boxers from last night, before slipping them on and walking out of the bedroom. She quickly walked to the kitchenette, grabbed a cup from one of the cupboards and filled it with cold water, quietly drinking the water to quench her dry throat, before she placed the cup near the small sink and walked back into the room.

Once inside, Diana looked around the room, debating on what to do. She could easily have walked over to the large windows, draw the curtains, and join Bruce back in bed, but the way her stomach was feeling at the moment made her second guess that idea; she would hate to have gotten comfortable only to have to run to the bathroom. She glanced around the room, letting her eyes settle on the notepad on the dresser, her lips curling into a large smile as she walked over to the piece of furniture, grabbed the notepad and pencil besides it, and took a seat in the large chair at the foot of the bed.

She took another glance around the room, trying to decide what would be her focus, when her eyes settled on Bruce's sleeping form. Once again, her lips curled into a smile, and she settled into the chair, finding a comfortable position, before she let the tip of the pencil meet the paper in her hands, sketching with an all too familiar technique she had been perfecting for years.

* * *

**June 2. 08:07**

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, the overwhelming feeling of someone watching him becoming too much for him, as he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden light the sun brought into the room, before he scanned the room. His lips curled into a smirk when he noticed Diana at the foot of the bed, sitting in a large chair, pencil and paper in her hands as she stared at him intently. He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself to wake up fully, when Diana spoke for the first time. "Do. Not. Move," she said, emphasizing how important it was that Bruce remained still.

Bruce shifted his eyes, watching as she bit her bottom lip in concentration, as her hand carefully moved the pencil across the paper. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at him over the notepad, and when she noticed he had listened to her warning, she gave him a small nod, letting him know she was done.

Bruce let out a small yawn and sat up in the bed, watching as Diana placed the notepad in her lap, before she placed the pencil behind her ear, done with her art for the day. "Can I see it?" he asked.

"No," Diana said, turning to give him a smirk. She watched as Bruce continued to stare at her, unphased by her sarcastic response, before he lifted his hand, silently asking for the pad of paper. Diana stared at Bruce's hand in silence, contemplating whether she should let him look at it, after all, it was her art, and art was personal. Then again, the two were having a baby together, in a relationship, and worked together - how much of their personal lives were off limits?

With a small sigh, Diana placed the notepad in Bruce's hand and joined him on the bed. "I'm a bit rusty," she confessed, watching as his eyes traveled over the paper. His eyes traced the strokes of the graphite, his smile increasing the more he stared at the work of art his girlfriend had created.

"This is amazing," he said, turning to look up at her, "And I'm not just saying that because I like having sex with you."

"Bruce," Diana said, bumping her shoulder into his, trying to hide the blush that was now creeping up on her face.

Bruce chuckled, bending down to place a kiss on Diana's shoulder, before he turned back to the sketch in his hands. "I'm serious, Diana," he said. He let his fingers gently trace the lines on the paper, tilting his head as he tried to understand how she could accomplish such depth with one utensil. She was talented, that was a given, not that he didn't know this. After all, he had seen a few of her paintings in her apartments and at the Revue, but this - this was an interpretation of how she saw him: flawless, calm, dare he say, beautiful…..he truly didn't deserve her.

Diana, growing more uncomfortable with Bruce's growing concentration on the sketch in his hand, gently plucked the pad of paper out of his hand and tossed it on the bed. Bruce snapped his head up, meeting her gaze with his own, letting their blue eyes meet for a few moments, before he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "Have you thought about getting back into art?" he asked when he pulled back from her lips.

Diana only arched an eyebrow. "I never quit," she stated, "I just got busy." She nuzzled her face in the crook of Bruce's neck, placing a small kiss against his skin. She felt his hand trail down her back before it rested on her hip. He let his fingers toy with the hem of his shirt, his eyebrows knitting together as he focused on something other than her in his clothes - after all, he did have a meeting to get to in an hour.

"I know," Bruce said softly. His fingers retreated under the shirt she wore and skimmed against the bare skin of her hip, causing her to jump slightly. Bruce only smirked, listening to her release a small gasp. She quickly turned her body, throwing a leg onto his lap, pulled herself closer to him, and placed a kiss on his stubble covered jaw. Bruce continued to let his fingers skim over her skin, focusing on one scar in particular. He had promised himself last night before he had fallen asleep they would talk about Metropolis before they got back to Gotham. "What if you got back into art full time?"

He felt Diana freeze against him. Her lips remained flush against his jaw as she took a breath, trying not to overanalyze what Bruce's comment really meant, but she knew him too well to know what he was asking of her. "Bruce," she said quietly, warning him that this conversation was the last thing they needed. Bruce, however, did not care. In any other given circumstance, he was just as willing to avoid the conversation, but things were different now. If Diana wanted to continue to work in security and risk her life, that was fine. It was her life and he couldn't, wouldn't, tell her what to do. But it was no longer just about Diana. She had a baby to think about, their baby, and he would be damned if anything happened to his child.

"I think you should get out of security," he said quickly, cutting her off. He watched as she pulled away from him, letting her eyes meet his, before she furrowed her brows.

"I am fully capable of handling myself," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt Bruce's finger swipe over the scar on her hip once more and she shifted her weight, forcing his hand from her body.

"But Metropolis-"

"Was an intense situation, yes. But that is about one percent of my job. I'm a big girl, Bruce. I know what I'm doing."

Diana stood from the bed and took a few steps towards the chair she had been sitting in when Bruce had woken up, feeling the need to put some distance between them. When they had found out she was pregnant, she had never thought he had wanted to be involved, nor did she expect him to be so overprotective. Granted, on some occasions it was cute, and she found herself liking it more than she had ever thought, but on the rare occasion, such as now, it irked her to no end. She had grown up in the business, around people in the business, she knew how to take care of herself. She wasn't going to let one lucky shot deter her from something she knew she was good at.

Bruce only watched Diana, the intensity in his eyes growing as he watched her sit in the chair. "Diana," he said, dropping his head with a sigh. He took a breath, needing the extra moment to regroup his thoughts, before he lifted his head once more. Without a word he stood from the bed, letting the sheet fall off his naked body, and took a step towards Diana. He watched as she tried her hardest not to let her gaze fall downward, and although he would have used this to his advantage any other time, he wanted her to know just how important her safety and the safety of their child was. He kneeled in front of her and placed his hand on her thigh. "I could've lost you. I don't want to go through that again, with either of you." He placed his hand on her flat stomach and watched as her hardened expression softened.

Diana watched as Bruce continued to stare at the hand on her stomach, hoping if he thought hard enough she would agree to quit security, at least until the baby was born. Diana, however, was stubborn. "You do know I need to work, especially with the baby coming."

Bruce only smirked. For days he had wanted to ask her to move into the manor, but he had never found the right opportunity. Diana had given him an in. "You do know who you're having a baby with, right?" he asked. "You can move into the manor and won't have to worry about-"

"Oh, I don't think so Mister," Diana said, trying to hide the chuckle. "One, you are trying to turn me into a housewife. Two, we are going to have to tell people if we are living in the same place."

Bruce only chuckled, shaking his head at his girlfriend. "I just want you to take it easy. Remember your doctor said not to stress yourself out, and if that means you don't work for a while, then so be it. And you spend half your nights at the manor anyway. Why not just move in?"

Diana shook her head and crossed her arms. "It's the principle of the matter," she stated. "And you'll have to fire me…..and so help me Bruce Wayne, if you do that, you will not be getting laid for a long time."

Bruce only laughed, shaking his head once more, before he stood. "Okay, okay," he said, lifting his hands in defeat. He wasn't sure who was more stubborn of the two, but he hoped to god their child didn't inherit this trait, or else they would both be screwed. "You know sooner or later this is all going to come out," he said.

Diana nodded, smacking her face with her hand as she remembered their time in secrecy was limited. "And I for a fact know I will be the one scrutinized over this. I'll either be the employee that slept her way to the top, or the one night stand that trapped you with a baby."

Bruce looked over his shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows, upset with what she had just said. "You are neither of those things. Besides, I'm the one who has the terrible reputation, remember?"

Diana tilted her head back and groaned. "Ugh, and I knowingly slept with you," she said with a small chuckle. "My reputation will be shot." She stood from her seat and made her way over to where Bruce stood. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a small kiss in between his shoulder blades, before she let her cheek rest against his bare back.

"Okay, we'll keep it secret for a few more weeks," he said, giving in. He hadn't thought about how she would be perceived after news of the two of them and the baby came out, but watching her sit there, wide eyed and nervous, had only reminded him that this would affect not only him but her and her family. He wanted the world to know her, know how beautiful and how smart and caring his girlfriend was. He wanted the world to know that Bruce Wayne was no longer single, no longer available for meaningless flings. He wanted the world to know Bruce Wayne was going to be a father, but he wouldn't if it meant she or her family got hurt in the process.

Bruce heard Diana whisper a small thank you and she squeezed his waist once to show how grateful she was, before he cleared his throat. "But as much as I would love to get you naked and repeat last night's performance, I do have that business meeting at nine."

He heard Diana release a sigh before she dropped her arms. "What was the point of getting a vacation away from work, if you're still working."

Bruce turned to face Diana, offered her a small smile, and placed his hand under her chin. "I know, I know. But it should only take an hour, and this was the only time they could meet. I promise, I'm all yours after." He watched as Diana gave him a small nod, before he turned towards the bathroom. He quickly made his way inside, turned on the shower, and stepped inside. He closed his eyes as he stepped under the hot water, letting out an appreciative groan when the water kneaded his sore muscles.

"I only have 40 minutes," he said, turning to face the opened curtain as he spit out some water that had fallen into his mouth.

Diana, who had snuck into the shower behind him only chuckled. "Challenge accepted," was all she said, before she crashed her lips into his.

* * *

**June 2. 09:10.**

Diana continued to stare at the endless array of food lining the tables, silently wishing she had taken Bruce's advice and had ordered room service while staying in bed. After their quickie in the shower, Bruce had dressed in a hurry and rushed off to his secret meeting, leaving Diana to figure out what to do for an hour. Not wanting to be cooped up in the suite all morning, she had decided to get dressed and come down to the adjoining restaurant for a meal. After all, last night and this morning had burned enough calories, and she was now eating for two. She needed to make sure she got plenty to eat. But as she stood there, looking at the plate full of fruit and toast in her hands, her stomach became uneasy and she soon began to regret leaving the room.

She took a deep breath, hoping the bout of nausea would cease long enough for her to enjoy her late breakfast. Quickly she plucked a piece of dry toast off her plate and began to nibble on it, hoping it would calm the uneasiness she felt. It did very little, and Diana soon became frustrated, closing her eyes, wondering why women had to have it so hard. They had to carry the child for nine months, enduring backaches, hormones, fatigue, swollen ankles and feet - and that was all before the actual delivery; Diana shuddered at the thought.

She took another deep breath, letting out a relieved sigh when her stomach began to settle. She quickly opened her eyes and turned around, only to bump into the woman standing behind her.

Diana's plate of food quickly toppled to the floor, and the blonde woman in front of her only stared at the brunette, her blue eyes widening when she realized what had just happened. "I'm sorry," the woman said, sweeping her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she bent down to retrieve the food that now laid on the floor.

"It's okay," Diana said with a small smile, kneeling down to help the woman. She reached out to grab a few pieces of fruit that had strayed away from the rest when her stomach began to churn once more. Without a word, Diana stood to her feet and rushed into the nearest bathroom, kicking one of the stall doors open just in time to empty what little contents remained in her stomach. "You've got to be kidding me," Diana whispered to herself when she felt her stomach cramp once more.

Diana waited until she was certain her stomach would cooperate, before she wiped her mouth with toilet paper, flushed the toilet, and walked out of the stall. She quickly washed her hands, and rinsed her mouth out the best she could, before she left the bathroom. She scanned the room, not seeing the blonde from before, and let out a small sigh. Maybe she would just go up to the suite after all. She turned and took a step towards the lobby, stopping when she heard someone come up from behind her.

"A peace offering."

Diana turned to see the same blonde woman from before, a nervous smile on her face, as she held up a plate full of fruit. "Thank you," Diana replied. She flashed the blonde a small smile as she accepted the plate, before the blonde woman nodded towards the table near the corner of the room.

Diana followed the lady to the table, took a seat, and plopped a piece of pineapple into her mouth. "Sorry about your food from earlier," the woman said. She took a seat across from Diana and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, offering the woman another smile. "Eat up. You're eating for two." She watched as Diana raised an eyebrow, the question unspoken as she continued to chew the piece of fruit in her mouth. "I kind of heard you puking your guts out in the bathroom and put two and two together."

Diana chuckled and shook her head. She knew she should have been embarrassed, but she was past the point of caring. After all, it wasn't as if this woman was going to see her after she and Bruce left the Caribbean, so she didn't care if she knew she was pregnant. Besides, Diana could use someone to talk to while Bruce was busy. "Thanks," Diana said, finally finishing the piece of fruit in her mouth. "We both appreciate it." Diana placed a hand on her stomach and flashed the blonde a smirk, watching as she let out a small chuckle, before she placed her hand out in between the two of them. "Diana Prince," she said, introducing herself.

The blonde quickly reached over and grasped Diana's hand, shaking it firmly as her blue eyes met Diana's. "Dinah," she said. "Dinah Lance."

* * *

**June 2. 10:18.**

Diana let out another laugh, trying to hide the blush from her cheeks as she remembered what Dinah had just told her. The two had spent the last hour discussing their lives, in an attempt to make small talk. Diana had explained how her child's father had brought her here in an attempt to relax away from Gotham where they both worked. She had shared that the two had met at work and had been dating in secret for some time, but the baby was a complete and utter surprise. She told Dinah about her roommate in the Gotham Police Department, and how she was from Greece, and although she felt comfortable talking to Dinah, Diana kept the identity of her boyfriend a secret, fearing her new found friend might spill the information the first chance she got.

Likewise, Dinah told Diana about her life. She found it such a coincidence that Diana had come from Gotham, seeing as how her father had also been part of Gotham PD, but he had died long before Shayera had joined the force. Dinah told Diana about her travels, letting Diana know how her favorite mode of transportation was her customized motorcycle. She told Diana of all the places she had been, before settling in Seattle, where she owned a flower shop with her boyfriend.

"Hey, some men just don't know what to do with a woman who knows what she wants," Dinah said with a wink, forcing another blush upon Diana's cheeks.

Diana looked at Dinah and gave her another smile, unsure of how to respond to the crass comment, when she noticed Bruce coming towards her. Besides him stood someone she had seen in countless magazines, and she arched a brow in confusion. What was Oliver Queen doing here? Is that who Bruce had been meeting with? Why?

Without another word Bruce walked up to the two women, bent down, and captured Diana's lips in a kiss, startling both her and Dinah, who only cocked an eyebrow at the two. "Well, now I know who was the man who was able to whisk you away to the Caribbean on such short notice."

Bruce pulled away from Diana and flashed Dinah a smile over his shoulder, before he took a seat next to her. He carefully plucked a few grapes off the nearly empty plate in front of Diana and popped them into his mouth one by one, intrigued by how Diana was going to handle this newest obstacle. Luckily for her, Dinah spoke before she had the chance to. "Don't worry, Diana," she said. "I know what it's like dating a billionaire and wanting to keep it a secret." She waited for Oliver Queen to take a seat next to her, before he laced their fingers together and pulled her into a kiss, trying to show Bruce exactly how one was supposed to greet their girlfriend after ditching them for a last minute meeting while on vacation.

"Show off," Bruce muttered, before he flung the last grape in his hand at Oliver, hitting the blonde man in the temple, forcing him to pull away from Dinah.

Diana stared at the couple in front of her, a smirk on her face as she shook her head. She had been played. "I didn't know Oliver Queen was dating anyone," she said, her eyes still focused on Dinah.

Dinah smirked and pointed at Diana, wiggling her eyebrows in victory. "Exactly," she said, proud that even someone as smart as Diana hadn't been able to see that Oliver Queen, one of the biggest playboys besides Bruce, had changed his habits and hadn't been seen with any women in the past year.

Dinah turned to Oliver and flashed him a smile. "This is Diana. Diana Prince," she said.

Oliver extended a hand across the table and Diana shook it tentatively, watching as the blonde man stared at her intently, watching her face for any indication she knew what was going on. Of course, she didn't. In fact, she had no clue why Queen and Bruce had been meeting, but she wasn't about to let him know that. "Mr. Queen," Diana greeted. She watched as the man shifted his focus from her to Bruce, before he flashed her a charismatic smile.

"Ms. Prince, please, call me Oliver. Bruce has told me about you."

Diana raised an eyebrow and turned to face Bruce. He had been talking to Oliver Queen about her? Now she was curious. What exactly had the two been up to? "And what has Bruce said about me?" she asked, genuinely curious about what her boyfriend had said.

Oliver shrugged. "He said you were much too good for him. I for one, agree wholeheartedly."

"Watch it, Queen," Bruce said with a growl. His hand possessively snaked around Diana's waist and held her close, and although it went against her better judgement, Diana leaned into him, trying to hide the effect of what his aftershave did to her body. "Didn't you have that….thing...to go to?"

Bruce watched as Oliver narrowed his eyes at him, before he cleared his throat and turned to Dinah. "We do have plans. It was nice to meet you, Diana," Oliver said, standing from his chair abruptly.

"You too," was all Diana was able to get out, before the two walked away from the table. Diana watched as Dinah turned to give her a wink over her shoulder before they disappeared around the corner. "So, Oliver Queen….you just so happened to both be here at the same time?"

Bruce chuckled nervously. He reached for Diana's glass of water and took a sip, coating his dry throat, before he shrugged. "I may have convinced him that this resort was a good place for a getaway."

"Mmhmm. So what did you two discuss?"

Bruce placed his index finger on his lips and gave Diana a devious grin. "I'm afraid that's a secret." He watched as Diana's eyes narrowed, causing him to chuckle. "Don't worry, you'll find out in due time."

* * *

**June 2. 19:02.**

Diana stared at Bruce over the top of her glass, watching as he tried to sneak a photo of her from across the table. After they had gotten back to their suite, Bruce had surprised Diana and had taken her snorkeling. It was a new experience for Diana, and she had thoroughly enjoyed swimming and exploring the waters with Bruce. She was even more grateful that her nausea had ceased for the day, letting her enjoy the day without hindrance.

After snorkeling, Bruce had brought Diana back to the suite, where he had had clothes waiting for the both of them. Bruce had quickly instructed Diana to shower and get dressed, before he met her downstairs alongside a limo that would take them to the dinner he had put together.

"Make sure to get my good side," Diana said, flashing Bruce a grin before she took a sip from her glass.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and glanced over the phone at Diana, offering her a small smirk when he noticed her eyes fixated on him, before he placed the phone on the table besides his half eaten plate. "You don't have a bad side," he flirted. "And believe me, I've seen all your sides." He gave Diana a wink, watching as Diana shook her head and giggled, before he grabbed his glass of tea.

Diana watched as he took a sip of his beverage, staring at him intently as she contemplated what to say. She truly appreciated everything he was doing for her, and although she didn't want to get too used to being spoiled like this, she had to admit, it was fun dating a billionaire. It wasn't because she was a materialistic person ,in fact, she could care less about the extravagant vacations and fancy dinners. She didn't need the surprise limos and new clothes - it was nice though, and never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Diana let Bruce know she appreciated everything he did every chance she got. "Thank you, Bruce," she said quietly. "Thank you for all of this."

Bruce placed the glass in his hand back on the table and let his lips curl into a small smile. He gently reached across the table and placed his hand on hers, lacing their fingers together, before he pulled it up and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "You're welcome," he responded. "You needed a getaway." He watched as Diana gave him a small nod, gently poking at her slice of cheesecake with the end of her fork, before he said, "We have to do this again."

"Bruce," she began. She watched as Bruce carefully swiped his thumb over the back of her hand, watching as her lips twitched into another smile. "This was your plan all along? Take me away on a Caribbean getaway, get me to fall in love with you, convince me to live in the manor."

Bruce's smile grew at the thought of Diana and the baby living in the manor with him. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had hoped this vacation would give Diana and him some time alone to think. He hoped it would give him time to work up the courage to tell her everything he had wanted to for sex was only an added bonus. He only hoped she had enjoyed their time alone as much as he had. "Why, is it working?"

Bruce watched as Diana's eyes shifted up and met his, widening at his words. She had grown accustomed to his playful and flirtatious banter, hell she was just as guilty of giving him just as much lip as he did her, but had he just admitted he was trying to get her to fall in love with him? Did that mean he was in love with her?

She carefully thought about her next words, not wanting to say something that would either disappoint Bruce or get his hopes up. Granted, she had feelings for him, but she had been so busy with work and thinking about the baby, she hadn't had time to discover what those feelings actually were. She cleared her throat and offered him another smile, deciding not to fall into what she deemed was a trap, before she glanced down at their still joined hands. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked, unable to help the smile that appeared on her face as he gently swiped his thumb over the back of her hand once more.

"I'm still not telling you what Queen and I are planning," he said with a smug smile.

He watched as Diana narrowed her eyes and shook her head, before he chuckled. He knew she was curious as to why he had met Oliver here, but that was something for another day. He would tell her when he was ready. That didn't mean he couldn't have his fun.

"What did Joey mean?" she asked, ignoring Bruce's comment. She watched as Bruce raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as he tried to understand what she meant. "That picture he had for you, what it said on the back - What did he mean?"

Bruce stared at the woman in front of him, giving him a moment to collect his thoughts. He didn't need it to think of Joey's message, in fact he had it memorized:  _ **Use your fear as your strengths. Time to stop hiding in the shadows.**_ Those two little sentences had been like a smack in the face to Bruce, and when he had seen Joey's message drawn on the back of that picture of the bat, he had known it was time to take the boy's advice. Joey had been one of the few people Bruce had told of that night in the cave, and even though he had vowed to keep that event secret, he knew there was no one he should explain this more to than Diana. After all, he had said he would tell her the story behind the bat at the funeral. It was only fitting she knew one of his biggest secrets.

"I am, was, scared of bats …..when I was a kid," he explained. He gently unlaced his fingers with Diana's, needing his hands to vividly describe the incident. "When my parents died….I ran away during their funeral. I was scared, I was lonely, but most of all, I just wanted it to be over." He watched as Diana's face softened, and he scooted his chair closer to hers, gently placing his hand on her thigh as he continued. "While running, I stepped onto a few old boards that were covering a whole in the ground. I fell through and ended up falling into a cave filled with bats. It freaked me out for months. The way they screeched as they flew around me, clouding my vision - it made me feel like I was suffocating. For years I associated bats with death, more specifically my parents' deaths, and for years I was terrified of them."

"And when did you overcome that fear?" Diana asked, placing her hand over his.

Bruce shrugged. "About two months ago," he said. "I went back to that cave after Joey's funeral and found out there were caves that spread all throughout the bottom of the manor. I spent quite a few hours down there, just thinking. Just me and the bats, and soon I wasn't so afraid of them anymore. I found out a lot about myself in those caves. What kind of man I wanted to be…..what kind of father I want to be."

Bruce felt Diana gently squeeze his hand and he took a deep breath, slowly offering her a smile. "So I have a question for you," he said, watching as she took a sip of her drink. He watched as she let a few ice cubes fall into her mouth before she chewed on them, raising an eyebrow in anticipation of his question.

"Go on," she said, crunching the ice in between her teeth.

"Why do you really hate Damian Kyrios?"

Diana stared at Bruce, continuing to chew on the ice cubes in her mouth as she thought of how to answer the question he had just asked. She had always voiced her disdain for the Kyrios brothers, and when Damian had come to visit, she had let Bruce know, very much so, how she felt about the man. However, she had never told him why….at least not entirely. Damian Kyrios was a vile man, and she hated that Bruce was doing business with him. But, she knew what that could mean for Wayne Enterprises, and the positive effects of their partnership outweighed any negative feelings she had personally.

"During Themyscira's early days, my mother and Damian had somewhat of a feud. The two of them competed for a contract that would've defined global security and changed the way government contracts were carried through. Damian, wanting to make sure he got that contract, threatened my mother and her employees. When my mother didn't back down to his threat, he bought the land most of my mother's employees lived on and kicked them out of their homes. Homes they had had in their families for generations, he destroyed, all to prove a point. My mother and her workers were so devastated at what he had done, so focused on trying to fix the damage he had done to families, she had to drop out of the contract." Diana took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. When Damian had destroyed the homes of people she held near and dear to her heart, homes that had been in their families for decades, she had learned what it meant to detest someone. He had exploited people, he had taken everything from them, all for his own gain. That was the worst type of man Diana had ever known, and she was very wary that Bruce had chosen to associate with him.

"I had no idea," Bruce said, squeezing Diana's hand, silently apologizing for what this man had done.

Diana merely shrugged. "Damian paid off a lot of people, including press. He didn't need newspapers ruining his name, especially while he was trying to gain popularity worldwide with the company he and his family created. I've told you before, Bruce. If you're going to work with him, please be careful."

Bruce nodded. He trusted Diana's judgement, and as much as he knew she hated the two of them working together, he knew he needed to get this partnership done. It would not only benefit his company, it would change the world. But he would definitely make sure he was more cautious with the man everyone had seemed to love. "I will."

Once again, Bruce lifted Diana's hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it, smiling slightly when her lips twitched in an attempt to smile. He knew he needed to change the topic of their conversation, after all, this was supposed to be about them. Damian and work could wait until they were back in Gotham. "I wish you'd reconsider moving into the manor," he said softly, watching as she took a bite of her dessert, before she placed her fork on the empty plate and shook her head.

She opened her mouth to speak, wanting to remind him that this was not a good idea, when someone else's voice was heard besides the table. "This is rich."

Both Bruce and Diana turned to the individual standing besides their table, each surprised to see the slender woman standing there, staring at them. Her hands were crossed across her chest and her green eyes narrowed as she stared at Diana's hand in Bruce's.

Bruce's eyes instantly narrowed when he saw the woman standing next to them, his eyebrows furrowing as his nostrils flared. He squeezed Diana's hand gently before he released it, letting it rest gently on her thigh as he continued to stare at the woman who had interrupted their dinner. He took in her short black hair, wondering when she had decided to stop dying it blonde - it had taken him only a few moments to realize he didn't care. In fact, he was none too thrilled to see her standing there, especially when he had tried so hard to get Diana out here alone.

Diana watched as Bruce continued to stare angrily at the woman, trying to ignore his hand that began to possessively inch higher up her thigh. She tilted her head slightly, staring at the woman, trying to figure out where she had seen her before. It wasn't until she spoke, did Diana realize who was standing right beside her.

"Bruce," the mysterious woman said, the icy tone in her voice letting the both of them know she had not expected to run into him of all people here.

Bruce's eyebrows remained furrowed as he stared at the woman, the unresolved resentment apparent as he gritted his teeth. Suddenly Diana felt very uncomfortable, not because of who had joined them, but because of what this could potentially mean for their relationship and its secrecy. After all, when you wanted to keep your relationship with a billionaire a secret, the last person you wanted to see was his ex-fiance.

"What are you doing here, Selina?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have somewhat made up for my lack of updates with the length of this chapter. Like I said, I am trying to get more done so I can get back on a regular schedule.
> 
> Please, review and let me know what you thought. It's very much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

There are many things one would hope to see while on a much needed vacation from work and the stresses of everyday life: beautiful beaches, tropical forests, delicious foods. One thing not on that list: your boyfriend's ex-fiance- which is why Diana Prince found herself staring at the woman besides the table she and Bruce sat at, her hands curled into fists as she tried to fight the anger building inside. Bruce, however, let his anger clearly show, staring at the woman with furrowed eyebrows as one of his hands held Diana's thigh so tight she worried it might bruise.

"What are you doing here, Selina?" Bruce asked once more, and Diana could only sit and stare at him in shock. The disdain for this woman was evident in his voice. She could tell it was taking all of his self control not to get up and walk away, and for good reason. Selina had humiliated him in one of the worst ways possible, deciding to leave him without a word days before their wedding.

Diana gently placed her hand over Bruce's, letting him know he needed to calm down, offering the man a small smile when he laced their fingers together under the table, hoping his ex-fiance would not see the small display of affection. Unfortunately, she had, and it had caused her to erupt in a fit of laughter. "Is this the new flavor of the month, Bruce?" she asked, eyeing Diana hard.

Bruce said nothing as he gave Diana's hand a small squeeze, letting her know he would handle things, before he unlaced their fingers and stood from his seat. "I wish I could say it was nice to see you Selina, but after what you did, it was better never having to run into you. And what I'm doing here is no longer your concern. You left me, remember?"

Selina only glanced at Bruce, watching as the hard lines in his face returned as he clenched his jaw, trying to keep himself from saying anymore out of anger. She had expected him to be angry, but he had never been this forward, this irate. She didn't know whether to be concerned or aroused - either way, she wasn't going to stand there and take it, especially in front of his newest conquest. "Bruce," she began, "Have you not gotten over that? It's been years. Besides, it looks like you're back to your old ways," she said, nodding over to Diana.

Diana, who had remained quiet during this interaction, only stood from her seat, glaring at Selina, anger in her eyes. While she had appreciated not having to decline Bruce's offer to move into the manor once more, she had not been happy to see the one woman who had more history with the father of her child than anyone else in the world; it worried her what Selina's return could do to their relationship. Not to mention that now someone had seen Bruce out with another woman, someone who didn't feel any kind of need to keep the secrecy. Had the clock on their secret relationship finally run out? Without a word Diana walked away from the table, suddenly feeling the need to get some fresh air.

Bruce watched Diana walk away and quickly stepped after her, stopping only when Selina stepped in front of him and placed her hand on his chest. "Bruce," she began.

Bruce quickly stopped her, grabbing her wrist and taking it off his chest, before he looked her in the eye. "Don't make a scene," he warned, although he knew she would never do that. She hated the attention almost as much as Diana did, and with a few curious eyes starting to look their way, he knew he would soon have his opportunity to walk away from her without any further complications.

"I need to talk to you," Selina said, once again trying to get him to communicate with her. When she had heard Bruce would be here, Selina had thought it would be the perfect way to get him alone, maybe apologize and see if they could work things out. Granted, when she had left the first time, it had mainly been because she wasn't ready for marriage, and maybe she still wasn't, but she definitely missed having Bruce in her life, and in her bed. When she had heard he had been there with a woman, she knew her task of getting Bruce to forgive her would be a little more complex, but it wouldn't be impossible. After all, it was Bruce Wayne - he was a notorious playboy and this new fling would be gone in a few days. But the way he looked at her when she had left, the way his eyes widened with concern, the way his hands clenched into fists at his side after he had reached out as if he could touch her … this was different. He truly cared about this girl, and that had thrown a major wrench in her plan.

Bruce only shook his head, not allowing her the opportunity to speak further. "Just do what you're good at and leave without a word," he whispered coldly, as he walked away from the table, pulling out his wallet and leaving some cash with the host, before he walked out of the restaurant and towards the elevators. He quickly rode the elevator up in silence, trying to think of what he would say to Diana when he got to their shared suite. He wanted to apologize for Selina's sudden appearance, he wanted to let her know he hadn't planned on this happening, but would Diana actually believe him. There was still some part of him that believed she still saw him as that immature playboy who used women, and although he was trying his hardest to change that image, there were parts of his past he couldn't change. He only hoped Diana would listen to him when he got into the suite.

Bruce continued to make his way towards the suite, his movements swift and resolute. He needed to get to Diana and let her know Selina wasn't going to change their relationship. Maybe it was a good thing Selina had shown up. Maybe then they wouldn't have to hide their relationship any longer.

Bruce stepped out of the elevator and made his way towards the end of the hall, stopping in front of the door that would lead to the suite he was sure Diana was hiding in. He quickly stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. "Diana," he called out, quickly yanking his tie off his neck. He tossed the tie onto the back of the sofa, letting it lay along the piece of furniture as he glanced over the room, looking for his girlfriend.

"I'm out here."

Bruce turned his attention to the open door that led to their private balcony. He quickly made his way across the room and out onto the balcony, joining Diana, who sat on one of the cushioned chairs, staring out into the ocean. He watched as she turned to look over her shoulder, greeting him with a small smile, before she turned back to look at the night sky. He remained quiet as he walked behind her, letting his hand graze her bare shoulder, as he took a seat in the chair besides her. He returned her smile with one of his own, watching as her fingers ran along the fabric of the dress he had picked for her; he had done well, as the blue dress brought out her eyes beautifully.

Bruce continued to stare at Diana, watching as she absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of her dress, her eyes still focused heavily on the ocean, watching as the waves crashed on the sand below. "I didn't know she was going to be here," Bruce said, his eyes never leaving Diana's face. "I haven't seen her in four years and-"

Diana tore her gaze from the ocean and met Bruce's eyes with her own. "I know, Bruce," she said, interrupting him. Truth was, she knew Bruce would have never knowingly brought her where his ex-fiance was. That would have been beyond stressful and he was trying his best to keep her stress and worry free. No, she was more upset that Selina would be the one to spill their secret; the press was going to have a field day with this. "She's going to tell people, isn't she?" Diana asked. She bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for Bruce's answer.

"I won't let her," Bruce answered. He grabbed Diana's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I won't let her," he repeated, trying to convince himself more than her. He knew Selina, and he knew if he was what she wanted, nothing would stop her from getting it.

* * *

**June 6. 07:27. Wayne Enterprises.**

The last few days Diana and Bruce spent in the Caribbean were relatively peaceful and stress free. Selina hadn't made an appearance since that night, and although both Bruce and Diana were worried about her making an impromptu announcement to the press, they kept things quiet, hoping she would give up and go back to where she had been hiding the past four years. By the time they had come back to Gotham, both were surprised their relationship was still a secret; surprised and relieved.

Bruce let out a yawn as he stepped out of the elevator. Diana had decided to stay at her apartment the previous night and although they had spent the better part of a week together, he couldn't help but feel lonely when she was gone. It was harder to sleep without her in his arms. Somehow having her there, her head on his chest, her arm draped over his stomach, made him feel safe; he hadn't felt that way since his parents were murdered.

He walked towards his office, pausing for a second when he noticed Alex wasn't at her desk, but he quickly shook his head clear and continued. Alex was busy, maybe she was out getting a coffee. Besides, she still had half an hour before she was technically supposed to be there. He quickly opened the door to his office and stepped inside, letting another yawn escape his lips as he gently rubbed his tired eyes with the heel of his hands. It was going to be a long day, starting with a meeting with Diana, Victor, and Lucius first thing in the morning. The four were going to go over the security breach they had had, and discuss their options on improving their firewalls and overall security. He had expected Diana, or even Lucius, to come into the meeting early, as they did sometimes. What he hadn't expected to see was the person who currently sat on his desk, staring at him with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want?" he asked Selina. He watched as her green eyes followed him, watching him stand in front of the door as it closed quietly behind him. He knew there was a reason she was here, why she had decided to corner him in his office instead of confront both he and Diana back in the Caribbean. Did she think if she came back to a familiar setting all those feelings, all those memories, would come rushing back? He was a different person now, and she needed to know that.

Selina only shrugged and leaned back on his desk, watching him with fierce eyes. "I figured I'd wait until you were done with your little fling to talk to you."

Bruce rolled his eyes, trying to keep his anger under control. If he let Selina see how aggravated he got when Diana was referred to as another notch in his belt, she would use that against him. "I've got work to do, so if you could please leave, that would be great."

Selina ignored him. "I thought it was a little odd how Bruce Wayne was no longer photographed with new and beautiful women every week and then I saw the two of you." She shifted on the desk, watching as he walked towards his desk, trying to avoid her intense stare. "But when I saw her, there was something familiar about her that I couldn't put my finger on. That was, until, I saw this." She lifted up a copy of the Daily Planet, watching as Bruce glanced up and tried to hide his shock. On the front page was an article of the events that happened when Bruce and Diana had gone to Metropolis, complete with a photo of the two of them standing side by side.

"You need to leave," Bruce said again, his voice growing more stern and louder. He didn't need to explain himself to anyone, especially Selina. She gave up the right to know anything about his life when she walked out on him and their future together. Still, he was curious what her plan was. Did she want money? Did she need help getting out of trouble? Bruce shook his head slightly, deciding whatever the reasoning for her reappearance, he wouldn't let her pull him back into the on again off again relationship that had plagued them for the better half of a decade.

Selina continued to stare at Bruce, gently waving the paper in her hands, slowly mocking him. She crossed her legs and let her smirk grow wider, watching with predatory eyes as Bruce crossed his arms over his chest, trying to deny what they both knew to be true. "I did some digging, and I will say, I was surprised to find out that you're sleeping with your head of security."

"Selina," Bruce warned, his eyes narrowing further, letting her know he was serious. He watched as she raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to continue, as she had never seen him this on edge. What was he hiding? Why was he so defensive of this new woman? What made her any different than those women who had come before her?

"Are you in love with her, Bruce?' she asked. She watched as Bruce's hard exterior remained stoic. He wasn't going to give anything away; this was going to be harder than she thought. She uncrossed her legs and slid off the edge of the desk, standing up right besides him, before she placed the paper onto his desk. "Because you wouldn't risk someone's job for your own selfish reasons."

It was then that Selina chuckled and let out a small sigh. "Wait," she began, "I forgot who I was talking to." She reached up to place a hand on his face, stopping when Bruce grabbed her wrist, keeping her hand away from his face.

He stared down at her, watching as her eyes widened slightly, nervous about what he would say. Bruce only took a step closer to her. "I want what you stole," he said quietly. He watched as her lips twitched, as she tried to plaster another smirk on her face, but Bruce could see she had been frazzled. He knew….all along, he had known; this was definitely not going how she thought it would. It was time for extreme measures.

She leaned close to Bruce and placed her lips on his, hoping she could distract him enough to get what she wanted. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to do anything further, as the door to Bruce's office opened, revealing both Diana and Lucius.

Bruce quickly pushed Selina away, glaring at her as he placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her away from him. He stole a glance at Lucius, who only shook his head, angry to see the woman who had caused Bruce so much pain, back in his life, before he turned to look at Diana. His heart sank when he saw his girlfriend standing in the doorway, her hand on her hip, as she watched her boyfriend standing so close to his ex-fiance…..the ex-fiance she had just walked in on him kissing- it was going to be hard to talk his way out of this one.

"Ms. Kyle," Lucius said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room. "Mr. Wayne does have some business to attend to, so if you don't mind-"

"I get it," Selina said, smacking Bruce's hands off her shoulders before she took a step back. "I'll see you soon, Bruce." She glanced over his shoulder, staring at something on his desk, before she gave him a smirk and winked at him. Without another word she walked out of the room, making sure to flash Diana a wink as well, before she walked down the hallway and away from the tension filled office.

Bruce watched as Diana stared at the wall behind him, not wanting to look him in the eye. She was hurt, and for good reason. He and Selina had history, and lots of it, and as much as he convinced her that nothing would happen between the two of them, he couldn't have her unsee the kiss Selina had just laid on him. He could only imagine what she was thinking at the moment.

"Excuse me," Diana said quietly, turning on her heel and stepping out of the office. She quickly rushed down the hall, away from the two men, before Lucius turned to the young CEO and raised an eyebrow.

The two were quiet for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Lucius watched as Bruce stared at the empty doorway, and he knew the man was mentally kicking himself for not speaking up sooner. He knew there was something going on between Bruce and Diana, and he knew that Selina coming back into Bruce's life was something neither of them had planned. He also knew Bruce had better apologize to Diana and tell her the truth about Selina before he messed up one of the best things that had happened to him.

"Oh, just go talk to her, Mr. Wayne," Lucius finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

Bruce only raised an eyebrow. "Diana?"

"Yes, Diana. Don't let her get away because of a misunderstanding."

"I don't know what-"

"Oh please, Bruce. Every time she steps into the room, you get this look in your eyes. You two spend entirely too much time together to not be attracted to each other. And I know this is none of my business, as what you two do is your concern, but I approve and I know your parents would have as well."

"Lucius, I-"

Lucius only raised a hand, interrupting Bruce once more. "And so help me, Mr. Wayne, it won't be good if you mess this one up."

Bruce chuckled. He knew Lucius was too smart for his own good, but he trusted his opinion. "Yes, sir," he replied. He watched as Lucius took a seat at the desk and got comfortable, setting the files in his hands on the large piece of furniture, before he walked out of the room. He took a step out of the office and sighed, wondering where Diana had headed.

Luckily another familiar face greeted him with a smile, before she pointed over her shoulder. "Is everything okay with Diana? She ran past me into the bathroom and didn't look too good."

Bruce nodded, letting his hand gently pat his secretary's shoulder, before he let out a small sigh. "She's been a little….under the weather," he said. "Let Mr. Stone and Mr. Fox know I'll be right in."

"You got it, Mr. Wayne," Alex said with a salute, as she pulled her seat back from her desk and took a seat.

Bruce continued down the hall towards the bathrooms, stopping when he stood in front of the women's restroom door. He looked around, making sure there was no one else coming, before he opened the door and poked his head inside. "Diana?" he called quietly.

"I'm in here," Diana replied. He heard water running and took a step inside, silently praying there was no one else inside.

Bruce quickly glanced over the restroom, checking to see the doors to the stalls all open and empty, letting out a sigh when he realized they were alone, before he turned to Diana, who was splashing cold water on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her back.

Diana only nodded, before she pulled a few paper towels from the dispenser and dried her face. "I promise, Diana," Bruce began, "She was there when I got in the office and she kissed me." He watched as Diana only stared at him, trying to find her voice, before he continued. "I'm not in love with her…..I've moved on. And I would never do that to you. And-"  
Diana placed a finger on Bruce's lips, silencing him. "I know," she whispered. She placed her hand on his shoulder, letting him know she trusted him, before she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. She watched as Bruce nodded and leaned in, intent on kissing her, before she stopped him, placing her hand over his mouth. "I just threw up," she confessed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pack of gum.

Bruce watched as she plucked a stick of gum from the pack in her hand, quickly unwrapped it and plopped it into her mouth, before he nodded, placing his hand on her shoulders as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He wanted her to know he was going to be there for her. He wanted her to know that he was in this relationship one hundred and ten percent, and Selina Kyle wasn't going to change that.

* * *

**June 6. 14:10. The Revue.**

"Feel better?"

Bruce watched as Diana continued to quietly sip the tea in her hand, nodding gently as she held the cup as if it were a precious stone. After their busy morning, and even busier afternoon, Bruce had forced Diana out of her office for lunch at her favorite cafe, making sure she didn't get caught up in her work too much and forget to eat...again. He also wanted to get her alone after what had happened this morning, and seeing as how Diana had gotten sick once more during their meeting with Victor and Lucius, he knew he needed to get her a cup of the tea Rylie had suggested before she worried anyone else. After all, no one else knew she was pregnant, so they only assumed Diana was getting the stomach flu and were beginning to worry about her health. "Yes," Diana said softly. "Thank you."

Bruce nodded as he took one more bite of the sandwich in his hand. He watched as Diana absentmindedly used her spoon to stir the last of her yogurt, trying to clear her mind as she stared at the cashier behind the counter. Diana watched as her friend cleaned off the counter, refilling the napkins and straws by the register, before she looked up, letting her eyes meet Diana's blue, a smile on her lips when she realized Diana and Bruce were still there. Without a word, the cashier walked over to the booth the two sat in, and slid in besides Diana, her smile widening when Diana unconsciously placed her arm around the younger woman.

"Still on a date?" Rylie asked with a sly smile, winking at Bruce who only chuckled.

"Yes," Diana said, nudging the young cashier with her shoulder. "Although there's this little person ruining it." Diana grinned at her friend and nudged her once more, before she gave her a side hug.

Rylie only sighed and let out a small yawn as she wiped her hand down her tired face. "Story of my life," she muttered.

Diana turned to face Rylie, her eyebrow raising. "When's the last time you and Jacob had a baby free date night?"

"Um, before she was born?" Rylie answered. She and Jacob were both working full time, so they were always paying for someone to watch Emma during the day. They couldn't afford to have someone watch the baby for date nights.

Diana raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Bruce, who only raised an eyebrow of his own. What was Diana up to, and why was she looking at him like that? "Tomorrow night," Diana began, "You two go out and we'll watch the baby." Diana watched as Bruce stopped chewing his food, surprised by what she had just offered. Bruce Wayne wasn't good with babies-but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he needed the practice. After all, his little one would be here before he knew it. That thought alone sent a little shiver down his spine as he realized he wasn't as prepared as he originally thought.

"Diana, I can't let you do that."

Diana nodded her head enthusiastically. "Please, let us. Besides, he needs the practice," she said, nodding towards Bruce, who only feigned hurt at her insinuation. "Plus, I'll be there. What could go wrong?"

Rylie chuckled and shrugged. She knew there wasn't going to be any arguing with Diana. She was stubborn, and once she had her mind set on something, she was going to do it. That was how she had persuaded Rylie into letting her babysit Emma in the cafe when her sitter had canceled last minute. But that had gone well, and Rylie trusted Diana. What could go wrong? "Fine," she said, giving both Diana and Bruce a nod. "I'll see you two tomorrow night."

* * *

**June 7. 17:13. Downtown Gotham.**

"Do you even own casual clothes?"

Bruce turned to glance over his shoulder at Diana, watching as she stared at him, her arms crossed over her chest as they rode the elevator up to Rylie and Jacob's apartment on the fourth floor of their apartment complex. "I came straight from work," Bruce said, looking down at his black suit. He looked up at Diana, taking in her yoga pants and t-shirt, and let out a sigh. He had half expected Diana to tell him she had been joking, that he didn't have to come with her tonight, but when she had told him to pick her up right after work, he knew he wouldn't be so lucky. "I didn't get the chance to go home and change."

"And what would that outfit be? A more casual suit?" she replied with a chuckle. She watched as Bruce only shook his head and snorted, trying to ignore her jab at his attire. He had grown up wearing nothing but the finest clothes, and a suit was always a way to make yourself presentable. There had only been a handful of times he hadn't worn a suit, and even then he hadn't felt like himself. "Either way, it looks much better off," she said with a wink.

She watched as Bruce's eyes shot up, meeting hers, as the elevator dinged and opened, revealing an empty hallway. She watched as Bruce opened his mouth to respond before she stepped out into the hallway, holding her hand out for him to grab. "You're a tease," he whispered, reaching out to grab Diana's hand. He watched as she laced their fingers together and pulled him out into the hallway before she walked towards Rylie and Jacob's front door. His head tilted slightly as he watched her walk, trying to get a better view of her rear in those form fitting pants, but Diana was smart, and pulled him closer. She knew she couldn't have him distracted- at least not until they got back to his place. "Tell me again why they just didn't bring her to the manor?"

Diana stopped in front of the second door on the left and knocked on the piece of wood. "Because Alfred wasn't going to be doing all the work," Diana replied. She watched as Bruce twisted his lips, unsure of what to say. She knew he was secretly freaking out about babysitting, but she wanted to see how he would handle a taste of parenthood. She only hoped this wouldn't drive him away or change his mind about wanting to be as involved as he was now.

"He wouldn't do  _ALL_  the work," Bruce said with a shrug.

"Mmhmm," was all Diana said before the door swung open, revealing Rylie dressed in a cute green dress, complete with silver heels and jewelry to match. "Well hello beautiful," Diana said with a smirk.

Rylie only rolled her eyes and moved aside, letting the two into the apartment. The two walked into the apartment, listening as Rylie shut the door behind them, before they looked around the main room. The apartment was modern, filled with photos of Rylie and Jacob from their time in high school to family photos of the three of them, and although it was small, Diana could tell it was the perfect little home for the three of them.

"Rylie, have you seen her socks?"

The three turned towards the hallway to see Jacob turn the corner and Diana's lips curled into a smile as she saw the baby strapped to Jacob's chest in a carrier. She watched as Emma's little legs kicked with wild abandon as she stared up at her father, her little fists wiggling in the air as he moved closer to Rylie. "Hi, Diana. Hello, Mr. Wayne," Jacob greeted.

Diana only nudged Bruce with her elbow and leaned closer to him. "That's going to be you," she whispered, smiling when she heard Bruce chuckle besides her as he gave her a small nod.

"Sure," he whispered back, watching as Diana walked up to Jacob, her arms raised, silently asking for the baby.

Jacob carefully lifted the baby out of the carrier, kissed each of her cheeks, and placed her in Diana's waiting arms. She quickly placed the socks on Emma's tiny feet, kissing the bottoms of both of them as she stared at her daughter. "She has formula in the kitchen," Rylie said, walking up to Diana, a pair of Emma's socks in her hands. "You have both of our numbers, and my mom's number is on the fridge, and-"

"Babe, she's got it," Jacob said as he unclipped the carrier around his waist. He gently laid it across the back of the sofa and fixed his tie, before he placed a hand on his girlfriend's waist. "Call us if you need anything." Jacob led Rylie to the door, trying to get her out of the door before Emma realized what was going on. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome," Diana said, clutching the baby close to her chest. "Don't worry, we'll be fine," she said, watching as the young parents nodded and exited the apartment.

Diana turned towards Bruce, watched as he took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, before she gave him a small chuckle. "See, not so bad," she said.

Bruce only nodded. "Easy," he said with a cocky smirk.

* * *

**June 7. 16:03.**

Bruce walked out of the elevator and into the hallway, unconsciously flashing a small smile to the couple who walked past him on his way towards Rylie and Jacob's shared apartment. After they had gotten settled with the baby, Bruce had ordered the two of them take out. It had taken twenty minutes for the food to be delivered, and Bruce, taking notice at how comfortable Diana had become with the baby in her arms on the couch, volunteered to meet the driver downstairs.

Bruce's smile grew as he continued to walk towards the apartment door. He thought about Diana, the image of her cuddling the smiling baby in her arms fresh in his memory. He couldn't help but think about the child the two of them would have soon, and the thought of Diana sitting in the manor, cuddling their baby made his heart beat a little faster. He loved learning new things about her, and until now, he never knew just how gentle she could be. Sure, he had seen her with Emma once before, and she was incredibly patient with Ace, but witnessing her caring for a dear friend's baby, quietly talking to the child, smiling as she was rewarded with coos and giggles, only made him more excited that she was the one he was going to experience parenthood with. She made this a little less scary.

Bruce gripped the bag of food tighter in his hand as he reached the apartment. He quickly opened the door he left unlocked and stepped inside the apartment, letting the door close gently behind him, before he reached up and locked the door. "Food's here," Bruce said, following the sound of a fussy baby into the kitchen. When he walked into the small kitchen he saw Diana trying to balance the crying baby in one arm, while the other reached up into the cabinets, trying to grab a bottle. He quickly placed the bag of food on the table and walked up behind Diana. "Need a hand?"

Diana turned to glance at Bruce, nodded, and before he even had a chance to say anything else, placed the now screaming baby in his open arms. Bruce looked down at the baby, his mouth twisting as she continued to wail loudly. This wasn't what he had meant when he had offered to help, but he didn't want Diana to think he wasn't able to take care of a kid. So, he did the first thing that came to mind: he sang.

"Am I blue," he sang, as he rearranged the baby in his arms, letting Emma fall into the crook of his arms. "Am I blue? Ain't these tears in my eyes telling you."

Bruce watched as Emma quickly shut her mouth, watching with a smile as her little lips pouted, still wanting to cry her frustrations out, but intrigued by the new voice that was filling the room. "Am I blue?" he sang, letting his eyes lock with the baby's as he slowly began to rock her. "You'd be too, if each plan that you had, done fell through."

Bruce looked up and noticed Diana staring at him, a grin on her face as she stared at the two of them. He knew why she was giving him that look - he had never mentioned anything about being able to sing, and he had been hoping they could have gone years without this little tidbit being discovered. He didn't like to show all of his hand all at once. "What?" Bruce asked as he continued to gently rock the baby in the kitchen.

Diana shrugged and handed him the bottle she had just finished. "I didn't know you could sing," she said, watching as he placed the nipple into Emma's mouth. He watched as the baby began to greedily eat, letting her small hand hold one side of the bottle, before he looked up and shrugged.

"It never came up," he answered. "It was something my mother used to sing to me as a child." He watched as Diana nodded before she took a seat at the table, reaching into the bag of food and pulling out a carton of food.

"Do you want me to grab her?" Diana asked, watching as Bruce's attention moved back to the baby in his arms.

Bruce only shook his head. "You eat. I got her," he said. He watched as Emma's eyelids got heavier. Her eyes began to close as she continued to suckle on the bottle and Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at how much the infant was fighting the sleep she desperately needed. He heard Diana mumble something behind her, but he quickly ignored it, stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room. He quickly seated himself on the sofa and continued to feed the baby, watching as Emma fought harder and harder to stay awake, before he pulled the bottle from her lips, deciding she could finish her meal when she woke up. He carefully positioned her, letting her lay her head on his shoulder and gently patted her back, a smile on his face when Emma snuggled into his neck, letting him know he had done well. Maybe he wouldn't be as incapable of being a good father as he had worried.

Diana, who only watched Bruce leave the room, stared at the space he had occupied and let out a small sigh. If she was being honest with herself, she had forced Bruce to come with her to see how he was with kids. Sure, she had seen him and his interactions with Joey at the hospital, and he had worked wonders with Jessie to calm her down until the ambulance had come that one time, but babies were different. Babies were hard work. They demanded lots of attention, they needed to be handled carefully, and as Diana looked at the list of reminders on the fridge Rylie had left them, she realized they could make someone as carefree as the nineteen year old, extremely finicky. Was she really ready for all of this? She wouldn't tell Bruce but she had been up all night worrying that neither of them would do well, having both grown up as only children, and she was worried about their capabilities as parents, but seeing him there….seeing him sing to Emma to quiet her as if it were second nature quickly made her worries cease. They would be just fine.

Diana quickly pulled two egg rolls out of the open container in front of her, took a bite of one of them, and stood from her seat. She quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where she saw Bruce on the sofa, leaning into the back of it. On his shoulder slept Emma, and Diana couldn't help but smile when she saw how tenderly his hand grazed the baby's head. Without a word, Diana walked up to Bruce, took a seat next to him and offered him the other eggroll. Bruce only opened his mouth, silently asking her for it, and she raised it to his lips, before she pulled it back with a smirk. "Not funny," Bruce muttered, watching as Diana chuckled softly, before she offered him the piece of food once more, this time letting him take a bite.

She watched as he chewed on his food, scooting closer to the edge of the sofa, before he stood up. He gently pulled the sleeping baby from his shoulder and placed her in the bassinet by the sofa, watching quietly as Emma relaxed and let out a small coo, before she began to breathe deeply, falling back into the deep sleep she had been enjoying moments before. He turned and watched Diana shove the remaining part of the eggroll into her mouth, before she opened the messenger bag she had brought along and pulled out a folder. "I thought you said to leave work at home," Bruce said, watching as Diana fumbled through the bag, trying to find a pen.

"Who said it was work?" Diana said. "Maybe I'm writing down the secrets of Bruce Wayne. Number thirty-four: he can sing." She flashed him a grin and watched as he shook his head, a smile on his face, as he walked towards her, stopping only when she pointed towards the desk at the end of the room. "Can you see if there's a pen in there?"

Bruce nodded and turned toward the desk. "So unprepared," he quipped over his shoulder, not needing to look at Diana to know she was glaring at his back. He walked to the desk and opened the drawer, rummaging through the drawer, looking for a writing instrument. He quickly grabbed one, but not before something else caught his eye. He pulled the stack of papers out of the desk, gently closed the drawer, and walked towards the sofa, taking a seat on the end opposite of Diana. He handed her the pen, giving her a small nod as she thanked him, before his attention went back to the thick report in his hand.

"Stop snooping," Diana scolded, watching as Bruce flipped through the report in his hand.

Bruce only scoffed, placed the report on the coffee table in front of him, mentally reminding himself to get to it when Diana got lost in her work, before he looked over at his girlfriend. He watched as she wrote something in the folder, licking her bottom lip as she concentrated on the words she scribbled. He watched as she arched an eyebrow, her eyes still focused on the work in her hands. "You're staring," she said, her eyes never leaving the papers.

Bruce only smiled and shook his head. He would never understand how she knew when he was staring. It was an uncanny sixth sense. "Can you blame me?" he asked. His smile grew when he noticed the tinge of pink grace her cheeks and his chest puffed in pride when he realized he could still make her blush with his compliments. "So what are you doing? Writing a tell-all book of my life?" he teased.

"Maybe," was all Diana said, before she dropped the pen and peeked at him over the folder. "But in all seriousness, I do have a question for you." She watched as he nodded, before she asked, "What exactly happened between you and Selina?"

Diana watched as Bruce let out a sigh and dropped his head against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes. Selina was always a sore subject, but not because of the feelings he once had for her. Those feelings had been lost long ago, replaced by the feelings of distrust and disdain he had for the woman who had betrayed him. He felt Diana move from her spot on the sofa and when he felt her hand against his chest, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Um, well I'm assuming you know about the failed engagement." He watched as Diana nodded and he rubbed his hand down his face, suddenly worried of what Diana would think of his previous relationship. Until now, he hadn't really cared what others thought of his life and his relationships, but with Diana…..he wanted to be the man she thought he was, and some of his previous decisions didn't fit that description. "We were too different, wanted different things. I knew Selina was going to leave, probably even before she did. What I didn't expect was for her to steal from me before she left Gotham."

Bruce watched as Diana raised an eyebrow, intrigued by what he had just said. This hadn't been covered by the press, and for good reason. The more Diana got to know Bruce, the more she understood how private his life actually was. "What did she steal?" Diana found herself asking before she could stop herself.

Bruce shrugged. "It's not important," he said, waving away her question. "What's important is she is no longer part of my life. I have you. I have the baby."

He watched as Diana considered his answer. "Did you ever consider having kids? Before this, I mean," she asked, gently patting her stomach.

Bruce shrugged once more. "Maybe I'd adopt an older kid, help some kid who had maybe lost their parents like I had. Never did I think I would have kids of my own."

Diana gave him a slight nod and relaxed against his body. The two heard Emma stir in the bassinet and they both froze and looked towards the baby. They waited to hear the baby continue her deep breathing before they looked at each other and chuckled. "That was close," Diana whispered, watching as Bruce nodded, before she laid back on his chest.

* * *

**June 7. 22:37.**

Bruce placed the term paper he had found in the desk drawer down on the arm of the couch, satisfied with what he had just finished reading. He glanced over at Diana, who laid on the floor, resting on her stomach. In front of her was Emma, freshly bathed and in her pajamas, laying on her stomach on a blanket surrounded by toys. He watched as Diana grabbed a stuffed rabbit and waved it in front of Emma, smiling when the baby began to giggle as she kicked her little legs out in excitement.

Bruce watched as Diana spoke to Emma softly, letting her fingers gently run through the baby's wispy hair, a smile on his face as he imagined this is what it would be like when it came to their baby. He couldn't wait.

The front door opened and Rylie and Jacob walked in, laughing at an inside joke as the door quietly closed behind them. "We're home!" Rylie announced, pulling her heels off and leaving them by the door. Diana glanced up and watched Jacob pull the knot in his tie loose, before he pulled it up and over his head, leaving it on the back of the couch. "How did it go?"

Diana sat up and offered the young couple a smile, before she reached down and pulled Emma into her arms. "Besides one diaper blowout and an interesting bath, we were good," she answered. She watched as Rylie came up to the two, opened her arms, and let Diana put the baby into her waiting arms. "How was your date?"

Rylie smiled over her shoulder at Jacob before she kissed the side of her daughter's temple. "It was good. Thanks for watching her."

Diana stood, watching as Bruce stood from the sofa, grabbing the paper he had just finished, before he walked up to her. "It was no problem," Diana said. "It was actually fun."

Rylie smiled and nodded, before she walked the baby into the nursery. Diana followed the two girls into the next room, wanting to show her the photos she captured during Emma's bath. Bruce watched his girlfriend walk off, before he turned to Jacob and offered him a smile. "Hope you guys had fun," he said.

Jacob nodded. "I did. Thank you, Mr. Wayne. It's been a long time since we were able to go out, just the two of us."

"Please, call me Bruce," Bruce answered. "And it was no problem. It was actually fun."

Jacob offered Bruce another smile and nodded. He was truly grateful that they had offered to watch Emma. Without a word he took out his wallet and pulled out some money, however Bruce was quick to stop him. "No, no," he said, raising a hand. "There's no need. Besides, I'm sure Rylie has told you. I need the practice."

Jacob only chuckled as he put the money back into his wallet. "It'll be an experience that's for sure."

Bruce chuckled and nodded. "So while I'm waiting for Diana, I want to ask you a question." He raised the report in his hand, watching as Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Cryoelectronics and Application: Researching the Effects of Technology and its Benefits Within Corporate America," he read. "This was actually really good, and had some good points. What did you go to school for?"

"Computer Engineering and Chemistry," Jacob replied.

Bruce nodded and flipped through the pages of the paper. What the heck was someone like him doing working in a deli in downtown Gotham. "And the co-author? Warren McGinnis?"

Jacob shrugged, a blush on his face. "He's my brother," he said, "He's finishing his Masters in Applied Physics."

Bruce nodded once more, as he glanced over his shoulder, making sure Diana was still in the room before he took a deep breath. "Next week, come to my office," he said, "And bring your brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, another secret learned about Bruce. Could these two be any cuter?
> 
> Coming up: We get my girl Shayera back into the story, and Bruce and Diana find themselves on the most awkward double date imaginable. Selina comes back for one last attempt, will it work? And Bruce and Diana get to the hard hitting questions, like what they should name their baby. Keep an eye out for the next update! Until then, let me know what you thought :)


End file.
